Quand Harry change de maison
by crystal d'avalon
Summary: FINIE Pour une meilleure entente entre les maisons, Dumbledor a décidé de changé plusieurs élèves de maisons jusqu'à la fin de l'année voir plus s'ils le veulent. Harry est envoyé à Serpentard HPDM PAS de spoiler T6 !
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : slash (relation amoureuse entre 2 hommes)  homophobes s'abstenir

Couple : vous verrez bien

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient

_Quand Harry change de maison_

Chapitre 1 : 

POV d'Harry

Enfin le 1er septembre, ce n'est pas trop tôt !! Je croyais que ces vacances n'allaient jamais finir. En plus à cause de Dumbledor je n'ai pas pu aller chez Ron au Terrier. Bon bon, ne pas trop s'énerver c'est fini de toute façon. Je suis dans le train qui va partir dans 2 min et Ron et Hermione devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Même Malfoy ne pourrait pas gâcher ce moment. Ben tiens, quand on parle du loup ...

« Malfoy, quel plaisir de te revoir, tu m'as manqué tu sais ! Si si j't'assure ... »

« Mets-la en veilleuse ça nous fera des vacances. Tiens, tes 2 toutous ne sont pas là ? C'est rare. »

« Oui Malfoy, moi je sais m'en séparer de temps en temps. Par contre toi, je vois que tu ne sais pas te séparer de tes 2 gardes du corps, ça commence à jaser à l'école. Les gens finissent par croire que vous êtes amoureux. »

« Avec quoi tu viens, le balafré ? Les vacances ne t'ont pas été d'un grand secours, à ce que je vois, au contraire ton âge mental a encore régressé. Je te donne quoi ? allez, je vais être gentil, 5 ans parce que tu es déjà capable d'inventer des rumeurs sorties de ton esprit tortueux. »

« Hoooooo le méchant monsieur, je le dirai à mon professeur il te punira parce que tu fais que dire des trucs pas gentils, pas gentils du tout du tout du tout !! Haha… trêve de plaisanterie, on peut savoir ce que tu voulais ?? »

« Juste savoir comment allait notre vedette nationale, mais à ce que je vois tu ne t'es pas amélioré. Et puisque je le sais maintenant, je vais vite partir avant d'attraper le virus de St Potter ... »

« Cela pourrait peut-être te guérir de la maladie que l'on nomme Malfoy et te rendre un peu plus humain » dit Hermione qui venait juste d'arriver avec Ron.

« Tiens tiens, la Sang-de-Bourbe, ça faisait longtemps. »

« Pas assez à mon goût ! » s'écria Ron qui n'avait étonnement pas encore dit un mot.

« Accompagnée de Weasley toujours aussi roux et ... pauvre à ce que je vois. Allons-y, nous perdons notre temps ici » rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Crabbe et Goylle.

_« »_

Pov de Drago

Il a du répondant cette année le petit Potter, génial, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Il est le seul de cette fichue école à savoir me tenir tête, tous les autres ont peur ou me lèchent les bottes, non pas que je m'en plaigne mais Potter, lui, est différent. Ne fut-ce que dans le fait qu'il soit le seul que je respecte et que je considère comme mon égal en-dehors de Crabbe, Goylle (puis-je vraiment les considérer comme mon égal ?), Pansy et Blaise. Ha si seulement il était venu à Serpentard ça aurait pu faire quelque chose de bon ...

_« »_

**Plus loin dans le train**

« Salut Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda Ron dès que Malfoy fut partit

« Salut vous 2, hooo rien juste voir si je n'étais pas encore mort »

« Mort ? Comment pourrais-tu être mort pendant les vacances ? Tu as tué Tu-Sais-Qui l'année dernière donc plus rien à craindre de ce côté-là et puis il l'aurait lu dans les journaux. »

« Ron, c'était une expression rien de plus !! Ca veut dire que Malfoy voulait voir si par chance Harry n'avait pas préféré ne pas revenir à Poudlard. »

« Ha ? Ok si tu le dis »

_« »_

Pov d'Harry

Le train vient à peine de partir que nous avons déjà droit à une Hermione qui donne des leçons avec un air suffisant et un Ron qui comprend rien à rien, ben ça promet ...

Oui je sais ce n'est pas gentil ce que je viens de penser mais c'est vrai quoi, je les adore mais y a des moments où ils sont gonflants. En plus je parie que si je ne leur parle pas pendant le voyage, il vont me poser mille et une questions sur mon état de santé, et là ça va pas être marrant du tout ! Sont gentils mais faut pas pousser non plus.

Malfoy lui je l' « aime » bien, il me considère pas comme Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, non lui il me considère comme une personne à part entière. Ho bien sûr Hermione et Ron aussi mais c'est différent, oui différent. C'est le seul qui soit aussi fort que moi et ce dans tous les domaines. Et puis j'adore nos joutes verbales, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au moins je me défoule comme ça. Purée imaginez un instant que je dise ce que je sors à Malfoy, à un élève, n'importe lequel (ou presque), ben il s'enfuirait en pleurant ! Lui pas, il me défierait du regard et me sortirait un autre truc...

_« »_

Ca fait déjà 1 mois qu'on est arrivé, finalement la 6ème ce n'est pas si dur que ça. Bon bon ok faut avouer que la plus part des sortilèges, métamorphoses ... je les fais avec une facilité déconcertante grâce aux pouvoirs que j'ai gagné dans cette foutue guerre, c'est bien tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté celle-là ! Et bon pour le reste j'ai toujours été doué en cours donc pas de problème. Même en potion je deviens fort, faut dire aussi que pendant cette guerre j'ai compris l'importance des potions donc j'ai décidé que j'allais réétudier tous mes cours depuis ma 1ère pendant les vacances et bien réussir cette année et ... ben oui ça porte ses fruits ! Donc aucun problème de se côté-là.

C'est quand même bizarre beaucoup auraient cru qu'on ne verrait pas un Serpentard cette année, les croyant tous mangemorts. Et non, ils sont tous là et au grand complet, s'il-vous-plaît ! Ben oui ils ont tous refusé de suivre la voie de leurs parents et se sont ralliés à nous, comme quoi, ils sont peut-être pas des cas désespérés ... j'ai bien dit PEUT-ÊTRE !!! On verra ...

_« »_

« Ca y est je suis en retard, manquait plus que ça, je vais encore me faire remarqué comme c'est pas possible. Bon grouillons-nous sinon j'aurai même plus le temps de manger. »

_Tous les regards sur moi, c'était inévitable. Mais bon c'est de ma faute, aussi quelle idée de me mettre à lire 20 min avant le dîner, l'est trop ce livre, je me suis laissé absorbé et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée._

« Bon puisque tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous annoncer une grande nouvelle » dit Dumbledor après s'être levé et avoir demandé le silence.

_Hou la la, j'ai peur, lui et ses idées brillantes ..._

« J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de liens entre les maisons ... »

_Nooooon comment t'as fait pour le remarquer ?_

« et j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait modifier la répartition des différentes maisons afin de resserrer les liens qui vous unissent ... »

_Ho mon dieu j'avais raison d'avoir peur, il a été la pêcher où cette idée ??? Et qui va aller où ???_

« Pour cela nous avons choisit certaine personne qui vont donc changer de maison et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année et plus si affinités. Je laisse donc la parole au professeur MacGonnagall »

« Merci Professeur. Voici donc la liste de personnes qui vont déménager :

_-_Amanda Boots à Serdaigle

_-_Vincent Crabbe à Poufsouffle

_-_Justin Flinch-Fichey à Griffondor

_-_Hermione Granger à Poufsouffle

_-_Anthony Greeves à Poufsouffle

_-_...

_-_Harry Potter à Serpentard

_-_...

Voilà j'ai terminé. Vos affaires ont déjà été changées de chambres. A partir de cet instant vous ne faites plus partie de votre ancienne maison, si vous étiez Préfet vous ne l'êtes plus et pareil pour ce qui est des équipes de Quidditch, tout sera réorganisé. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. »

« Quoi ???? Noooooooooon ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne peuvent pas vous avoir tous les deux changé et moi qu'est-ce que je deviens sans vous ? » se lamenta Ron.

« Ron tu penses un peu à moi ? » intervint Hermione, « non seulement je ne suis plus avec vous mais en plus je me retrouve à Poufsouffle ! Je n'ai rien contre eux mais tout de même, c'est horrible mes résultas vont être moins bons et puis il est moins glorieux de sortir de Poufsouffle que de Griffondor ! Ho mon Dieu »

« Heuuuuu ... et moi vous y pensez ???? Je vous ferais remarquer que je perds à peu près tout : vous, mon poste de Préfet, ma place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch et en plus je me retrouve avec mon ennemi juré ... »

« Hoooo c'est vrai excuse-moi, Harry » répondit Ron « Je n'y avais pas pensé. Et dire que je me plains de rester à Griffondor mais c'est pire pour vous, surtout pour toi, Harry. »

« Je veux bien que ce ne soit pas agréable pour Harry mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait pire pour lui que pour moi !!! »

« C'est vrai que sortir de Serpentard est plus glorieux que de sortir de Poufsouffle, t'as raison ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Hermione, mais t'inquiète, on pourra quand même passer encore du temps ensemble »

« Oui c'est vrai, t'as raison comme ça je n'aurai pas l'impression d'être toute seule »

Non mais je rêve là ou quoi ? Elle trouve que se retrouver à Poufsouffle est cent fois pire que ma position, je ne la croyais pas si égoïste. Et l'autre là qui la soutient juste parce qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle. Et moi je compte pour quoi ? Pour du beurre peut-être ? Ben ouais on dirait bien. Et dire que je les prenais pour mes amis.

Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal cette idée de me faire changer de maison et puis au début le choixpeau n'a-t-il pas hésité à me faire rentrer à Serpentard ?? ...

_« »_

Pov de Drago

Potter à Serpentard ? Ça risque d'être intéressant ça, Crabbe à Poufsouffle là c'est la honte mais bon on verra bien ce qui arrivera. Tiens, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas une dispute entre Potter, Weasley et Granger. Non plutôt Granger qui s'emporte, Weasley qui la réconforte et Potter qui a l'air d'être véritablement dégoûté par leur attitude. Pas possible, s'il vient à Serpentard en n'étant plus amis avec eux ce serait quand même génial. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais faudrait penser à aller trouver le petit Potter pour lui montrer le chemin des cachots et lui donner le mot de passe, je me demande bien dans quelle chambre il sera ...

« Tu viens Potter ? Je vais te montrer le chemin »

_« »_

A suivre …

_« »_

J'espère que vous avez aimé _^__^_ dans ce cas laissez-moi une petite review et puis si vous avez des remarques ou des critiques, ben les reviews c'est le plus simple

Bisous

Crystal


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : futur slash (relation amoureuse entre 2 hommes) donc homophobes, passez votre chemin vous êtes prévenus

Disclaimer : Ben les persos sont malheureusement tous à J.K. Rowling TTTT

Résumé : Pour une meilleure entente entre les maisons, Dumbledor a décidé de changé plusieurs élèves de maisons jusqu'à la fin de l'année voir plus s'ils le veulent. Harry est envoyé à Serpentard

_Quand Harry change de maison_

Réponses aux review :

**_Onarluca_** : merci pour ta review :D et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

**_Lyly_** : j'espère que cette suite est aussi bien que le début

**_Ingrid_** : Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir ! Alors pour notre petit Harry, ben tu verras dans ce chapitre comment il va s'en sortir. Mais t'inquiète pas, comme j'adore Harry, c'est pas lui qui va souffrir ;-) Et pour ce qui est du couple … ben oui ça va être un Harry / Drago mais pas tout de suite. Je trouve que je fais déjà avancé très rapidement le perso de Harry dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant donc ça va venir mais un peu de patience.

**_Tobby_** : Je suis contente que le 1er chapitre t'ait plu et pour ce qui est de la mise en page je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai changé justement cette mise en page et j'espère vraiment que ça ira mieux maintenant !

**_Vega264_** : Je suis vraiment que heureuse que le début t'ait plu. Pour Hermione, ben oui j'y peu rien mais je l'aime pas ! lol alors c'est vrai que je la fait paraître sur un mauvais jour et je continue dans ce chapitre a lui en faire baver (enfin surtout a 1 moment) et pour la suite ben elle est là lol

**_Mysterious-girl_** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci

**_Inferno-Hell_** : nan, je vais pas m'arrêter, t'inquiète. Par contre je sais pas du tout combien de chapitre il va y avoir ni où l'histoire va aboutir (je sais je suis pas douée TT lol) et merci pour le compliment il m'a fait ultra plaisir !

**_Slydawn_** : oui je voulais une trêve entre Harry et Drago ! Merci pour la review et voilà la suite

**_Emichou_** : contente que ça te plaise et que tu trouves le début intéressant moi non plus je suis pas fan de Ron et Hermione, alors ben ils vont en baver, niark niark niark (je suis bonne pour l'asile, c'est pas grave). Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup lorsque Harry est à Serpentard, j'aime bien cette maison ! Tu voulais la suite ben là voilà (un peu logique nan ? ).

**_D.Siuki_** : c'est normal de rester sur ta faim, je l'ai fait exprès ! J'avais envie d'avoir des review, moi lol enfin voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant !

**_Maya_** : mici voilà la suite

_Chapitre 2 :_

« Tu viens Potter ? Je vais te montrer le chemin »

« Ha oui, merci »

« Tu es bien le dernier que j'aurais cru à Serpentard, Dumbledor ose t'y mettre, il est bien audacieux. Il n'a pas peur que tu changes ? »

« Sais pas mais ce vieux sénile vient de me rendre un fier service »

« Vieux sénile ? Fier service ? »

« Ouais vieux sénile parce qu'il commence à me courir sur le haricot comme on dit, toujours à vouloir me protéger mais en général il ne me fait que du mal alors y en a marre. Pour ce qui est du service je viens de me rendre compte que Ron et Hermione ne m'ont jamais vraiment considéré comme leur ami et en plus pour ce qui des autres Griffondors je n'ai jamais plus les saquer. En plus à la base j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard, c'est juste parce que je voulais pas y aller qu'il m'a mis à Griffondor. »

« Tu devais aller à Serpentard ? »

« Oui, le choixpeau pensait que c'était la maison qui pourrait m'aider d'en la voie que je voulais poursuivre »

« Càd ? »

« Prouver à tous mon potentiel, faire comprendre au monde que je n'étais pas qu'un nom mais aussi une personne. »

« Et pourquoi t'as pas voulu aller à Serpentard ? »

« Parce que tu avais insulté le seul qui avait été sympa avec moi depuis que je suis né. »

« Hoooo désolé alors, mais tu vois que j'avais raison »

« Oui entièrement »

« Bon alors le mot de passe c'est Magnus Rex (grand roi pour ceux qui font pas de latin ;-)) »

« Ca m'étonne pas ! » dit Harry en souriant

« Bon alors ta chambre elle est censée être là-haut viens ... Tu vois tes affaires ? »

« Heuuuu ... non »

« Alors on a un blème, ... à moins que ... »

« A moins que quoi ? »

« Ben tu étais préfet de Griffondor et notre second préfet est parti pour Serdaigle alors je sais pas peut-être que c'est toi le nouveau préfet. »

« Ca serait quand même bizarre, et c'est qui l'autre préfet ? »

« Moi »

« Ha »

« Bon viens on va voir »

« Ca m'énerve je vais perdre ma place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe, c'est la seule chose qui me détendait vraiment ici. »

« ... Y aura peut-être une solution »

« Hein ? laquelle ? »

« L'un de nos poursuiveurs a quitté l'école, et moi je préfère ce poste-là donc il est fort possible que je change, dans ce cas tu pourrais peut-être me remplacer, j'ai bien dis peut-être, on verra. »

« Ce serait vraiment génial »

« On y est, Veni Vidi Vici »

« Ca m'étonne encore moins que l'autre, « je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu » c'est digne de toi, ça »

« Merci, bon tes affaires sont là donc je suppose que tu es bien le nouveau préfet »

« Au fait étant donné que je n'ai plus mes anciens amis, que l'on est dans la même maison et qu'on va partager le même appartement, on pourra faire la paix, non ? »

« ... Ok ce sera plus pratique »

« Donc plus de préjugés contre moi car je suis plus entouré de Granger et Weasley et que je ne suis plus à Griffondor et moi je n'en ai plus sur vous puisque je fais aussi partie de Serpentard. On fait comme ça ? »

« On fait comme ça »

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois ½ qu'Harry était entré à Serpentard et il s'y sentait étonnement bien. Il était devenu ami avec Drago et avec les autres Serpentards qui s'étaient montrés réticents au début mais qui avaient suivis leur prince pour trouver quelqu'un de génial qu'ils apprécièrent tout de suite énormément. Ils le considéraient maintenant comme le 2ème prince de Serpentard.

Il avait eu la chance d'obtenir le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard, l'équipe avait vraiment une excellente composition au point que même l'équipe de Griffondor ne put les battre. Au contraire ils furent battus 350 à 30. Ce soir-là ce fut la fête toute la nuit dans les cachots. Ses anciens amis ne lui avaient pas pardonné la trahison d'être devenus ami avec l'ennemis de plus il ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce fameux soir sauf pour défendre ses nouveaux amis.

Harry adorait être à Serpentard, il était entouré de personne qui l'appréciaient pour ce qu'il était et non pour son nom. Il avait trouvé en la personne de Drago un excellent ami auprès duquel il se sentait bien. Crabbe, Goylle, Pansy et Blaise était en fait super sympas et n'étaient pas aussi nuls qu'il le croyait, au contraire.

Harry avait déjà fait gagner pas mal de point à Serpentard grâce à ses connaissances de plus maintenant qu'il était à Serpentard et qu'il étudiait sérieusement la matière, dans laquelle il s'avérait être très fort, Rogue l'aimait de plus en plus et le favorisait beaucoup. Il avait intégré l 'équipe de quidditch et trouvait l'équipe excellente. Drago était définitivement meilleur au poste de poursuiveur.

Drago était très content de l'évolution des choses. Il adorait Harry qui était en fait un mec génial. Il s'était parfaitement intégré au point que tout le monde avait oublié qu'il s'agissait de leur ancien ennemi. Avec lui dans l'équipe il était sûr que leur équipe gagnerait la coupe de quidditch et il pensait même que cette année Serpentard gagnerait haut la main la coupe des maisons.

Depuis cette année Harry s'était mis à étudier sérieusement toutes les matières même potion, matière dans laquelle il excellait quand il le voulait. Même Rogue avait fini par bien l'aimer. Mais ce que Drago aimait le plus était la complicité qu'ils avaient, elle était arrivée dès le début. Ils avaient pleins de points communs, adoraient se taquiner ... En un mot ils adoraient être ensemble. Drago en avait vraiment été étonné mais il l'avait très vite compris et accepté.

Leur rapprochement s'était fait très rapidement. Ils avaient d'abord commencé par parler de manière respectueuse, puis par se confier un peu de leur vie. Harry avait continué en demandant un peu d'aide à Drago en potion et Drago avait fait de même en métamorphose, son point faible. Ils se parlaient souvent et appréciaient beaucoup ça.

Drago avait remarqué qu'Harry faisait beaucoup d'effort pour bien s'intégrer. Il ne parlait plus aux griffondors sauf pour défendre les serpentards, ce qui l'avait beaucoup étonné c'est qu'il faisait ça très facilement, sans se forcer, comme si c'était naturel et qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Harry ne pouvait clairement pas supporter les griffondors et ceux-ci avaient fini par le haïr mais n'osaient pas grand chose contre lui.

Malgré que maintenant ils s'entendent très bien, ils continuaient à se lancer des piques. Ils continuaient à aimer se jeu. Ils ne se reprochaient jamais ce qu'ils se disaient, ils savaient que l'autre ne le pensait plus ou ne lui reprochait plus. Harry était un vrai serpentard : très rusé, qui ne recule devant rien mais qui cache parfois bien son jeu.

« Alors, Weasley, on aime toujours les sangs-de-bourbe ? » demanda Drago

« Tu sais bien que sa famille est fan de tout ce qui touche aux moldus » lui répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois

« Alors ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est du fétichisme » se dit alors Drago

« QUOI ? Mais avec quoi vous venez espèces de salopards ? J'aime Hermione et tu le sais Harry, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu changer à ce point » dit avec mépris Ron à Harry

« Du un, ne m'appelle pas Harry, pas de familiarité entre nous. De deux, si j'ai changé c'est de votre faute à tous les 2 ! De trois, je suis d'accord avec Drago, il s'agit bien de fétichisme et non d'amour, désolé Granger, mais c'est toi-même, Ron, qui me l'a dit un jour où tu avais un peu trop bu. Tu m'as dit ... Attends que je me souvienne ... ah oui, je cite : « Hermione elle est bien gentille mais j'aime pas ses façons de melle-je-sais-tout, mais faut quand même avouer qu'elle a un joli ptit cul. En plus j'ai toujours rêvé de me faire une moldue, il parait qu'elles sont très chaudes surtout les pucelles, à défaut d'une moldue, une fille de moldus ira tout aussi bien. Ca a toujours été un fantasme. Tu sais je suis pas jaloux avec mes amis tu pourras te la faire aussi Harry, y a pas de problème ... »

« HEIN ? J'AI JAMAIS DIT CA ! »

« SI ! Le soir où on a gagné la coupe de Quidditch l'année passée. Tout le monde avait beaucoup bu, surtout toi ! Moi, je n'avais pris qu'une Bière au beurre, le lendemain je ne voulais pas avoir la gueule de bois. Et tu m'as dit tout ça quand on parlait dans un coin, c'était après ta 5ème bière au beurre je crois quelque chose comme ça. »

« Heu ... »

« Comment as-tu pu dire ça, moi qui croyais en toi, en ton amour. Je te déteste ! » et Hermione partit en courant

« Hermione attends moi ! » dit Ron en lui courant après, mais il se retourna quand même pour prévenir « Harry, Alors toi tu perds rien pour attendre, c'est dégueulasse ce que tu as dit ... »

« Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité et tu le sais »

« ... »

« Allez on y va, nous »

Un peu après

« Ha ha trop fort, Harry comment t'as fait ça, t'es trop fort. Quel menteur tu fais je te croyais pas si fort ! » s'exclama Drago

« Ho mais je n'ai aucun mérite puisque c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit mots pour mots » dit Harry en souriant

« Quoi ? non ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Weasley »

« Après ça a changé il est vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle et ne le pense plus enfin je crois, mais au début c'était bien qu'un fantasme »

Il a incontestablement changé, il jamais n'aurait fait une chose pareille avant, il est bien mieux maintenant ! Il me ressemble vraiment beaucoup. Oser utiliser un secret pareil contre ses anciens amis, fallait quand même le faire. Il m'impressionne, et pourtant il en faut beaucoup pour ça.

Houlala il va pas s'en remettre Weasley, j'aurais peut-être pas dû révéler ce secret mais là j'ai marqué beaucoup de points auprès de Drago et des serpentards. Mais au fait est-ce que je regrette ? Non, en fait pas du tout, ça ne me fait rien de lui avoir fait mal à ce point. Ça prouve vraiment que je ne ressens plus rien d'autre que de la haine pour ces 2 là. Je peux donc continuer sans aucunes arrières pensées. Hoo mais qui vois-je ? Ginny Weasley, allons nous amuser

« Attendez moi ici je reviens »

« Ben où vas-tu Harry ? »

« M'amuser un peu Drago, m'amuser »

« Ok j't'attends »

« Salut Ginny »

« Heu salut Harry » répondit-elle un peu gênée et hésitante

A suivre …

J'espère que ça vous a plus, dans ce cas une ptite review ?

Crystal


	3. chapitre 3

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : futur slash (relation amoureuse entre 2 hommes)  homophobes s'abstenir

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi TTTT

Résumé : Pour une meilleure entente entre les maisons, Dumbledor a décidé de changé plusieurs élèves de maisons jusqu'à la fin de l'année voir plus s'ils le veulent. Harry est envoyé à Serpentard

Note : Je suis désolée pour la mise en page de mes 2 premiers chapitres. Pour le 1er je savais pas que supprimais les tirets et pour le 2ème ben … désolée je comprends pas. Tobby m'avait fait la remarque et j'avais changé du coup la mise en page mais y a de nouveau un truc qui a foiré. Quant à savoir ce que c'est j'en ai aucune idée TTTT. Faut croire que n'aime pas les grands tirets d'en bas non plus. J'espère sincèrement que cette fois ça marchera sans trop de problèmes et je vais rajouter des « dit Harry » et autre trucs du genre parce que bon pour moi c'est logique de qui parle mais ça l'est sûrement moins pour vous.

_Quand Harry change de maison_

Réponses aux review :

**_Onarluca_** : je suis désolée mais … oui il va la toucher mais tu l'as compris c'est juste pour s'amuser. Je suis en train d'en faire un monstre … j'adore ! Et je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic bisous

**_Ingrid_** : Je suis géniale ? wouaw merci ça me va droit au cœur (je vais verser une petite larme si ça continue, moi lol) et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise

**_G'sDark_** : je suis contente que ma fic accroche et que tu aies envie de connaître la suite, merci

**_Infernohell_** : je suis vraiment sadique ? Moi ? … possible lol mais si ça me permet de faire en sorte que tu aies envie de lire la suite, je ferai pire après lol. Merci pour ta review

**_Emichou_** : Tu as aimé ? Je suis contente alors ! Bien sûr que Harry est méchant il faut quand même qu'il compense toutes ses années de gentillesse griffondorienne, nan ? Pour ce qui est du couple Harry/Ginny nan je peux pas j'aime pas du tout ce couple (je sais même pas si je préfère ça ou un Harry/Hermione ?). Ça pour pas les épargner je les épargne pas ! Et ça continue pour Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'elle va avoir mal, J'ADORE ! Pour ce qui est des guillemets c'est ce que je vais faire pour cette fois-ci parce que chaque fois me fout en l'air ma présentation TTTT Pour le slash y a petit détail, nan 2, dans celui-ci (si je me rappelle bien lol) mais il s'amorcera dans le suivant ! Bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant

**_Slydawn_** : Contente que tu aimes ! Et pour ce que va dire Harry à Ginny ben c'est juste ici en dessous

_Chapitre 3 :_

« Salut Ginny » fit Harry

« Heu salut Harry » répondit-elle un peu gênée et hésitante

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a »

« ... C'est que tu n'es pas très gentil ces derniers temps avec mon frère et avec les autres griffondors »

« Tu m'en veux pour ça ? Ton frère m'a fait quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui pardonner et si je suis pas sympa avec les griffondors c'est parce qu'ils ne le sont plus avec moi depuis que je suis ami avec les serpentards, c'est tout. Mais toi je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, n'est-ce pas »

« Oui c'est vrai » répondit-elle tout sourire

« Et il y a une raison à celaça fait trop longtemps que j'attends, et il l'embrassa »

Ginny était très étonnée mais elle répondit avec passion à ce baiser qu'elle avait tant attendu.

« Ho Harry, je t'aime tellement mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir attendu »

« Parce que ton frère m'avait dit qu'il me tuerait si je te touchais pourtant dieu sait que j'en avais envie. Je dois y aller on se revoit plus tard » il l'embrassa et partit avec un sourire méchant qu'elle ne vit pas

Drago avait vu toute la scène de loin et avait eu un pincement au cœur quand il avait vu Harry l'embrasser mais ne comprit pas pourquoi. Quand Harry arriva il avait un petit sourire mystérieux, alors Drago lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu souries de cette façon, t'es si heureux que ça d'avoir embrassé Weasley »

« NON ! C'est juste que je viens de réussir un beau coup. Je vais la mener en bateau du début à la fin. Elle va en vouloir à mort à son frère et je vais royalement l'humiliée »

« Hooo mais je vois que St Potter est devenu le démon Harry »

« Oui, et j'aime beaucoup ça »

« Et comment vas-tu faire ça »

« Je lui ai dit que ça faisait longtemps que je voulais sortir avec elle mais que son frère m'en avait empêché, alors comme elle est amoureuse de moi depuis des années, elle va détester son frère pour ce qu'il a fait. Et je vais la rendre dépendante de moi, tout en m'amusant avec d'autres filles et quand elle s'en rendra compte ça va lui faire trèèèèèèèès mal. Voilà c'est tout : simple mais efficace. »

« Bourreau des cœurs et sadique »

« Ben, pas plus que toi »

« Oui mais moi elles savent que je les aime pas et que je les jetterai rapidement tandis que toi tu t'amuses à la faire espérer. Vilain garçon »

« Hahaha oui je sais, je rattrape mes années de gentil garçon »

« Alors là je peux te dire que tu te rattrapes bien ! Les pauvres, mon Dieu »

« Mon nom est Harry mais c'est vrai que celui-là me va plutôt bien. »

« Tu deviens pire que moi, t'es un cas Harry »

« Oui c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes » dit Harry en rigolant

Mais cette remarque avait eu un impact important sur Drago, qui se disait que c'était tout à fait vrai, mais espérait qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'amitié. Cette idée le faisait vraiment trop flipper, alors il décida de ne plus y penser … du moins pour l'instant.

Les jours qui suivirent, on pouvait voir la jeune Ginny Weasley faire la gueule à son frère ; ce dernier encore plus abrutis que d'habitude ne comprenant rien du tout ; Harry menant en bateau la pauvre petite Weasley (mais chut ça c'est un secret ;-)).

Harry commençait vraiment à se lasser de Ginny. Elle était bien gentille et naïve et faisait tout ce qu'il voulait, mais à force c'était plus qu'ennuyant. Il avait décidé de la lâcher mais par pur sadisme il voulait l'humilier devant tout le monde.

Ben oui, toute l'école était au courant de leur liaison, enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça. Chacun savait pertinemment qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais aussi que lui n'en avait certainement rien à cirer d'elle. Enfin ça on avait beau le dire à Ginny, elle n'écoutait personne. Si Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, c'était sûrement vrai.

Donc, qu'ils couchaient ensemble n'était un secret pour personne. Harry avait donc choisit de ne pas aller avec elle au bal de Noël. Juste avant les vacances de Noël, l'école organisait toujours un bal pour fêter la fin des examens et le début des vacs. Il était de tradition d'y aller avec la personne que l'on aimait ou s'il n'y en avait pas, une personne que l'on appréciait.

Il avait décidé d'y aller avec Saori Duncan. Une belle brune qu'il appréciait décidemment de plus en plus. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux. Saori savait très bien qu'il ne l'aimait et c'était réciproque. Ils étaient 2 très bons amis. Elle était bien sûr au courant de ce qu'il voulait faire à Weasley. Etant une serpentard pure et dure, cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, au contraire.

Mais pour que l'humiliation soit encore plus grande, Harry avait demandé à Ginny, devant tout le monde, de l'accompagner au bal. Elle s'était empressée de répondre oui. A ce moment-là, l'avis de tous par rapport à Harry avait de nouveau changé. Chacun était convaincu que cette fois il était bien amoureux de Ginny. Il remontait dans l'estime de ses anciens amis.

Le soir du bal, comme le lui avait demandé Harry, Ginny attendit dans la salle son arrivée. Il arriva le dernier accompagné de Saori à son bras et de Drago et sa cavalière, une jolie blonde. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui et pour marquer le coup, il embrassa langoureusement Saori.

Ginny, ne supportant pas ce qu'elle voyait, partit à toute jambe en pleurant hors de la salle. Et comme si de rien était les 4 serpentards se rendirent au centre de la salle pour danser. On put voir à ce moment-là, un roux fou furieux foncer sur Harry.

« Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour mériter ça » Hurla Ron à l'adresse d'Harry (on s'en serait pas douté )

« De quoi tu parles, Weasley ? Tu vois pas que tu déranges ? J'étais en train de danser, je te ferais remarquer, et puis cesse de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd »

« De quoi je parle ? Mais de ma sœur bien sûr ! Tu l'invites à ce bal et tu rappliques avec cette p »

« Écoute-moi bien, Weasel ! N'insulte plus jamais Saori devant moi ou je te tue à main nue, c'est clair » Le ton calme et les yeux lançant des éclairs, Harry était bien plus impressionnant ainsi que lorsqu'il déchaînait sa colère.

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu avec ma sœur »

« J'avais oublié que je l'avais invitée à ce bal, c'est tout. »

« Ne pas le tuer, sinon c'est Azkhaban, ne pas le tuer. Zen, soyons zen. Si c'est … juste … un oubli. Va la chercher et présente lui tes excuses et ramène-la ici. »

« Non »

« Pourquoi »

« Je n'en ai aucune envie. Je suis bien avec Saori, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais chercher ta sœur. Si t'as tellement envie qu'elle danse, va la chercher et danse avec elle. Maintenant fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi danser. »

Ne sachant plus quoi dire pour défendre sa sœur et ayant trop peur de se faire renvoyer s'il se battait devant les profs avec Harry qui était de toute façon beaucoup plus fort que lui, Ron décida de partir. Hermione et plusieurs de leurs amis le suivirent. Dans ceux qui restaient il y avait les serpentards qui se tordaient de rire et les autres qui soit n'en avait rien à fiche ou qui était vraiment désolé pour la pauvre Ginny mais qui ne voulaient pas gâcher leur soirée. C'est vrai quoi, cette histoire ne les regardait pas et de plus, s'ils partaient cela arrangerait quoi, hein ? Rien, ben voilà ; alors pourquoi partir puisque ça ne servait à rien.

Dans les jours qui suivirent on pu voir que la guerre Serpentard-Griffondor avait, et de loin, empiré. Tous les coups étaient permis et personnes ne s'en privait. Inutile de préciser que très, très peu de serpentards se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie. C'était au contraire le point de rencontre des griffondors qui finissaient tous par s'y rendre tôt ou tard pour divers blessures.

Les rares griffondors ayant pu échapper à ce lieu étaient, tout simplement les quelques serpentards que l'on avaient changé de maison et qui s'étaient retrouvés pour leur plus grand malheur chez les rouges et or.

Par contre, on aurait pu croire que ceux qui ne risquaient absolument rien parmi les serpentards étaient ceux qui s'y étaient retrouvés en début d'année, excepté les 1ères. Et ben non, tout comme Harry ils avaient trouvé leur place chez les vert et argent et ne comptaient absolument pas partir à la fin de l'année. Certains avaient réussi à garder des relations plus ou moins normales avec leurs anciens amis, mais pour la plupart ils avaient coupé tous les ponts avec leurs anciens amis et s'en étaient fait de nouveaux. Eux aussi étaient considérés comme des traîtres, au même titre qu'Harry.

Pour ceux-là, Harry était devenu un point de rattachement, un exemple à suivre. Son attitude, ils la comprenaient mieux que quiconque. Ils avaient subi le même rejet de la part de leurs amis et n'avaient pas compris au début pourquoi. Oui, ils s'étaient faits des amis parmi les serpentards. Ils avaient réussit à aller plus loin que leurs préjugés et essayé d'améliorer leurs relations. En fait ils n'avaient fait que suivre les conseils de Dumbledor. Rien de plus. Mais de l'extérieur aucun ne pouvait concevoir que les serpentards avaient un cœur et qu'ils ne pouvaient être autre chose que de sadiques et perverses personnes.

Harry se souvenait d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ron et Hermione peu après avoir changé de maison. Ceux-ci lui reprochaient de pactiser avec l'ennemi. A ce moment-là, il ne sentait déjà plus Griffondor et ne ressentait plus que du mépris envers ses anciens amis.

Flash back :

« Harry, comment peux-tu être amis avec des serpentards. Tu les as toujours haïs et avec raison. Ouvre les yeux, bon sang. Vois comment ils sont en réalité : des salopards qui n'aiment que faire souffrir les autres » fit Ron

« C'est vrai Harry tout ça n'est que la réalité, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder. On ne voit que ça, le mal émane d'eux » renchérit Hermione

« Pour ce que les griffondors savent de la réalité, réagit Drago. Avec vous il n'y a jamais de milieux, tout blanc ou tout noir. Mais le monde est gris et les serpentards s'insinuent dans ces nuances » (Aiguma, je t'ai piqué cette phrase mais elle était trop bien m'en veut pas s'te plait )

« Drago à raison. Vous ne voyez les choses qu'en blanc ou noir mais le monde n'est formé que de gris. La palette de nuances de gris est énorme et vous en fait partie tout comme les serpentards ou les griffondors. Vous vous croyez vraiment blanc comme neige, hein ? Non vous ne l'êtes pas, vous ne l'êtes certainement pas. Il n'y a pas moyen quand on est intolérant comme vous »

« Mais … »

« Ne rajoute rien Hermione tu en as déjà assez dit. Viens Drago, on s'en va. »

« Oui, j'arrive pars devant »

« Ok »

« Quand on vous entend, vous deux, on a du mal à s'imaginer que vous êtes des griffondors. La loyauté, vous connaissez ? Non, on ne dirait pas. Vous étiez les amis de Harry mais vous l'avez lâché. Ce n'est pas lui qui vous a trahi mais l'inverse. Vous ne méritiez pas son amitié alors il l'a reprise pour l'accorder à des personnes qui la méritent, elles ! Càd nous. » dit Drago

« Tu n'as pas de leçon à nous donner, Malfoy » Lui cracha Ron

« Je crois que si, au contraire, mais je ne suis pas assez gentil pour continuer. Au revoir Weasel, sang de bourbe. »

Fin du flash back

Les ex-Griffondors et nouveaux Serpentards avaient trouvé en Harry un pilier. Ils le suivaient parce qu'ils avaient pleine confiance en lui. Chacun avait subi le rejet d'une manière ou d'une autre avec plus ou moins d'intensité. Mais Harry étant le « Survivant », les reproches avaient été beaucoup plus forts contre lui. Harry avait dû énormément souffrir de la réaction de ses amis par rapport à ses nouvelles amitiés. Il avait été blessé et pour ne plus souffrir il avait décidé de fermer son cœur à ses anciens amis.

Quoi que l'on puisse dire les Serpentards étaient des personnes bien. Peutêtre un peu plus franche que les autres c'est tout. Ils ne cachaient pas derrière un masque d'hypocrisie. D'accord ils n'étaient jamais les derniers à chercher la bagarre, et ne faisaient pas toujours dans la finesse mais peutêtre que c'était leur manière à eux de se protéger. Harry avait adopté cette manière de penser. Plus question de « c'est ton destin »« tu ne devrais pas dire ça, tu es Harry Potter », et autres réflexions du genre.

Le rejet de ses amis, Harry l'avait subi comme un grand coup pris en pleine face. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Oui cela faisait un moment qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à supporter l'attitude de ses amis mais il n'aurait pas cru que c'est à lui que l'on aurait reproché quelque chose. C'est un peu comme s'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il avait regardé avec de nouveaux yeux. C'était le cas. Il les avait regardé avec les yeux de Serpentard. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il aurait dû être à la base ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours été sans le savoir.

C'est vrai quoi ! Si on prend le cas d'Hermione. A la base ils n'étaient pas amis, au contraire ! Lui et Ron ne pouvaient pas la supportée. C'est elle qui s'était incrustée quand ils avaient parlé du coffre ouvert chez Gringotts. Toujours à fourrer son nez partout.

Et Ron dans tout ça. Il s'est incrusté lui aussi. Harry était bien, assis tout seul dans le train et il a fallu que le rouquin vienne s'asseoir avec lui dans son compartiment. Puis en entendant qu'il avait en face de lui le célèbre Harry Potter, son attitude avait changé. Tout de suite il a fallu qu'il voie la cicatrice. Ensuite, pour faire son malin il a essayé, sans grand succès , de teinté son rat en jaune grâce à la magie. Puis, avec un air pathétique quand le chariot de bonbon était passé, il avait montré son déjeuné préparé avec gentillesse par sa mère. Mais bien sûr comparé à des bonbons que peut être le travail d'une mère. Alors que sa famille n'était déjà pas bien riche et devait se serrer la ceinture, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de jeter à la poubelle son déjeuner.

Mais à ce moment-là, Harry découvrait seulement le monde magique, ne connaissait rien ou presque sur ses habitants. Il venait à peine de sortir de chez son oncle et sa tante où il avait été abusé, si si disons les choses franchement. Alors voir ce garçon être gentil avec luiça lui avait permis de se sentir mieux. Il avait l'impression d'exister.

Quand Drago l'avait « accosté » dans le couloir pour lui dire qu'il ferait bien de mieux choisir ses amis et qu'il serait là pour l'y aider, il avait été troublé. D'un côté il était tenté d'accepter mais avait été blessé qu'il s'attaque à son nouvel ami. Il avait décidé de défendre Ron, peutêtre, ou même sûrement, avait-il fait le mauvais choix.

Ensuite, ce fut une suite de problème : le professeur Quirelle et la pierre philosophale, Tom Jedusor et le basilic, les détraqueurs et Sirius Black, le tournois des 3 sorciers et le faux Maugrey Foloeil.

En gros même s'il était heureux d'avoir changé de vie, il faut quand même avouer qu'il en avait bavé depuis sa première année. Et tout ça pour quoi, finalement ? Un fou à tête de serpent qui ne peut pas supporter ses origines et qui a la rancune tenace. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment sa faute à Harry. Il n'a pas tué le mage noir de sa propre volonté.

Harry aimait ses parents et détestait Voldemort mais il ne supportait plus d'être utilisé comme un pion dans cette guerre. Chacun voyait en lui le « Survivant » et « Celui-Qui-Doit-Tué-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ».

Dumbledor lui cachait tout sur son origine. Il n'en apprenait que petit à petit sur sa vie. Il entendait toujours les mêmes excuses « tu n'étais pas prêt »« il fallait attendre »« j'avais juré »« tu comprendras », …

A suivre …

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans ce cas (et même le contraire) laissez-moi une review

Bisous

Crystal


	4. chapitre 4

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi / slash Homophobes partez !

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

_**Quand Harry change de maison**_

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

Harry était à présent aimé, craint, respecté et détesté par toute l'école mais pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, il se sentait vraiment lui-même et à sa place. Il avait décidé de s'extravertir un peu plus. Il sortait avec plein de filles toutes plus belles que les autres mais devait s'avouer qu'elles ne lui donnaient pas tant de plaisir que ça. Il restait toujours une certaine frustration. Un peu comme s'il se disait à chaque fois que ce n'était pas la bonne.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il en parla une fois avec Drago :

« Je peux te poser une question Drago ? »

« Tu vient de le faire mais je te permets d'en poser une autre » lui répondit le Serpentard

« Toujours aussi modeste ! Voilà je voulais savoir si c'était normal que je ressente chaque fois une certaine frustration quand je suis avec une fille, un peu comme si ce n'était pas la bonne. Pourtant ce sont toutes les beautés de Poudlard mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, que je ne suis pas à ma place, que j'aimerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne sais pas qui. »

« Je ne vois que deux possibilités. (Drago en psy ça le fait non ? ) Soit tu es extrêmement pur avec tes sentiments càd que qu'importe la fille avec laquelle tu couches si tu ne l'aimes pas réellement tu n'auras aucun plaisir mais c'est quand même vachement rare voire inexistant. Soit en réalité tu préfères les hommes et que donc aucune femme ne peut t'apporter du plaisir et ça se rapproche plus de ce que tu dis. »

« Moi ? Préférer les hommes ? »

« Je sais pas moi, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse Et je pris pour qu'elle se confirme ! Enfin heu … non y a pas de raison ! Oui bon ok ça pourrait me faire plaisir …. Ça te choque l'homosexualité ? »

« Hein ? Non ce n'est pas ça. Je crois que l'amour n'a pas de sexe et que si on aime vraiment une personne, qu'importe si c'est un homme ou une femme. Mais je n'ai jamais été attiré par un mec, enfin je crois. »

« Imagine-toi en train d'embrasser un mec, ok ? »

« Heu … oui … »

« Dis-moi si tu as l'air d'aimer ça »

« Je vais essayer »

Il en a de bonnes lui, comme si c'était facile ! Bon alors un mec … qui m'embrasse. Oui voilà … mmmh c'est pas mal, j'ai l'air d'apprécier en tous les cas. J'aimerais bien voir sa tête à ce type que je sache quand même qui c'est. Voilàààà encore un peuuuu. NON ! Non ce n'est pas possible, je peux pas être en train de fantasmer sur mon meilleur ami ! naaaaan Merlin dis-moi que je suis pas en train de fantasmer sur LUI si teuh plaiiiit.

Ouiiiin y a pas moyen ! comment je vais faire pour le regarder en face moi maintenant, hein ? Mais quelle idée il a eu lui de me faire faire ça ? Comme si moi je lui demandais de faire des trucs pareils, hein je vous le demande moi. Mais c'est pas vraiiii, je veuuuux pas moi ! Maman aide-moi je t'en supplie !

« Alors ? »

« Hein ? ha heu oui heu ouais c'était pas mal »

« Donc j'avais raison ? »

« … je crois … »

« T'as pas l'air plus sûr que ça ! »

« Si si t'inquiète ! »

« Bon et le mec que t'as imaginé, c'était qui ? Quel est le mec qui a réussi a changé l'orientation sexuelle du Survivant ? »

Record de Poudlard du rouge tomate le plus rapidement atteint par un élève. Harry venait de piquer un fard monumental. Bien sûr, chose qui n'échappa pas à Drago Malfoy.

« Alors, qui ? »

« Je … je sais pas, j'ai pas vu son visage … »

« Mais oui je te crois ! Alleeeez tu peux me le dire à moi ! »

« Mais si je te dis que j'ai pas son visage, c'est que je ne l'ai pas vu, compris ! »

« Non parce que je ne te crois pas ! »

« Que tu me crois ou non ne changera rien à l'affaire, j'ai pas vu qui c'était un point c'est tout ! »

« Ok, j'insiste pas mais je découvrirai bien qui c'est à un moment ou à un autre »

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'emmerdes ! »

« Je sais, lui répondit Drago avec un air exagérément innocent »

« Et s'il te plait, arrête avec ton air innocent, ça fait encore plus coupable »

« C'est normal, a-t-on déjà vu un Malfoy innocent ? »

« Désespérant voilà ce que tu es ! »

« Je me décrirais plus comme : exceptionnellement beau, très intelligent, riche, charismatique, noble, sang-pur, sédui… »

« Oui, oui je sais ! C'est vrai que si je regarde de plus près, il est pas mal du tout le bougre, oui à croquer … faut que j'arrête moi ! Je viens de comprendre que j'étais gay et j'ai déjà des vues sur lui, ça va plus moi. En plus je sais même pas si lui aussi est gay »

« C'est vrai ? Tu trouves effectivement que je suis le plus beau mec de Poudlard ? dis oui, dis oui, dis oui »

« Oui »

« OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! »

« Après moi, bien sûr ! »

« Dans le genre modestie on fait pas mieux ! ironisa Drago après être revenu de la douche froide qu'il venait de se prendre. »

« Je sais, dis Harry avec un grand sourire, je prends exemple sur toi ! »

« Ça se voit ! »

« Mais je te considère quand même comme un très beau mec si ça peut te rassurer ! Oui très beau ! »

« IL ME TROUVE BEAU ! Dis donc _Potter_, je **sais** que je suis beau, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rassures sur ce point ! en fait si mais ça je vais pas lui dire »

« Hé ben petit dragon, faut pas bouder ! Quoi que tu restes très mignon quand tu fais la moue ! »

« Mais il se fout de ma gueule en plus ! Harry, arrête ou je te jure que je te le fais regretter ! »

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu me faire à moi ton meilleur ami ? »

« Faire en sorte que tu n'aies jamais de descendance ! »

« De toute façon si je suis gay, je risque pas d'être père, dommage. Enfin y a toujours moyen d'adopter ! Oui va falloir que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement ! D'abord il faut que mon petit-ami aime les enfants et qu'il en veuille, puis … »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry avait commencé à partir en réfléchissant aux différents moyens d'avoir quand même des enfants et comment devrait être son petit ami. Inutile de préciser que Drago était vexé que Harry parte comme ça tout d'un coup en le plantant là comme une vieille chaussette mais il était aussi troublé sur le fait que Harry veuille des enfants et y pense déjà maintenant. Mais surtout qu'il se fasse déjà des idées sur comment devrait être son petit ami. Parce que s'il y avait une liste il se mettrait bien en tête de liste si possible !

« HARRY ! HE attends moi, bon sang ! »

« Hein ? quoi ? »

« C'est sympa de me planté là au beau milieu du couloir pour partir dans tes pensées ! »

« J'ai fais ça ? Ha désolé »

« Mouais »

« Au fait je crois pas que je vais afficher mon homosexualité aux yeux de tout le monde maintenant. »

« Tu as honte ? faites que non siou plait »

« Hein ? non c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je vais d'abord voir qui pourrait être intéressant comme mec et puis faut que de un je m'y fasse quand même bien que j'ai accepté l'idée, assez rapidement je dois dire. Et de deux j'ai pas envie d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde maintenant, je préfèrerais attendre d'avoir un petit copain qui pourrait m'aider dans cette dure épreuve. »

« T'es pas un peu ironique là ? »

« Juste un petit peu »

« Je me disais aussi ! »

« Bon si on allait manger parce que là, franchement, j'ai la dalle. »

« Étant donné que j'ai faim moi aussi, j'accepte de t'honorer de ma présence pour aller jusqu'à la Grande Salle. »

« Et c'est reparti » se lamenta Harry

« Ben quoi ? c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? »

« T'as tout compris mais je préfère d'autres aspects de ta personnalité ! »

« Il a pas démenti ! Merlin je t'aime »

J'espère que vous avez aimé … puis même si c'est pas le cas, laissez-moi un ptit message

Kissou

Crystal


	5. chapitre 5

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi / slash Homophobes partez !

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

_**Quand Harry change de maison**_

_Chapitre 5 : _

« Drago ? » fit Harry

« Mmh ? »

« Tu m'aides à faire une liste de tous les mecs gays ou bi de l'école ? »

« Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça ? »

« Ben comme ça je sais avec qui j'ai mes chances »

« De toutes façons t'es le plus beau mec de l'école, après moi bien sûr »

« Bien sûr » ironisa Harry

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! Bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tournerait homo le plus hétéro des mecs »

« C'est gentil ça ! »

« Oui je sais, et là je viens d'épuiser mon stock de gentillesse pour l'année »

« Même pour moi, mon roudoudou ? »

cligne des yeux « T'as dit quoi là ? Tu m'as appelé comment ? »

« Mon roudoudou, pourquoi ? » Harry avait un petit air innocent qui aurait convainquit n'importe qui … n'importe qui sauf Drago bien sûr.

« NE M'APPELLES PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA, POTTER, C'EST CLAIR ? »

« Mais c'est mignon (un) roudoudou ! »

« Un Malfoy n'est _pas_ mignon ! »

« Moi je trouve que si mais bon … à l'avenir je me tairai »

« Tu ferais bien ! »

« Bon et si tu répondais à ma question ? »

« … Laquelle ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aideras à 'recenser' les mecs gays ou bi de Poudlard ? »

Drago espérait que Harry aurait oublié entre temps, mais bon c'était sans prendre en compte l'entetement de l'ex-Griffondor.

« Ouais si tu veux » finit par accepter Drago

« Et si … » rajouta Drago peu après

Harry courrait dans les couloirs. Il était à la recherche de ses anciens amis. Après avoir parcouru toute l'école, il alla dans le par cet c'est là qu'il trouva Ron accompagné d'Hermione.

« Ron ? Hermione ? »

« Tiens ? c'est plus Weasel et Sang-de Bourbe ? » cracha Ron à l'arrivée de Harry

« Je … Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Vous étiez mes meilleurs amis et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je vous ai rejetés, insultés et faits du mal. Si vous saviez comme je le regrette ! J'aimerais pouvoir tout effacer et n'avoir jamais été à Serpentard »

Harry avait les yeux mouillés et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne faisait rien pour les retenir parce qu'il avait besoin de montré à quel point il regrettait.

Devant tand de franchise, de peine, d'excuses,… Ron et Hermione furent troublés. Ils avaient eu tellement mal à cause du changement comportement de Harry qu'ils s'étaient jurés de ne plus jamais lui faire confiance. Mais là ? Que faire ?

« Je … J'ai compris beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas ce que je croyais être. Je sais que vous ne pourrez pas me pardonner maintenant mais … essayez je vous supplie, j'ai tant besoin de vous ! »

« Je … je sais pas. Mione, t'en penses quoi ? »

« Harry tu nous as fait du mal, beaucoup de mal et ça prendra beucoup de temps pour oublier et pardoner. Mais ton amitié a toujours été importante pour moi. Alors je vais essayer. Je ne peux pas te dire quand mais je vais tenter de t'aimer à nouveau »

Hermione s'était agenouillée devant Harry, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Dans un élan d'affection elle enlaça Harry qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. Ron faisait confiance au jugement d'Hermione et décida des efforts afin de retrouver son meilleur ami, qu'il avait toujours eu.

Harry ne traina pas avec les Serpentards de la journée, il restait avec Ron et Hermione. Il s'était même fait accepter à noveau par les Griffondors.

Par contre les Serpentards s'étaient beaucoup moins réjouis de perdre Harry. Ils s'étaiebt montrés extrêmement choqués de voir Harry en compagnie de ses anciens amis. Ils avaient l'impression d'être trahis au pluis profod d'eux-même. Ils l'avaient acceuillis et considérés comme l'un des leurs.

Harry s'était assis, comme à son ancienne habitude, à la table des Griffondors. Les Serpentards leurs lançaient des regards de purs haine et Dumbledor avait de nouveau cette petite étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux qu'il avait perdue depuis quelques temps. Rogue par contre avait une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux et semblait tout bonnement furieux.

Étant un samedi, ils n'avaient pas cours et Harry continua toute la journée à essayer de se faire pardonner et à réavoir la confiance de ses anciens amis.

Après le dîner (déjeuner pour les Français), Harry passa du temps dans la salle commune mais il commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue :

« Je vais aller me coucher, moi. Bonne nuit »

« Reste dormir ici, tu ne seras probablement plus le bienvenu à Serpentard » lui dit Hermione

« Non, je risquerais d'avoir des problèmes avec Dumbledor et je préfèrerais éviter. De toutes façons je suis juste avec Malfoy, ça limite déjà les risques » répondit Harry « … quoique avec lui on sait jamais »

« Tu as peut-être raison mais sois prudent ! »

« Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit. Ron. Hermione. »

« A demain » répondirent Hermione et Ron

Harry franchit calmement d'entrée menant à sa Salle Commune. La salle se tût instantanément et tous le fixèrent.

D'un coup, les applaudissements et les félicitations fusèrent de partout.

Drago se précipita sur lui :

« T'as été génial, j'y aurais presque cru »

« Je sais, je sais, je suis très bon acteur »

« UN DISCOURS, UN DISCOURS » crièrent en cœur les Serpentards

« Je crois que l'on te demande » fit Drago

Harry monta sur l'une des tables et dit :

« Que ceux qui veulent s'amuser avec les Griffondors lèvent la main. Tout le monde l'a levée ? je vous comprends, je suis pareil ! Vous avez été géniaux, vous avez joué le jeu à la perfection. À un moment, j'ai même cru que vous aviez oublié que l'on vous avait prévenus hier soir. Et donc la conclusion est : QUI SONT LES MEILLEURS ? »

« SERPENTARDS ! »

« Si vous avez compris ça, vous avez tout compris ! »

Harry descendit de la table et tout le monde vint le féliciter

« Tu as de véritables talents d'orateurs ! » lui dit Drago après l'avoir extirpé du noyau humain et compact dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Et oui, j'ai aussi changer à ce niveau-là. Je deviens … parfait »

« C'est sûr ! » Mais n'oublie qque cette idée est la mienne »

« Non t'inquiète, j'oublie pas »

Flsh-back

« Et si on se marrait à faire flipper Weasley ? » fit Drago

« Comment ? » demanda Harry

« Dis-lui que tu es fou amoureux de lui »

Silence

« … Mais … T'es barge, toi ! Comment je pourrais le trouver à mon goût ? Beurk je pourrais jamais ! »

« Viens j'ai une très bonne idée »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Voilà …

Tu vas trouver Granger et Weasley. Tu leurs présentes toutes tes excuses. Tu commences à pleurer, faut que ce soit réaliste. Tu leur expliques que tu n'étais plus toi. Bref tu utilises toutes tes capacités, tes talents d'acteurs …

En gros, tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour te faire pardonner. Puis tu les charmeras, … Tu essayeras de faire comprendre à Weasley que l'homosexualité existe et que chacun peut être gay. Et que toi tu l'es. Mais ça doit être subtil, très subtil. Ça doit venir petit à petit.

Lui aussi doit comprendre qu'il peut aussi virer homo. Tu lui dis que tu es dingue de lui. Il te repousse, tu acceptes et vous vous évitez un moment. Et là tu commences à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il sera jaloux et au moment où il voudra te parler, tu commenceras et tu lui diras que finalement il avait raison, que tu ne l'aimes pas et que vous êtes juste amis, ok ? »

« Mouais »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça te plait pas ? »

« Non »

« Je croyais que t'étais un véritable Serpentard, je m'étais trompé finalement tu n'es toujours qu'un stupise Grioffondor » cracha Drago avec mépris

« Attends, je voudrais t'y voir moi, de devoir draguer Weasley ! » fit Harry avec horreur « Le petit Dragon a-t-il cru que j'étais redevenu un gentil ptit lion ? » glissa insidieusement Harry avec un sourire

« Pff » ce fut tout ce que Drago trouva à répondre

« Allez, petit dragon, continue ton plan. Je … ferai, non, j'essayerai de faire des efforts »

« En gros j'avais fini » fit Drago sans relevé le surnom

« Bon ben maintenant, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux prévenir le reste des Serpentards »

« Ouais, on va y aller maintenant, viens »

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Malheureusement pour eux tous les élèves n'étaient pas là. À cette heure-ci, certains, les plus jeunes pour la plupart, étaient déjà partis se coucher. Pour être sûrs qu'il n'y aie aucune faille dans leur plan, Harry et Drago décidèrent de les réveiller. Pour cela, ils avaient deux choix : la manière douce et la manière forte. Ne voulant pas paraître injustes, ils firent un vote.

« Nous devons vous parler. Or certains d'entre vous ont eu la bonne idée d'aller se coucher. Il nous faut donc les réveiller » fit Drago à l'égard de tous les Serpentards présents

« A votre avis » rajouta Drago « faut-il vous envoyer les réveiller gentiment ou bien … »

« … on les réveille en sursaut ? » termina Harry

« Que ceux qui préfèrent la second solution lèvent la main … je vois que nous sommes d'accord ! »

Harry et Drago commencèrent à jeter des sorts d'insonorisation sur leur salle commune et sur les dortoirs pour qu'eux n'entendent rien de la suite. Puis ils lancèrent sur les chambres.

Inutile de préciser que les ex-endormis n'étaient pas content du tout Surtout quand leur 'camarades' se foutèrent royalement de leur gueule. Ce sont donc des jeunes pas contents du tout qui vinrent s'assoeir dans la Salle Commune dans l'attente d'un motif valabe à leur … brusque réveil.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillés ainsi … hé ! me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui ai choisis. C'est à l'hunanimité qu'ils ont voulu ce … genre de réveil » se défendit Harry

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, on va pouvoir vous parler d'un plan dont nous avons eu l'idée … »

Les Serpentards s'étaient montrés très enthousiastes et avaient jurés de jouer la comédies à fond.

Harry retourna ensuite à son appart pendant que Drago allait prévenir Rogue. Mieux valait le prévenir.

À suivre …

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! si c'est le cas, et même si c'est le contraire, laissez-moi une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé

Bisous à toutes et tous

Crystal


	6. chapitre 6

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : slash (relation amoureuse entre 2 hommes)  donc … homophobes s'abstenir

Couple : vous verrez bien

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient

_Quand Harry change de maison_

Rar :

**Onarluca** : miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii voici la suite

**Vega264** : Tout d'abord merci pour la review … Comment as-tu osé croire que j'allais les faire redevenir amis ? Je HAIS Ron et Hermione, je vais leur en faire baver et c'est pas fini XD ça va être de pire en pire ! (Moi sadique ? Qui a osé dire un tel mensonge lol)

**Vert émeraude** : T'es pas tomber dans le panneau, bravo ! Oui c'est un bon acteur notre Ryry, faut bien lol ET ne t'inquiète pas les griffondors n'ont pas finit d'en baver ! Les aime pas, donc …… merci pour la review et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

**Serpentis-draco** : la voici la suite tant attendue Désolée pour le nombres de semaines inqualifiables d'attende TTTT J'espère que tu aimeras autant que les précédents

**G'sDark** : désolée j'ai pas obéit à l'ordre, j'ai honte vv pardonne-moi ! Mais voici la suite pour aider lol

**Babs** : Suis contente que tu aimes toujours et que tu m'encourages ! Mais la prochaine fois review, c'est un ordre, lol Bisous je t'ad !

**Teter** : te sautes dessus miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tu sais que je t'adore, toi ? Nan, ben je te le dis Merci de m'encourager tout le temps !

**Tigresse** : Enfin je poste la suite ! Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur la suite que tu me réclames tout le temps avec des chibi eyes ! Pfffff lol (En plus je viens de finir le chap suivant et j'ai même commencé la suite, suis fière de moi) Merci de toujours m'encourager même si tu ne fais que m'énerver moi aussi je t'aime lol

**Note** : ENFIN LA SUITE ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis TANT de temps pour mettre cette suite ! Toutes mes excuses. Je peux juste dire pour ma défense que au début je n'avais aucune inspiration, puis j'ai eu quelques problèmes. Et finalement quand j'ai eu enfin finis de l'écrire sur brouillon je l'ai passé à une copine pour qu'elle me le tape sur l'ordi mais elle a mis plus d'un mois à me l'envoyer regard vers Tigresse. Enfin le principal c'est qu'il soit arrivé ! La suite est déjà écrite quoique j'aie un problème avec la fin. Je ne pourrai pas la mettre avant un moment à mon avis parce que j'ai mes examens qui commencent la semaine prochaine. Donc voilà, bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

De plus en plus les Griffondors reprenaient confiance en Harry. Celui ci arrivait à avoir des yeux tellement innocents, sincères, tellement … tellement griffondors que personne ne pouvait douter de lui.

Les serpentards et Rogue jouaient leur rôle à merveille. Les premiers s'en prenaient à Harry avec hargne comme pour lui montrer la haine qu'ils avaient de s'être fait trahir. Rogue s'en prenaient encore plus aux griffondors bien que Harry ne soit plus dans cette maison. Les autres ex-griffondors faisaient ceux qui ne savaient plus où ils en sont. Comme si leur foi avait été ébranlée.

Ce jour-là, Harry avait reçu un message de Dumbledor lors du petit déjeuner.

_Harry,_

_Pourrais-tu venir me voir dans mon bureau avant le début des cours._

_Dumbledor, directeur de Poudlard._

_Ps : le mot de passe est ' chocopops ' _

Harry se dirigeait donc vers le bureau de son détesté directeur. Il s'attendait à cette rencontre depuis longtemps mais curieusement, elle n'était jamais arrivée avant aujourd'hui.

Arrivé devant la gargouille et le mot de passe donné, Harry se mit sur les escaliers montant, c'était toujours ça à ne pas grimper. Il toqua à la porte en chêne massif et sans attendre l'ordre, il entra.

Il avait toujours été mal à l'aise dans cette pièce. Toute ronde et remplie de petits bibelots magiques et inutiles. Sans oublier les fameux tableaux des anciens directeurs, qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de vous regarder et de parler de vous en vous montrant du doigt.

« Harry, je suis heureux de te voir » intervint Dumbledor en le sortant de sa rêverie.

Après être repassé en monde « gentil Griffondor », Harry lui répondit :

« Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec vous, professeur » Derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, les yeux de Dumbledor brillèrent d'une étincelle plus vive encore que ce que l'on aurait cru possible.

« Je voulais te dire que j'étais très heureux de te voir de nouveau ami avec les jeunes Mr Weasley et Melle Granger ainsi qu'avec les Griffondors. Je t'avoue ne pas avoir compris ton premier changement de comportement. J'étais réellement déçu de te voir allié aux Serpentards »

_je croyais qu'ils souhaitaient la paix entre les lions et les serpents, j'ai fait la paix avec eux, alors il est où le problème. Il est sénile le vieux !_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Ce … ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. Mais je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété. »

« Ce n'est rien Harry. Maintenant que la chose est réglée, va vite en cours où tu seras en retard »

« Bien, au revoir professeur »

« Au revoir, ho je suis impoli, j'ai oublié de te demander, et dans un grand sourire : veux-tu un bonbon au citron ? »

« … euh non … non merci ça va aller. »

« Tu es sur ? Ce sont pourtant des Xtra Citronus : 50 de jus de citron, 48 de sucre et 2 de … euh de je sais pas quoi. »

« 48 de sucre ? » demanda Harry ébahi et écoeuré

« Oui ! Bien sur ! Ce sont les meilleurs, parce que les light… »

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il se demandait si la bêtise était réellement contagieuse.

Après un monologue court d'une vingtaine de minutes sur la différence entre les Xtra Citronus et les light, Dumbledor sembla reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Pour plus de sûreté, Harry demanda un mot d'excuse pour son retard. Malgré cela, il ne se montra pas au cours de divination.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de s'entendre dire qu'il allait mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances. Même après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort, elle persistait à penser qu'il souffrirait énormément.

En fin de journée, Harry décida de retourner à l'appart. Il ne voyait Drago que le soir et il en avait assez. Sa présence lui manquait. Et pour tout dire, il en avait vraiment assez de Granger et Weasley. Si au moins, il devait juste jouer les gentils Griffondors et ami des deux idiots mais non, il devait les séduire. Les deux en plus !

Mais au moins il avançait. Cela ne durerait plus très longtemps. Hermione était tombée sous son charme. Ils sortaient déjà ensemble, en secret bien sur. Puisque officiellement, elle était toujours avec Weasley. Celui-ci passait énormément de temps avec son meilleur ami. Ils se disaient tout (…enfin on se comprend lol ).

Harry introduisait souvent des éléments ayant un rapport avec l'homosexualité. Il avait ainsi pu savoir que Ron ne haïssait pas les gays, c'est juste qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'un homme puisse aimer un autre homme, le toucher, le caresser.

Harry se souvenait d'une de leurs dernières conversations.

Flash-back :

« Harry, tu…tu es gay ? »

« Non, je suis bi. Les hommes comme les femmes, m'intéressent. »

« Ha… »

« Ca te dérange ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus » rajouta Harry un sourire charmant.

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça, mais … »

« Oui ? »

« Je… ça fait quoi exactement de…d'être avec un homme ? »

« Tu veux dire : comment c'est d'en embrasser un, de le caresser, de lui faire l'amour…, c'est bien ça ? »

« Euh…oui » Ron était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Déjà, si j'aime le faire avec des mecs, c'est que ce n'est absolument pas dégoûtant. Au contraire, c'est agréable. Je préfère les hommes aux femmes parce qu'ils sont forts, incontrôlables, plus facile à chauffer, ils ont une ardeur spéciale. De plus, j'avoue avoir un penchant pour les muscles. Et puis bon les plaisirs sont pas les mêmes avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes. Hey ! Rougis pas comme ça ! Haha. »

« Hé c'est pas drôle, te moque pas ! »

« Je ne me moque pas, Ron. Je trouve juste trognon que tu rougisses en entendant ça. »

« C'est normal que je rougisse ! T'as vu comment tu dis les choses ? »

Harry sentait qu'il venait d'ouvrir une porte. La voie était tracée et maintenant, il devait guider Ron vers le but qu'il s'était fixé.

« Voyons Ron, on est entre mecs. »

« Ben justement ! »

« Justement quoi ? Tu préfères demander à ta petite amie si coucher avec un mec est plus excitant qu'avec une fille ? Je crois que tu te prendrais sa main dans la figure. »

« C'est clair mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire » précisa-t-il en rougissant.

« Quoi ça alors » demanda Harry qui avait une petite idée sur la chose.

« Hé bien, … c'est intimidant… pour plusieurs raisons. »

« Ha bon, lesquelles ? »

« Ben, … tu mets en scène deux mecs qui… se caressent, se font l'amour alors qu'on est juste tous les deux. Et en plus, tu es gay. »

« On va voir ça différemment, ok ? »

« Ok »

« Ferme les yeux. Imagine-toi avec un beau mec. Vous vous embrassez, vous vous aimez, vos mains se déplacent sur le corps de l'autre, tout est très sensuel. Ses lèvres se déplacent et viennent t'embrasser dans le cou. Petit à petit tu le déshabilles. Tu ne peux plus supporter cette barrière de vêtements qui t'empêche de toucher sa peau. »

Harry entendait de légers gémissements provenant de Ron. Signe qu'il appréciait ce « rêve ». Alors il continua :

« Entre temps, lui aussi t'a délaissé de tes vêtements. Il te pousse sur le lit et s'est installé sur toi. Une jambe de chaque côté des tes hanches. Il t'embrasse.

D'abord doucement, tendrement puis avec passion. Il délaisse tes lèvres pour suivre la courbe de ta mâchoire en posant de fins baisers. Arrivé au cou, il l'embrasse et donne de légers coups de langue qui te font réagir. Il vient reprendre tes lèvres pour un long baiser puis descend vers ton torse.

Ses mains caressent tout ton corps. Arrivé au nombril, il pénètre le petit orifice de chair et tu te mets à rire. Il continu un peu plus bas. Il relève les yeux pour voir si tu es toujours d'accord. Tu le supplies de continuer alors il baisse la tête et … »

Cette fois Ron gémissait réellement. Avec sadisme, Harry s'arrêta pour le laisser frustrer.

« Alors, tu as aimé ? »

« Hein ? » Ron revenait durement à la réalité. « Euh… oui c'était … bien »

« C'est ce que je vois. Je dirais même que tu as trouvé ça …bon, n'est ce pas ? »

Ron était rouge de honte.

« … »

« Aller avoue que ça t'a fait de l'effet ! »

« Oui bon ok, je bande comme un malade au point que ça fasse mal. J'ai jamais autant bandé juste avec des paroles » s'emporta Ron

« Je ne te juge pas ! »

« …je sais…merci »

Harry hésitait à poser la question qu'il le démangeait, il finit par céder à la curiosité.

« Le mec que tu as imaginé, tu sais qui c'est ? »

« Ben…je ne me souviens pas trop son visage. Je le voyais plutôt de dos. »

« Décris-le, on verra bien si on le reconnaît. »

« Alors » Ron ferma les yeux pour replonger dans le rêve et commença à le décrire : « il est … plutôt grand mais plus petit que moi, les cheveux bruns…courts et …en bataille…il est plutôt musclé et porte des… »

Ron s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il dévisageait Harry qui lui aussi venait de comprendre mais n'en laissait rien paraître.

« Des quoi ? »

« Rien, rien…euh, c'est juste qu'il se fait tard et que je tombe de sommeil je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Harry. »

Et Ron partit en courant sans laisser le temps de répondre au brun.

De ce fait, il ne vit pas le sourire de ce dernier se former.

A Suivre …

J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, dans ce cas, c'est le petit bouton gris bleu avec marqué OK En gros, je suis pas contre des Reviews

Bisous

Crys


	7. chapitre 7

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : slash (relation amoureuse entre 2 hommes) ** homophobes s'abstenir**

Couple : ben y en a plusieurs : des vrais (Harry / Drago), et des faux (Harry / Hermione beurk et Harry / Ron rebeurk)

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient

_Quand Harry change de maison_

Réponses aux reviews :

**Reichan** : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas abandonner ma fic, je la continue ! Ok pendant les vacs je sais pas trop quand je posterai parce que je suis souvent partie mais … elle ne s'arrêtera pas ! merci pour la review

**Sally-devil666** : Moi aussi j'adore quand Harry change complètement de personnalité. Je trouve que le comportement serpentarien lui va si bien lol

**Virginie Malfoy **: « J'irai au bout de tes rêves, où la raison s'achève, tout au bout de tes rêves … » ptdr Alors comme ça j'ai réalisé un de tes rêves ? Waw je suis fière de moi là Et tu l'a lu d'une traite, je prends tout ça comme un énorme compliment, alors je ne peux dire qu'une chose : MERCI :p j'espère que la suite te plaira autant relit l'histoire … j'espère ! lol

**G'sdark** : contente que ça te plaise C'est vrai qui a des moments où j'ai bien ri en écrivant les scènes. rerelit son scripte normalement ça continue dans le même style lol croise les doigts pour que tu continues à aimer bisous

**Loluciole** : hé bien elle est là ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant que ce que les autres chap ! Merci pour la review

**Vert émeraude **: Pour la suite, hé bien ça y est elle est là (on s'est serait pas douté Oo). Et pour la relation Harry/Drago, oui oui ne t'inquiète pas elle va avancer … dans ce chap même !)

**Onarluca** : suis super contente que tu aies aimé le précédent chap, alors j'espère que ça va continuer merci pour la review bisous

**Vega264** : Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte de l'écrire mais comme ça marquera sûrement la fin de la fic, je préfère attendre lol (à moins de n'avoir une idée géniale d'un coup de baguette magique pour trouver une suite à cette histoire). Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les autres chap, j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci. Merci pour la review. Bisous

**Teter** : kikooooo ! oui oui je sais je suis folle, complètement dingue mais autant que toi ! lol Suis contente que tu aimes toujours ce que j'écrie et je te remercie pour ton soutient continuel ! (SI Pierrard apprenait ça, je donne pas cher de ma peau en grec l'année prochaine :s) et oublie pas : REVIEW !

**Babs** : Je sais, je sais que tu m'aimes ! loooool Surtout continue de m'encourager je t'adore

**Tigresse** : Mais tu me lis ou tu me lis pas à la fin, je sais plus moi ! Enfin tant que tu m'encourages lol je t'ad !

_Chapitre 7_ :

Harry se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Drago lui manquait. Leurs conversations, leurs regards, son regard, sa présence lui manquaient trop. Il en avait assez ! De un, il ne voyait plus son meilleur ami mais en plus, il devait draguer deux personnes qui le dégoûtaient.

En entrant dans le salon, il vit la tête de son dragon et eut, inexpliquablement, une bouffée de chaleur et de tendresse. Il s'approcha en silence et se laissa tomber sur le divan, les jambes sur l'accoudoir et la tête sur les genoux de Drago.

« Salut beau blond »

« Salut beau brun, ça va ? »

« Naaaaan ! Je hais draguer Weasley, il me donne envie de vomir ! »

« … »

« Drago, je te jure que si tu oses rire, tu comprendras à quel point un coup en dessous de la ceinture peut faire mal ! »

« Je ne riais pas » s'offusqua Drago

« Avoue qu'intérieurement tu te bidonnais ! »

« J'avoue »

« On voit que c'est pas toi qui dois le faire »

« Allez ! Boude pas »

« Je ne boude pas ! »

« Mais oui, je te crois ! Allez raconte ! C'était comment ? »

« Un vrai cauchemar »

« À ce point-là ? Je croyais que tu étais un séducteur dans l'âme et là, t'y arrives pas ? »

« Qui a dit que j'avais raté ? »

« T'as réussi ? T'es le meilleur »

« Je sais, je sais, … aïe pourquoi tu me frappes ? »

« C'est moi l'égocentrique ici ! »

« T'as pas encore remarqué que tu avais sérieusement déteint sur moi »

« Ho si, et t'es vachement mieux comme ça ! » _et t'imagines même pas quel point … quoique… _«Bon allez, explique »

« Granger, c'est bon. Elle trompe allègrement son mec avec son meilleur ami, … moi »

« Trompe ? À quel point ? »

« Flirt poussé + caresses »

« … Ok » _Je sais pas pourquoi, enfin si mais bon, ça me plaît pas_ « Et Weasley ? »

« Je lui ai fait ce que tu m'avais fait. Lui faire imaginer un beau mec … Donc en gros, je l'ai fait bander comme un malade et comme le salaud que je suis devenu, je me suis arrêté au moment critique et … il est, à mon humble avis, parti faire des travaux manuels » termina-t-il avec un grand sourire

« C'est méchant ça ! Bravo ! »

« Tu ne sais pas le mieux, ou le pire ça dépend du point de vue »

« Vas-y dis »

« C'est moi le mec sur qui Weasley fantasmait »

« C'est toi qui lui a dit de t'imaginer toi ? » demanda Drago sentant la colère monter doucement.

« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? »

« Comment tu expliques ça alors ? »

« Je lui ai dit d'imaginer un beau mec, c'est tout ! »

« C'est vrai que tu es beau mec ! »

« C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! Quel sorcier normalement constitué ne fantasmerait pas sur toi ? »

« … Donc toi aussi ? » demanda Harry avec un grand sourire

« … Qui a dit que j'étais n'importe qui ? »

« Donc, en gros t'as pas envie que je t'embrasse ? Tant pis »

_MERDE_ « Heu c'est pas que ça me dérangerait, il y a pire pour passer le temps »

« Non ça va, être un simple passe-temps ne m'intéresse, bon suis fatigué moi, vais me coucher »

Au moment où Harry se levait pour aller dans sa chambre, Drago tira sur son bras pour l'obliger à rester sur lui et par la même occasion, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du Griffy. Un doux baiser, chaste, tendre, reflétant ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un sur l'autre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit au blond. Il mit une main derrière la nuque de celui-ci pour le ramener contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Drago reprit l'initiative en passant sa langue sur les lèvres du brun et en les mordillant légèrement. Celui-ci les ouvrit afin que ne commence un ballet avec leurs lèvres. Ils ne cherchaient pas à dominer mais à donner du plaisir à l'autre.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit, dans les bras de l'autre à s'embrasser. Aucun ne savait s'il aimait l'autre ils se le dire clairement. Ils sortiraient ensemble, en secret bien sûr. Il ne fallait pas que le plan échoue. Bien que cette fois-ci ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait qu'Harry continue.

Un doute s'empara tout un coup de Drago :

« Tu as aimé embrasser Granger ? »

« Beurk ! De un, j'aime pas les filles, elles sont pas assez viriles ! De deux, elle embrasse comme un pied. Sa lèvre supérieure était juste en dessous de mon nez et l'inférieure était près de mon menton. Et de trois, si si je te jure c'est pas fini, elle avait une de ces haleines. Je lui passerais un paquet de bonbons à la menthe que ça suffirait pas mais bon je peux toujours espérer qu'elle comprenne le message »

« Au moins comme ça tu l'embrasseras moins ! »

« Je préfère de loin t'embrasser toi »

« … et pour Weasley tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je vais le pousser à bout ! »

Cela faisait trois jours que Ron évitait Harry. Ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à celui-ci qui donc se trouvait seul avec Hermione. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était d'un tempérament câlin et limite nymphomane. Elle voulait profiter de chaque moment.

« Il est pas là, tu n'as pas envie d'aller dans la chambre » proposa Hermione à Harry

« Voyons Hermione, tu sais bien que les garçons ne peuvent pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles. Et dans celui des mecs, Ron ou un autre pourrait entrer à n'importe quel moment. Et puis Ron est mon meilleur ami, je peux pas lui faire ça »

« Mais … je croyais que tu m'aimais »

« Je t'aime Hermi, c'et juste que je ne veux pas lui faire du mal ! Tu te rends compte, je suis son meilleur ami et je lui vole sa copine. Je suis dégueulasse » dit Harry en s'asseyant et en baissant les yeux de honte. (Comment détourner le convers' et sauver sa peau)

« Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry. Elle, non plus, ne voulait pas faire de mal à Ron. Mais elle ne regrettait pas. Elle aimait profondément Harry. Il était doux, calme, réservé et à la fois ouvert, mystérieux… Il l'acceptait et ne la jugeait pas. Elle était sûre de lui parce qu'il avait été jusqu'à risquer son amitié avec son meilleur ami pour elle. De plus, il s'était déjà remis en cause. Il avait fait sa crise d'adolescence en se liant aux Serpentards mais était revenus vers eux, vers elle. Elle avait confiance en lui. Elle l'aimait et était prête à tout pour lui.

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal. Mais je ne regrette rien parce que j'ai compris que c'est toi que j'aime. Que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Et si pour pouvoir être avec toi, je dois sacrifier mon amitié avec Eon, je le ferai sans hésiter. ( Elle a l'air d'oublier qu'elle sort avec lui)

« Moi aussi 'Mione mais … Ron est mon premier ami. Sa famille m'a acceuilli comme l'un des leurs. Et en faisant ça, ce n'est pas que Ron que je trahis mais toute la famille Weasley ! »

« Harry, regarde-moi »

Harry releva la tête et ancra ses yeux dans le regard de la brune.

« Si tu devais choisir entre les Weasley dont Ron et moi, qui choisis-tu ? »

Sans cligner des yeux, Harry répondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation :

« Toi Hermione »

« Ho Harry merci »

Hermione se jeta sur Harry pour le serrer dans son ras. Elle pleurait de joie et de bonheur. Son Harry l'avait choisie elle, plutôt que ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

À suivre …

Là, je me suis longuement demandée si je devais continué un peu parce que j'aimais pas la fin. Mais bon je me suis limitée à ça, j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même

Laissez moi des commentaires

Bisous

Crys


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : slash (relation amoureuse entre 2 hommes)  homophobes s'abstenir

Couple : hp/dm ; hp/hg ; hp/rw pauvre ryry quand on voit les couples ça fait froid dans le dos. C'est dans ces cas-là que je me dis que je suis sadique lol

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient

_Quand Harry change de maison_

Rar :

**Note : scène qui peut être choquante pour certains, ben oui c'est un lime (lemon ? non je crois pas) càd partie de scène sexuelle explicite. C'est même choquant pour moi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'est plutôt le choix des acteurs qui me … lol Vous verrez bien XD**

**Note 2 : (je sais c'est chiant les notes désolée VV) Ce chap est surtout basé sur Weasley et Granger mais … c'était un passage obligé, à mon sens, pour expliquer l'évolution des sentiments de ces 2 … protagonistes. **

Chapitre 8 :

Depuis 2 semaines Harry sortait avec Hermione et Drago, tous les deux en secret bien sûr. Ron essayait le plus possible d'éviter Harry, n'étant absolument pas à l'aise en sa présence. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. L'ex-Griffondor pouvait sentir constamment le regard du rouquin sur lui. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être dégoûté. D'accord, il le draguait ; d'accord cela prouvait que le roux tombait amoureux mais quand même, il avait meilleur goût !

Alors qu'il allait sortir de son cours de potion, Rogue intervint :

« Mr Potter, restez encore quelques minutes. Vous aussi Mr Malfoy »

« On t'attend dehors, Harry » lui dit Hermione

« Non ça va, allez-y. je devais de toute façon aller à l'appart après »

« Ok, comme tu veux » fit Hermione qui n'avait pas trop envie de se retrouver seule avec Ron

Lorsque le dernier élève fut sorti, Rogue verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

« Alors Potter, comment tout cela avance-t-il ? »

« Assez bien, professeur. Pour le moment il n'y a aucun problème, au contraire » répondit Harry en souriant à Drago qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire Sev, Harry est un _très_ bon acteur ! »

« J'ai cru comprendre cela en effet » fit Rogue en regardant son filleul. « Et, bien que je sois entièrement de votre côté et que je vous aiderai autant que je le peux … »

« Mais ? » demanda Harry

« … Je ne veux en aucun cas que Serpentard ait le moindre problème, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Professeur, je me considère comme un Serpentard à part entière. Je ne ferai donc rien qui puisse porter préjudice à ma maison » répondit le brun

« Ne dites pas cela car c'est exactement vous avez toujours fait et êtes en train de faire ! » sourit Severus

« Vous oubliez une chose professeur. Je n'ai encore fait perdre aucun point aux Serpentards »

« Dans ce cas, continuez sur cette voie »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, directeur » répondit en faisant le plus grand sourire possible.

« Décidément, vous êtes cent fois mieux qu'avant. Vous pouvez y allez »

« Au revoir, professeur »

« Au revoir parrain »

Harry et Drago quittèrent les cachots direction leur appartement afin de se retrouver un peu seuls. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se retrouvèrent instantanément dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se tinrent d'abord juste serrés l'un contre l'autre en premier lieu. Puis peu à peu, leurs mains se mirent en mouvements. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser enflammé. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le divan pour se mettrent à l'aise. Ils passèrent ainsi leur soirée à se papouiller.

Oo0oOOooo0oOOOooo0

_(retour à Granger et Weasley à la sortie du cours de potion)_

« Tu crois qu'il lui veut quoi, Rogue » demanda Hermione

« Sais pas. Je suppose qu'il veut lui montrer à quel point il a apprécié qu'il soit revenu vers nous »

« Oui sûrement »

« Tu veux faire quoi maintenant qu'on est seul ? »

« Je comptais aller près du lac » _seule_

« Bonne idée, allons-y »

Alors qu'Hermione ne voulait plus être avec Ron, celui-ci voulait se convaincre qu'il était au moins bi et non pas complètement gay. Il avait passé toute la semaine à fantasmer sur Harry. Il l'imaginait nu sous la douche, dans son lit, dans une salle de classe vide s'offrant ainsi à lui. Tous ses rêves, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le survivant.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Lui qui n'avait jamais regardé ou pensé à un mec, là il était servi. Ce que Harry lui avait demandé de faire lui avait prouvé à quel point son affection pour son meilleur ami n'était pas seulement fraternelle mais … beaucoup plus puissante : style avec un grand A

Arrivés près du saule pleureur qui berçait doucement le bord du lac, Ron se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour vérifier si son amour pour Hermione était toujours intact.

Il attira Hermione à lui et après lui avoir soufflé un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille et il l'embrassa alors tout doucement puis avec plus de ferveur. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte et ils continuèrent à flirter longuement. Les mains étaient passées sous les vêtements.

Sans le savoir, l'un et l'autre vérifiaient si quelque chose passait encore entre eux. Si leur couple méritait encore un tel nom.

Ils rentrèrent au château et entrèrent dans la première classe disponible. Il leur fallait vérifier cet « amour ». Ils se déshabillèrent maladroitement comme si c'était leur première fois.

Leurs mains tremblaient, une fébrilité assez spéciale les animait. Ron ne put s'empêcher de marcher deux fois sur les pieds d'Hermione qui avait beau lui demander de faire attention, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, comme si son corps criait à la trahison, … peut-être même au dégoût. Une fois nus, un malaise s'installa, ils ne savaient plus trop quoi faire.

Pour pallier à ce moment de gêne, Granger, se disant quelque chose du style « quand faut le faire, faut le faire « et « plus vite se sera fait, plus vite se sera fini », avança vers le rouquin, elle l'embrassa tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses fesses. Ron ne savait pas si oui ou non son amante l'avait remarqué mais lui angoissait du fait qu'il n'avait aucune « réaction ». Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre au garde-à-vous. La brune l'avait, au contraire, très bien remarqué.

Elle ne savait pourtant pas comment le prendre : d'un côté, elle se disait que c'était tant mieux s'il ne la désirait plus, il aurait moins mal quand elle lui parlerait ; d'un autre côté son amour-propre en prenait un gros coup, elle qui avait toujours été la meilleure en tout, elle n'arrivait même pas à le faire « réagir ».

Afin de ne pas paraître trop 'impuissant', Ron décida de tout faire pour ne pas rester … ainsi. Il imagina Hermione dans toutes les positions mais rien. Il commença donc à penser à certain brun anciennement Griffondor et nouvellement Serpentard. D'un coup, il s'entendit gémir. Une langue malhabile venait de commencer à le lécher. Il trouvait cette sensation assez dégoûtante. Hermione n'avait jamais été douée, c'est un fait mais à ce point-là c'en était à proscrire.

S'il continuait à y penser, il n'y arriverait jamais, il commençait déjà à avoir le teint verdâtre. Il remit donc à penser à Harry. Dans ce rêve, il se mit enfin à apprécier ce qu'il faisait. Hermione quant à elle, détestait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Rien que la vue de son engin la rebutait ! Elle se forçat donc à lui faire une petite gâterie qu'avant elle adorait lui prodiguer, elle était d'ailleurs **très** douée !

Mais quand Ron finit par jouir dans sa bouche elle en était malade. Afin de ne pas recracher la semence de son « petit ami », elle s'imagina que c'était celle de Harry et l'avala avec joie (_j'ai honte là Oo)_. Cela continua ainsi jusqu'à … la pénétration.

Le problème c'est que Ron, lui préférait la pénétrer par l'arrière, C'était plus … excitant. Le truc, c'est que fallait expliquer ça à Granger sans la vexer :

« Herm' ? »

« Oui »

« Je … t'as pas envie d'un peu innover ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de la … pénétration … anale ? »

« … oui, pourquoi ? »

« T'as pas envie d'essayer ? »

« Ben, … si tu veux » Il a des goûts bizarre lui, mais bon c'est la dernière fois, je peux bien faire ça pour lui

« Génial ! »

Ron fit pencher Hermione vers l'avant et se plaça derrière elle. Il la pénétra lentement et s'imagina bien sûr une autre paire de fesses. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire, il ne la prépara pas à cette « intrusion », ce que le derrière d'Hermione n'apprécia que très moyennement. Après ce quart d'heure de réjouissance, Ron finit par jouir en elle et se retirer.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner fut venu, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la Grande Salle. En silence, ils prenaient conscience qu'il ne restait plus rien. Qu'entre eux le « nous » n'existait plus. Ils ne pouvaient associer leur nom qu'avec un seul autre : celui de Harry Potter. Une fois encore le survivant avait remporté la victoire. Qui pouvait imaginer le battre ?

Mais loin de lui en vouloir, chacun de son côté imaginait son avenir aux côtés du beau brun. Ils voyaient leur bonheur futur, ne pensant pas une minute qu'ils pourraient être trahis.

Ils s'essayèrent de part et d'autre de Harry bien qu'Hermione avait un peu de mal à s'asseoir. ( pas pu m'en empêcher désolée !)

Xoo0ooOOOOoo000oooX

Ron était en retenue avec Rogue après le dîner. Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers les fauteuils qui prenaient place devant la grande cheminée de la salle commune. Une fois, assis sur le divan côte à côte, Hermione se dit qu'elle devait être honnête avec Harry :

« Tout à l'heure, Ron et moi avons fait l'amour »

« Ha » répondit Harry avec un autre indifférent feignant qua ça lui faisait mal mais qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer.

« Ne te fâche pas, je t'en supplie ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit »

« Mais tes yeux parlent pour toi ! »

Ha bon, elle est mytho cette fille !

« Je n'ai pas voulu que cela arrive et ça m'a révulsé tout au long de … de ça, quoi. En plus, il s'y prend tellement mal. Tu n'imagines même pas ! »

« Hé bien explique-moi »

« Il a absolument tenu à me prendre par derrière, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait mal cet imbécile. En plus il s'y est pris comme un manche à balais. Il était même pas exciter au début. C'est quand même lui qui m'a sauté dessus, c'est vexant ! »

« T'inquiète pas ma puce il ne te mérite pas c'est tout »

« Tu dois avoir raison, comme toujours, mon amour ! »

J'en connais un qui va se marrer, quoique quand je dis un, ça va être plus à mon avis (_je crois aussi_)

« Je dois rentrer 'Mione, je ne voudrais pas que Rogue me colle parce que je n'ai pas respecté le couvre-feu, et il se fera une joie de vérifier si je suis bien rentré. Bonne nuit »

« Rêve de moi ! »

« Bien sûr » plutôt crever

Xooo00ooOOOoo00oooX

« Alors mon amour ça c'est passé comment ? »

« J'étais écroulé de rire, enfin j'en montrais rien. C'était trop drôle Dray ! »

« Vas-y raconte, mais viens d'abord dans mes bras »

« Avec plaisir »

Après s'être blotti dans les bras de son ange blond, Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire. Comme il l'avait prédit Drago était mort de rire.

D'un commun accord, ils se mirent en route, direction les cachots et la salle commune des Serpentards. Pas un seul ne serait pas au courant demain de la « mésaventure » de la Sang-de-Bourbe et de la belette. Ils avaient pour consigne de ne pas piper mot de cette histoire mais pouvaient se moquer sans dévoiler de détail pourtant.

Inutile de préciser que le lendemain fut très folklorique. Y en a deux qui se demandaient pourquoi tous les Serpentards les regardaient spécialement pour se moquer sous cape en suite. Ils avaient plutôt l'habitude de les insulter directement sans se cacher. Bizarre

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite bientôt normalement

Bisous à toutes et à tous

Et oubliez pas les reviews, c'est le petit bouton ok en bas à gauche

Crsytal


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …)

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

Comme j'ai complètement oublié de répondre aux reviews dans le chap précédent, je vais le faire maintenant, en plus de celle du chap 8

Rar :

Marine Malfoy : c'est jouissif un ryry démoniaque ? Je trouve aussi ça lui va trop bien ! J'espère que tu n'as pas fait trop mal à ta tartine lol j'espère que ce chap te plaira !

Danielove : une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et je croise les doigts pour que ça continue !

Oui t'avais bien cliqué sur le bon bouton merci pour tes reviews

GDark : Pour la tête des 'pauvres' gryffondors il va encore falloir attendre. Ce sera pour la fin de l'année à Poudlard, donc … encore quelques chapitres ! Voici la suite et merci pour tes reviews !

La-shinegami : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! En fait le problème au début de l'histoire c'est que les petites étoiles ont disparues TTTT Mais je me suis améliorée selon toi ? ouf ! Tu me parles de BL, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas ce que c'est … Si tu as encore des critiques à me faire n'hésite surtout pas ! C'est comme ça que l'on apprend ;-) J'espère que la suite va autant te plaire !

Oui je te rassure, ça va avancer entre Harry et Draco ! En non, il ne se fout pas de Draco, je ne croyais pas que c'était perçu comme ça ! En tous les cas, le lemon arrive pour bientôt, c'est dans le chap 12 ou 13, je sais plus très bien lol Je suis contente que tu aies aimé

Je viens de relire le chap suivant, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit le lemon c'est dans le prochain

Vert émeraude : Granger, conne ? naaaaan ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de vouloir la faire passer pour une conne, en plus je suis sûre que tu l'as vu, j'adore la voir avec Harry. Ils vont teeeellement bien ensemble lol Nan je l'aime pas trop alors j'en profite ! Et entre Harry et Drago ça avance, lentement mais sûrement. J'ai écrit jusqu'au chap 13, et va y avoir le lemon dans le prochain

Reichan : Je suis désolée ! J'aurais bien voulu te faire le cadeau de te donner le chap suivant aussi tôt. Malheureusement tu ne m'as pas laissé ton adresse e-mail. Comme je n'étais pas chez moi en plus ce jour-là, je voulais te l'envoyer la veille mais … La prochaine fois laisse-moi ton adresse et je te l'enverrai

Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce que j'écris ! Voici la suite

Sally-devil666 : En tout cas t'avais aimé, ça se voit lol mais c'est toujours agréable ce genre de message ! La voici la suite

Onarluca : toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voici la suite

C'est sûr que les scènes hpdm sont VRAIMENT mieux que les hprw ou hphg et elles ne vont pas tarder ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer à les humilier parce que … j'adore ça

Snapye : Merci pour ta review ! La suite, ben c'est maintenant. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Et pour les corrections, hé bien si tu veux corriger mes chap il n'y a pas de problème !

Zaika : Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire ! Pour Ron et Hermione, oui j'adore les martyriser XD Vive le vert et argent !

Serpentis-draco : Oui la surprise va être de taille à la fin ! merci pour ta review !

_Chapitre 9 :_

Les examens de décembre arrivaient à une allure folle. Déjà plus de trois mois que Harry avait retourné sa veste et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vrai, aussi lui. Le seul inconvénient était la présence des deux parasites avec qui il devait roucouler. Ces deux-là commençaient vraiment à lui courir sur le haricot. Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïf ? Même lui ne l'avait jamais été à ce point, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

La période de révisions et d'examen lui permit de rester à l'appartement avec Drago sans devoir aller séduire, si besoin en est encore, les deux Griffondors. Un mois pendant lequel, il put approfondir sa relation avec le blond. Ils avaient, à eux deux, décidé d'écraser tout le monde pendant les examens et ils y arrivèrent avec une moyenne de 101 pour cent au total de toutes les matières.

Malheureusement pour lui, après l'affichage des résultats, Hermione et Ron lui avaient prévu une surprise. Ils l'emmenèrent d'abord faire un pique-nique dans le parc. Super pique-nique puisqu'il devait chaque fois s'assurer d'entretenir la conversation puisque les deux futurs ex-amants officiels n'arrivaient plus à se regarder dans les yeux. Sauf quand il s'agissait de parler de ou avec Harry, et encore ils évitaient de se regarder.

Harry n'attendait qu'une chose pouvoir rentrer et retrouver Drago et puis surtout profiter des vacances à passer seul avec son ange. Hermione partait chaque fois en France pour fêter Noël et il savait que Ron avait reçu une lettre de sa mère lui demandant de rentrer pour qu'ils puissent aller voir tous ensemble George ou Bill en Roumanie, en Egypte, il s'en foutait un peu tant qu'il dégageait.

C'est bien sûr le moment que choisirent les deux pour lui annoncer :

« On a grande nouvelle pour toi, Harry » commença le rouquin

« On reste passer les fêtes avec toi »continua la brune

« On ne voulait pas que tu restes ici tout seul avec la fouine dans les pattes » termina Weasley

_/Mais je l'aime bien moi ma fouine /_ pensa Harry

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s'écria Harry

« Ben pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna Ron

« Toi, Ron, tu dois aller voir ton frère. Ça fait si longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu, tu ne peux quand même pas lui faire ça. Et puis, n'as-tu pas envie de le voir ? En plus cela fait plusieurs années que tu n'as plus passé Noël avec ta famille, cela doit manquer à ta mère, tu ne crois pas ? Cela doit être dur pour elle de ne jamais voir ses enfants. Vous êtes sept et à part les jumeaux maintenant, elle ne vous voit pas pendant dix mois ! »

« … C'est vrai mais … »

« Pas de 'mais' Ron, de toutes façons, on se verra à la rentrée. Et puis Malfoy ne me fera rien. Parce que s'il essayait quoi que ce soit, je me vengerais. Et puis il a pas très envie à mon avis de se retrouver avec les cheveux peint en rose ! » termina Harry en souriant

« Ok » répondit Ron un peu déçu de ne pouvoir passer du temps avec celui qu'il s'était surpris à aimer plus qu'un frère.

« Quant à toi Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire ça à tes parents tout de même. Tu n'a jamais manqué un Noël en famille ! En plus chez les moldus, c'est la fête la plus importante, celle où toute la famille se retrouve. Ils seraient très peinés de ne pas t'avoir avec eux, non ? » demanda Harry

« Mais, ils m'ont déjà dit que je pouvais rester ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

_/Merde/_ pensa très poliment le nouveau Serpentard

« Voyons Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'en leur demandant de rester, ils ne pouvaient pas te l'interdire ! Ils ont du être très tristes de ta demande, non ? Imagine ce qu'ils ont du pensé en recevant ta lettre. Savoir que tu préférais passer cette fête familiale loin d'eux. Ils ne t'ont pas vue depuis près de trois mois. Et les prochaines vacances sont dans trois mois. Ça fera alors une demi année qu'ils ne t'auront pas vue ! Et puis pense un peu à toutes les choses que tu vas apprendre là-bas. Comme chaque année, tu vas revenir en nous disant que tu appris plein de choses, que c'était génial, … »

« Tu as peut-être raison » dit tristement Hermione

_J'ai toujours raison_ pensa Harry avec arrogance

« Le train part dans deux heures, dépêchez-vous de ranger vos affaires ! »

« Oui, tu as raison comme toujours, on y va » dit Weasley en se levant et se dépêchant de rentrer dans son dortoir, accompagné de Granger.

POV de Harry

Ils m'ont fait peur ses imbéciles ! Me faire peur comme ça, ça devrait pas être permis. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter d'avoir deux imbéciles pareils à mes basques ? Bon, ok, c'est moi qui les drague mais quand même. Et après on viendra dire que je ne suis pas gentil alors que je suis hyper attentionné avec eux. Je fais en sorte qu'ils soient avec leur famille, qu'ils ne fassent pas de mal aux leurs en restant ici pendant les vacances, je leur montre qu'ils ne s'aiment pas et donc les aident beaucoup à ne pas souffrir dans une relation qui n'aboutira à rien, …

Je suis vraiment le meilleurs des amis que l'ont peu espérer, non ?

Y a pas plus faux-cul que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je sais et j'en suis fier !

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il est où Drago ? Aucune idée, bon vais aller voir du côté de la salle commune des Serpentards.

J'avais raison, il est dans le couloir près de la statue protégeant l'accès à leur salle. Putain, il est en train de se faire draguer par un autre mec ! Un Serdaigle de 7ème si je ne trompe pas. Mais il va arrêter de le coller comme ça, oui ou merde ?

Ha Drago le remet en place, il était temps. Mais c'est qu'il revient à la charge, ce con ! Ho Merlin il l'a embrassé, je vais le … ouille ça fait mal ça. Un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes, c'est douloureux. Ça, ça me fait plaisir !

Par contre, Drago aurait pu le remettre à sa place avant ! Rien que pour ça, je ne vais pas aller le voir. Je sais, bouder, c'est vachement puéril mais je suis comme ça, na !

Je me retourne et je me barre. Je vais à l'appartement. Je m'assois sur le divan, j'adore les divans, et je prends le livre que j'avais commencé avant les examens. « Sept jours pour l'éternité » de Marc Levy. Il est génial ce bouquin ; le combat final entre Dieu et le Diable mais c'est pas vraiment un combat. Ils envoient chacun leur meilleur agent. Un ange contre un démon. Ils ont une semaine pour faire basculer le monde vers le Bien ou vers le Mal. C'est un bon livre (ndla : Franchement il est génial ce livre ).

Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que j'ai commencé à lire que Drago arrive. Il s'assied à côté de moi et se tend comme pour m'embrasser mais en voyant que je ne lui accorde aucune importance il me demande ce qu'il ne va pas.

« Il était mignon le Serdaigle, tu ne trouves pas ? » je réponds avec une voix froide

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Non j'ai vu ta grand-mère faire du skate »

« Du quoi ? »

« Invention moldue » je précise

« Tu as l'air de m'en vouloir, pourquoi ? »

« Ça t'a fait plaisir de faire draguer, c'est ça ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles, tu l'as bien vu. Il m'emmerdait tellement que je lui foutu un coup bien placé ! »

« Quand il t'a embrassé, au début tu l'as laissé faire ! » je tourne mes yeux vers lui pour lui montrer à quel point je lui en veux, càd un regard made in Malfoy

Fin du POV

Drago était on ne peu plus surpris. D'abord que Harry et vu la scène et puis qu'il lui en veuille. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait, pour une fois ! Mais loin de se mettre en colère, il ressenti une bouffée de tendresse en comprenant que Harry était juste jaloux par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Drago se leva, retira le livre des mains de Harry pour le poser sur la table basse et s'assis à califourchon sur les genoux du brun. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et le regarda dans les yeux. Alors il lui murmura :

« Comment pourrais-je apprécier de me faire draguer par une tache pareille alors que je suis amoureux d'un garçon qui s'appelle Harry Potter, tu le connais ? »

Harry était complètement choqué, il s'attendait tellement peu à ce que Drago lui dise ces trois mots, ces trois si beaux mots. Il n'arrivait plus à parler qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer à la dernière question.

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux et la voix aussi basse qu'un murmure, Drago lui demanda :

« Peut-être que tu pourrais lui demander alors à ce Harry Potter, ce qu'il pense de moi, tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

Retrouvant sa voix et son courage, Harry répondit :

« Tu n'as pas chance, je connais bien Harry Potter et il m'a dit pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui qu'il était amoureux de Drago Malfoy. Je crois que contre quelqu'un d'aussi beau, intelligent, charismatique et j'en passe, tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance de réussir à ravir son coeur »

« Tu as peut-être raison. Laissons donc Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy ensemble, nous avons peut-être une chance tous les deux, non ? » dit Drago tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus des lèvres de Harry

« Mmh oui peut-être, qui sait ? » répondit Harry en fermant petit à petit les yeux

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom » dit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus

« Harry Potter et toi ? »

« Drago Malfoy, ça tombe bien, non ? »

« Ho oui »

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un doux et long baiser. Ils venaient de s'avouer leur amour et voulait le prouver dans ce baiser.

Voilà je m'arrête là

Dans le prochain chapitre, les vacances de Noël, les cadeaux, leur première fois, une surprise de Dumbledore et … retour en en arrière, j'ai bien écrit leur première fois ? Heu oui je crois bien. Bon est-ce que vous la voulez au moins ? Dites-moi si vous voulez un lemon pour le prochain chapitre

Bisous à toutes et à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Crystal


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

Rar :

**_La-shinegami_**: je n'avais pas le droit de m'arrêter là ? Beeen voici la suite alors lool

BL signifie beta-lecteur ? J'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec les initiales J'irai lire ta nouvelle fic c'est promis !

**_Onarluca_** : Tu ne dis pas non pour un lemon ? Tant mieux parce qu'il suit

**_Serpentis-draco_** : je suis contente que ça te plaise merci pour ta review

**_Sue_** : Vous voulez des lemons ? Bon ben le premier est là, je ne sais pas s'il y en aura d'autres, on verra bien XD

**_Crystal yuy _**: j'avoue q'en lisant ta review je me suis posée beaucoup de questions ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir … càd est l'abréviation de « c'est-à-dire » ; pour le voyage dans le temps je suis désolée mais ce n'est absolument pas prévu. Tu m'as mal comprise. Par retour en arrière, je voulais dire que je relisais ce que je venais d'écrire pour être sûre de ce que j'avais écrit :( ; et pour la surprise, non ce n'est pas ça. Ce sont plutôt des problèmes en plus pour Harry lol

Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ça continuera !

**_Âme sœur_** : merci pour ta review, voilà la suite

**_Dia_** : la voici la suite ! 10 jours, est-ce si long que ça ? Lol j'était en Espagne et je viens juste de rentrer j'ai fait le plus vite possible !

**_Snapye_** : Je suis contente que tu aimes et merci de devenir ma bêta

**_Danielove_** : suis contente que tu n'aies pas oublié lol et la suite, beeen la voilà

**_Marine Malfoy_** : Woauw là je suis flattée. Tu as laissé tombé le HP6 pour lire ma fic, je suis sans voix ! La suite est enfin là ! Bisous

**_Sally-devil666_** : t'as adoré ? Alors je suis contente !

**_GDark_** : toujours aussi bon ? Contente que ça te plaise XD Pour le passage de Ron et Hermione j'avais prévenu que c'était choquant, héhé

La surprise de Dumby, choquante ou sérieuse ? Ça dépend le point de vue, je vais dire…

**_Vert Emeraude_** : toi non plus tu n'aimes pas les scènes Hermione-Ron ? Moi non plus, mais je trouvais ça drôle bien que … traumatisant lol. T'inquiète il ne devrait pas y en avoir d'autres, enfin normalement. Tout dépend de ryry Voici la suite !

**Note**: En relisant les deux premiers chapitres je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un gros problème au niveau temporel ! C'est-à-dire que si je me réfère aux indications de temps que j'ai données dans les deux premiers chapitres, c'est Noël dans le troisième chapitre et non dans celui-ci qui est le dixième. Donc on va faire comme si il y avait eu plusieurs mois (plus que trois en tout cas) entre la rentrée et Noël (je sais ça fait quatre mais c'est pas grave !). Lol en fait vous avez rien remarqué, moi non plus et on va faire comme si j'avais rien écrit lol Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 10:_

Cette année les vacances commençaient le samedi 22 décembre. Harry et Drago avaient déjà prévu le coup et avaient acheté tous leurs cadeaux à l'avance et profitaient donc de leur début de vacance. Un phénomène très rare c'était déroulé : tous les Griffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles étaient rentrés chez eux, et tous les Serpentards étaient restés.

Chaque personne restante en avait été étonnée mais surtout très heureuse. Le château appartenait au Serpentards pendant deux semaines ! Harry ne devrait donc pas jouer de rôle pendant les vacances, sauf en présence des professeurs et surtout du directeur.

Les Serpentards restèrent souvent dans leurs cachots ou se baladaient à l'écart des yeux et oreilles indiscrets de l'école. Ils allaient souvent à Pré-au-lard. La plupart du temps Harry prenait une autre apparence lorsqu'il sortait comme ça il ne devait pas jouer les solitaires. Rogue avait accepter de lui fournir en grande quantité du polynectar à longue durée.

Entre les matches de quidditch, les sorties à Pré-au-lard, les ballades, les jeux, … Les quatre jours arrivèrent très vite. Le soir de la veille de Noël et son banquet arrivèrent très vite. Ils avaient trouvé comment s'arranger pour que Harry ne doive pas manger seul à l'écart de tous et s'emmerdant comme un rat mort.

Harry alla trouver le directeur en lui disant que cette soirée n'avait jamais été très importante puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais fêté chez ses moldus et que comme ses amis n'étaient pas là, il n'en voyait aucun plaisir. De plus, à la table il n'y aurait que des Serpentards qui le détestaient et passer toute une soirée de fête à être, au mieux, ignoré, il préférait ne pas aller à la soirée.

Dumbledore comprit tout de suite le malaise et lui dit qu'il recevrait son repas dans sa chambre.

« Ho non, monsieur. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'irai prendre une pomme ou une part de gâteau directement à la cuisine. Les elfes vont déjà avoir beaucoup à faire avec le festin à préparer. Je ne veux pas leur donner du travaille en plus ! » Lui assura Harry

« Comme tu voudras Harry, mais ce ne sont pas les Serpentards qui auraient tant de considération pour les elfes de maison »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela, professeur ? » demanda Harry en feintant l'étonnement.

« Les sixièmes années ont décidé de ne pas venir manger dans la Grande Salle ce soir. Ils veulent être servi dans leur salle commune. Il y a un anniversaire si j'ai bien compris donc … »

« Bien, je vais y aller. Au revoir professeur »

« Oui, bonne soirée, Harry et joyeux Noël »

« Vous aussi »

Et le Survivant sorti du bureau avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres qu'il s'empressa néanmoins de faire disparaître.

Ils pourraient ainsi fêter Noël tous ensemble, sans que Harry soit obligé de rester isolé.

Tous les Serpentards s'étaient employés à ce que la salle commune soit superbe pour le soir. Il y avait un grand sapin où chacun avait déposé ses cadeaux. Enfin quand on dit un sapin, il y en avait plutôt sept. Sept, un pour chaque année afin que chacun sache où mettre ses cadeaux. Il y avait des friandises dans tous les recoins.

Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur. Tout le monde était heureux et s'amusait. La bièraubeurre coulait à flot les plats succulents se succédaient. Chacun y allait de sa petite histoire. Toute la soirée n'était que rire et amusement. Vers minuit, ils se dirigèrent vers le sapin et chacun s'échangea ses cadeaux. Les Serpentards n'étant ni pauvres ni radins et étant très fraternels entre eux, chacun avait au moins un cadeau pour chaque membre de son année.

À la fin de la soirée chacun avait reçu entre 30 et 40 cadeaux. L'ambiance était bien meilleure qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été chez les Griffondors à la même période !

Les autres années étaient revenues de leur banquet dans la Grande Salle et s'étaient à leur tour échangés leurs cadeaux. Ils étaient arrivés accompagnés de Rogue qui était venu leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël, leur dire qu'il était fier de leur résultats, de leurs points au niveau du sablier (ils étaient en tête) et de leurs victoires au quidditch. Il avait aussi assuré chacun du résultat de leur jeu vis-à-vis des Griffondors avec Harry. Tout se passait bien et personne ne remarquait quoique ce soit, pas même Dumbledore et McGonnagall.

Vers une 1h30 – 2H, Harry et Drago retournèrent à leur appartement. Ils avaient encore des cadeaux à s'offrir. Chez les Serpentards, tout le monde étaient au courant de leur relation et l'approuvait mais il y a des cadeaux que l'on préfère s'offrir à l'écart des autres.

« C'était génial ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé à Noël. Avec les Griffondors, on allait au banquet, on se couchait ensuite directement et le lendemain matin on ouvrait les cadeaux que ses meilleurs amis nous avaient offerts, c'est tout. »

« Vous ne vous offriez des cadeaux qu'entre très bons amis ? Hé ben vous deviez pas avoir beaucoup de cadeaux ! »

« Nan, je sais mais bon pour moi c'était déjà beaucoup. Avant je n'en avais jamais eu, et puis Weasley n'aurait jamais eu de quoi leur offrir quoique ce soit ! »

« Ça c'est sûr ! Haha c'est pas chez les Serpentards que ça arrive ça »

« Tiens, ce cadeau est pour toi, Dray » dit Harry en lui tendant une boite en velours.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Drago avec un sourire curieux.

« Ouvre et tu verras »

« Attends ouvre le tien aussi alors »

Chacun ouvrit son cadeau. Harry découvrit une superbe bague en argent représentant un serpent enroulé aux yeux vert émeraude. Drago, quant à lui, reçut un collier avec un pendentif en forme de dragon aux yeux formés de deux grenats.

« Je trouvais ce pendentif tellement beau que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te l'acheter. Les yeux sont en grenat, c'est une pierre semi-précieuse mais je la trouve tellement belle ! Celles-ci ont une particularité, elles se transforment en diamant lorsque tu éprouveras une émotion forte »

« Ça ne devrait pas être l'inverse ? Le blanc qui se transforme en noir quand je suis en colère »

« Moi, je trouve ça bien, comme ça. Pas toi ? »

« Tout cadeau de ta part me fait plaisir ! Et toi, tu aimes la bague ? »

« Bien sûr ! Elle est superbe. Heureusement que tu ne me l'as pas prise en or, je hais cette matière pour les bijoux. Cela n'a rien avoir avec Gryffondor mais j'ai toujours adoré la couleur argent ! Je vais la mettre à mon annulaire gauche, comme ça je montre que je t'appartiens » (ndla : ça part en guimauve power là)

Drago senti une bouffé d'amour l'envahir en entendant son ange lui dire cela. Il était tellement amoureux de lui !

« Merci » lui répondit simplement Drago

« Et maintenant, je vais te donner ton dernier cadeau, j'espère que tu aimeras »

Harry s'approcha de Drago de manière très sensuelle. Le blond était hypnotisé par le regard de son ange qui vint se coller à lui tout en l'entourant de ses bras. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement et ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement, avec amour. Puis avec passion et fougue. Collés l'un à l'autre, chacun pouvait sentir l'excitation de l'autre ce qui ne faisait que l'accentuer encore plus.

Harry passa doucement sa main sous le débardeur vert de Drago pour lui indiquer clairement ce qu'il désirait. Drago, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, se recula légèrement et le questionna du regard afin de savoir s'il était sûr d'aller plus loin.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, le réembrassa et passa ses mains sur les fesses du blond pour lui faire comprendre que c'était tout réfléchi et qu'il ne regretterait sûrement pas après !

Drago pris Harry dans ses bras afin de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il le déposa tout doucement sur le lit et s'allongea sur son amour. Il regarda à nouveau le visage de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il était tellement beau comme ça, un véritable appel à la luxure. Il recommença directement à l'embrasser et lui retira lentement sa chemise tout en prenant garde à bien caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Sa peau était tellement douce ! Il descendit dans le cou du brun pour le marquer comme sien. Celui-ci s'enivrait de toutes ces émotions nouvelles, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant la langue du blond dans son cou. Il avait relevé les genoux autour des hanches de Drago et lui caressait le dos.

Drago descendit encore et commença à jouer avec les deux boutons de chair déjà bien durs. Il les mordillait, les léchait, les embrassait. Sa langue traça des sillons entre les muscles bien dessinés du Survivant et vint se perdre dans son nombril qu'elle lécha pendant que le torturé se tortillait sous les chatouilles.

La langue continua de descendre mais une barrière de vêtements l'en empêchait. Drago effleura légèrement et volontairement la proéminence bien visible du beau brun. En entendant celui-ci gémir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et enleva tout doucement le pantalon tout en caressant les longues jambes de l'ex-Gryffondor. Une fois enlevé ainsi que les chaussettes, il remonta tout en semant des baisers papillons sur tout le long des deux jambes en s'attardant dans le creux du genou, zone sensible.

Les gémissements de Harry avaient doublé d'intensité. Il adorait ces sensations et redemandait toujours plus. Mais il trouvait que Drago était encore bien trop habillé alors il le fit remonter à lui pour l'embrasser et lui dire à l'oreille de se déshabiller. Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se redressa pour se déshabiller sous l'œil lubrique d'un ange transformé en démon. Une fois nu, il enleva le boxer de son petit ami et s'allongea à nouveau sur lui pour aller l'embrasser.

Quand leurs virilités se touchèrent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de gémir. Drago redescendit au niveau du membre gorgé de sang qui l'attendait fièrement dressé et l'embrassa d'abord sur le gland. Puis sur tout le long du membre, faisant ensuite subir le même traitement aux bourses. Drago releva la tête et commença à lécher la hampe brûlante, puis sans prévenir il l'engloutit en entier.

Harry hurla de surprise et de plaisir en sentant la bouche de Drago tout autour de lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir cela un jour. C'était, … c'était … il ne savait même pas qualifier cela puisque aucun mot n'était assez fort.

Sentant que Harry allait venir, il délaissa à regret le membre pour revenir l'embrasser. Il lui présenta ses doigts que Harry se dépêcha de lécher et sucer. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent ensuite et Drago descendit sa main pour faire pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité du brun. Celui-ci ne réagit pratiquement pas, trop occupé à embrasser son ange.

Une fois détendu, Drago en rajouta un deuxième. Harry gémit de douleur mais l'oublia encore une fois assez vite dans grâce aux lèvres et à la langue du blond. Mais lorsqu'un troisième doigt fut introduit il ne put empêcher un cri de douleur mais la main du Serpentard qui caressait son corps aux endroits où il était particulièrement sensible, la lui fit oublier pour ne penser qu'au plaisir qu'ils lui faisaient ressentir.

Sentant Harry prêt, Drago s'installa entre les jambes du brun et présenta son membre devant l'anneau de chair de l'ex-Gryffondor. Il le pénétra tout doucement en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible mais fasse à cette intrusion, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la douleur.

« Décontracte-toi mon ange, je sais que ça te fait mal, c'est normal. Mais si tu décontracte tu verras tu n'auras plus de douleurs. Au contraire ! » Le réconforta Drago.

Peu à peu, Drago senti la pression autour de son membre s'amenuire. Il commença donc des mouvements de va-et-vient et senti le plaisir l'emporter. Il allait de plus en plus vite encourager par le cri de plaisir de son amoureux qui était au bord de l'extase et dont les hanches suivaient son mouvement dans une parfaite harmonie.

Ils vinrent à l'extase en même temps. Harry entre leur deux corps et Drago en Harry. Le blond tomba dans les bras du brun qui le serra fort dans ses bras. Il se retira tout de même de Harry avant de revenir dans ses bras.

Après s'être murmuré un « je t'aime » ils s'endormirent paisiblement, heureux de leur cadeau de Noël

À suivre …

Ouf deuxième chapitre que je finis aujourd'hui. J'ai mal aux cervicales lol

C'était mon premier lemon, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous le trouvez bien écrit (il fait plus de deux pages world)

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !

Bisous

Crystal


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

Chapitre 11 :

Alors qu'ils se réveillaient doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre après leur première nuit à deux, Harry et Drago profitaient pleinement de cet instant.

Ils en avaient longtemps rêvé de cette nuit et de cet amour partagé, ils voulaient qu'il dure à jamais. Malheureusement comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, la faim les poussa hors du lit.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent comme un rêve. Entre les sorties, les câlins, les jeux entre amis, les nuits de sexe torride, les rires etc, ils ne virent pas la première semaine passée.

Pourtant au soir du dimanche 29 décembre, les vacances de nos deux Serpentards tombèrent à l'eau. En descendant manger ce soir-là, Harry eu la magnifique surprise de voir deux Gryffondors lui sauter dans les bras et le serrer dans leurs bras à l'en étouffer. Il put voir Rogue lui lancer un regard désolé, McGonnagall lui sourire, Dumbledore avoir un pétillement dans les yeux et surtout que Drago s'était tout d'un coup raidi.

« Harry je suis si contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant cette semaine ! » lui dit Hermione en lui prenant les mains

« Ouais mec, c'est long une semaine sans toi, alors quand on a su que tous les Serpentards restaient et que Dumbledore nous a prévenu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, on s'est dit qu'on reviendrait ici pour la deuxième semaine, t'es content ? »

« Oh oui _très_ content » se força Harry à répondre avec un sourire crispé.

Tous les Serpentards avaient été surpris et dégoûtés de voir Weasel et Sang-de-Bourbe dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient aussi désolés et tristes pour Harry qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que pendant cette première semaine de vacances. Ces deux espèces de véracrasse venaient de tout gâcher en 5 secondes.

Drago était vraiment écoeuré. Cette première semaine avait été fantastique. Il était fou amoureux de Harry et surtout il le lui avait dit. Et mieux que tout c'était réciproque, ils avaient fait l'amour, leur première nuit ensemble, ça avait été inoubliable. Les jours suivants étaient passés comme un rêve. Harry et lui ne devaient se cacher que des profs, pour ça soit ils allaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards soit ils utilisaient le polynectar ou les deux. Pour être sûrs qu'aucun prof ne puisse rentré dans l'appartement sans permission, ils changeaient de mot de passe chaque jour.

Et là, là … ce deux emmerd venait faire ch tout le monde avec leurs bons sentiments. Harry devait être à lui pour encore une semaine et maintenant il devrait de nouveau partager.

« Alors Harry, ça a été cette semaine, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans nous ? » demanda Hermione

_Je ne m'ennuie jamais sans vous_

« Tu sais bien que si, voyons. Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis » lui répondit-il

« Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant on est là ! »

_C'est plutôt ce qu'il me fait peur !_

« Comme on est en vacance et que dans le dortoir, il n'y a personne, tu pourrais peut-être venir dormir chez les Gryffondor ? »

« Ron, je ne suis plus un Gryffondor, je ne peux donc même pas rentrer dans la salle commune ! »

« Mais je suis sûre que si nous allons demander au directeur il sera d'accord et là Rogue ne pourra rien dire ! » plaida Hermione

« Je ne veux pas que l'on puisse dire que Dumbledore fait du favoritisme ! De plus, moi, pendant ces vacances je compte dormir le plus possible pour rattraper tout mon retard de sommeil accumulé pendant les révisions et les examens »

« À ce point-là ? » s'étonna Ron

« Ron depuis le début des vacances, je me couche constamment à 19 ou 20 heures maximum et je ne me lève pas avant 14 ou 15h. Et cela n'empêche pas que je sois tout le temps crevé ! »

« Ha c'est dommage » fit tristement Hermione

« Je sais et j'en suis désolé. C'est en partie aussi pour ça que je vous ai poussés à rentrer chez vous pendant ces vacances. Je sais très bien que ce ne sera pas marrant mais j'en ai besoin ! »

« Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui assura Hermione rapidement

Ron et Hermione était un peu peiné d'apprendre qu'ils ne verraient Harry que si peu de temps chaque jour et qu'ils devraient donc rester ensemble mais ils ne reprochaient rien du tout à Harry. Ils comprenaient totalement son besoin de sommeil parce que vu les résultats qu'il avait eu à ses examens, il avait du travailler dur et donc tard dans la nuit et ils se demandaient même s'il ne passait pas quelques fois des nuits entières à réviser.

Après le dîner, où ils étaient restés longtemps à parler de tout et de rien, Harry se leva en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il les laissa donc en plan dans la Grande Salle alors que lui se dirigeait vers l'appartement afin de prendre un peu de potion afin de pouvoir rejoindre tout le monde dans la Salle commune.

Harry se réjouit en voyant son amour l'attendre dans un fauteuil près du feu, entouré d'autres Serpentards. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa place (dans les bras de Drago). Il se blottit dans les bras de son ange tout en feignant de pleurer, ce à quoi tous les Serpentards répondirent par un éclat de rire

« C'est pas drôle ! » marmonna–t-il

« On le sait p'tit lion ! » lui fit malicieusement Blaise

« Cesse de m'insulter tout de suite Blaise ! »

« Oh allé, t'inquiète pas Harry avec ce que tu leur à dis sur tes heures de sommeil, tu ne devras pas te les coltiner trop longtemps ! En plus tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu es malade et ça ira » le réconforta Pansy

« Mouais c'est vrai à part la partie malade. Ils voudront soit jouer aux infirmiers, soit m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Et c'est non pour les deux. La seule infirmière que je veux c'est Drago ! »

« Mouais je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, surtout que c'était au féminin » se renfrogna Drago

« Je suis sûr que toi tu peux trouver un remède au lourd sommeil qui s'annonce suite au virus Gryffondor qui vient de me frapper de plein fouet ce soir » dit Harry tout en faisant un beau suçon dans le cou de Drago

« Ça risque d'être difficile parce que ce virus est particulièrement tenace mais à force de persévérance je crois pouvoir te tenir éveiller une bonne partie de la nuit »

« Eh oh on se calme les tourtereaux et on attend d'être dans sa chambre, ok ? » leur demanda Blaise tout sourire

« Tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie, Blaise » marmonna Harry toujours dans le cou de Drago

« Je sais ! »

« Au fait, comment vous allez faire avec les deux autres ? Je parie qu'ils vont vouloir entrer dans l'appart, non ? »

« Moi je sais » répondit Drago « On va dire que Rogue dans son sadisme envers Harry a posé un sort du style de celui posé dans le dortoir des filles pour que les garçons n'y aillent pas »

« Hein ? » demanda intelligemment Crabbe

« Ben oui, il suffit de leur dire que ce sort interdit à toute personne en-dehors des Serpentards d'entrer dans l'appartement. Ce serait même logique puisque nous sommes tous les deux préfets de Serpentard »

« T'es génial Drago ! » lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire. « Tu auras une belle récompense cette nuit ! »

« SANS COMMENTAIRE » dirent tous les Serpentards d'une même voix

« pfffff même pas drôle ! »

Bon la suite dans le prochain chapitre

Rar : Tant que je n'ai pas de confirmation officielle ou je ne sais quoi, je continuerai à faire des RAR, _alea jacta est, _mais bon je les mettrai à la fin.

**_Onarluca_** : Tu as aimé ? cool, merci XD Oui oui il y en aura d'autres, t'inquiètes lol

**_La-shinegami_** : Il était beau le cadeau de Noël, hein ? lol Je suis contente que mon lemon ait plu a tout le monde et y en aura encore c'est clair. Tu ne connaissais pas le mot bêta lecteur ? Ben au moins, on s'est entraidé pour se comprendre lol. Ha au fait, j'aime beaucoup ta fic !

**_Vert émeraude_** : Merci pour le compliment ! Voici la suite

**_Zaika_** : merci merci merci (toute rouge face au compliment)

**_Crystal yuy_** : Je suis contente que ça t'ait quand même plu sans le retour dans le temps Oui oui il y en aura d'autres faut pas s'inquiéter lol Pour le cadeau, personnellement je ne peux pas t'aider mais je suis sûre que si tu demandes gentiment à JKR, elle te prêtera pendant quelques heures Harry ou Drago pour Noël ou pour ton annif (si elle dit oui tu me préviens ? Je suis aussi partante pour avoir une des deux voire les deux lol)

**_Dia_** : Elle est ici la surprise du vieux fou lol J'avais oublié qu'elle était dans le chap suivant. J'ai mis le chap beaucoup plus tôt pour me faire pardonner

**_Snapye_** : Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic et un grand merci d'être ma bêta ! Je t'adore ! J'espère que tu auras plus de temps pour toi et pour aller sur le net

Oubliez pas de me laissez une review pour me dire comment vous trouvez mon histoire !

Bisous

Crystal


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

_Chapitre 12 :_

Le reste des vacances se passa lentement. Pour les Gryffondors du moins. Harry continuait à jouer parfaitement son rôle du grand fatigué. Il leur échappait toujours jusqu'à 14h voire 15h certains jours et ne restait avec eux que jusqu'au dîner.

N'ayant encore fait aucun de ses devoirs de vacances, Harry réussit facilement à jouer sur la corde sensible auprès de Granger afin qu'elle lui donne toutes les réponses :

« Hermione, je … pendant la 1ère semaine comme je ne savais pas que vous veniez, j'avais décidé de ne faire mes devoirs que maintenant. Mais étant donné que vous êtes là et que l'on se voit que très peu chaque jour, je … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais te donner mes devoirs comme ça tu pourras les recopier » lui assura tout de suite Hermione avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur

Hermione ne voulait qu'une chose, faire plaisir à son amoureux (Harry) et pour cela elle était prête à tout. S'il lui demandait de coucher avec quelqu'un elle le ferait, pour lui, sans se poser de question (ndla : tiens c'est bon à savoir ça !).

Rester avec Ron tout le temps l'énervait mais bon, ce n'était pas bien grave puisqu'elle pouvait voir son Harry dans l'après-midi. Il était tellement mignon chaque fois qu'il arrivait en leur disant qu'il était désolé d'arriver si tard.

Ron aussi était heureux de voir Harry ne fusse que quelques heures par jour. Il savait qu'à la rentrée une discussion s'imposerait. Mais maintenant avec Hermione tout le temps dans les pattes il ne pouvait pas espérer voir Harry seul à seul ne fusse que 2 minutes. Elle l'exaspérait. D'accord, elle était la meilleure amie de Harry et avait toujours agi de cette manière mais il ne supportait plus la manière dont elle le regardait. Il était jaloux mais ne pouvait pas le montrer.

D'abord parce qu'il sortait toujours avec elle et qu'elle était très amoureuse de lui et qu'il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur. Deuxièmement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il était attiré par Harry, ayant trop peur d'être la risée de chacun. Et troisièmement parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il plaisait à Harry. D'accord celui-ci l'avait aidé à découvrir qu'il était bi voire gay mais en-dehors ça rien ne prouvait que Harry l'aimait plus qu'un ami.

Ron et Hermione continuait à s'embrasser et à faire l'amour tout en grimaçant ou en pensant à Harry, croyant ainsi faire plaisir à l'autre. À chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, Ron voulait absolument que soit de manière 'anale'. Ce qui fait que chaque matin, Hermione avait du mal à s'asseoir et que les Serpentards se foutait royalement de sa gueule tout en ne précisant pas pourquoi. C'était un secret (de Polichinelle)

xxxXXX000OOOooooOOO000XXXxxx

La rentrée et les jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Harry passait beaucoup moins de temps avec Hermione et Ron vu qu'ils n'avaient que peu de cours en commun. Ensuite il devait faire ses devoirs, réviser pour les interros du lendemain, il devait s'entraîner au quidditch etc. Avec tout ça, il n'avait malheureusement plus beaucoup de temps à passer avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Alors que le mois de janvier se terminait, Harry du finalement avoir sa conversation avec Weasley.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Ron ? »

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu aimais aussi les hommes ? »

« Chut ! Ne le dis pas si fort ! J'ai pas envie que tout le monde l'entende ! »

« Ok » murmura Ron « Quand tu me l'as dit, tu avais un but en tête ? »

« Ben être honnête avec toi, non mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Ha, heu non comme ça. Tu … tu as quelqu'un ? »

« Tu veux dire : est-ce que je sors avec quelqu'un ? »

« Oui »

« Non, contrairement à toi qui as Herm', je n'ai personne »

« Ho tu sais avec Hermione, ça ne va pas si bien que ça »

« Ha bon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Harry feinta l'étonnement, Hermione lui racontant tout !

« Ben, je ne sais pas. Depuis que tu m'as parlé, je me suis rendu compte que je … je … »

« Que tu … ? »

« Ben que je suis … bi » dit tout bas Weasley

« Mais c'est génial ça, Ron ! » dit avec un grand sourire Harry « Aimer les deux sexes c'est deux fois plus de plaisir ! »

Ron vira rouge en se disant que le plaisir ce n'est pas avec Hermione qu'il le voulait mais avec un certain brun qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre quelques trucs ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Ben je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe entre mecs et comme tu es mon meilleur ami et que toi tu t'y connais, peut-être que … »

« Oui si tu veux. On est amis je peux bien faire ça pour toi. Par contre je ne sais pas très bien qui gay dans cette école, mais je me renseignerai ! »

« Merci » répondit Ron en rougissant pire qu'une tomate

« De rien » dit Harry « Premier cours demain pendant notre heure libre de 10h45 à 11h35, puisque Donnovan n'est pas là. On a qu'à aller dans la salle sur demande »

« Ok, merci Harry »

« De rien. Bon moi je dois y aller. Tu diras au revoir de ma part à Hermione, je te fais confiance là-dessus, Salut ! »

« Salut, mec »

xxxXXX000OOOoooOOO000XXXxxx

Harry retourna dans sa chambre où il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par Drago à qui il raconta tout. Bien que celui-ci ne fut pas très chaud à l'idée que son petit copain aide sexuellement Weasley, le jeu en valait la chandelle et puis de toute façon il savait que Harry lui était fidèle.

Ils firent longtemps l'amour cette nuit-là, bien que Drago ne put se laisser aller à marquer à nouveau Harry comme sien. Il ne fallait pas que Ron voie ça !

À suivre …

Rar :

****

**Vega264** : Merci pour les compliments ! Le coup des heures de sommeil, je ne sais même plus comment j'ai trouvé ça lol Ils sont un peu naïfs les Griffondors ! T'inquiète pas la situation entre Ron et Harry va … avancer à la fin de ce chap mais surtout dans les suivants !

****

**Zaika** : La voici la suite !

****

**Vert émeraude** : Ouais c'est clair, ils viennent tout cassé mais au sinon ce serait pas marrant

****

**La-shinegami** : Tu as adoré ce chap et tu raffole de ma fic ? Alors je suis contente j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire parce que ça devient de pire en pire pour les deux lions ! Bisous

****

**Mily Black** : Premièrement : bienvenue ! Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ; ensuite oui les fic sadiques y en a pas assez alors je me défoulé dans celle-ci et ça devient de pire en pire lol Je suis contente que tu la trouves drôle et quelle te plaise ma fic ! Voici la suite

****

**Continuuuuuu** : (j'ai bien mis le bon nombre de « u » ? lol) Ben que te dire si ce n'est que … je continue lol bisous

****

**Lou de Mila** : tu aimes ? Tant mieux Ron et Hermione vont s'en prendre plein la figure jusqu'à la fin de l'année mdr

****

**Sally-devil666** : Oui ça fait du bien de l'entendre et ce style de répétition ne me dérange pas du tout au contraire mdr

****

**Sahada** : Merci pour le compliment ! Pour les animagus, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé mais pourquoi pas, je verrai bien si je ne sais plus trop quoi mettre. Pour le serpent, c'est une super idée et je pense que j'en mettrai un mais je ne sais pas encore quand ! Bisous

****

**Marine Malfoy** : Tant d'enthousiasme wouaw, je suis heureuse de passer juste après le tome 6, je suis fière de moi, là lol (Au fait il est bien ? Moi je l'attends en français)

****

**Serpentis-draco** : Tu trouves aussi ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, peut-être qu'ils dérangent ptdr

****

**Onarluca** : Au chapitre 10, c'est bon aussi lol Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé Ôo C'est certain il va se venger de ces deux troubles-fête !

Le premier cours dans le prochain chapitre

Bisous à toutes et à tous et laissez moi un message pour m'encourager

Crystal


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

_Chapitre 13 :_

La journée venait de commencer et Ron stressait comme un malade ! Il se demanda sérieusement ce qu'il lui avait pris de demander ça à Harry. Son meilleur ami !

Pov de Ron

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris bon sang ? Je suis tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Bon d'accord ok, quand je me fais Hermione, je la prends par l'arrière et je pense à Harry mais de là à lui demander des cours de sexe gay, y a un pas… que j'ai franchis OUIN ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être con moi alors !

Comment je vais faire pour pas bander, moi ? Je sais ! Imaginer Hermione en train de me sucer. Ouais, parfait ! C'est une sensation qui en dégoûterait plus d'un !

Il est 7h30, j'ai donc à attendre encore 3h15. Je pourrai pas ! En plus juste avant le rendez-vous on a deux heures avec Rogue, j'y arriverai pas !

« Bon tu viens Ron, on commence par métamorphose avant les potions t'as pas oublié ? » lui demanda Hermione « T'as intérêt à te réveiller parce que si tu continues comme ça, on va perdre pas mal de points aujourd'hui ! »

Franchement c'est le dernier de mes soucis aujourd'hui ! Mais pourquoi je commence par McGonnagall et Rogue, moi ? Je vais me faire coller pour le mois parti comme c'est !

Fin du Pov

« »

Comme il l'avait prédit la première partie de la matinée se passa très mal pour lui. Ne faisant que penser à son rendez-vous, il n'entendit pas McGonnagall le questionner ce qui lui valu 20 points en moins et une retenue de deux semaines. Ensuite avec Rogue, toujours dans son monde, il fit déborder son chaudron juste au moment où Rogue se trouvait à côté. Manque de bol, le liquide de couleur, texture et odeur bizarre, se répandit sur le bas de la robe de son professeur adoré qui enleva 25 autres points à Gryffondor et lui donna lui aussi deux semaines de colle.

Tous les Gryffondors lui montrèrent à quel point ils étaient heureux d'avoir perdu 45 points par sa faute en moins de trois heures. Ron sorti de la classe sous la demande expresse de Rogue et se mit à errer dans le château pendant près d'une heure avant de se rendre à la salle sur demande.

Pendant cette heure, il n'avait pas arrêté de se demander ce qu'il pourrait dire à Harry, lui demander, ce qu'ils feraient etc. Il avait peur !

« »

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita puis prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Le décor le surprit complètement. C'était chambre d'un ado normal. Harry était assis sur le lit en train de lire un autre livre de Marc Levy 'Où es-tu ?' (moins bon que le précédent !).

« »

« Hé ben entre. Ne reste pas planté là ! »

Ron s'avança et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ? » demanda de but en blanc Harry

« Ben, tout » répondit d'une toute petite voix Ron

« Ok, alors première chose : es-tu du style dominant ou dominé ? »

« Heu, je n'y ai jamais pensé » Ron rougit d'un coup

« Ne te sens pas gêné ! On se connaît bien tout les deux et on s'est toujours tout dit, non ? »

« Oui »

« Alors, il n'y a pas de problème. Ici, tu devras me dire tout ! Quels sont tes fantasmes, sur qui tu fantasmes, avec qui tu prends du plaisir, si tu préfères les pipes ou les pénétrations, si tu préfères être pris ou prendre ou tout le tralala »

« À ce point-là ? »

« J'ai dit TOUT ! »

« Bon ce qu'on va faire ici, c'est juste entre amis, hein ? Je t'aide c'est tout. Donc quand tu me toucheras ou que je te toucherai, il ne faut pas se gêner. Il n'y aura rien de personnel, ok ? »

« Ok »

« Alors, à poil »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit 'à poil', c'est qui le prof, ici ? Tu ne discutes pas les ordres. De plus, on va faire surtout de la pratique et très peu de théorie, ok ? »

« Heu oui »

Ron se déshabilla devant Harry bien que complètement gêné. Une fois nu, Harry lui demanda de le déshabiller.

Ron s'avança donc et, les mains tremblantes, commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Puis une fois celle-ci enlevée, il lui enleva le pantalon. Arrivé au boxer, il dégluti et le retira sans regarder.

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés lorsque Harry lui dit :

« Regarde-moi, n'aie pas peur. Je veux que tu me regardes, que tu regardes _tout_ mon corps dont_ cette_ partie_-là_ ! »

Weasley ouvrit donc les yeux et commença à observer ce si beau corps, ses fines courbes, ses muscles bien dessinés, ses longues jambes et puis surtout ce membre qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

« Maintenant, viens. Viens et caresse mon corps »

Ron s'approcha et tendit la main. Il commença à effleurer ce corps si tentant. Prenant confiance en lui, il s'assit à côté de Harry et le caressa vraiment. Sur tout le corps sauf _là_. Il était déjà bien dur mais ne s'en était pas aperçu, trop occupé avec le corps sous lui. Au moment il allait prendre les choses en main, Harry dit tout à coup :

« Ho Merlin, il est l'heure. Il faut y aller dépêche-toi ! »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? »

« OUI ! »

Ron se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et au moment où il allait partir se rendit compte que Harry ne s'habillait pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne rhabilles pas ? »

« J'ai encore une heure libre maintenant »

« Ha ok bon ben salut »

« Salut »

Et Ron parti rapidement à son cours suivant en se rendant compte qu'il avait un petit problème dont il n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper.

« »

« Viens mon amour » dit Harry

Drago sorti de l'ombre et prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Ce porc est vraiment naïf ! En tous les cas, il _réagissait_ »

« Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Heureusement que je n'ai fait que penser à ses mains sur mon corps et non à tes yeux sur moi parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voie réagir pour si peu ! »

« Et si on mettait à profit cette heure de liberté ? » demanda Drago en laissant son regard balader sur le corps de son amour qui se senti directement réagir

« Avec plaisir » lui répondit Harry en le faisant basculer sous lui.

Cette heure fut très chaude pour deux Serpentards et très douloureuse pour un certain Gryffondor qui fit encore perdre 15 points pour non attention en classe.

« »

À suivre …

« »

Alors ce premier cours vous avez aimé ?

« »

_**Rar :**_

**Hisoka **: Harry en bad guy ? C'est vrai que c'est génial Et puis comme j'aime pas Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron ben j'en profite niark niark niark J'espère que cette suite te plait aussi !

« »

**Sahada** : Je ne demande que ça moi ! Merci pour le compliment

« »

**Vert émeraude** : Pas de description sur le Harry / Ron ? Heu … trop tard ? C'est encore pire après niark ! T'inquiète pas comme ça, tant que ça tourne à l'avantage des Serpentards, ça va, non ? Et puis, je crois pas faire de lemon Harry / Ron, enfin on verra lol

« »

**Debo** : De un, merci pour le compliment On t'aime toutes Harry ! J'essaye de poster toutes les semaines, c'est pas trop long au moins ? Et ne t'inquiète pas on est toutes perverses Bisous

« »

**Tcheuer Teufel** : Merci pour le compliment ! C'est vrai que Harry en bad boy c'est sympa aussi XD Pour Ron je ne promet s rien lol J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

« »

**Zaika** : Suis bien d'accord, vive les serpents ! J'espère que cette suite aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes ?

« »

**Efriliane** : Il faut bien un début à tout mais ne t'arrête pas sur ta lancée, continue de reviewer C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de secrets et que ça explosera au final mais bon c'est pas encore pour maintenant, je n'ai même pas encore février et le final ce sera soit pour juin soit pour septembre, on verra lol

« »

**Chibigoku2002** : T'as adoré ? Il était génial ? Tu me fais plaisir là ! J'espère que ça va continuer ! 'Croise les doigts' Bisous

« »

**Mily Black** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Pour Ron et Harry, hé bien, tu as déjà eu un aperçu et tu vois, t'avais parfaitement raison, Drago a tout vu niark niark niark J'espère que la suite te plaira encore bisous

« »

**Serpentis-draco** : Oui j'adore trop ce couple Harry / Dray, ils sont trop mignons ensemble ! Par contre t'as raison Ron va s'es prendre plein la gueule mais il est pas le seul. Hermione aussi et peut-être même Ginny, on verra pour elle ! Bisous

« »

**La-shinegami **: Harry et Ron, faire l'amour ensemble, heuuuu je sais pas, peut-être, peut-être pas, commençons d'abord par le début lol Un lemon, oui je crois qu'il reste assez de chapitres que pour en faire encore La confrontation Harry/Ron/Hermione ce sera pas pour tout de suite mais ça devrait faire du bruit, en effet Bisous

« »

**Onarluca** : La voici la suite Merci pour ta review !

« »

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : T'as adoré ? Super, j'ai réussi alors ouf Les deux crétins se feront humiliés c'est sûr mais faudra un peu attendre, patience. Et oui c'est normal d'être sadique !

« »

**winks** : J'avoue que j'ai pas du tout compris si tu avais aimé ou pas mon histoire. Entre les 'T'es maso', 'J'ai pas aimé' et 'lol', j'ai pas suivi … Ré explique-moi stp

« »

Bisous à toutes et à tous et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une petite review ça fait toujours TRES plaisir

Crystal


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

« »

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Chapitre 14 : 

« »

Harry et Drago étaient assis dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Autour d'eux beaucoup de Serpentards participaient à la conversation. Le thème étant devenu l'attraction principale d'un quart de Poudlard personne ne voulait manquer les dernières nouvelles. Harry était en train de demander à chacun quelles nouvelles tortures ils voulaient faire subir aux Griffondors. Et les réponses allaient bon train :

« Un strip-tease devant tout le monde »

« Faire des avances à Rogue et MacGonnagall »

« Que Granger rate ses examens »

« Que Weasley convainque sa sœur de devenir la putain de l'école »

« J'aime beaucoup cette idée, moi » dit Drago

« Patterson, t'es génial » répondit Harry

« Mais ce fut un plaisir, grand chef » lança le dit Patterson en faisant une révérence au nouveau prince

« Je t'aime de plus en plus, aïe ! Je rigolais Drago ! »

« On dit ça, on dit ça » dit Drago

« Boude pas ! »

« Un Malfoy ne boude pas ! Il snobe, c'est différent »

« Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de me faire pardonner ? »

« Il y en a bien un mais … on verra ça ce soir »

« Parfait ! »

« Hé Harry, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Weasley pendant le cours » demanda Pansy

« Ben, je l'ai ultra chauffé et puis je l'ai renvoyé, il était l'heure. Le pauvre a eu un petit problème de dureté pendant le reste de la matinée. Par contre j'ai adoré jouer les prolongations avec Drago ! » répondit en souriant Harry

« Tu dois pas aller le retrouver justement ? »

« Shit j'avais oublié. Bon ben je vais torturer mes deux victimes préférées. Salut tout le monde »

« Salut ! »

xxxxXXXXOOOO0000oooo0000OOOOXXXXxxxxx

« Salut, vous deux, ça va ? »

« Bien sûr Harry et toi ? »

« Je vais bien mec et toi ? » fit Ron

« Toujours bien quand je suis avec les deux êtres que j'aime le plus au monde ! » _Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire !_

_Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, mon Harry, ma lumière dans la nuit_

_C'est pas en disant des trucs pareils que je vais faire baisser mon érection due à son arrivée. Mais comment peut-il être aussi beau ?_

« On va sous le saule pleureur près du lac ? » demanda Ron

« Ok »

Une fois arrivée, Harry eut une idée géniale :

« Et si on se faisait un gage ou vérité ? »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Ron

« C'est un jeu moldu. L'un des joueurs demande à un autre s'il choisit gage ou vérité. Si celui-ci choisit gage, celui qui a demandé lui dit de faire quelque chose et il est obligé de le faire. S'il choisit vérité, il doit répondre à une question posée par la vérité bien sûr » lui expliqua Hermione (ndla : très mal expliqué mais bon vous savez ce que c'est de toutes façons)

« Comme on se connaît déjà par cœur ou presque, je propose un gage ou vérité version sexe. Puisque de ce côté-là on se connaît pas aussi bien. Et puis on a pas à avoir honte entre nous trois. On peut tout se dire ou presque. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Comme tu veux » lança Hermione

« Je vous fais confiance, donc on a pas besoin de veritasserum, mais oubliez pas on est obligé de faire ce qui a été demandé. Et celui qui choisit le gage ne doit pas lésiner, on est là pour se marrer de toute façon » dit Harry

« Ok »

« Je commence, Ron, gage ou vérité ? » dit Harry

« Heu … gage » hésita Ron

« Branle-toi devant nous. Tu dois aller jusqu'au bout et tu dois gémir aussi » précisa Harry sadiquement

« Quoi ? Mais je peux pas … »

« Tatata c'est la règle du jeu. Et puis Hermione est ta petite amie donc vous l'avez déjà fait ensemble et moi je t'ai déjà entendu dans le dortoir, ça ne me pose pas de problème puisque je le fais aussi »

Ron défit lentement son pantalon, descendit tout aussi lentement son boxer et sorti son engin. Il commença à se caresser mais n'avait aucune réaction, trop gêné d'être regardé. Mais il ferma les yeux en pensant à Harry en train de se masturber. La vision était tellement érotique qu'il devint très rapidement dur et qu'il jouit dans sa main peu de temps après.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de poser la question à Hermione. Celle-ci répondit vérité :

« Raconte nous ta première fois »

« Heu … J'avais 13 ans. Dans ma rue, il y avait un photographe et, me trouvant jolie, il a voulu que je pose pour lui. Étant connu, très sympa et surtout très beau, j'ai accepté ! J'y suis allée dans des vêtements normaux et on a commencé les photos. Puis il a voulu que je me change, il avait prévu des vêtements très sexy pour moi. Je me trouvais très jolie là-dedans et je voulais l'impressionner donc je jouais vraiment le jeu.

Puis il m'a demandé d'abaisser les bretelles de mon débardeur, pour les photos, puis de l'enlever. Puis ça a été au tour de la jupe puis du soutien et puis de ma culotte. Ça c'est fait vraiment petit à petit et je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. J'étais vraiment dans le truc des photos et je ne pensais à rien d'autre.

J'ai donc commencé à poser de façon de plus en plus osée même sans qu'il ne me le demande. Je me caressais, j'écartais les jambes. J'ai fais de vrais photos porno. Mais j'ai adoré, je trouvais ça tellement excitant. À un moment, il m'a demandé de me doigté. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne faisais même plus attention à l'appareil. C'était vraiment trop bon. J'ai sorti mes doigts et ils étaient collants alors je les ai léché, c'est alors que je l'ai vu. Il continuait les photos mais avait sorti son pénis.

Il m'a dit de ne pas m'arrêter mais je me suis levée, approchée de lui et agenouillée. Je l'ai sucé et puis on a fait l'amour là sur le sol. Après on a fait d'autres photos et voilà, vous savez tout »

« Et t'as continué à faire des photos pornos ? » demanda Harry

« Une question par tour, Harry ! Bon à toi, gage ou vérité ? »

« Gage »

« Je vais le dire de manière très vulgaire mais je ne sais pas le dire autrement, broute-moi la chatte » (ndla : je vais paraître pour la pire des perverse, auprès de mes amies, moi. J'ai honte T-T)

« Hermione » s'indigna Ron « Tu … tu ne peux pas lui demander ça ! »

« Ben pourquoi ? »

« Tu es ma petite amie ! »

« Ha oui c'est vrai, bon ben dans ce cas… fais une fellation à Ron »

Harry s'avança vers Ron et entreprit de ressortir le pénis de Ron. Il le prit lentement entre ses mains et le masturba. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour le chauffer. Harry donna de légers coups de langue sur la hampe dressée puis la prit en pleine bouche. Il fit des allers-retours tantôt lents tantôt rapides. Sa langue taquina le gland violacé et alla parfois lécher les bourses du roux. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Ron pour jouir dans la bouche de Harry.

« Alors je suis doué ? » demanda Harry à Ron qui n'arrivait vraiment pas à se remettre.

« T'es le meilleur » répondit avec peine Ron

« C'est sûr, il a l'air très doué avec sa langue » dit Hermione qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir elle aussi à cette vision si érotique.

« Allons dans l'autre sens maintenant, Hermione tu choisis ? »

« Gage ! »

« Tu vois le mec tout seul là-bas ? »

« Oui »

« Il est caché du reste du parc sauf de nous. Va chez lui et drague-le. Ton gage est de lui faire une pipe. Enfin si Ron est d'accord bien sûr, Ron ? »

« Pas de problème »

« Tu ne veux pas que Harry me lèche mais je peux sucer un autre ? »

« C'est la règle du jeu Mione, et puis Harry est notre meilleur ami »

« Mouais ça t'a pas empêcher de lui jouir dans la bouche, c'est pas juste moi aussi je devais jouir sous ses coups de langues. Bon j'y vais ! »

« »

La suite du jeu dans le prochain chapitre

**Naha, Lyra et Babs ne me prenez pas pour la pire des perverse, svp T-T**

**Rar :**

**« »**

**Sahada : **

Ron est horrible ? Oui c'est sûr ! Même s'il a été pareil dans ce chap-ci lol J'espère que tu as encore aimé ! Bisous

« »

**Marine Malfoy : **

Pas de Ron/Harry, ben oui mais c'est le jeu, j'y peux rien moa ! lol Moins d'un mois avant hp6, j'ai trop hâte mais on m'a dit que ce que j'allais y rédouvrir allait pas me plaire T-T) La séance de rattrapage pour dray et ryry ce sera pour le chap 17 je crois Bisous

« »

**Sally-devil666 : **

Enfin une qui aime ces cours lol ça fait plaisir ! Tu décompresses en lisant mes fics ? Cool alors ce que j'arrive au but que je voulais Merci pour tes reviews, continues

« »

**Naha (Sophie) : **

Ben tu l'as ta suite ! Et toujours le même refrain la suite mardi, lol Bisous

« »

**Vert émeraude : **

Tu veux la suite mais tu n'aimes pas les cours, ça risque de poser des problèmes ! Ça va tes yeux ? N'oublie pas de passer chez l'ophtalmo avant mardi prochain pour pouvoir lire la suite merci pour ta review bisous

« »

**Egwene Al' Vere : **

Merci pour ta review, alors cette suite tu as aimé ?

« »

**Onarluca : **

Oui je continue ! Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Alors c'est pour bientôt, le chap 15 et 16 (15 je suis pas sûre mais 16, elle s'en prend mais alors plein la gueule niarck niarck niarck) Je suis heureuse que tu aimes autant mes chap bisous

**« »**

**Serpentis-draco : **

Frustré ? c'est un bien petit mot pour Ron lol Et Harry, c'est sûr qu'il aimait pas ! Bisous

« »

**La-shinegami : **

Trop contente que tu aies autant aimé ! Alors cette rentrée, c'est aussi dur que ça ? Je suis contente de t'avoir aidée à décompresser Ne t'inquiète pas si on en vient à un vrai lemon, Ron ne sera JAMAIS le dominant beurk quelle horreur ! lol Bisous

**« »**

**Mily Black :**

Ben oui Dray il va se laisser faire comme ça, hein. Y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce qu'il se passe. Et puis il veut rire lui aussi lol la suite des leçons viendra vite

Kissou

Bisous à (tous ?) toutes et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review

Crystal


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

Chapitre 15 :

« Alors Ron, tu as aimé ta deuxième leçon ? Au prochain tour c'est à toi de me le faire. Hein ? T'en as envie, non ? » demanda Harry alors qu'Hermione venait de les quitter.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai envie mais avec Hermione ça va pas être facile. Au fait tu suces vraiment trop bien Harry ! » (ndla : si mes parents tombent sur cette fic, je suis morte ! TT)

« Merci Ron mais j'ai de l'entraînement c'est normal. Crois-moi, une fois que tu te feras souvent des mecs toi aussi tu devrais savoir en faire des bonnes. »

« Mouais, enfin quand on voit le nombre de pipes qu'Hermione a déjà faites, on peut se demander parce que franchement ça vaut rien. Pauvre mec pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? C'est Colin Crivey. Il m'a vraiment trop fait chier durant ces dernières années alors je me venge »

« Tu crois qu'il va accepter ? »

« Ben vu la parade sexuelle qu'elle est en train de lui faire. Ha au fait merci pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais aucune envie de la lécher surtout à cet endroit-là ! » fit Harry

« De rien vieux. Mais comme il faudra bien lui faire quelque chose je te demanderai de la prendre par derrière, elle commence à avoir l'habitude ! »

« C'est vrai ? Tu lui fais faire ça ? Cool ! Toi faut vraiment que je te trouve un mec, crois-moi c'est vachement mieux, y a pas de comparaison ! »

« T'avais raison elle a réussi. Quoique vu la tête de Colin il doit regretter, enfin qui regretterais pas, hein ? »

« C'est clair. C'est dans ces cas-là, que je dis vive les gays ! »

« Vive les gays » reprit Ron

« »

Le jeu continua jusqu'à l'heure du repas de midi. Les trois adolescents rentrèrent au château. Ron avait vécu des sensations extraordinaires en le faisant « à la gay ». Et horrible quand ça avait rapport à des filles.

Hermione était comblée, elle l'avait fait avec Harry. Devant Ron et par derrière mais bon ce n'était pas bien grave.

Harry ne rêvait que d'une chose se retrouver dans les bras de Drago ! En plus il en avait des choses à raconter aux Serpentards, et surtout à Rogue !

xxxxXXXXOOOO00000oooo00000OOOOXXXXXxxxxxx

Drago eut juste le temps d'entrer dans l'appartement qu'une tempête brune lui sautait dessus. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quidditch, Harry l'avait déjà emmené dans la chambre, s'était couché sur le lit en le tirant au-dessus de lui.

Après une douce et sauvage séance de caresses en tous genres, Harry, lové dans les bras du blond, lui raconta toute l'histoire. Tout au long du récit, Drago serrait de plus en plus Harry dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Jaloux que quelqu'un d'autre ait eu l'audace de toucher à SON mec. Harry Potter était la propriété de Drago Malfoy. Et là, il avait tendance a crier à la violation de propriété privée et envoyé une troupe d'auror sur Weasel et la Sang-de-bourbe.

Il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de rire comme un tordu en entendant tout ce que ces deux-là avaient du faire. Son imagination tournait à plein régime. Entre obliger les deux Griffondors de coucher avec d'autres, de les filmer, de leur faire avouer leurs pires secrets, …

xxxxXXXXOOOO00000oooooo00000OOOOXXXXxxxx

Les Serpentards rirent à s'en faire mal au ventre lorsqu'ils entendirent tous les gages qu'avaient dus effectuer les Griffondors. Cette histoire les amusaient plus que tout et trouvaient franchement étrange qu'Harry ne leur ait rien fait subir du genre lorsqu'il était encore un bon et gentil petit lion. Ils se disaient qu'ils avaient réussi à faire sortir le serpent qui sommeillait en lui.

Durant les jours suivants, Griffondors perdit pas mal de points :

-Ne comprenant pas pourquoi les Serpentards se moquaient d'eux tout le temps mais chaque fois dans leur dos, plusieurs Griffondors provoquèrent des bagarres. Rogue se fit un plaisir de les punir et McGonnagall dut se résoudre à faire de même.

-Hermione, plus heureuse que jamais, ne faisait plus ses devoirs. Pensant trop à son Harry elle avait complètement négligée ses cours.

-Ron, déjà pas doué à la base, n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Tout lui faisait penser au Survivant. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, sa troisième leçon qui devait être pour bientôt.

xxxxXXXXOOOO0000oooo0000OOOOXXXXxxxx

Rogue avait été très intéressé d'apprendre l'histoire du dépucelage de Granger. Il avait eu un sourire particulièrement méchant. Il s'était promis de trouver au moins quelques unes de ses photos. Cela serait toujours un moyen de pression, de chantage ou autre sur cette pauvre élève qu'il affectionnait particulièrement …

xxxxXXXXOOOO0000oooo0000XXXXxxxx

Alors qu'il se trouvait seul avec Hermione, Harry eut une nouvelle idée pour la faire souffrir.

« Mione, tu te souviens, un jour tu m'as dit que s'il y avait quoique ce soit que j'aimerais que tu fasses parce que j'aimerais ça, tu le ferais ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Bien sûr, chéri ! »

« Hé bien, je dois t'avouer un truc, mais… tu me promets de ne pas le répéter, hein ? »

« Je te le jure ! »

« J'ai lu un truc dans un magazine de ma tante un jour, un truc que j'ai trouvé hyper génial. Je trouverais ça hyper excitant si tu le faisais et je suis sûr que ça t'irait vraiment bien »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un tatouage ! Mais pas n'importe lequel. C'est une phrase mise juste au-dessus des fesses 'Frapper avant d'entrer'. Rien que de savoir que tu as ça, moi ça m'exciterait ! »

« … Ça te plairait ? »

« J'adorerais »

« Dans ce cas-là, je vais me le faire. Juste pour toi, parce que je t'aime et que si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'irais jusqu'à coucher avec Rogue sans me poser de question, mon amour »

« On ira faire ça demain à Pré-au-lard, ok ? »

« Vivement demain ! »

« Tant qu'on y est, ça te dirait pas de te faire percer ? J'adore les piercings et les tatouages »

« J'adore aussi mais je n'ai jamais osé, j'aimerais l'oreille et le nombril »

« Fais-les ! Mais en plus, je te conseille le sein, c'est hyper érotique ! »

« Ho oui t'as raison, je n'y avais même pas pensé ! »

xxxxXXXXOOOO0000oooo0000OOOOXXXXxxxx

« Et elle va le faire ? » demanda Drago qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

« Ouais ! Demain, quand on va à Pré au lard »

« Le coup du tatouage et du piercing au sein, c'est fort ça ! Mais tu aimes vraiment ça ? »

« J'adore les piercings et les tatouages, mais pas ça. Perso, j'aimerais me faire percer l'arcade sourcilière et me faire tatouer un motif tribal du flanc vers le bas du ventre. Ça doit être vachement beau »

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais me faire percer, mais plutôt la langue. Et pour le tatouage, c'est clair que ce que tu as dit doit être vraiment beau mais je le ferais dans le bas du dos, moi »

« Mmh je suis sûr que tu serais hyper sexy si tu le faisais ! » dit Harry avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux

« Hé bien beau brun, tu me proposerais la même chose qu'à la Sang-de-bourbe ? »

« La même chose ? Ha non ! Ça, ce serait t'insulter et m'insulter par la même occasion ! Non, ce que je te propose, c'est d'améliorer notre beauté en faisant quelque chose qui nous plaît ! Je te ferais remarquer que moi aussi je compte me faire percer et tatouer »

« Je le sais bien, Harry. Je rigolais. Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi, Drago, moi aussi » répondit Harry

« Dis-le »

« Je t'aime »

Drago prit le visage du brun entre ses mains et s'approcha afin de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles, purpurines, de Harry. Un long et doux baiser les embrasa petit à petit. Leurs mains se mirent en mouvement, leurs corps répondaient instinctivement au toucher. Comme si les mains étaient à leur place sur le corps de l'autre.

Harry et Drago finirent leur soirée sur le divan de leur appartement à faire ressentir à l'autre les plus douces et sauvages tortures.

À suivre ….

Heu … vous m'en voulez de ne pas avoir fait de lemon ? Suis désolée --° lol

Dans le prochain chap, il y aura normalement la sortie à Pré au lard tatou et piercings pour Granger et un truc avec Ron. Les piercings et tatouages pour Harry et Drago ce sera pour les prochaines vacances (carnaval) enfin on verra si entre temps je ne trouve toujours rien pour le drary du chap 17.

**Rar :**

**Lilou**

Géniale ma fic ? alors j'ai réussi ce que je voulais faire. Moi ? Perverse ? Qui ou quoi a bien pu de mettre cette idée en tête ? Bon ok, je le suis mais qui ne l'est pas, hein ? Et puis si tu as aimé, c'est que tu l'es aussi, non lol

Oui Harry est devenu un vrai Serpentard mais bon il faut bien, ce ne serait marrant sinon lol Bien sûr qu'ils sont tous pervers dans cette école, ce sont de jeunes ados plein d'hormones Hermione et Ron vont s'en mordre les doigts c'est certains. Cela peut même être pire pour Hermione qui … tu verras dans le chap prochain

Oui Dumby va devoir faire gaffe à ses idées dans l'avenir ! Merci pour ta review !

« »

**Marine Malfoy**

T'inquiète le jeu est fini ! Et j'ai prévu de faire le chap 17 entièrement centré sur le couple Harry / Drago. Mais j'avoue que je bloque beaucoup pour ce chap --°

Merci pour ta review, bisous

« »

**Shen**

Tu aimes ? tant mieux ! merci pour ta review

« »

**Dia**

Ne t'inquiète je me _suis_ fait traiter de perverse directement ! T-T Pourtant y a pas de quoi lol merci pour la review

« »

**Jessy**

Drago n'a pas vraiment de mal à le laisser faire puisque c'est son idée. Depuis le début il fait ça avec Harry. De plus, il est sûr de l'amour de Harry. En fait, il n'est pas jaloux mais un peu en colère que quelqu'un d'autre ose toucher son petit copain. Mais il sait bien que de toutes façons ça ne durera pas lol

Pour les autres propositions faites par les Serpentards, j'essayerai de les placer au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance !

Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! C'est vrais que les deux griffy sont vraiments pas doués ! lol

Bisous

« »

**Sahada**

Merci

J'espère que tu continueras à aimer !

« »

**La bête de sexe**

Je ne sais pas te dire quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire mais il y a plusieurs mois !

Mais je suis contente que tu aimes !

« »

**Vert émeraude**

Houla quelle explication, j'avoue j'ai pas trop compris lol Malheureusement le jeu se termine là mais la suite tu devrais aimer il me semble, il n'y a pas de vrais cours

Je suis contente pour tes yeux, ils s'infectent tellement facilement ces temps-ci. Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'air de ma fic à laquelle tu dois être allergique, je vais faire ce que je peux mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Ne t'inquiète pas de l'air frai t'attend dans le chap 17, un beau drary qui pour l'instant me fait des misère mais qui sera là ! J'y tiens (en fait non, c'est un chap pour toi, et c'est vrai !)

Merci pour toutes tes reviews

Bisous

« »

**La-shinegami**

Hé bien que d'aventures pour une première semaine de cours !

Ron dominant, brrr non jamais beurk ! C'est vrai que Ron n'est pas doué mais bon il l'a jamais été de toutes façons !

Pour les idées des Serpentards, ça devrait venir au fur et à mesure

Bisous et merci pour ton soutient !

« »

**Lyciaa**

Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes !

C'est vrai que mes chap ne sont pas très longs mais bon comme ça je peux poster 1x par semaine, sinon il faudrait attendre beaucoup plus de temps et il y aurait moins de chap lol je fais ce que je peux

La suite t'a plu ?

Bisous et un bonjour de Bruxelles

« »

**Naha**

La perverse elle te répond :

Qui c'est qui a écrit un PWP au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Alors cette suite ?

Bisous

« »

**Mily Black**

Coucou !

Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la suite (Ouf !) et pour ta question, non, cette fois Drago n'y a pas assisté, heureusement d'ailleurs. Il sait tout ce qui s'y passe (Harry lui dit tout) mais il ne l'a pas vu !

Bisous et merci

« »

**Onarluca**

C'est clair, ce sera un moment mémorable !

Je suis contente que tu aies aimé et que tu me suives depuis le début !

Non le mec n'était pas de Serpentard mais bon tu le sais maintenant, et puis je suis pas sadique au point de faire subir ça à un serpent !

Bisous !

« »

Laissez-moi une petite review (ou une grande, j'aime aussi ) pour me dire si vous aimez toujours :p

Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chap

Crystal 


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

Chapitre 16 :

Ce samedi matin le soleil était au rendez-vous. Tous les élèves qui en avaient la permission se dépêchaient de manger pour aller le plus rapidement possible à Pré au lard. Harry avait déjà tout prévu : Rogue avait collé Ron pour un motif sans importance et le roux devait donc rester toute la journée à récurer les toilettes de Poudlard à la brosse à dent sous la surveillance de Rusard.

Harry avait donc champ libre avec Hermione. Mais pour que personne ne sache que le Survivant accompagnait Hermione Granger dans un salon de tatouage, il avait eu la brillante idée de demander de l'aide à cette dernière.

« »

Flash-back

« 'Mione ? »

« Oui Harry ? »

« Pour demain, dans le salon, … enfin … si on se rend compte que le Survivant va dans un salon de tatouage, je vais encore faire la Une de tous les journaux et franchement j'ai pas trop envie… Tu ne connaîtrais pas, par hasard, un sort qui pourrait changer mon apparence ? »

« Bien sûr que si Harry ! C'est le sort 'omnii facii sunt tuus facius' (tous les visages sont ton visage), je te le lancerai en partant demain »

« Merci ma belle ! »

Fin du flash-back

« »

Une fois camouflé grâce au sort que lui avait lancé Hermione, les deux 'amis' se dirigèrent rapidement vers le salon de tatouage. Une fois à l'intérieur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année et très baraqué vint vers eux.

« Je suis le tatoueur, on m'appelle T-rex, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Hé bien, j'aimerais me faire un tatouage et trois piercings, il y a moyen ? » demanda Hermione

« Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça. Quels piercings voulez vous ? »

« Un à l'oreille, un au nombril et un sein » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

« Cela devrait vous allez à ravir. On va commencer par le tatouage, avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voulez ? »

« Heu, … oui » commença-t-elle toute gênée « C'est une phrase, juste au-dessus des fesses 'Frappez avant d'entrer' »

« Ne soyez pas gênée ! Il n'y a aucun problème, j'ai déjà vu bien pire, croyez-moi. Bon déshabillez-vous et couchez-vous sur la table »

« Me déshabiller ? » demanda Hermione paniquée

« T'inquiète pas, chaton, ce monsieur ne fait que son travail et pour pouvoir le faire il faut que tu te ne sois qu'en soutien ce n'est pas bien grave. Et puis moi je pourrai me satisfaire de la vue en attendant » lui dit Harry pour la rassurer.

Intérieurement Harry jubilait. Elle allait s'humilier à vie. L'encre qu'utilisent les sorciers est complètement indélébile. Même avec le laser, rien ne pouvait l'effacer.

Harry choisit avec Granger le style d'écriture utilisée. Elle devait être très lisible tout en étant assez belle. Ils décidèrent aussi que la phrase serait notée en forme de 'U' renversé.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps au tatoueur pour se mettre au travail. Celui-ci ne dura pas très longtemps. T-rex était un professionnel et l'un des meilleurs d'Angleterre. Il faisait son travail vite et bien. Jamais une plainte, jamais de regrets… enfin pour ceux qui savaient réellement ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il perça ensuite le cartilage de l'oreille gauche de la Griffondor, fit le nombril et termina par le sein. Le plus douloureux pour la fin. Hermione ne regrettait pas mais trouvait tout de même que cela faisait assez mal. Mais au vu du résultat, elle n'hésiterait pas à en faire d'autres. Elle trouvait cela tellement beau. Elle en fit part à T-rex mais celui-ci lui dit d'attendre au moins deux mois. Faire trop d'un coup était déconseillé. Déjà là, trois piercings et un tatouage, c'était énorme.

Alors qu'Hermione se rhabillait à l'écart des deux hommes, Harry demanda à T-rex s'il fallait un rendez-vous pour que deux personnes viennent en même temps se faire percer et tatouer.

« Envoyez-moi un hibou la veille me disant à quelle heure vous venez et ce sera bon. Ce serait pour quoi exactement ? »

« Ho ce n'est pas pour moi. Mais j'ai deux amis qui veulent se faire faire, pour le premier, un tatouage dans le bas du dos et un piercing à la langue et pour le deuxième, un tatouage du flanc vers le bas du ventre et un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière »

« Il n'y aura pas de problème mais peut-être devraient-ils passer avant pour choisir le motif ou qu'ils m'envoient à l'avance ce qu'ils veulent pour que je puisse l'étudier un peu »

« Je leur dirai, merci » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire

« Combien vous dois-je, monsieur ? » demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver

« Trois galions par piercing et cinq pour le tatouage, cela fait donc quatorze galions, s'il vous plaît »

« Quatorze ? Mais je n'en ai plus que dix. Avec les livres que j'ai achetés juste avant je n'ai plus assez. Comment je vais faire ? »

« T'inquiète pas bébé, je vais te passer les quatre galions manquants » fit Harry

« Ho merci ! C'est trop gentil » lui dit Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux

« C'est rien du tout. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » demanda Harry feintant la préoccupation

« Non ça va ! J'en ai connu d'autres. Et puis, je dois t'avouer que je trouve ça excitant » lui dit-elle à l'oreille

« Tu aimes le SM ? »

« J'adore ! »

« C'est bon à savoir… »

« »

Hermione enleva le sort lancé à Harry au début de la sortie, et ils terminèrent cette sortie comme si de rien était. En rentrant, Harry trouva une excuse quelconque pour déguerpir et la laisser s'en sortir toute seule avec toutes les questions que lui poseraient les Griffondors. Harry préféra retourner avec les Serpentards et surtout leur leader. Une fois dans les bras de celui-ci, il raconta à tout le monde sa sortie, ce qui ne manqua de faire rire les verts et argents.

« »

Harry se réserva tout son dimanche pour rester avec Drago. Il voulait profiter au maximum de son dragon avec qui il ne passait vraiment pas assez de temps. Il remerciait aussi Merlin que son petit ami ne soit pas trop jaloux et possessif. Il savait que le blond l'était mais c'était lui qui avait eu cette idée et puis cette situation ne durerait pas et une fois leur couple dévoilé aux yeux de tous, quiconque approcherait Harry se ferait tuer par un jeune homme du nom de Drago Malfoy.

« »

L'un de leurs professeurs étant absent le lendemain il en profita pour donner rendez-vous à Ron pour sa troisième leçon particulière :

_Ron,_

_Demain nous avons une heure de fourche de 14h à 14h50._

_Retrouve-moi où tu sais_

_Ton professeur_

« »

Cette fois-ci Ron n'était pas du tout stressé. Au contraire, il n'attendait qu'une chose : que l'après-midi arrive et vite. Il n'appréhendait plus du tout, ses leçons, le corps du brun le faisait de plus en plus réagir. Il devait admettre qu'il désirait énormément Harry et savait très bien qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux. Cette idée ne lui faisait pas peur parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas déplaire à l'ex-Griffondor.

C'est donc ravi qu'il franchit la porte de la salle sur demande. Il resta complètement ébahi à la vue qui s'offrait devant lui. Harry était en train de danser sur de la musique mise à fond la caisse. Son déhanchement était sensuel, sauvage et excitant. Il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre qu'au rythme de la musique.

Prenant son courage en main, il ferma silencieusement la porte se rapprocha du brun, se colla à lui et mima les mouvements du nouveau Serpentard. Après s'être tendu en sentant la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui, Harry continua de danser comme si de rien était. Ils continuèrent à danser pendant de longues minutes mais une fois complètement fatigués, ils allèrent s'écrouler dans le confortable divan mis à leur disposition par la salle. La musique avait mué en un doux air romantique.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Harry dit :

« Tu viens d'avoir ta troisième leçon mais comme il nous reste 10 minutes, on va directement passer à la quatrième. Le baiser. Vas-y embrasse-moi »

« »

Ron s'avança directement vers le brun pour l'embrasser d'abord doucement puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Il se déchaînait dans ce baiser comme s'il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui et qu'il pouvait lui aussi prétendre au titre de petit ami.

Harry mit fin au baiser en lui disant que finalement cette leçon serait très courte, au grand désarroi du roux, et qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Ron sorti alors de la salle pour se rendre directement (et avec 8 minutes d'avance) au cours suivant.

« »

Drago sorti de sa cachette et se jeta sur le brun pour l'embrasser afin de le décontaminer.

Drago lui dit tout de même :

« La prochaine fois que tu danses comme ça avec quelqu'un tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit avec moi. Sinon je tue l'audacieux, compris ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour. Au fait on a cours maintenant ? »

« Non »

« Il me semblait bien, qu'attendons-nous pour danser et profiter de ce moment à nous ? »

« Rien du tout, viens »

« »

À suivre ….

« »

Note : Je sais que ce que fait Harry peut être équivoque mais je tiens quand même à préciser qu'il est dingue de Drago et qu'il ne joue donc pas du tout avec ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose qu'avec Ron et Hermione. Il est amoureux du Serpentard et ne veut aucunement le blesser, il ne fait que jouer le rôle imaginé par le blond ! C'est un vrai hp/dm et cela le restera jusqu'à la fin.

« »

_**Rar**_

« »

**Jessy**

Tu trouves aussi que l'idée du tatouage est bonne ? Moi aussi j'aimais bien-

Oui, c'est clair, Granger est complètement frappée mais c'est surtout qu'elle est aveuglement amoureuse mais pas de la bonne personne lol

À bas Granger !

Bisous et merci

« »

**Serpentis-draco**

Mouais c'est la plus intelligente mais elle apprend tout dans les livres, il n'y a rien de spontané ! Alors pour une fois qu'elle laisse libre cours à ces envies ben elle va s'en mordre les doigts lol - (Qui a dit que j'étais sadique ? 50 points pour Serpentard)

Merci pour ta review

Bisous

« »

**Vert émeraude**

T'as aimé ? Ouf ! (Je respire)

Si mes parents apprennent que j'écris ce genre de trucs je suis morte, dire que j'ai failli me faire prendre plusieurs fois par mes profs --' Une fois y en a une qui a pas lu et qui a déchirer ce que j'écrivais (y avait RIEN d'autre à faire, j'avais tout terminé, pour une fois) et une autre, je demandais à ma voisine ce qu'elle mettrais pour je ne sais plus quoi et j'avais pas capté que ma prof de français était juste derrière, elle m'a regardée bizarrement puis s'est barrée lol

Le prochain chap est pour toi ! Je devais pas l'écrire à la base mais comme tu voulais un chap purement drary, ben je l'ai écrit entre mes cours de math, chimie, géo, …

J'espère que cette fois ton allergie ne se fera pas savoir et ce chap te soignera définitivement lol

Bisous et merci de me suivre !

« »

**Sahada**

Tu aimes toujours autant ?

Harry et Drago sont tels que je les aime, tels que je les verrais-

Merci de me suivre !

« »

**Esmeralda**

Tu kiffes ? Cool

Plus ils sont sadiques plus je les aimes !

Bisous

« »

**Naha**

Moi, perverse ? Peut-être lol en plus y a un lemon dans le prochain chap-

Review bordel !

« »

**La-shinegami**

Toi aussi tu aimes le 'frapper avant d'entrer' ? XD je trouvais ça trop pétant de rire !

Harry et Dray avec un tatouage et un piercing mmmh _bave_

Par contre c'est vrai que Granger avec ses piercings, ça va pas le faire !

Pour le côté tendresse, c'est pour les deux prochains chap ! Oui, j'ai fait un drary pour le prochain et y a aussi de la tendresse dans le chap 18

Bisous !

« »

**Alinencb54**

Entre perverses on se comprend lol

Merci pour ta review !

« »

**Beautiful-Dray**

Les HP/DM mon grand bonheur, j'adore trop ! Et puis Dray, il est génial

Je vois que tu aimes ce que j'écris, je suis contente

Harry sadique, c'est vrai que je suis complètement fan

Mes lemons sont bons ? Ouf, y en a un dans le prochain chap

Merci pour ta critiques, je vais essayer d'améliorer cela. Si cela ne va toujours pas fais-le moi savoir !

Merci pour ta review, bisous

« »

**Andegis**

Tu adores ma fic ? Cool !

Pour le HG/SS, je vais voir ! Ils ne sortiraient de toutes façons pas ensemble, mais elle pourrait le draguer, je sais pas du tout. Je verrai lol

Mais je tiendrai ta remarque en compte, c'est certain !

Bisous !

« »

**Mily Black**

Tu n'avais pas beaucoup de temps mais tu m'as quand même laissé une review, j'apprécie beaucoup ! Merci !

T'inquiète pas je n'arrêterai pas !

Bisous

« »

**Lyciaa**

Je vois que toi et moi sommes définitivement du même avis au sujet de Harry et du reste lol-

Tu devrais continuer à aimer alors

Bisous de Bruxelles

« »

**Onarluca**

C'est de mieux en mieux ? J'adore ce compliment ! Je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête, moi lol

Bisous !

« »

**Marine Malfoy**

Moi aussi, je crois que ça leur ira bien à Dray et Ryry ! Ils seront … _bave_

Oui ! Le jeu est fini ouf lol

Bisous et merci

« »

**Hisoka**

Bien sûr que les Serpentards sont les meilleurs !

Tu vois pas pourquoi ? Moi si lol S'ils savaient que j'écris ce genre de trucs, houlala je suis mal !

C'est vrai que ryry et dray avec leur tatoo, ils seront mmmh

C'est vrai que les lions sont naïfs mais je suis d'accord avec toi, le plus à plaindre c'est Harry, le pauvre (veux bien le consoler moi !)

Oui Hermi ce rebelle lol

Tant mieux que ça te fasse rire !

Bisous

« »

**Lilou**

Kikoo !

Oui, Hermione n'est vraiment pas douée mais bon elle est amoureuse

Pour son tatouage, faut dire qu'avec le caractère que je lui ai donné, ça m'étonne pas qu'elle ait accepté (cf. son dépucelage)

Rogue finira bien par trouver les photos, mais il en trouvera d'autres qui lui seront données en mains propres

Il n'empêche que tu es la seule à m'en avoir parlé dans ta review, le dépucelage de Granger me paraissait quand même … spéciale lol

Pour Ron j'ai des idées mais il faudra attendre un peu, c'est surtout Granger qui va prendre dans un premier temps

Bisous et merci !

« »

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap

Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chap qui sera un pur drary !

Crystal

**Note** : j'avoue que j'ai eu un choc en voyant que près de 11 000 personnes ont été voir ma fic et j'ai …137 reviews – Ce serait sympa que, si vous aimez la fic, vous laissiez une review, ne fut-ce que pour que je sache que vous la lisez et que vous l'aimez, merci-

**Note2** : Vendredi 30, c'est mon anniversaire et je me demandais :

Je vous mets un chapitre jeudi soir pour avoir vos reviews vendredi matin ou je vous mets tout simplement le chap vendredi matin ?

Vous voulez un chap le chap 17 de « Quand Harry change de maison » ou un PWP Harry-Sévérus ? **à vous de choisir **!


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Je vous l'avais promis, voilà le chap que je vous offre pour mon annif de demain

Bisous et bonne lecture !

« »

_**Vert émeraude : ce chap est pour toi !**_

« »

Chapitre 17 :

« »

Février venait de commencer, l'air se faisait un peu plus doux mais un bon pull n'était pas du luxe, … même quand on s'appelle Weasley. Harry était emmitouflé dans une superbe veste de sa nouvelle garde-robe. On était samedi matin, 8h, et tout le monde dormait encore.

Aujourd'hui, aucune sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'était prévue mais Harry voulait y aller avec Drago. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sortir tous les deux en amoureux. Cela lui manquait trop !

« »

Tous deux avaient changé leur apparence afin que personne ne sache que le grand Harry Potter était ami avec Drago Malfoy.

Il était près des grilles de Poudlard et attendait que son amoureux arrive. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Il était si beau dans son pantalon d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige et une chemise aussi noire que les ténèbres. Harry remerciait intérieurement le créateur du sort qui leur permettait de pouvoir se voir avec leur véritable apparence !

Les deux amants se dirigèrent main dans la main en rigolant vers les magasins. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur où aller. Drago voulait aller dans les boutiques de mode et Harry préférait Zonko, Honyeduck et autres boutiques du style.

Après dix minutes de débats, ils se mirent d'accord tout bêtement en faisant les boutiques en alternance : une qui plairait à Drago puis à Harry, puis de nouveau à Drago et ainsi de suite …

« »

Ils allèrent manger dans un superbe restaurant quatre étoiles, tenu par le célèbre chef coq Elirian Boton. Après un superbe gratin de courgette accompagné pâtes fourrées à la sauce provençale et un excellent baba au rhum, ils rentrèrent digérer le tout dans le parc de Poudlard en se baladant autour du lac.

« »

Ils durent malheureusement se séparer le temps du souper mais se retrouvèrent rapidement pour se coucher dans la chambre de Harry où ils s'endormirent enlacés tendrement et avec amour.

« »

Alors que Drago se réveillait, il sentit un corps reposer sur son torse et des cheveux lui chatouiller la joue droite. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et releva doucement la tête. S'offrait à lui la plus belle vue possible, Harry dormait paisiblement, blottit contre lui.

_Le ciel doit pleurer la perte de cet ange, un ange devenu un démon pensa Drago_

Il interrompit ses pensées en sentant Harry se serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux et deux lacs verts se noyèrent dans deux tempêtes orageuses.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonjour tout en se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Peu à peu les baisers devinrent de plus en plus ardents. Les caresses se firent plus osées, plus précises.

Drago fit pivoter leurs deux corps afin de se retrouve au-dessus de Harry. Il continua à l'embrasser, puis délaissa ses lèvres et embrassa ses joues, son nez, ses paupières, son front, la peau juste derrière l'oreille du brun où ce dernier était particulièrement sensible. Après un dernier coup de langue, il descendit dans le cou où il se permit pour la première fois d'y apposer sa marque. Admirant le beau suçon se dessiner peu à peu, il retourna embrasser Harry.

Ce dernier se laissait surtout faire, tout en caressant le dos, la chute des reins et les fesses de Drago. Il aimait tellement se retrouver dans les bras de son Serpentard prisonnier de ses désirs et de ses envies.

Les lèvres du blond descendirent lentement sur son torse afin d'aller suçoter le premier téton qui se durcit rapidement. En même temps, des doigts vinrent taquiner le second téton pour lui faire subir le même traitement.

Il descendit encore afin de passer sa langue entre les abdos bien dessinés, puis dans le nombril.

Harry gémissait sous ces caresses. Il ne put retenir un cri en sentant une langue taquiner son gland violacé. Drago embrassa le sexe fièrement dressé sur toute sa longueur.

Alors qu'il se sentait venir, Harry prit le visage de son ange entre les mains, lui embrassa les lèvres puis lui dit tout contre celles-ci :

« Je te veux en moi »

Dray ne put résister à cette demande et commença à doucement à préparer le brun. Une fois qu'il le sentit prêt, il se mit entre les cuisses de Harry et commença doucement à le prénétrer.

Complètement à l'intérieur du fourreau de chair, il se senti entier. Il ressorti pour ré-entrer directement

Il s'imposa un rythme lent et irrégulier au début pour faire durer le plaisir mais ne put résister aux suppliques de son démon le conjurant :

« Plus fort ; plus vite ; maintenant ! Ouiiii Dray ! »

Il se mit à le pilonner sauvagement jusqu'à la jouissance. Harry le suivit rapidement, se libérant entre leurs deux corps.

Drago se laissa tomber sur Harry qui le prit dans ses bras. Tous deux essoufflés, ils profitaient de cette intimité.

Ils se rendormirent ainsi enlacés et ne se levèrent que quelques heures plus tard dans la matinée.

« »

Pendant que Drago prenait sa douche, Harry appela Dobby et lui demanda un petit-déjeuner pour 2-3 personnes prétextant une faim de loup due à un jeun la veille. L'elfe, bien content de venir en aide à Harry Potter, lui apporta croissants, couques au chocolat, crêpes, pain perdu et du chocolat chaud pour un régiment.

« »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de leur appartement pour se promener, ils apprirent que Granger et Weasley étaient passés le voir quelques heures plus tôt pour le voir avant d'aller à Pré au Lard. Sortie qui lui était interdite sous ordre de Rogue. Simple excuse octroyée par son professeur de potions pour ne pas se coltiner les Griffondors.

« »

Ils avaient tout de même envie d'y aller. Ils prirent donc le passage secret menant au magasin de bonbons pour se retrouver dans le célèbre village sorcier. Par précaution, ils avaient changé d'apparence afin de ne pas se faire pincer. Ils avaient commencé par se promener et regarder les magasins main dans la main.

« »

Ils avaient été s'acheter des bonbons chez Honeyduck puis refaire leur garde-robe. Une fois dans la cabine, ils rechangeaient d'apparence afin de voir ce qui leur allait.

Après avoir allégé le vendeur de quelques paquets et alourdit ses poches de galions, les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la librairie pour trouver de bons livres et des manuels pour s'entraîner.

« »

Après avoir fait un tour pour trouver le cadeau adéquat à offrir à Granger pour la Saint-Valentin, ils se séparèrent pour trouver à l'autre un cadeau digne de ce nom pour le 14 février.

« »

Ils se retrouvèrent le soir dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour une soirée pleine de bonne humeur.

« »

À suivre …

_**Rar**_

**La bête de sexe**

Coucou !

Merci pour ta review (mail)

C'est vrai que Harry et Drago vont bien ensemble !

Tant mieux si tu es bi, c'est deux fois plus de plaisir, lol (c'est pas de moi, je l'ai lu quelque part lol)

Je le répète encore et toujours : À bas les homophobes ! (donc à bas mon père, j'ai honte ! T-T)

Bisous !

**Naha : **

Ben oui j'en voulais une où est le problème ? Bisous et à tout à l'heure

**Lilian the power : **

Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et pour tes 'problèmes' lol :

-Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup les piercings dans la langue. Je trouve ça super joli et j'adorerais en avoir un. Par contre c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un en ayant un donc je ne sais pas du tout si c'est agréable. Certains disent que oui, toi non … Bon c'est pas grave, j'espère que cela ne te rebutera pas

-Pour le piercing au sein : Je hais ça ! Mais c'est juste pour faire chier Granger lol Mais c'est vrai que je trouve ça vulgaire et laid vv

Bisous !

**Kaoru dono :**

Tu es fan ? OUAIS ! _saute de joie dans tous les sens_ Je sais que je suis sadique mais bon on ne se refait pas et puis je ne suis pas comme ça dans toutes mes fics ! Tu peux me supplier il n'y a aucun problème ! Je ne fais pas de mal à mes reviewers ! Sont trop précieux à mon goût ! Bisous !

**Jessy**

Oui oui je suis contre Granger ? Ça t'étonne ? Plus maintenant je crois lol

Merci pour le 'Joyeux Anniversaire' !

J'espère que ce chap t'aura plus !

Bisous et merci

**Esmeralda **

Pressée ? Tu n'auras pas attendu très longtemps !

Bisous et merci pour la review

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

Kikoo !

Je sais, je sais qu'ils sont courts T-T mais je ne pourrais pas poster aussi rapidement si je faisais plus long. En plus, parfois j'ai du mal à boucler les 8 pages words. Je fais comme je peux désolée –

Pour voir combien de lecteurs sont venus lire ta fic ; tu vas dans ton profil (log in), dans la colonne de gauche tu cliques sur stats et voilà t'as toutes les infos qu'il te faut Mais ça rend parfois malade, je dois l'avouer --°

**Sue :**

Tu aimes ? Je suis contente

Tu ne trouves pas le lemon ? Oo Ben il est dans le chap 10 … et dans celui-ci lol

Kiss et merci

**La-shinegami**

Oui oui, SM veut dire sadomaso lol Moi aussi j'adorerais danser avec Drago, avec Harry aussi d'ailleurs

Alors ce moment tout doux, tu as aimé ?

**Sahada**

MERCIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Trop gentil comme review !

Bisous

**Nekochan**

Tu aimes ? Tu adores ? Cool ! lol

Oui c'est vrai que Harry est bien mieux avec Drago et contre Granger et Weasley

Bisous

**Cassie**

Merci ! Bisous !

**Garla sama**

Coucou !

Merci pour ta review !

Bisous

**Zaika**

Avec des reviews comme ça moi je fonds ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je t'adore ! (Pas du tout intéressée, moi, je sais)

Merci et Bisous !

**Maugrei**

Une nouvelle revieweuse, ça me fait plaisir, surtout que tu aimes

Merci d'avoir commencé et continue !

Bisous

**Onarluca**

Merci !

Tu vas voir ! Ils vont continuer à morfler niarck niarck niarck

Bisous !

**Agwene Al' Vere**

Bravo ! Il faut continuer sur cette lancée et continuer à (me) reviewer

Même si c'était clair pour moi, je me doutais que certains lecteurs devaient se demander si Harry était sincère. C'est pour ça que j'ai précisé - T'es rassurée ?

**Tcheuer Teufel**

Coucou !

Haha je suis en train de te dégoûter des deux Gryffondors mdr tant mieux ! Ben Harry il le fait parce que je lui ordonne lol mais au sinon il le fait parce que lui aussi veut pouvoir humilier les deux cons comme tu le dis ! Et même si ça ne lui plaît pas, il est encouragé par son blondinet personnel (j'en voudrais aussi un !)

Hp/Dm en force ! Bisous et à plus !

**Flory Wess**

Merci pour les compliments ! Je vais essayer de mettre un petage de plomb dans un prochain chap ! Merci pour l'idée !

Bisous et merci !

**Serpentis-draco**

Coucou !

Ouiiii elle l'a vraiment fait cette idiote ! ptdr Et pour Drago, beeeen je sais pas – lol

Bisous

« »

Je suis contente ! 21 reviews ! Trop coooooooooooool Merci tout le monde et surtout CONTINUEZ comme ça !

« »

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ce chap n'était qu'un interlude dédié à Vert émeraude qui voulait un drary dans l'histoire sous peine d'y perdre ses yeux -

Je sais que le chap est court mais bon. Il n'était pas prévu à la base et n'ayant pas d'idée j'ai profité des cours de latin, géo, physique … pour pouvoir vous l'écrire. J'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs fois cru que j'allais me faire capter lol Les profs ont pas idées de se lever en silence et faire le tour de la classe sans prévenir ! mdr

Bisous !

Crystal 


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Chapitre 18 :

« »

En ce 5 février, Harry avait décidé de jouer sur une nouvelle carte : les cadeaux ! Il voulait que ses deux prétendants se ruinent en cadeaux, pour lui.

« Harry ? »

« Oui 'Mione ? »

« Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais, pour la Saint-Valentin ? »

« … Il y a bien quelque chose maiiiiis c'est un peu cher et je ne voudrais pas »

« Je me fiche du prix, tant que ça peut te faire plaisir ! »

« OK, c'est une superbe bague en or, complètement entourée de rubis, elle est superbe et tellement Griffondor ! Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai complètement flashé ! »

« Je te l'offrirai pour la fête des amoureux, mon chéri ! »

_ beuuurk parce que tu crois que je mettrais quelque chose dans ce style ! Et en plus si ça vient de toi, faut même pas espérer ! _

« Merci ma Mione ! »

« »

« Hé ! Harry ! Dans la semaine prochaine, c'est la Saint-Valentin et heuuu je me disais que je … pourrais t'offrir quelque chose … pour te remercier de tout ce tu fais ! » se dépêcha de terminer Harry

« Ho, salut Ron ! Heu, ouais si tu veux, y a pas de problème ! »

« Il y a quelque chose en particulier qui te plaît ? »

« Ben non pas vraiment, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut »

« T'es sûr ? Tu n'as rien vu ? »

« Ben pas trop, non. Enfin y avait bien le pull Tamara Storm noir et rouge bien collant. Superbe ! Faut dire que c'est un T. Storm c'est normal ! Mais en-dehors de ça je ne vois pas trop »

« Un Tamara Storm ? C'est sûr il doit être superbe. C'est l'une des marques les plus 'dans le vent' »

« C'est vrai mais j'adore cette marque ! Oups, j'ai cours là, je dois y aller, salut ! »

« Salut ! »

« »

« Salut beau blond ! » dit Harry

« Bonjour vil démon, comment ça va ? »

« Bien mieux depuis que je suis ici, avec toi. J'en ai assez des regards enamourés de ces Griffondors ! »

« Plus que quelques mois ! »

« Oui, j'espère que nous arriverons vite au but ! J'a envie de pouvoir t'embrasser dans les couloirs, moi ! »

« Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi ! Ce sera pour la rentrée ! Au fait, tu as fait ce qu'on avait dit pour les deux autres ? »

« Pour ce qui est de la Saint-Valentin ? Oui oui, c'est fait ! Si tout se passe bien, ils vont se ruiner pour me faire plaisir, enfin selon eux, bien sûr »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Moi je sais déjà quoi t'offrir ! »

« Ha bon ? Et quoi ça ? »

« Tu verras bien le 14 ! »

« Allez ! T'en as trop dit ou pas assez ! »

« Je n'ai que ce qu'il fallait ! Allez, fait moi un grand sourire et embrasse-moi ! »

« Harry Potter, tu n'es décidemment pas bon pour ma santé ! Tu risques de m'épuiser ! »

« Ose dire que tu n'aimes qu'on s'épuise à deux dans un lit … ou ailleurs d'ailleurs ! »

« J'avoue, j'avoue » plaida Drago en souriant

Drago attira Harry à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa doucement son ange brun. S'en suivit un long moment de tendresse, composé de caresses , de baisers et de mots doux. Ce genre de moments qui englobent deux êtres qui s'aiment et qui d'un coup se retrouvent d'un coup dans leur monde.

« »

La sortie à Pré au Lard venait de commencer. Harry n'était pas là. Il avait demandé à Rogue de lui interdire la sortie, comme ça il pouvait rester avec Drago et des Serpentards.

« »

Le 14 février était enfin arrivé et Harry appréhendait beaucoup cette journée. C'est pourquoi il profitait des moments qui lui restaient dans le lit de Drago et dans ses bras plus précisément. Les douces caresses que lui prodiguaient les mains de son petit ami étaient divines.

« Il faut se lever, Harry »

« Mmh, non ! Je suis bien là ! »

« Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi. Mais malheureusement on ne peut pas »

« Si ! Je suis trop bien ! Et puis je veux rester dans les bras de celui que j'aime. Je ne veux pas voir ces deux affreux »

« Je t'aime Harry et ce sera bientôt fini. Et puis ce soir, je t'offrirai ton cadeau »

« J'ai déjà envie de déjà être à ce soir »

« Dans ce cas-là, lève-toi vite, arrange-toi rapidement avec les deux plaies et reviens me voir ! »

« »

« Harry ? Viens par ici ! »

« Hermione ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ho rien ne t'inquiète pas ! Je voulais juste te donner mon cadeau avant que tu ne te retrouves assailli par tous tes fans ! Tiens, c'est pour toi »

« Merci, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ben ouvre, gros bêta ! »

Harry déchira l'emballage et découvrit, ô surprise, … une bague en or incrustée de rubis.

« Ho Hermione, c'est trop beau ! Mais ça a du te coûter la peau des fesses, il ne fallait pas ! »

« Mais c'est pour symboliser notre amour, mon chéri »

« Merci ma belle. Mais, moi je t'ai choisi autre chose. Tiens »

Hermione déballa son cadeau et y découvrit … des sous-vêtements SM. Elle était extrêmement surprise ! Elle releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle adorait !

« Ho merci, Harry. J'adore ! »

« Je m'en doutais, je commence à te connaître »

Hermione le serra dans les bras, puis quitta la pièce toute heureuse du superbe cadeau de son Harry. Peut-être que le prochain cadeau serait une cravache ou un fouet ?

« »

Durant toute la journée, Harry reçut beaucoup de lettres, de chocolats, de déclarations, … Il n'aimait pas su tout ça mais faisait avec. Par contre, il ne supportait pas toutes ces filles qui se pendaient au cou de Drago. Qui étaient-elle pour oser s'abroger le droit de faire ça ?

Il était jaloux, il s'en rendait compte mais ne disait rien parce qu'il savait très bien que la situation était cent fois pire pour le blond. Drago était au courant de tout ce qui se passait avec Ron et Hermione. Malgré le fait qu'il en soit l'instigateur de toute cette comédie, il était en droit d'être jaloux mais il ne montrait jamais rien. Pourtant il savait très bien que le blond était d'un naturel jaloux et possessif. Celui-ci devait vraiment prendre sur lui.

Harry eut une bouffé de tendresse et d'amour pour son ange blond.

« »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour aller souper, Ron l'interpella :

« Hé Harry, ça va ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Ben très bien. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Heu oui, tiens, je voulais te donner ça »

« Ho merci »

Harry déballa le paquet et découvrit, de nouveau grosse surprise, … un pull Tamara Storm noir et rouge, superbe cela dit en passant. Il irait quand même bien sûr l'échanger contre la version noire et verte.

« Woua, il est superbe, merci Ron, j'adore ! »

« Ben c'est normal, voyons » dit Ron tout gêné

« Mais je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pour toi, je … »

« Non, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous ne sortons pas ensemble et tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est juste pour te remercier, t'en fait pas »

« Bon ben merci alors »

« »

Alors qu'Harry et Drago étaient enfin au calme dans leur salon, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry se leva rapidement et dit avec un grand sourire :

« Viens dans ma chambre. Je vais te donner ton cadeau ! »

« Je te rejoins tout de suite, je vais chercher le tien »

Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre du brun, Drago s'étonna de ne pas voir de paquet, alors qu'il en portait lui-même un sous le bras.

« Bon puisque tu n'as pas le tien sous la main, je t'offre déjà le mien. Tiens »

Harry déballa rapidement le cadeau et découvrit un superbe serpent noir aux yeux étonnement verts.

'_Bonjour. Comment t'appelle-tu ?'_ demanda Harry en fourchelangue

'_Tu parles la langue des serpents ? C'est très rare ! Tu peux m'appeler Cérès'_

'_Enchanté d'être ton nouveau maître, Cérès' _

Puis il rajouta à l'adresse de Drago :

« Merci Drake, il est superbe, je l'adore ! »

Après avoir déposé son serpent sur son oreiller, Harry se jeta sur Drago pour l'embrasser.

« Voici ton cadeau ! »

Harry prit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle de bain, à l'aide d'un sort. Tout d'un coup un superbe phoenix de couleur argent s'envola dans la chambre et vint se poser sur les genoux de Drago et passa sa tête dans le cou du blond.

Celui-ci était abasourdi. Cette espèce de phoenix était très rare et ils n'approchaient que rarement les hommes. De plus, cette espèce n'était pas connue pour son appartenance à la lumière. Ces phoenix ne se pliaient à l'autorité de personne. Ils étaient les maîtres sur le territoire qu'ils occupaient et chaque animal y vivant leur vouaient respect, allégeance et fidélité.

Il n'était donc clairement pas normal que cet animal soit … aussi gentil, câlin et … soumis.

« Harry ? »

« Oui » répondit-il en stressant un peu du manque de réaction de son ange

« Ne crois surtout pas que ce phoenix ne me plait pas, parce que, au contraire, je ele trouve superbe. Mais … tu m'expliques, s'il te plait ? »

« Hé bien … tu sais que les phoenix 'normaux' ont toujours été du côté de Dumbledor ? Ben le dirlo m'a envoyé avec Fumseck, il y a quelques temps déjà, voir le roi des phoenix et on s'est très bien entendu. Façon de parler, bien sûr ! Il faut dire que j'ai aidé les phoenix à se débarrasser de serpents particulièrement vicieux qui arrivaient chaque fois à manger leurs œufs. Donc, il m'a dit que je pouvais lui demander n'importe quoi. Je m'en suis rappelé il y a peu et … voilà quoi. Je lui ai parlé de toi et de ton caractère et il m'a envoyé ce superbe phoenix dont le nom est Hasgard »

Drago caressa doucement son nouveau phoenix puis embrassa longuement Harry pour le remercier.

Ils s'endormirent tendrement avec dans la chambre un superbe phoenix et un magnifique serpent.

« »

À suivre …

« »

Nous voilà le retour des hostilités mais avec un peu de tendresse tout de même

« »

Rar

**Naha** :

Je t'emm ! Pffff méchante !

**Kaoru dono** :

J'adore tes reviews ! Continue ce style, je suis fan ! Cette drogue est très bonne pour toi, je te le jure ! J'ai pitié de toi, t'inquiète

**Sahada : **

Là ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de mal ma fin ? T-T

**Vert émeraude : **

Toi tu m'as fait peur ! Déjà que tu m'avais pas reviewé pour le chap précédent, j'avais peur que tu m'oublies à nouveau surtout que je l'avais fait pour toi et rien que pour toi ! Mais finalement, tu as reviewé c'est bien !

Merci pour le joyeux anniversaire

**Nekochan : **

Oui ils sont mignons tous les deux ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Esmeralda : **

Oui c'est … chaud mais o me l'a demandé aussi ! lol Je continue, je continue Merci et Bisous

**Maugrei : **

Kikoo ! Premièrement, je suis désolée de m'être trompée ! (je savais pas #T-T#) Deuxièmement, merci pour la review. Troisièmement oui ils en avaient besoin, un petit retour aux sources lol. Bisous !

**Garla sama : **

Super ce compliment ! Oui c'est un bel amour qui les unit. Je suis contente que ça c'est bien vu Tu as aimé la suite ?

**Tcheur Teufel :**

Oui ! Il est mignon et bien plus avec Harry ou avec toi ou moi ! Oui ils vont se faire percer et tatouer mais après.

**La bête de sexe :**

Mais ce genre de répétitions ne me dérange pas du tout ! Tu peux me le répéter des milliers de fois Bisous et merci

**Serpentis-draco :**

Ouiiii trop mignons ! Merci pour ta review, bisous

**Ariane Malfoy Shinigami :**

Oui C'est parfois dur avec les cours, … mais bon on fait comme on peut ! Tatoo, c'est le diminutif de tatouage. Bisous

**Luffynette :**

Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Continue surtout ! Bisous

**Cassie : **

Merci ! Bisous

**Flory Wess :**

Merci pour le joyeux anniversaire ! Oui j'a BEAUCOUP aimé mes cadeaux Oui c'était un beau moment entre eux, ils en avaient besoin ! J'essayerai de mettre le pétage de plomb, quand je ne sais pas mais bientôt promis ! Bisous

**La-shinegami :**

Mais c'est bien que tu deviennes accro ! C'était le but Normalement les chapitres devraient quand même avoir une touche de tendresse entre Harry et Drago

Bisous !et merci !

**Onarluca :**

Plein de Ryry et Dray, c'est trop bien ! On verra si j'en mettrai encore mais pourquoi pas. Non ils n'ont pas été mais bientôt !

Bisous ! et merci

**Lyly :**

Alors tu as aimé ? Bisous

« »

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bisous

Crys 


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Chapitre 19:

« »

« Harry ? »

« Oui Dray »

« Pour les vacs de carnaval qui commencent fin de la semaine, t'as pas envie de venir avec moi au manoir ? »

« Moi, je dis pas non, c'est certain mais y aura pas de problème ? »

« Non, t'inquiète ! Mon père est bien gardé à Azkaban depuis la fin de la guerre et ma mère est bien plus sympa depuis ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer ! En plsu on aura plus à jouer la comédie pendant une semaine entière »

« Si tu me prends par les sentiments, je ne peux pas refuser ! » rit Harry

« Faudra juste se rendre un jour à Pré au Lard pour nos tatouages et piercings »

« Ce sera superbe, tu vas être tellement sexy ! Un baiser avec un piercing à la langue mmh ce doit être très érotique ! »

« Dites donc monsieur Potter, ne seriez-vous pas un peu dépravé ? »

« Je n'ai fait que suivre vos cours Mr Malfoy ! » dit Harry avec un regard lubrique

« »

La semaine se passa très rapidement. Les Griffondors continuaient d'en baver chaque jour. Rogue leur enlevait des points pour des raisons futiles et McGonnagall essayait tant bien que mal de faire redresser le niveau du sablier des lions tout en restant impartiale. Chose très difficile !

« »

Harry et Drago venaient de terminer leurs valises et de les rapetisser. Ils descendirent séparément jusque dans le hall où Hermione et Ron l'attendaient.

Hermione lui sauta presque dessus et lui dit d'un ton très enthousiaste :

« On a une surprise pour toi, Harry. On a décidé de rester avec toi ici pour que tu te sentes moins seul. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons prévenus nos parents il y a un moment déjà ! Donc aucun soucis à se faire, on va pouvoir être ensemble pendant toutes les vacances ! C'est génial, hein ? » finit Hermione avec un énorme sourire

Derrière elle, Ron regardait Harry avec un grand sourire lui aussi par contre il regardait Hermione d'un sale regard. Tous ceux autour croyaient qu'il était jaloux que sa petite amie soit aussi proche d'un autre garçon. C'est plutôt d'elle dont il était jaloux, lui-même n'avait pas le droit de faire ce genre d'accolade au Survivant.

« Mais vous m'aviez rien dit ! Je croyais que vous partiez comme chaque année, moi. Un ami m'a invité chez lui et j'ai accepté. Je prends le train dans 15 min. D'ailleurs je dois y aller. Je suis désolé, vous auriez du me prévenir ! Salut »

Et Harry parti en direction de la gare de Pré au Lard en se retournant une fois pour regarder avec une fausse compassion ses anciens amis.

Arrivé dans le train, il entra dans le compartiment des Serpentards et se jeta un sortilège pour changer de visage. Ainsi il pourrait rester durant tout le trajet avec ses vrais amis sans crainte d'être découvert.

« »

Le voyage se passa à merveille. Entre rire, chahut, silence … chaque personne du compartiment apprécia ce moment.

À la descente du train, Drago vit sa mère et avança directement vers elle, Harry dans son sillage.

« Bonjour mère »

« Bonjour Drago, comment s'est passé le voyage ? »

« À merveille, mère »

« Je croyais que c'était le jeune Harry Potter que tu devais nous amener. Je ne connais pas ce garçon »

« Ho mais c'est Harry, mère. Il a juste changé son apparence pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse »

« Est-ce une honte d'être vu avec les Malfoy ? » demanda froidement Narcissa

« Ho non, madame. Il s'agit au contraire d'un honneur ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore montré que j'avais … changé. Cela me permet ainsi de me venger en secret. Mais à la fin de l'année ou à la rentrée, toute la vérité sera connue et Drago et moi nous montrerons au grand jour ! »

Narcissa lui sourit et se dirigeât vers la sortie. Ils transplanèrent directement au domaine Malfoy et marchèrent jusqu'à la propriété, défenses magiques obligent.

« »

« Vous pouvez vous installer tous les deux dans ta chambre, Drago. Le dîner sera servi à 19h30 précise, ne soyez pas en retard » fit Narcissa avant de s'en aller

« Viens je vais te montrer ma chambre, tu vas l'adorer ! »

Drago montra le chemin à Harry. Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs où le brun était sûr de se perdre et stoppèrent devant une superbe porte en chêne massif gravée.

Drago ouvrit lentement la porte et s'effaça pour laisser son petit ami admirer la vue :

La chambre était peinte dans les teintes vertes évidemment mais avec énormément de goût et de luxe. Un grand lit à baldaquins trônait sur le côté droit de la pièce. Il y avait une énorme garde-robe qui malgré sa taille plus qu'imposante devait être magique vu le nombre de vêtements qu'elle devait stocker sans faux plis.

En face de la porte se trouvaient de grandes baies vitrées dominant le grand parc de la propriété des Malfoy. Harry était subjugué par cette superbe vue. Il se dirigeât directement vers la terrasse et s'accouda au garde-fou. Il ne se lasserait pas de ce paysage, il le savait déjà. Il rêvait déjà de pouvoir se réveiller chaque jour avec cette vue sous les yeux.

Il devait avoir pensé tout haut car Dray lui dit :

« Il ne tient qu'à toi d'avoir cette vue pour toujours depuis ta chambre, … notre chambre »

« Pourrais-tu me supporter, Drago ? Pourrais-tu avoir confiance en moi alors que j'ai déjà trahi mes meilleurs amis ? J'ai envie de continuer avec toi, je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait mais je sais que je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter cette histoire maintenant. Je veux qu'elle dure. Je fais parfois le cauchemar que tu me quittes un jour en me disant que tu ne m'aimes plus. Ça me fait si peur, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, Dray » dit Harry en se retournant vers Drago à la fin de ses paroles.

« S'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est te quitter, Harry ! » dit Drago en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui montrer la véracité de ses dires.

« »

Le jeudi était déjà arrivé et Harry et Drago avaient déjà bien profité de leurs congés. Ils passaient leur temps à se promener main dans la main, à rire, à concocter les futurs plans contre Granger et Weasley, à faire l'amour, …

Ils avaient envoyé la veille un hibou à T-rex pour le prévenir de leur venue ce jeudi pour des tatouages et piercings.

Ils partirent vers 9h du manoir et se rendirent directement vers le salon. À leur entrée, Drago se dirigea directement vers le tatoueur pour l'occuper pendant que Harry jetait sur la boutique un sort 'repousse-sorcier' afin que personne n'entre pendant leur séance.

T-rex commença par les tatouages :

Il fit un superbe tatouage tribal sui partait du flanc gauche pour se terminer au niveau de l'aine, chez Harry. Drago se fait lui aussi faire un motif tribal mais dans le bas du dos.

Ensuite, il passa aux piercings et perça le sourcil de Harry et la langue de Drago.

L'un comme l'autre était superbe.

Déjà des dieux à la base, ils étaient devenus sensationnels. Ils avaient choisis exactement ce qui leur correspondait le mieux.

Ils sortirent en laissant chacun à leur tour une sortilège d'amnésie sur le tatoueur afin qu'il ne puisse jamais révéler avoir percé et tatoué Harry Potter et Malfoy en même temps.

« »

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer car ils voulaient pouvoir s'admirer l'un l'autre avant que Blaise, Pansy et les autres arrivent, invités par les deux princes.

« »

Une fois dans la chambre ils se déshabillèrent et se regardèrent chacun dans le gigantesque miroir à pied de Drago. Ils trouvaient que le résultat était plutôt pas mal. Puis chacun regarda le résultat sur l'autre et leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre, cette vision état tellement érotique. N'ayant pas le temps de redécouvrir une fois de plus le corps de l'autre, ils allèrent rapidement prendre une douche, ensemble pour gagner du temps.

« »

Avant d'aller à la rencontre de leurs invités, Harry voulu tout de même connaître la sensation que cela procurait d'embraser son petit ami, celui-ci ayant maintenant un piercing à la langue.

Il l'attrapa donc sauvagement par le col et lui roula une pelle en bonne et d'eue forme. Le résultat était particulièrement prometteur, la sensation était tellement agréable !

Il laissa pourtant Drago se détacher pour reprendre sa respiration et se diriger vers la porte. Il lui prit tout de même la main, pas possessif pour rien.

« »

Arrivés dans le salon, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Tous étaient particulièrement enthousiastes du résultat après avoir vu le travail de T-rex.

« »

Après une après-midi très agréable, entourés de leurs amis, Harry et Drago dînèrent avec Narcissa qui apprécia beaucoup elle aussi les tatouages et piercings de son fils et de son petit ami.

« »

Drago voulait voir quel effet son piercing donnerait à Harry pendant leurs activités de sport de chambre.

Il commença donc à embrasser son ange que, en sentant la petite boule d'argent, ne put que gémir. Il caressait le corps bien dessiné de son amant et le déshabilla.

Harry se rendant compte que lui était nu et que le blond était parfaitement habillé, s'approcha de son oreille et lui demanda tout doucement un streap-tease.

Drago s'exécuta sans rechigner. Il poussa Harry sur le lit et lança un sort pour que règne une douce ambiance musicale. Il commença par sortir sa chemise blanche de son pantalon en cuir, puis la déboutonna tout doucement. La chemise glissa dans le creux de ses bras et avant de la jeter au sol se retourna pour dévoiler son tatouage.

Il refit face à son démon et défit le bouton de son pantalon pour faire ensuite glisser la fermeture éclaire vers le bas. Lentement, le pantalon fut tiré laissant place à de superbes jambes galbées, finement musclées par le sport.

Il ne restait déjà plus qu'un seul rempart à la nudité du blond et il pouvait voir que Harry réagissait bien. Il fit glisser son boxer noir pour enfin délivrer son membre durcit.

Il s'avança de manière féline vers son démon et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa directement et fit courir ses mains sur ce corps si parfait. Il gémissait lui-même en sentant les mains d'Harry lui caresser les fesses.

Il fit courir son piercing sur ce torse superbement modelé puis sur les tétons durcis. Il glissa encore vers le bas et admira le tatouage sur le côté gauche de ce si beau corps. Il l'embrassa et arriva enfin jusqu'à la verge tendue.

Il embrassa d'abord le bout de la hampe puis laissa une traînée de baisers papillons sur le long puis s'amusa avec son piercing. L'effet devait être très aphrodisiaque vu les cris et gémissements que poussait Harry.

Il termina la torture en prenant le membre gorgé de sang en bouche et fit des allers-retours complètement irréguliers qui vinrent à bout du brun qui se libéra dans sa bouche.

Pour lui aussi l'effet était très excitant ; la présence de cette boule dans sa bouche lui donnait une impression très agréable. Il repartit donc à l'attaque des lèvres de son ange et commença en même temps à le préparer.

Quand il le senti près, il se positionna entre les cuisses écartées d'Harry et commença à le pénétrer.

Il partit directement dans un rythme sauvage et effréné. Il ne leur fallu pas très longtemps pour se libérer. Drago, en Harry, et Harry entre leur deux corps.

Après un rapide sort de nettoyage, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre afin de profiter encore fois de cette intimité.

« »

Ils profitèrent le plus possible des quelques jours qui leur restaient au manoir Malfoy !

« »

Au moment de partir, Harry se dit que vraiment ça ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde de se réveiller chaque jour de sa vue avec une telle vue !

« »

Le Poudlard Express était arrivé tard dans la nuit et Harry avait de nouveau changé son apparence. Il put ainsi retourner tranquillement dans sa chambre accompagné de Drago, sans avoir à aller dire bonjour à qui que se soit.

« »

À suivre…

Vous avez aimé ? Laissez-moi des comm !

**Rars :**

**Arianne Malfoy-Shinigami**

Comment je pouvais savoir, moa ? Bon de toutes façons tu as eu ta réponse je crois Pour Drago, t'as raison, c'est certain. Dans ce chap-ci, il n'est plus second mais je dois avouer que dans l'histoire… Je devrais y remédier mais je ne sais pas trop comment lol Je vais y réfléchir promis !

Merci pour la review, bisous

**Kaoru dono :**

Tes reviews sont pour moi un bonheur suprême ! Je t'entraînerai dans ma chute, il n'y a aucun problème ! Si tu veux me laissez plusieurs reviews par chapitre je ne dis sûrement pas non, c'est certain ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne veux pas te voir mourir, je ne voudrais pas perdre une fan !

Bisous et merci

**Serpentis-draco**

Merci ! Je ne t'empêche pas d'avoir un serpent et un phoenix mais… quand tu les as-tu m'appelles ?

Bisous

**Sahada**

Je remonte dans ton estime ? Je dois le prendre comment ? lol Bisous et merci pour la review !

**Onarluca :**

Comme d'hab, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bisous

**Lilician**

C'est clair que les hp/hg et hp/rw, beuuuuurk, je ne supporte pas !

Faut pas tuer l'auteur ! Il y a beaucoup de moment hp/dm ; et en plus quand ils sont pas ensemble ils font des mauvais coups aux deux taches !

Bisous

**Zaika**

Voici la suite, alors tu as aimé ? J'espère, bisous

**Cassie**

J'espère que tu auras aussi aimé cette suite !

Bisous et merci

**Flory Wess**

C'est clair que Hermione est pathétique sur ce coup-là et ça va pas s'arranger, crois-moi !

Ron, mouais c'est vrai mais c'était un peu voulu. Quant à savoir où il a trouvé l'argent … heu bonne question, je ne sais pas du tout. On va dire qu'il a fait un emprunt à ses frères qui adorent Harry lol.

Tu as aimé la suite ?

Bisous

**Naha**

Pffff comme si je boudais moâ ? Tu me connais bien mal ! Et non je ne te refais pas le même coup que la semaine passée, même si je suis malade ! Tortionnaire

**La-shinegami**

Tu as aimé ?

Merci pour la review

Bisous

**Garla sama**

C'est certain qu'ils commencent à en avoir marre ! Même s'ils aiment humilier Granger et Weasley, ils ont envie de pouvoir s'afficher aux yeux de tous.

Bisous et merci pour la review

**La bête de sexe**

Merci

**Étoile au sucre (en un mot lol)**

Une nouvelle lectrice, youpie ! Granger version SM, je le voyais vraiment trop ! Ça culait de sens pour moi lol

Y a un problème de cohérence dans un dialogue ? Zut, pas fait exprès ! désolée !

Pour la fin et bien on verra en temps voulu lol Et pour le couple hg/rw rien n'est décidé

**Maugrei**

Où ça va s'arrêter ? Heuu là tu me poses une colle, je ne sais pas du tout lol

Merci pour la review !

Bisous

**Sally-devil666**

Merci pour les compliments

Bisous !

**Lyra**

À nous deux ma grande !

Une promesse est une promesse, tu devras faire ce que tu as dit même si c'est pas maintenant !

Contente que tu ne me prends pas pour une perverse lol et merci de trouver que j'écris super bien, dixit toi. Grand sourire

Je sais que je suis catégorique mais bon tout le monde aime et approuve, non ?

Merci et bisous

**Gdark**

Merci ! Voici la suite, alors tu as aimé ?

« »

Bisous !

Crystal


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Chapitre 20 :

« »

La rentrée avait été dur pour chaque élève puisque rentrée rimait avec interro. Mais pour d'autres, rentrée rimait avec Harry Potter. En effet, Hermione et Ron s'étaient, disons le clairement, emmerdés royalement. Il n'y avait que peu d'élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Ils avaient partagé leur temps entre : dormir (longtemps !) ; manger ; se promener ; parler (en ayant rien à dire) ; baiser (croyant faire plaisir à l'autre, et puis surtout, cela faisait belle lurette qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour !) ; et … c'est à peu près tout.

Ron avait adoré le tatouage de Hermione. Il trouvait que cela lui allait à ravir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sous ses airs de Sainte Nitouche, quand elle en avait envie, elle devait être une vraie cochonne. Il n'avait jamais malheureusement vu cette facette de sa personnalité. Il aurait peut-être pu lui être fidèle dans ce cas-là.

Le retour de Harry leur vint comme une délivrance. Ils étaient en manque de leur drogue potterienne (ndla : j'ai voulu mettre harrienne, mais ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à arienne, donc Non ! vv)

« »

Alors que Ron dormait toujours, Harry alla parler à Hermione. Il n'en avait sûrement pas fini avec elle. Elle continuera à morfler !

« Bonjour ma belle »

« Harry ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué la semaine passée ! »

« Toi aussi 'Mione, toi aussi ! Surtout ton superbe tatouage » dit-il avec un regard malicieux

« Je l'adore ! Et je pense même m'en faire d'autres ainsi que d'autres piercings ! »

« Tu as la fièvre des tatous et piercings, cool parce que j'adore ça ! J'ai pensé à un truc pendant les vacs et je suis sûr que ça t'irait trop bien ! »

« Ha bon ? Quoi ça, dis-moi vite »

« Un look gothique ! Tout en noire avec des fringues sexy, un maquillage noir, … Tu serais vraiment trop belle »

« C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup ce style mais je n'ai pas la mentalité qui va avec »

« Mais si tu l'as ! Tu aimes le danger et ce qui va avec la mort. Tu es complètement fan de ce qui se rapporte au Moyen-Âge, tu aime le noir,… Et puis, adopter le style ne veut pas dire que tu vas dormir dans un cercueil, quoique ce serait sympa ! »

« Mmh, pourquoi pas, essayons ! » dit Hermione avec un grand sourire

« C'était quoi le tatou auquel tu avais pensé ? »

« Un fil de barbelés m'entourant tout le cou et pourquoi pas un code barre derrière l'oreille. Pour les piercings, je me ferais bien toute l'oreille remplie de petits anneaux ainsi que le nez et l'arcade sourcilière … comme toi, wouaw c'est trop beau, je l'avais pas vu, tu as fait ça quand ? »

« Je l'ai fait ça pendant les vacs, j'y avais déjà pensé mais là j'ai sauté le pas »

« Tu aurais du le faire en même temps que moi ! »

« Oui mais comme j'étais encore indécis, je voulais pas que tu aies honte de moi si au dernier moment je me désistais »

« Tu sais bien que je n'aurai jamais honte de toi ! Après tout ce que tu as déjà fait je ne pourrais jamais avoir honte au contraire je suis hyper fière ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de profiter de cette journée si belle et ensoleillée pour aller chercher tout ça ? »

« Mais on a cours aujourd'hui Harry, on est lundi »

« Je sais, mais pour une fois, on peut sécher. Comme ça il n'y aura personne dans les magasins. Et puis, je dois un peu te dévergonder, j'aime pas quand tu as trop strict et à cheval sur le règlement. J'aime pas faire comme tout le monde et puis on est jeune on doit s'amuser, non ? »

_Il n'aime pas quand je suis trop les règlements ? Hé bien, je vais changer ! Je vais devenir parfaite à ses yeux et si pour ça je dois sécher, hé bien je sèche ! se dit Hermione_

« Ok, on y va. Dépêchons-nous ! »

« C'est parti, on va aux cuisines pour prendre des couques avec et on part »

« »

Après être passés aux cuisines et avoir franchis le passage secret, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon de coiffure. Harry lui avait décrit une superbe coupe de cheveux qu'elle avait accepté directement.

« Bienvenue au salon de coiffure 'tête au carré'. Je m'appelle Ursula Caprin, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Hé bien, j'aimerais changer complètement de style. Voilà, ce que je voudrais… » lui répondit Hermione

Très enthousiasmée par cette demande, Ursula se mit directement au travail. Elle commença par bien coiffer cette tignasse récalcitrante puis par lui laver les cheveux. Elle se mit ensuite à la coupe qui lui prit un peu plus de temps. C'était la première fois qu'une cliente lui demandait cette coupe. La clientèle du 'tête au carré' étant d'habitude, beaucoup plus classique.

Puis, elle se mit à la couleur qui, heureusement était uniforme. Après avoir attendu 2 heures pour que la couleur prenne bien, la coiffeuse lui relava enfin les cheveux et après lui avoir séché les cheveux et payé la note astronomique, Hermione sortit enfin du salon pour se diriger vers son amour qui l'attendait dans un café assez sympa en train de boire un chocolat chaud.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle était complètement changée : ses cheveux étaient lisses à vie grâce à un sort, et noir corbeau. À l'arrière, ils lui arrivaient au-dessus de la nuque et à l'avant au niveau du bas du cou. Un dégradé à l'envers. Cela lui allait très bien !

« »

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un magasin de style gothique. Ils y choisirent beaucoup de vêtements noirs, rouges, bordeau, mauve et bleu électrique. Entre les minis jupes et les habits en cuirs, elle était sublime, quoique un peu particulière.

« »

Après avoir fait un arrêt dans divers bijouteries ou endroit où l'on trouve des bijoux, ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin où l'en vendait du maquillage et autres produits pour la peau.

Ils y demandèrent du fond de teint blanc, du mascara noir, de l'ombre à paupière noir, rouge et bleu, du rouge à lèvres noir rouge et bleu, du vernis à ongles noir, rouge et bleu. Ils prirent aussi divers crèmes de beauté et anti-acné, des champoings pour cheveux colorés, des crèmes pour le corps, des bandes d'épilation, … (ndla : on va dire qu'ils ont tout ça là-bas, en bonne qualité et bien cher)

Harry lui avait dit qu'il aimait particulièrement les filles qui prennent énormément soin d'elle, qui font bien attention à leur physique, … il n'aimait pas celles qui négligent leur apparence.

« »

Ils allèrent ensuite dans un magasin de lingerie où elle ne prit que des strings, Harry ayant horreur des culottes ; des porte-jarretelles et plusieurs soutiens qui ne cachaient pas grand-chose.

« »

Ensuite, direction le magasin de chaussures où elle prit des bottes en cuire qui lui montaient jusqu'en haut du genoux. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des talons aiguilles mais trouvait ça très joli. Elle prit aussi de grosses godasses style armée.

« »

Ensuite, elle décida de retourner au salon de tatouages pour se refaire percer et tatouer. Elle en était devenue accro !

Arrivés au salon, T-rex vint à leur rencontre. Hermione lui dit avec enthousiasme tout ce qu'elle désirait et bien qu'heureux d'avoir une cliente pareille, T-rex ne put que la stopper pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout faire !

Aussi elle décida de commencer par un piercing à la langue, un dans le nez et un de plus dans l'oreille et de se faire le code barre derrière l'oreille.

Elle reviendrait dans un mois pour se faire deux ou trois trous de plus dans le cartilage de l'oreille, un au sourcil et son tatou autour de cou.

En voyant le regard amusé de Harry, elle commença à en vouloir d'autres : un tatouage sur les sein comme la rapeuse Eve ou des flammes noires sur les fesses.

« »

Toute cette histoire l'excitait énormément. Et elle était sûre que ce n'était dû qu'à Harry. Elle aimait cette idée de se faire diriger par son homme, de se faire modeler par lui. Elle n'avait malheureusement jamais pu faire énormément de choses avec lui si ce n'est l'épisode où elle s'était fait prendre par derrière dans le parc et devant Ron.

Il n'empêche qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé cela ! Elle n'avait jamais aimé se faire prendre par derrière par Ron mais par Harry elle avait adoré. Et puis, elle aimait le concept du voyeurisme. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué en faisant ses photos pornos.

« »

Avant de rentrer, ils étaient passés par le sex-shop de Pré au Lard. Elle n'avait jamais osé y entrer mais là … Elle s'était pris quatre paires de menottes, un god, un vibro, un fouet, des sous-vêtements hyper osés, qu'elle mettrais de façon à ce qu'ils soient bien vus, sous la demande express de Harry, bien sûr. Elle prit également une cravache, un bandeau, un appareil photo et une caméra.

« »

Cette journée lui avait coûté très cher mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Tant qu'elle était belle aux yeux de Harry rien ne l'importait. Elle se trouvait néanmoins assez jolie, ces changements lui allaient bien !

« »

Elle n'avait jamais séché de toute sa vie mais ne le regrettait sûrement pas, surtout depuis qu'elle avait reçu le mot de Harry :

_J'ai adoré cette journée !_

_Tu es vraiment trop belle maintenant et je ne peux plus me retenir, j'ai failli te violer cent fois aujourd'hui, enfin viol … J'avoue j'adore ce concept ! Toi aussi, j'en suis sûr !_

_Rejoins moi, à 23h dans la salle sur demande, je ferai en sorte que Malfoy ne me voit pas !_

_N'oublie pas d'apporter tout ce qu'on a acheté aujourd'hui !_

_Tu m'excites vraiment trop_

_H._

« »

Elle avait reçu cette lettre à 14h et depuis était occupée à se préparée.

D'abord un bon bain bien chaud puis une douche glacée pour rouvrir tous les pors de la peau qui s'était fermée au contact de l'eau chaude. Après 1h dans l'eau, elle sortit et commença, par se sécher puis par passer de la crème sur tout le corps.

Elle se fit ensuite un gommage de peau puis un masque d'argile.

Habillée de son petit essuis autour d'elle, elle retourna dans son dortoir pour choisir ce qu'elle allait porter. Heureusement pour elle, les Poufsouffles passaient très peu de temps dans leur salle commune, elle ne fut donc pas dérangée.

« »

Après deux longues heures à choisir ce qu'elle allait porter, elle se redirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle enfila d'abord un string noir en dentelle et le soutien allant avec, puis le porte jarretelle qui tiendrait les bas résilles qu'elle mettait. Elle mit ensuite une mini jupe noire avec chaînes et corset rouge sublime.

« »

Pour son maquillage, elle commença par le fond de teint blanc, puis apposa du noir sur ces paupières. Elle mit un coup de crayon sur sa paupière inférieure et du mascara sur ces cils. Elle termina par du rouge à lèvre de couleur … noire évidemment.

« »

Elle passa ensuite à la coiffure, chose pas très difficile puisqu'elle revenait de chez le coiffeur. Elle commença donc par se mettre ses tout nouveaux bijoux. Tout était en argent : bagues, colliers, bracelets et piercings ! Elle rajouta une mitaine à la main gauche et un bracelet de force à au poignet droit.

« »

Elle mit ses nouvelles hautes bottes et sortit de la salle de bain, qu'elle squattait depuis des heures. La tête des Poufsouffles était mémorable, ils étaient sur le cul ! Hermione Granger, l'élève si classique et à fond dans ses études venait de sécher une journée de cours et partait après le couvre-feu habillée en gothique.

« »

Hermione était dans la salle sur demande depuis maintenant deux heures et elle attendait son chéri qui … ben n'avait pas l'air de venir. Elle ne pensait pas du tout au lapin qu'il lui posait mais plutôt à :

_« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »_

« »

Il était maintenant deux heures du matin et Harry n'était toujours pas là. Il allait venir, elle en était sûre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle prit le god qu'elle s'était offert et enleva son string. Elle écarta les jambes et commença à se donner du plaisir. Elle s'était assise/couchée face à la porte pour que, au cas où il arriverait, il la voit comme ça.

Elle était tellement dans son monde, en train de gémir fermant les yeux et pensant à quelque chose de différent qui la pénètrerait bientôt, qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle entendit la voix de son professeur de potion qu'elle arrêta tout mouvement.

« 50 points en moins miss Granger, pour être en-dehors de votre dortoir et 20 autres points pour avoir continuer à vous masturber sous mes yeux » dit Rogue

« Ho excusez-moi professeur, je ne vous avais pas entendu ! » se dépêcha de dire Granger

Elle commença à remettre son string puis se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons en pleine nuit mais ne vous estimez pas chanceuse. Vous irez tout à l'heure chez monsieur le directeur avec le professeur McGonnagall. Retournez tout de suite dans votre dortoir »

« Excusez-moi professeur mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ? »

« J'ai vu monsieur Potter sortir de son dortoir tout à l'heure, je l'ai renvoyé chez lui avec 50 points en moins et aie verrouiller toutes les issues de l'appartement afin qu'il ne prévienne pas la personne qu'il partait rejoindre et je vous ai cherchée, miss. Maintenant, partez ! »

« Bien professeur »

Et elle parti, heureuse tout de même de savoir que Harry n'avait rien et étrangement émoustillée de s'être fait surprendre à un tel moment par Rogue

« »

À suivre …

Alors vous avez aimé ?

Rar

**Ishtar205 :**

Si tout le monde faisait pareil, ce ne serait marrant. C'est un dark Harry, je lui mets un comportement totalement différent, c'est du OOC pur et dur

Je ne sais pas si les tatouages et piercings font 'too much'. Personnellement, je trouvais que ça leur allait assez bien. Je voulais en faire de beaux bishonens

C'est vrai que les fics où Drago est gentil, sont géniales et je les adore. Mais des dark ryry il n'y en a pas des masses. ET comme j'aime beaucoup ce style, je me suis qu'en faire une ne serait pas mal lol

Merci pour ta review bisous

**Love Drago Malfoy**

Merci pour tes compliments ! Tu as raison, Drago avec un piercing à la langue, c'est … (bave !)

Bisous

**Beautiful-Dray**

Heureuse que tu l'aies retrouvée ! Ouf pas de critique lol

Merci pour ta review !

**Tchaye**

Harry en rebelle, j'aime beaucoup moi aussi ! Il ne devrait y avoir plus qu'une dizaine de chapitres donc ça ne devrait plus être trop long ! bisous et merci

**Garla sama**

Je l'avais pourtant dit qu'ils s'aimaient mais personne ne veut jamais me croire ! Il a fallu un chapitre pour le prouver pff lol Tu as aimé cette suite ?

Bisous

**Naha**

À nous deux : Toi un ange ? Tu veux faire croire ça à qui ? C'est vrai tu ne t'appelles ni Drago ni Harry (vaut mieux !), tu t'appelles Tom héhé (vais me faire démolir moi --) Bisous

**Sahada**

Bref mais qui donne un grand sourire ! Merci

**Flory Wess**

Tu réclames la suite ? La voici, tu as aimé ?

Merci pour les compliments !

Bisous

**Serpentis-draco**

Lol ma mère non plus ne laisserait pas entrer un serpent. Même un berger allemand lol. C'est si bien que ça les baiser avec un piercing ? Mmh

Merci et bisous

**La-shinegami**

T'es pas la seule à vouloir un Harry tatoué et un Drago percé, je lis dans _mes_ pensées lol (mais tant mieux si ça te plait !) J'aime beaucoup les mecs avec un piercing à la langue et les filles je trouve que ça peut le faire franchement mais ça dépend à qui bien sûr.

J'adore savoir que le clavier de mes lecteurs et lectrices est noyé ! Bisous et merci pour ta review

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

Salut toi ! Bien sûr que je vais bien (sauf que je râle d'une sale cote un néerlandais, j'ai jamais eu une note aussi basse, je connaissais le voc mais je me suis fais avoir sur la grammaire--) et toi tu vas bien ?

Tes compliments me font chaque fois sourire ! Pour Narcissa, je vais voir si je vais l'intégrer dans mes chap, c'est possible. Je garde en tous les cas ton idée !

Ron et Hermione vont être de pire en pire, tu vas voir. Mais moi aussi lol Je me fais traiter de sadique par mes amies. Rien qu'à voir le chap suivant lol

Bien sûr que non les longues reviews ne m'emmerdent pas ! Au contraire ! C'est juste long à répondre mais ça ça ne me pose pas de problème

Je sais, je sais, c'est pas hyper long mais FRANCHEMENT, c'est pas court non plus ! en moyenne 8-9 pages words, c'est pas rien quand même ! Celui-ci est un peu plus long et je te promets d'ESSAYER de faire des efforts mais c'est pas facile !

Dans le chap suivant, ni Harry ni Drago ne sont vraiment au 1er plan, enfin il y aura encore un lemon hpdm mais c'est tout.

Bisous ma puce et merci pour ta review

**Zaika**

Merci ! et cette suite tu la trouves comment ? bisous

**Tcheuer teufel**

Non malheureusement je n'ai pas de fanart sur ma fic T-T La fin arrive progressivement, je dirais qu'en tout il y aura /- 30 chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore très bien.

Bizz et merci

Paradise of the readers

Merci de me suivre depuis le début ! Bisous ma belle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laissez moi des comm !

Bisous

Crys 

Note : Parmi vous, est-ce que certains savent bien dessinés ? Perso, je ne sais que recopier mais pas créer. En fait j'aimerais beaucoup un fanart de ma fic Donc si certains veulent essayer… -


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

**Note :**

**Je tiens à préciser que dans ce chap, il y a deux lemon dont un … no comment ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chap (même s'il fut laborieux) mais je déteste le relire T-T**

**J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !**

**Bonne lecture**

« »

Chapitre 21 :

« »

Harry avait donné rendez-vous la veille à Granger dans la Salle sur Demande. Il n'avait bien sûr jamais eu la moindre intention de s'y rendre, préférant subir les douces tortures promises par Drago. Il s'était tout de même dit que lui poser un lapin pareil ne serait pas la meilleur des choses.

-

Ils avaient donc envoyé un message à Rogue pour lui signaler la présence de Granger hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu. Ils lui demandaient quand même de couvrir la non présence de Harry au rendez-vous. Après cela, ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit dans leur chambre à se papouiller et à se faire des mamours-

« »

Harry et Drago, avec le reste des Serpentards, avaient convenu de la prochaine blague à faire à Hermione. Harry avait donc envoyé un hibou à la jeune fille. À peu de chose près, le même que la veille.

« »

Hermione était euphorique ; Harry n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il voulait toujours passer la nuit avec elle à faire des jeux érotiques. Tout était déjà préparé, les vêtements choisis, etc. Elle ne devrait sécher que l'après-midi. Ce qu'elle fit.

« »

À 22h, elle se rendit au rendez-vous avec toutes ses affaires. Harry était déjà là et la regardait avec un sourire lubrique.

Déjà toute émoustillée, elle s'approcha langoureusement de lui, s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa.

Alors qu'elle allait approfondir le baiser, Harry la repoussa vivement et elle tomba sur ses fesses. Elle le regarda interloquée et Harry répondit à sa question muette avec une voix des plus sadiques :

« Tu m'avais bien dit que tu étais fan de SM, non ? Moi je le suis ; surtout quand je fais subir. Profitons de cette nuit pour essayer cravache, fouet, menottes … »

« Mmh faites-moi mal, mon maître » répondit Hermione avec désir.

« Continue de m'appeler maître parce qu'ici tu ne seras que mon esclave sexuel. Pour rendre ça meilleur, je vais te jeter deux sorts pour que tu ne voies rien et que tu n'entendes rien. Comme cela, tu seras à chaque fois surprise, n'est-ce pas salope ? » (ndla : c'est pas un peu trop fort, ça ? Drago : non, non, c'est juste la vérité !)

« Ho oui, bien mieux, mon maître. Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, je suis la pire des cochonnes ! »

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas me décevoir, sinon il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois ! Si tu ne sais pas me donner du plaisir en baisant, je trouverai bien une autre pute. Il y en a beaucoup qui écartent les cuisses ou les fesses à Poudlard »

« Ne vous faites pas de soucis, maître ! J'écarte les cuisses et les fesses sur demande ; je suce et j'avale … tout !; je lèche, j'aime avoir mal ; jouer les voyeuristes ou me faire regarder pendant que je baise, mon seigneur »

« … Commençons : 'occultis occulis' … 'finites ores' »

« »

Dès que les deux sorts furent lancés, quatre Serpentards sortirent d'une salle adjacente, Drago à leur tête. Celui-ci vient embrasser son démon, puis dit aux quatre autres :

« Amusez-vous les gars. Vous avez jusqu'à 7h30 car il ne faut pas que vous oubliiez de vous préparer pour aller aux cours. Lancez lui un sort de sommeil quand vous partirez. On a mit une enveloppe sur la table. Si vous la bougez, remettez-là en évidence après. Salut les mecs »

« Salut ! »

« »

Harry et Drago sortirent tous les deux de la salle. Étant tous deux préfets, ils n'avaient rien à craindre et prétexteraient de s'être rencontré à la fin de leur ronde et de rentrer dans leur chambre.

« »

Dans la salle sur demande, quatre garçons s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils faisaient subir les pires choses à la Griffondors qui leur répondait par des gémissements en 'les' appelant maître's'. Elle en redemandait.

Ils avaient donc commencé par lui arracher ses vêtements en faisant gaffe à ce que leurs ongles lui rentrent bien dans la peau. Ils s'étaient déshabillés eux-mêmes à l'aide de sorts et attachèrent la fille à un poteau. Les mains de part et d'autre de la fine colonne de bois et la croupe redressée. Ils lui avaient alors donné plusieurs coups de cravache l'un après l'autre.

Dan lui avait mis un glaçon entre les fesses, comme les moldus mettent un suppositoire. Puis il lui avait brûlé un peu la peau en faisant couler de la cire de bougie sur le corps.

Steve la libéra et la forçat à s'agenouiller. Il lui mit d'autorité son membre bien dur en bouche. Elle se mit directement à le sucer. _Ça ne casse pas des briques, Drake avait raison. Dommage se dit-il_

Il sortit juste à temps et éjacula sur le ventre de Dimitri. Celui-ci s'avança directement vers elle. Il lui tira les cheveux et approcha son visage de sorte qu'elle lui lèche le sperme de son ami.

Quand elle eut fini, c'est David qui s'approcha. Il s'assit devant elle et écarta bien les jambes. Il la fit se pencher et dirigea ses lèvres de son cercle de chaire. Elle se fit une joie de lui faire cette caresse buccale si intime.

David se releva, pris d'une envie pressante. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, Steve le retint et lui indiqua Hermione.

Dav. Comprit le message et présenta sa hampe dans la bouche de la fille et satisfit son envie.

Contre toute attente, Hermione ne recracha pas le moins du monde le liquide jaune et au contraire lécha bien chaque goutte ayant pu lui échapper.

Dan décida de se la faire. Il la projeta sur le lit et l'attacha, grâce aux quatre paires de menottes, les bras et les jambes bien écartées. Il la pénétra violemment et engagea un rythme sauvage. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour jouer en elle.

Dimitri, que la vision de son ami en train de se faire une fille ou un mec (les deux étaient bons) avait toujours excité, se mit à la place de Dan, retourna Granger et s'incrusta en elle. Il préféra prendre son temps. Tout en lui caressant les seins et lui pinçant les tétons, il allait et venait en elle sans se presser.

En attendant leur tour, Steve et David s'embrassaient et se donnaient tendrement l'un à l'autre. Tous les deux avaient toujours formés un couple très libre. Ils s'aimaient mais allaient souvent voir ailleurs ou se faisaient des trips à trois voire plus comme maintenant. Leur force c'était l'amour qui les liait et la franchise qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Leur amour de la luxure en plus. Mais l'autre membre de leur couple passait toujours avant le moindre amant ou maîtresse.

Dimitri venait de finir et il fallait l'avouer, après y avoir goûter une fois, chacun préférait s'abstenir. Ils lancèrent donc différents sorts pour qu'elle continue à ressentir des pénétrations de tous les côtés. Pendant ce temps, les quatre garçons s'étaient invoqués un grand lit pour qu'ils puissent se faire, enfin, du bien entre eux.

« »

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Dan lui fit avaler une potion de sommeil. Dimitri laissa l'enveloppe entre ses fesses (ils l'avaient laissée sur le ventre) et ils partirent se coucher.

« »

Alors qu'Harry déambulait, seul, tranquillement dans les couloirs ; au détour d'un couloir il se fit harponner par une 'beauté' de la race des lions. Celle-ci l'embrassa fougueusement puis le regarda avec amour et désir.

« Cette nuit était merveilleuse, mon maître » elle avait terminé sa phrase en lui murmurant les mots à l'oreille

« À ce point ? »

« Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais une cochonne. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à te taper la première pute qui passe. En parlant de pute… »

En effet, Cho Chang arrivait vers eux et fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

« Hey ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de la regarder »

« Du calme bébé, elle m'a juste fait penser à quelque chose »

« Quoi ça ? »

« Tu m'as bien dit que tu aimais l'idée de te faire espionner et moi j'aime l'idée de jouer les voyeuristes. Donc… »

« Je sais ! Je vais coucher avec des élèves de Poudlard et toi tu nous regarderas, c'est ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as été la n°1 de Poudlard si longtemps »

« Oui, mais tu es si doué que tu m'as dépassée ! »

« En parlant de ça. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je déteste les Miss-je-sais-tout et les gens du style 'Je passe mon temps à lire et étudier. Je te l'ai déjà dit »

« Hé bien, si tu veux, je vais arrêter de lire et étudier autant »

« C'est une bonne idée ! Mets-toi à fond dans le mouvement gothique et rebel avec tatoos et piercings, ça c'est trop hot ! Au lieu de faire ta petite fille bien élevée et chiante, réponds aux profs, drague-les, couche avec Rogue et avec la moitié de Poudlard et là tu approcheras un peu de ce que j'aime »

« Tout ce que tu voudras »

« Ho fait, tout à l'heure avec Cho, c'était de la jalousie, hein ? »

Hermione rougit de gêne et répondit un tout petit :

« Oui »

« T'as envie de faire mal à celles qui me draguent ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Hé bien, il y en a une qui m'énerve vraiment beaucoup. Ça fait des années qu'elle me coure après et là ça devient lourd »

« Qui c'est cette pute ? Que je l'écrase »

« Ginny Weasley »

« Gin ? Elle coure encore après toi ? Malgré ce que tu lui avais fait au bal ? »

« Oui. J'avais une idée pour me venger mais tu devras m'aider »

« Je dois faire quoi ? »

« Tu sais que je l'ai dépucelée »

« Oui » dit Granger qui crevait de jalousie

« Et qu'elle n'a pas un sous en poche »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ne vendrait-elle pas son corps ? y a plus d'un mec qui payerait pour l'avoir dans son lit. Parce que l'air de rien, elle est bien roulée : de belles formes là où il faut et… »

« Elle sera une pute de profession avant les 30 jours, je te le promets »

« Merci, … esclave »

« Je ferai tout pour vous, mon maître »

« Allez dégage bébé, je dois y aller. Et n'oublie pas, essaye de rater en cours ! Perso, je préfère les filles plus jeunes que moi, comme Ginny par exemple. Mais à défaut d'avoir un an de moins, tu peux redoubler et être dans une année en dessous de la mienne. Salut »

« »

Harry se dirigeât vers son appart où ses amis l'attendaient. Il avait réussi à faire d'une pierre six coups :

-Elle croyait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour tous les deux

-Elle croyait qu'il l'aimait

-Elle croyait que Ginny le voulait encore

-Elle allait doubler

-Elle allait se mettre les profs à dos

-Elle allait se faire la moitié de Poudlard et tous les Serpentards le sauraient.

« »

_Qu'est-ce que je suis fort_ se dit-il avant d'entrer. Après avoir salué chaque personne se trouvant dans le salon, il s'assit sur les genoux de son petit-ami et l'embrassa. Celui-ci approfondit le baiser et l'entoura de ses bras.

La seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit des personnes présentes dans la piève était :

_Ils sont vraiment mignons tous les deux_

Quand ces deux-là étaient ensemble, personne ne pouvait ne pas voir l'amour qui les liait et la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ces deux-là étaient pareils. Même s'ils étaient des monstres avec les Griffondors, les deux fondaient en voyant un bébé, un chiot ou un chaton. Ils étaient pires que des gosses quand il s'agissait de quidditch mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient puissants !

« »

Drago trouvait que Weasley n'avait pas encore assez payé. Ce serait lui le prochain à subir. Harry et lui écrirent une petite lettre pour lui donner rendez-vous le lendemain dans la salle sur demande à l'heure du midi.

« »

Alors qu'Hermione essayait de draguer plus ou moins subtilement différents mecs de l'école, Ron ne pensait qu'à une chose : rejoindre Harry. L'heure venue, il sprinta le plus vite possible vers le lieu de rendez-vous. À la vitesse où allaient les choses lors de ses « cours », il se demandait vraiment ce que lui apprendrait son professeur aujourd'hui.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée mais s'arrêta net en voyant un mec au côté de Harry. Un Serpentard qui plus est.

« Harry, que fait un Serpentard, ici ? »

« Bonjour quand même Ron »

« Ha, heu, oui, heu… bonj… bonjour… Désolé » bafouilla le rouquin

« Pour ce qui est de Quentin, il est là parce que je lui ai demandé »

« Pour… pourquoi lui avoir demandé de venir ? » dit-il d'une voix blanche

« Pour ta dernière leçon évidemment ! »

« HEIN ! »

« Mais oui, je t'en ai appris suffisamment. Alors maintenant, il faut passer à l'acte. Mais comme nous sommes amis, on ne peut pas faire ça ensemble » dit Harry en feintant un rougissement

« … »

« Aussi, j'ai pris l'initiative de demander à Quentin de le faire à ma place. C'est l'un de mes anciens amants. Il n'est pas comme les autres Serpentards. Il ets très gentil, tu verras. Bon moi, je vous laisse »

Harry se dirigeât vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte. Avant de partir, il précisa néanmoins :

« Ho fait, comme c'est ta première fois, j'ai dit à Quentin que tu serais soumis. Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour commencer. Profite ! Salut »

« »

Harry se dirigeât vers ses appartements.

_J'ai adoré sa tête, ce con a vraiment cru que je l'initierais jusque là ! Même si j'avais bien voulu, beurk , Drago lui aurait lui aurait cassé la gueule et pour moi… heu. Soit, j'aurais eu droit à une période d'abstinence, argh c'est dur ça. Soit il m'aurait traité de pute qui écrate les cuisses pour tout le monde et m'aurait plaqué. Soit il m'aurait passé à tabac puis quitté. Donc on oublie cet horrible scénario qui n'aura de toute façon jamais lieu ! … _

_Je veux être dans les bras de mon roudoudou. Ouais, il est là ! _

_Attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Dans 30 sec. Je lui fais un plaquage digne des Dieux du stade de France, z'étaient mignons ces ptits gars-là ; et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ensuite on fait sauvagement l'amour jusqu'à épuisement totale, incapacité de bander. _

_Allez : 1,…2,…3 _

« Yataaa ! »

« »

Drago se retrouva plaqué au sol avec un démon brun déchaîné assis à califourchon sur son bas ventre qui se réveilla instantanément. Il ne put que gémir face aux baisers que lui prodiguait Harry.

Harry commença par enlever la chemise de son ange blond. Il en profitait bien pour caresser ce corps si parfait, il ne se lassait pas de réétudier son amant sous toutes les coutures. Il le couvrit de légers baisers papillons.

Il désirait mettre Drago à fleur de peau, l'entendre gémir, supplier.

Mais ce n'était le style de Drago. Un Malfoy était un dominant et il ne suppliait pas.

Il inversa donc, d'un coup de rein efficace, leurs positions. Un sourire vainqueur vint sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es à moi, ptit lion »

« C'est pas le moment de m'insulter. J'ai un petit problème à résoudre, moi »

« Un problème ? Dans cette région-là, peut-être ? » demanda-t-il en laissant glisser très légèrement ces doigts entre le bassin et le début des cuisses

« Mmh »

« Ou bien, ici » dit-il en posant sa main sur le membre déjà dur de son amant

« Ouiii »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Oui ! »

« Supplie-moi, Harry »

« Je t'en prie, prends-moi »

Drago commença à déshabiller son démon brun.

Il le délivra de son boxer et prit le sexe gonflé dans sa main. Après un ou deux mouvements de sa main, il déposa des baisers sur le gland, la verge et les bourses. Puis il lécha la hampe sur toute sa longueur pour la prendre finalement en bouche.

Harry cria de surprise puis gémit de plaisir. Se sentant proche de l'explosion, il tira à contre-cœur Drago pour l'embrasse.

Il lui sussura à l'oreille :

« Prends-moi, _maintenant_ ! »

« Toujours à tes ordres »

Drago enleva rapidement son pantalon et son boxer et commença à préparer le brun. Un doigt, deux doigts, trois doigts, des coups de ciseaux et le point sensible trouvé, Drago le sentit enfin prêt.

Il se présenta à l'entrée du brun et commença à le pénétrer.

Il s'obligeait à une certaine lenteur mais Harry voulait du sauvage ! Il s'empala donc d'un coup sur la verge tendue de son amant.

« Plus vite, Dray ! »

Drago ne se fit pas prier et se fit plus rapide. Il pilonna sauvagement son amant.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'il se libère dans l'antre de chaire alors qu'Harry jouit entre leurs deux corps.

Épuisé, Drago s'effondra sur le brun qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Une vraie bête » murmura Harry

« Je sais, je sais »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Non… Aïe, je rigole ! »

« Pff »

« Harry tu sais que je t'aime ! Je t'aime, je t'adore ! Je me marre à chaque fois que j'entends ce que les Griffondors font. Mais parfois ça me pèse. J'ai confiance en toi. Là, n'est pas le problème. Mais je supporte de moins en moins la manière dont ils te regardent »

« Je suis désolé Dray. Si tu veux, on abandonne tout. Moi ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Les autres, on les a déjà bien humiliés »

« Non, non. On est proche de la fin. Je veux que ce soit comme une bombe lâchée sur Poudlard »

« C'est toi qui choisis. Mais tu me promets que l'on se promènera main dans la main dans les couloirs dès que ce sera fini. Et que l'on s'embrassera à perdre haleine sans se soucier des autres. Ok ? »

« Bien sûr, je vais t'afficher, c'est certain. Tout le monde devra savoir que tu es à moi. Et le premier qui tentera quoi que ce soit, je l'explose compris ? »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir eu quelqu'un comme toi, je voudrais de l'un d'eux ? je ne pourrais q'être déçu, il n'y en a pas un qui t'arrive à la cheville ! »

« Continue à me caresser dans le sens du poil. J'adore »

« Avec des paroles ou avec des mains ? »

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

À suivre…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voici un chapitre qui a été très dur et très long à finir ! J'ai adoré l'écrire mais je n'aime pas du tout le relire. Je déteste le premier lemon ! Je ne suis pas fan du SM et en plus il ne comportait ni Harry ni Drago, beurk ! Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ce que l'un des deux fasse quelque chose de sexuel avec Granger !

J'ai essayé de faire plus long, j'espère que c'est le cas mais je suis désolée mais je ne crois pas pouvoir faire plus long que cela ! T-T

**Rar**

**Maya**

Contente de voire que tu suis depuis le début Tu trouves toujours qu'elle ne subit pas assez, Granger ?

Merci pour la review bisous

**Jessy**

C'est vrai que sur le coup c'est une vrai chienne lol Fimée et montrée dans la grande salle ? C'est une idée j'y penserai, promis !

**Tchaye**

Mais elle a pété un câble depuis la longtemps la Granger ! Mais c'est tellement drôle Les pauvres pourffsouffles sont complètement choqués, eux qui sont si droits dans leurs baskets lol

Ho mais Dumby, il ne sait pas encore, trop occupé à bouffer des bonbons au citron Sauf pour Hermi, là tu as raison. Va falloir que je colle ça dans le prochain chap

Gros bisous et merci

**Beautiful-Dray**

Alors tu as aimé la scène avec Rogue, et celle-ci ? C'est pire je dois avouer, j'ai honte

Gros bisous et merci

**Sahada**

Merci pour les compliments !

Pour Drago, oui c'est vrai que je n'arrive pas à lui donner un rôle très important et Merlin sait que je le regrette ! Mais bon, je vais essayer de le faire, je ne promets rien mais je vais essayer !

Bisous

**Persian**

Trouvé ! Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir trouvé que Harry avait prévenu lui-même Rogue. Comment vous avez trouvé ? LOL

Je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire, j'espère que ça va continuer !

Bisous

p.s moi aussi j'adore Sevy-chou mais je préfère Lucius

**Naha**

T'en a pas marre de te déchaîner sur moi ? Les fautes d'orthographe, y en a 2 ! Et pis je suis en ange, tout le monde le sait ! Tout le monde m'aime, même toi

Bisous

**Garla Sama**

Contente que tu aimes l'idée !

Merci et bisous

**Zaïka**

On est sur la même longueur d'ondes je crois

Bisous et merci

**Serpentis-draco**

Merci ! Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi

Bisous

**Flory-Wess**

Tant que tu te marres, c'est bon !

Bisous et merci

**Arianne Malfoy-Shinigami**

Avec toi aussi, je suis sur la même longueur d'ondes

Bisous

**La-Shinegami**

T'as trouvé ! C'est Harry qui a prévenu !

Merci pour la review

Bisous

**Onarluca**

Niveau humiliation, je crois avoir atteint le summum !

Tu continues d'aimer ?

T'avais raison c'est bien Harry qui a prévenu ! Je suis d'accord, quel brave petit !

Bisous

**Ishtar205**

Un sshg ? Moui c'est possible, on verra lol Ron en gothique mdr, j'y avais pas pensé lol on verra

OOC signifie Out Of Caracter Un personnalité qui n'est pas la personnalité d'origine du personnage. Non je ne trouve pas que c'est bête t'inquiète au début je ne savais pas non plus ! ;)

Bisous !

Et merci

« »

Laissez-moi des reviews siouplait !

Gros bisous

Crystal -

Note : le chap suivant est pas encore commencé, je suis désolée. J'espère pouvoir quand même vous le mettre rapidement ! Bisous à tout le monde et bonne vacances !


	22. Chapter 22

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

_**Attention: il y a une note en fin de chapitre, allez la lire et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

« »

Chap 22 :

Tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre, les deux princes de Serpentard se réveillaient lentement d'une nuit de plaisirs intenses. Ils se firent tirés du lit et de sa chaleur si accueillante par de grands cris et des coups sur la porte d'entrée.

Maugréant, Drago se leva et alla ouvrir, prêt à les engueuler comme des elfes pourris. Les « troubles fête » eurent donc beaucoup de chance d'être les deux meilleurs amis du blond. En effet, Pansy et Blaise pouvaient se permettre des « largesses » que _personne_ n'oserait ne fut-ce qu'y penser.

Les deux amis étaient venus aux nouvelles. Que s'était-il passé avec Weasley ? Et Granger, à quel point avait-elle accepté ? Et surtout quelle était la suite ?

« Vous avez vu l'heure ? » dit Drago en traînant jusqu'au divan où Harry avait élu domicile en entendant la voix de Pansy et Blaise

« Oui, il est 14h mon chou » dit la brune

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! Bien trop tôt pour un samedi quand un certain Harry ne vous laisse pas dormir afin de satisfaire sa libido »

« Parce que t'étais pas pour, toi ? Si c'est comme ça, ce sera abstinence pendant 15 jours » répondit Le Survivant faussement vexé

« … » _ cligne des yeux _ « Tu vas pas me faire ça, hein, Harry, hein ? »

« Si ça ne te plait plus de me prendre toute la nuit durant, je ne vais pas te forcer moi »

« Mais je n'ai rien contre, je blaguais ! »

« STOP ! Trop de détails ! » s'écria Blaise en se bouchant les oreilles

« Joue pas les prudes, Blaise. Pas quand tu te gaves, et le mot est pesé , de tous les détails sur ce que font Granger et Weasley dans un lit et ailleurs ! » s'amusa Pansy

« C'est pas pareil ! Eux, ce ne sont pas mes amis. Franchement, j'aurais quand même du mal à vous regarder en face sans rire ou je ne sais quoi, si je savais que vous utilisiez des menottes, des fouets, des gods, et je n'ose imaginer quoi »

« Mais qui te dit que nous n'utilisons pas tous ces charmants objets pour notre plaisir personnel » se moqua Harry

« S'il te plaît Harry, même si c'est le cas, ne me le dit pas ! »

« Mais voyons, où le problème ? Harry adore que je le fouette pendant nos ébats et personnellement j'apprécie beaucoup de me faire attacher et dominer » rajouta Drago pour enfoncer le clou encore plus. Amis ok mais fallait pas oublié qu'il était un Serpentard et pas n'importe lequel leur prince et puis surtout il était le pire des sadiques et en était fier !

« Argh ! Je suis foutu, je vais être hanté par cette image… Tu te laisses soumettre Dray, j'aurais pas cru. Quand les autres vont savoir ça ! Héhé ta réputation va en pâtir, mon vieux. C'est la fin d'un règne, excellent »

L'air de rien, Blaise était aussi un Serpentard, le deuxième juste après Drago. Et quand il le voulait, il pouvait égaler le sadisme de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs il en usait et en abusait et il adorait ça !

Des coups à l'entrée interrompirent là la discussion. Quand le tableau s'ouvrit, ils virent Quentin qui venait leur faire son compte rendu de la veille. Alors que chacun s'attendait à le voir arriver avec une tête jusque parterre, hé bien non il avait un grand sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Après avoir salué chaque personne présente, le nouveau s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce.

« Alors ? » demandèrent les quatre jeunes d'une même voix

« C'était génial, tout simplement »

« Heu, à ce point ? » demanda Harry

« Ouais, à ce point. Je dirais pas que je sortirais avec. C'est un Gryffondor, faut pas pousser mais dans un lit, il est pas mal »

« Donc t'as apprécié ? » constata Drago

« Me regarde pas comme ça, Drago. Franchement, il est très bien dans un lit mais bon chacun ses goûts. J'avoue que peu de personnes aimeraient le style de Weasley mais bon j'ai eu de la chance voilà tout »

« Explique » demanda Pansy

« Ben il se laisse faire. Sa tête quand t'es parti Harry ça valait 100. Il voulait partir, mais j'ai trouvé les mots pour le convaincre »

« Lesquels ? »

« Des trucs du style : Harry va se sentir gêné, il voyait pas les choses comme ça. Il se demandera ce qu'il a fait de mal et le connaissant il va pas savoir où se mettre, se demandant ce qu'il a mal fait. Il est tellement gentil et naïf qu'il se dira que c'est de sa faute à lui. Il va culpabiliser mais bon je te comprends. C'est vrai que la première fois, c'est mieux avec de l'amour. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on dit. Moi je l'ai fait par amour mais de un, c'était nul, ça m'a fait très mal et bon c'était foireux quoi ; et de deux, j'ai appris peu de temps après qu'en fait c'était qu'un pari. Le mec avait qui j'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois avait parié 10 galions qu'il me dépucellerait. Résultat il a gagné et moi, au final je suis un peu perdant sur les bords »

« Et c'était vrai ? »

« Absolument pas, ma première fois je l'ai fait avec un homme bien plus âgé en vacances. C'était purement physique cette attirance, on ne s'est jamais revu et on s'en est parfaitement remis surtout que lui est allé retrouver sa femme et sa fille »

« Il était marié ? »

« Hé oui, je trouvais ça très excitant sur le moment même »

« Et si on en revenait à Weasley ? » demanda Pansy

« Ben, il a été vachement passif, il se laissait complètement faire au début. Il avait une de ces trouilles ! Puis il a commencé à apprécié ce que je lui faisais et… qu'est-ce qu'il crie fort ce mec ! J'ai jamais vu ça ! J'hésitais à poser un sort de silence, puis je me suis dis qu'il en serait bien plus ridicule si quelqu'un l'avait entendu »

« Et c'est le cas ? »

« Ouais, je suis sorti juste avant lui mais j'ai eu le temps d'entendre pas mal de murmure lorsque lui est sorti. Vous vous rendez compte LE Griffondor qui se fait prendre par un de ces sales et vicieux Serpentards ? »

« Pas mal, je l'avoue. T'as bien fait »

« Enfin bon perso, j'adore dépuceler avec les filles comme avec les mecs, donc j'allais pas refuser ta proposition, Harry »

« Malgré le fait que ce soit un Gryffondor ? »

« Tu crois franchement que c'est la première fois que je me fais un lion ? Ce sont les meilleures proies ! Les Serdaigles se font dépuceler avant 15 ans parce qu'ils ont la sale manie de vouloir tout connaître dont le sexe. Les Poufsouffles, eux, sont tellement facilement manipulables qu'ils se font avoir par tout le monde. Même les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles le font, c'est pas marrant alors. Les Serpentards sont trop intelligents et puis j'ai pas envie d'avoir de problème dans ma maison. Donc il reste les rouge et or. C'est vraiment une chasse pour les avoir, et puis il suffit de savoir s'y prendre, ils adorent les défis et détestent faire du mal à leurs amis. Quand tu sais ça, tu sais tout. Tu as toutes les cartes dans ton jeu, à toi de ne pas être assez con pour te faire battre. Voilà tout »

« J'aurais pas cru ça de toi. Avec ta gueule d'ange, tu fais croire à tout le monde que tu n'es pas méchant comme les autres etc. mais en fait tu es pire que nous » dit Pansy en riant

« Ben oui où est le mal ? » demanda innocemment Quentin

« Ça y est, il recommence. Arrête avec ça maintenant qu'on sait tout, on ne sera fera plus avoir ! » fit Drago en le regardant

« »

Ils continuèrent durant toute la journée à parler de tout et de rien et à jouer à divers jeux pour gamins de 8-12 ans qui étaient tellement drôle qu'au final ils ne purent que se tordre de rire des heures durant.

« »

Afin de ne pas provoquer de soupçons, Harry quitta ses amis pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Les autres Serpentards quitteraient quelques minutes plus tard l'appartement.

« »

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en se forçant à avancer. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller retrouver ses anciens amis. Ce n'était que des êtres pathétiques, ils n'avaient absolument aucun amour-propre. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas, ils ne seraient jamais que des moutons que l'on mènerait à l'abattoir en leur promettant un beau pré vert.

Plongé dans ses pensées hautement poétiques (ndla Weasley en mouton roux mdr), il ne vit pas Granger se diriger vers lui.

L'ayant vu complètement à l'ouest, Hermione regarda si personne n'arrivait et lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser.

« Au même moment »

Blaise, Pansy, Quentin et Drago avaient déjà fait un bout de chemin vers la Grande Salle quand Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa cravate. Et Merlin sait qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait se montrer en public d'une manière aussi débrayée. Aussi il décida de rebrousser chemin.

Une fois sa cravate nouée parfaitement autour du cou, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps pour manger. Il décida donc de prendre des raccourcis afin d'arriver plus vite.

Au détour d'un couloir, il vit son amour se balader lentement. Un grand sourire lui vint mais il le perdit rapidement en voyant Granger se diriger vers lui, regarder partout, sans le voir, et lui sauter dessus afin de l'embrasser.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans penser aux conséquences, il se dépêcha, l'empoigna par le bras et la propulsa à terre. Il lui hurla :

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire là ? Franchement, comment une fille comme toi ne peut, ne fut-ce que penser, à toucher à MON mec ! Tu m'entends c'est le mien alors pas touche ! Pff quand on est aussi laide et conne que toi, on espère pas pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Harry ! Je te préviens » rajouta-t-il d'un ton calme et colérique tout en la prenant au niveau du col pour la soulever de terre « si tu le touches encore une fois, t'es morte »

Il termina sa tirade en lui mettant son poing dans le visage

« Ha… Harry… pourquoi tu ne me défends pas ?... Harry ! » supplia Granger

« Parce que j'adore voir mon mec faire des crises de jalousie pareille. Tu pensais franchement que je pourrais t'aimer ? Toi, une Sang-de-Bourbe qui se prend pour meilleure que tout le monde. Mais c'est impossible, surtout quand je peux Drago. Il a tout pour lui : la beauté, l'intelligence, la ruse, la richesse, le sang pur et puis au-dessus de tout, je l'aime tout simplement »

« Mais… mais… c'est un garçon, tu n'es pas pédé Harry. Tu ne peux pas tomber aussi bas. Et puis tu m'as moi ! » s'écria Granger qui niait l'évidence même

« Même si j'étais hétéro, tu m'aurais rendu gay. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Weasley, tu l'as dégoûté et il m'a adoré »

« Mais Harry regarde-moi, regarde ce que je suis devenue pour toi »

« Tu es devenue une pute Granger il n'y a pas d'autre mot. J'adore le style gothique ainsi que les piercings et les tatouages mais avec toi, c'est légèrement ridicule tu peux me croire »

« Reconnais ta défaite Granger, tu t'es fait avoir sur toute la ligne, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour nous, tu peux me croire. Pour une fois que je suis honnête, profite ! »

« NON ! Non c'est impossible, Harry n'est pas comme ça ! Harry est bon, gentil, il ne ferait de mal à personne. S'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait c'est que c'est vrai ! C'est avec toi qu'il joue ! Tu n'es qu'un Serpentard, tu ne mérites pas mieux, c'est toi qui t'es fait avoir ! » s'écria Granger fière de son raisonnement

« Granger, réfléchis deux minutes. Dans quelle maison est Harry en ce moment ? Et dans quelle maison devait-il aller à la base ? »

« … Serpentard »

« Parfaitement »

« Il a changé, ou plutôt non, il est devenu comme il aurait dû être depuis le début »

« … Harry c'est vrai ? »

« Oui »

« Tu m'as fait ça ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Mais et nous deux ? »

« Un jeu entre Serpentards »

« Noooon » Granger tomba en pleurs

Elle finissait par y croire mais elle ne le voulait pas. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça mais il le lui disait sans hésiter. Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner puis une formule magique être prononcée.

Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, en ne se souvenant absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant la dernière demi-heure. Elle avait mal à la tête et la joue enflée sans oublier les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

Son seul souvenir était qu'elle cherchait Harry. Elle se remit donc à sa recherche. Il lui manquait tellement, un journée sans le vouloir, c'était trop long !

« »

« Hahaha »

« Hahaha »

Harry et Drago se pliaient en deux de rire dans une salle de classe insonorisée. Cette scène avait été tellement jouissive, ils en avaient tellement rêvé de ce moment. Dommage que l'heure ne soit pas encore venue pour cela.

Chacun était heureux des paroles de l'autres.

Harry avait été heureux de voir Drago sortir ainsi de ses gonds. Il avait explosé, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, et surtout il avait crié qu'Harry était à lui. Entendre cela l'avait fait exploser de joie !

Drago s'était senti transporté de joie de pouvoir tout dire à Granger et surtout de pouvoir lui coller un pain dans la figure. Il avait adoré entendre ce qu'avait dit Harry. Il ne regrettait même pas le sort d'amnésie qu'il avait lui-même lancé à Granger. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire mais heureusement plus beaucoup de temps pour cela.

On arrivait en mars, plus que deux mois avant de pouvoir tout révéler, ce ne serait plus très long !

Il attendait ce moment avec tellement d'impatience. Il voulait voir la tête de tous quand la vérité serait révélée ! Entre Granger, Weasley, les Gryffondors et tous les autres d'ailleurs, les profs mais surtout Dumbledor. Ce sera hilarant ! Il voyait déjà la tête qu'ils feraient, hé hé !

« »

Ils avaient finalement décidé de ne pas aller dîner dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde. Afin de ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons, Harry avait envoyé un message à Ron en lui disant qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il préférait rester au lit jusqu'à lundi matin.

« »

Tard dans la soirée, ils avaient reçu un hibou de la part de Narcissa Malfoy :

_-------_

_Drago,_

_J'espère que j'aurai le plaisir de te voir au manoir pendant les vacances de Pâques. Il me tarde de te revoir et de te revoir ce cher Harry._

_Au plus vite_

_N. Malfoy_

_-------_

« Ta mère m'invite ? Cool, on y va, hein Drago ? On y va, on y va, on y va ? »

« Haha, bien sûr que l'on y va, Harry. Ma mère me manque et puis ça nous fera du bien de quitter Poudlard pendant un temps mais par contre je ne sais pas comment on pourra faire passer la pilule à Granger, Weasley et Dumby »

« Moi je sais ! »

« Vas-y, dis-le »

« Je vais trouver Weasley et je prends un air gêné, je lui dis que mon petit copain m'a invité en vacances chez lui mais que je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache avec qui je sors. Donc je lui demande de me couvrir. Lui, il se débrouillera bien pour expliquer ça à ses parents ! »

« Tu es vraiment machiavélique, Harry, c'est pour ça que je t'aime ! »

« Juste pour ça ? »

« Non, pour ton corps aussi »

« Je préfère ça ! » dit Harry en riant

« »

À suivre…

« »

_**Rar**_

**Sahada :**

Tu as adoré ? Cool ! Ils vont souffrir ne t'inquiète pas pour ça lol

Après ce chap, ose me dire que Dray n'est pas présent !

Merci pour la review bisous

**Nephtys14 :**

Ce serait inhumain d'arrêter ? Bonne idée lol nan t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas du style à arrêter (enfin y en a une mais elle avait pas de succès et je la reprendrai plus tard) Merci pour le comm bisous

**Beautiful-Dray :**

J'ai reçu quatre fois ta review lol quatre j'en reviens pas mdr c'est vrai que c'était « beurk » lol mais bon c'est ça qui est marrant

Merci pour tes comm ! bizzzz

**Ishtar205** :

Tu es honnête et ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chap-ci aura été mieux ! Désolée pas de lemon dans celui-ci (enfin je crois Oo) mais que du Harry et Drago pratiquement, ça compense assez ?

Merci pour ta review bizzzzz

**Jessy :**

Qui ose dire que Hermione n'est pas conne ? Que je l'étrangle lol C'est Emma Watson je ne peux pas la saquer, brrr j'l'aime pas lol

Merci pour ton comm bisous

**Tchaye :**

Oui Harry est là pour foutre la mer dans cette histoire, c'est clair C'est ça qui est drôle ! Ça fera mal à la fin c'est clair et puis il y a déjà un petit avant goût, comment t'as trouvé ?

Merci pour tes comm bisouuus

**Egwene Al'Vere :**

Encore un chap ! Ouf, il a été dur à écrire, enfin plutôt à commencer je dirais, je n'avais ni le temps ni l'inspiration lol

C'est vrai que je fais peu dans le détail pour Harry et Dray mais cette fois, je l'ai fait

Merci pour la review bizzz

**Tcheuer Teufel**

Ça pour être humiliée elle l'est Et c'est vrai que franchement elle doit être pas mal en goth ! Bon peut-être pas à ce point, c'est sûr mais je trouve ce style assez cool en fait !merci pour tes comm bisous

**Maya :**

Ouf tu l'admets lol Et pour Ron et bien ça commence à être quand même pas mal mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à trouver des trucs humiliants sans que ça ne tombe dans l'excès T-T Une amie m'a dit qu'il manquait encore la drogue, c'est vrai mais je crois pas que ce soit génial. C'est pas un sujet très facile à aborder surout dans ce contexte-là. Bisous et merci !

**Fan de ty :**

J'ai trouvé aussi sadique que moi, ça me fait plaisir

Merci pour tes comm bizzz

**Naha :**

Je te hais je te l'ai déjà dit ? Le début de ta review est génial, la suite est… à mettre à la poubelle ! Grrrr

Et pour info, j'ai les yeux gris, je te signale ! Je t'enverrai la photo de mon œil

À demain ou tout à l'heure ;)

Merci quand même (même si je ne vois pas pourquoi :p)

**Flory Wess :**

C'est clair que le passage avec Harry qui plante Ron sur place était sympa Je n'aimais pas non plus le lemon avec Hermione, c'était sympa à écrire mais pas à lire. Je suis pas fan de sm non plus -- t'inquiète pas ! Le côté possessif a été bien développé dans celui-ci non ? Merci et bisous

**Zaika :**

Vive les Serpents ! lol et merci

**Garla Sama :**

Tu as aimé le passage avec Hermione ? Lol Vous êtes pas nombreux dans ce cas-là lol Oui je suis une pure sadique et j'en suis fière ! Pour Ron je vais voir comment je peux faire. Merci pour tes comm bizz

**Serpentis-draco :**

C'est mignon, roudoudou, non ? En tout cas t'as tout compris et la suite ça va être pareil pour la suite lol

Merci pour ta review bisous

**La-shinegami :**

Tu as eu peur, héhé Suis fière de moi alors ! Suis méchante, je sais Cette fois-ci le chap est écrit mais toujours pas le suivant T-T Désolée ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews et gros bisous

**Onarluca :**

Tu me rassures de toujours aimé ! Moi non plus je ne les aime pas Hermione et Ginny beurk ! Je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que Harry doit être avec Dray, avec Sev mouais j'aime bien mais je préfère avec Lucius ou Tom

Je vais continuer, no problem !

Merci et bisous !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :**

Wouaw tous ces compliments ! Je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore !

C'est vrai que je me suis déchaînée dans le précédent chap lol Je fais ce que je peux Merci pour tous tes compliments et tes reviews Gros bisous

« »

Note : je sais que ce chap est court ! Mais bon je l'ai écrit en peu de temps et j'ai pris le peu de temps qui m'était disponible ! Normalement le temps des vacances permet l'écriture, ben pour les autres peut-être mais pas pour moi --'

Que de blabla alors que c'est le lot de chaque étudiant T-T On devrait nous aussi entrer en grève !

Note2 : donnez-moi votre avis, il y a un livre que je trouve génial et qui s'appelle City Girl, je m'étais dit que je pourrais retranscrire l'histoire mais version Harry Potter. Ce serait un yaoi, évidemment, et un U.A. ! Mais bon, ce ne serait pas une histoire originale puisque je reprendrais le livre, en fait et à ce moment-là ce serait, une semaine un chap de cette fic-ci et une semaine une chap de City Boy (la version HP), ça peut le faire, enfin ça donne bien quoi mais il faut que vous le vouliez ;)

À vous de choisir !

Bon je vous fais de gros bisous et mettez-moi des reviews !

Crystal (qui vous adore)


	23. Chapter 23

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Chapitre 24:

« »

Les vacances de Pâques seraient là dans moins d'une semaine et déjà McGonnagall demandait une liste de tous les élèves restant à Poudlard pour les quinze jours.

Peu d'élèves apposaient leur nom sur ce morceau de papier qui les condamnerait à rester 15 longues journées sans leurs amis à s'ennuyer ferme.

« »

Alors qu'ils passaient devant la fameuse liste, Weasley demanda à Harry :

« Tu ne mets pas ton nom, Harry ? »

« Heu… justement à ce sujet, je… est-ce que je peux te demander un grand service ? »

« Bien sûr vieux ! » _surtout si tu me demandes de venir au Terrier pendant les vacs ! se dit Ron_

« Voilà, je… mon petit copain m'a invité a passé les vacances chez lui mais si je le dis à Dumbledor ou à quelqu'un d'autre, il y aura des articles sur moi dès demain dans tous les journaux. Et comme c'est une toute nouvelle relation, je ne sais pas si ça va durer, alors… »

« …Ok, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je dirai à maman et aux autres de te couvrir. Mais bon, je leur dirai que c'est une fille, je ne connais pas trop les réactions qu'ils pourraient avoir »

Weasley était atterré de la demande de Harry. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Harry ait un petit copain ! Mais il n'osait pas montrer sa tristesse parce que malgré le soi-disant courage gryffondorien qu'il possédait, il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami.

De plus, il redoutait véritablement la réaction de sa famille à propos de l'homosexualité. Il le redoutait déjà beaucoup pour lui mais il était prêt à tout pour protéger Harry de toute remarque désobligeante.

« Merci, Ron, t'es vraiment un _frère_ pour moi ! » dit Harry avec un grand sourire et un soupir de soulagement

« … C'est normal »

« Bon, tu viens on va manger ! »

La remarque que venait de lui faire Harry l'avait terrassé. Mais reprenant son courage à deux mains, il se dit qu'il devait tout faire pour séduire Harry. Pour cela, il écouterait attentivement Harry et chaque fois qu'il entendrait quelque chose du style « J'aimerais » « J'adore » « …… », il en prendrait note et se forcerait à le réaliser. En espérant que cela ne coûte pas trop cher parce qu'il avait déjà sérieusement entamé le budget annuel de sa famille pour offrir le superbe pull au beau brun de son cœur.

« »

« Au fait, Mione, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tout d'un coup, tu t'es transformée en gothique, tu t'es fait percer et tatouer, … » demanda Ron en enfournant une énorme bouchée composée de purée, carottes, saucisse et de sauce. Pas très ragoûtant.

« Cela faisait longtemps que j'y pensais, chéri. Je trouve ça tellement sexy, excitant, beau, attirant, hypnotisant, sensue… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais pourquoi, tu ne m'as rien dit là-dessus ? »

« J'avais peur que tu arrives à m'en empêcher »

Ron en avait assez de jouer la comédie avec Hermione. Elle lui plaisait de moins en moins. Déjà le fait qu'elle soit une fille, il s'était rendu compte que les filles ne l'attiraient plus du tout, il était devenu gay à cent pour cent. Le fait qu'elle soit gothique. Il ne supportait pas ça, il avait peur d'elle. Tout ce noir, ces piques, … ça lui fichait la trouille.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rompre car du coup, il se mettrait en avant. Elle lui fournissait un alibi en béton. Personne ne se soucierait de savoir s'il préférait les mecs. En plus il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Ces derniers temps, elle avait l'air de tenir encore plus à lui. Sa libido avait augmenté et elle saisissait la moindre occasion pour qu'ils s'envoient en l'air.

Elle inventait plein de trucs nouveaux et adorait le faire dans des positions spéciales, avec des accessoires où dans des lieux potentiellement dangereux : le bureau de Rogue, la cuisine, les couloirs, les toilettes,… et le fait que Mimi Geignarde soit à côté ou des elfes de maison ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Lui par contre, …

« »

Alors que Ron et Harry se trouvaient seuls dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Ron voulut engager la conversation mais fut interrompu par des coups contre la fenêtre. Un hibou entra, après que Harry lui ait ouvert, et déposa une lettre sur le lit de Weasley. Il repartit au sitôt, n'attendant pas de réponse.

Intrigué de recevoir une lettre à une heure si avancée, Weasley ouvrit la lettre. Aucune émotion ne se traduisit sur son visage, chose étonnante, et il mit la lettre dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Harry était intrigué et voulu la lire mais il ne savait pas trop comment y arriver sans éveiller l'attention du rouquin. Il eut soudain une idée.

« Ron, tu n'as pas envie d'aller nous chercher un truc à manger dans la cuisine ? Des fraises et de la chantilly par exemple, j'adore ça ! »

« Oui ! Bien sûr, je me dépêche ! »

Celui-ci étant sortit en trombe de la chambre, Harry se leva et alla chercher la dite lettre. Une fois prise, il commença à lire. Après avoir été surpris, et le mot est faible, il se mit à sourire comme un malade !

« »

_Cher Monsieur Weasley,_

_Je me dois de vous rappeler que vous devez prendre rendez-vous auprès d'un médicomage spécialisé afin de subir la dernière intervention chirurgicale qui fera de vous définitivement un homme ou plus précisément un être de type masculin._

_Je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis votre dernière visite._

_Je sais que cela doit être dur de garder cela secret mais croyez-moi, vous devriez en parler à vos amis ou aller consulter un psychomage. Il en va de votre santé mentale !_

_Les hermaphrodites sont très rares autant dans notre société que chez les moldus. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une tare ! Juste d'un dérèglement cellulaire lorsque vous n'étiez encore qu'un fœtus. Je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois mais vous ne voulez pas comprendre !_

_Il faut que vous alliez faire cette opération !_

_D'habitude, les parents font faire cette opération lorsque l'enfant est encore tout jeune. Les vôtres n'avaient malheureusement pas l'argent de le faire, c'est pourquoi, ils ont dû attendre. Ne leur en veuillez par pour cela ! Je sais que vous ne pouvez vous faire opérer que pendant les vacances scolaires afin de ne pas attirer l'attention._

_Tout comme je sais aussi que vous vous en voulez beaucoup de tout l'argent que vous « perdre » à vos parents. Vous vous sentez coupable parce que sans toutes ces interventions, votre famille pourrait vivre très facilement._

_Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas de votre faute !_

_Vous avez bien vu que vos premières interventions sont une réussite ! Vous qui étiez encore un total hermaphrodite à l'âge de 11 ans (votre arrivée à Poudlard), aujourd'hui, vous êtes pratiquement un homme ! Il ne reste plus qu'une seule intervention, réfléchissez-y !_

_Dans votre position actuelle, vous êtes incapable de dire que vous êtes un mâle à cent pour cent, vous n'êtes peut-être plus une « femelle » mais pas tout à fait un mâle !_

_Pensez aussi à votre petite amie ! Permettez-lui de ne pas sortir avec une autre femme ! Un peu de respect pour les autres !_

_Il y a un point pour lequel je ne peux rien faire, ni moi ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Vous serez à jamais stérile. Et non « castré » comme vous l'avez si bien dit lors de notre dernière rencontre. C'est totalement différent. Je pourrais presque dire qu'il s'agit de l'inverse._

_Je vous demande donc d'arrêter de reporter nos rendez-vous, de les occulter ou de nier tout simplement l'évidence !_

_Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser que votre mère à dors et déjà reçu copie de cette lettre._

_Alors, au nom de Merlin, parlez avec vos amis, voyez les choses en face, n'ayez plus honte, venez vous faire opérer !_

_Soyez assurés de mes sentiments les plus distingués_

_Médicomage Liotta Mcdonis_

_Spécialiste en hermaphrodisme, gynécologue et urologue_

_Membre de l'Union des Médicomages du Royaume-Unis_

_Auteur de « Vivre avec deux sexes » paru chez Flaudin_

_« »_

POV de Harry

Hahaha ! Excellent, putain ! Celle-là, je m'y attendais pas du tout ! C'est une fille à la base ! Bon techniquement pas tout à fait mais bon au final, c'est pareil ! Quand Dray va savoir ça, il va se rouler par terre tellement il va rire !

Bon je ne vais peut-être pas attendre que Weasley revienne. Je me barre.

« Seamus, tu pourras dire à Ron que je suis désolé mais que j'ai du partir parce que l'heure du couvre-feu est proche. Je ne voudrais pas me faire coller par Rogue » dit-il à l'Irlandais

« Bien sûr, Harry »

Pas très futés les lions ! En tant que préfet de Serpentard, je n'ai pas de couvre-feu ! héhé. Bon je vais peut-être me grouiller moi, sinon je suis encore capable de tomber sur ce crétin congénital, ou plutôt ce_tte_ crétin_e_ congénital_e_.

J'en reviens toujours pas ! Donc, quand il nous a sorti qu'ils étaient partis tous ensemble pour aller en Egypte en 3ème année, il a menti ! Ho le sagouin ! On était encore meilleurs amis à ce moment-là ! Il pouvait tout me dire, je ne l'aurais pas jugé à l'époque. Il se fout vraiment de ma gueule ce con !

Mais et la photo dans le journal qui les représentait devant les pyramides, c'était du trucage alors ? Ça s'appelle du faux et usage de faux, je pourrais leur faire quelques problèmes. Ils seraient la risée du monde sorcier, la gazette demanderait des dommages et intérêts, Arthur Weasley perdrait avec un peu de chance son poste au ministère. Quoi de mieux ?

« »

Il en était là de ces réflexions lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était devant le tableau gardant l'entrée de ses appartements. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, il entra et tomba sur la plus belle vision existant : Drago étendu dans le divan et dormant paisiblement.

Attendri par cette scène, il s'avança tout doucement et silencieusement. Il s'agenouilla devant le blond et remit l'une de ces mèches derrière son oreille. Il le regarda amoureusement et se dit qu'il avait quand même bien de la chance que ange pareil puisse l'aimer. Il se rendait compte de tout le temps perdu en une amitié stérile et inutile. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pu lui faire du mal à l'époque en refusant sa main.

Il se promit de rattraper tout le temps perdu ! Il lui resterait un an à tirer à Poudlard mais il montrerait à chacun quel beau couple ils faisaient tous les deux. Plus personne ne s'interposerait entre eux. Ni Weasley, ni Granger, ni Dumbledor, ni personne !

Il tuerait quiconque essayerait de faire du mal à Drago ou à leur couple !

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » murmura Drago sortant lentement des limbes du sommeil.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu es tellement beau, que je t'observais. Je ne pourrais dire si cela fait deux minutes ou deux heures »

« Tu viens me réchauffer ? »

« Bien sûr, jusqu'à la fin des temps »

Harry grimpa sur le sofa, juste à côté de son amour et commença à l'embrasser tout doucement. De simples baisers papillons sur les lèvres purpurines pour se reporter ensuite sur les joues, les paupières, le nez et le cou. Il marqua lentement Dray comme sien, puis revint embrasser ses lèvres.

Cette fois, il approfondit le baiser et laissa leurs deux langues danser et s'apprivoiser. Se redécouvrant l'un l'autre par cette caresse buccale tellement sensuelle, Harry commença à bouger lentement ces mains afin de les passer sur le corps de son amant.

Il n'y avait en lui aucun sadisme. Il ne faisait pas exprès d'aller lentement pour chauffer Drago. Au contraire, ils redécouvraient à deux ce qu'était le verbe aimer. Par le biais de la tendresse, ils se disaient « je t'aime » sans prononcer un seul mot.

Les caresses se firent un peu plus prononcées et tout en continuant à s'embrasser, ils se déshabillèrent. Torse contre torse, ils ressentirent un courant d'électricité lorsqu'ils se serrèrent.

C'est du parfaite symbiose qu'ils se relevèrent lentement afin de pouvoir enlever leurs pantalons et boxers. Puis ils recouchèrent à la même vitesse, heureux de pouvoir se sentir nus l'un contre l'autre.

Dans toute cette tendresse, une chose ne changeait pas d'avec d' « habitude », ce sont les deux érections qui se frottaient l'une contre l'autre dans un mouvement lent et sensuel.

Malgré les baisers qu'ils ne cessaient de s'échanger, ils ne purent s'empêcher de gémir au doux contact de l'autre.

C'est tout naturellement que Harry commença à préparer Drago à sa pénétration imminente.

Celui-ci, habitué depuis quelques temps, ne put que gémir d'anticipation et de réclamer plus. Il passa ces bras autour du cou du brun, faisant de même avec ses jambes entourant la taille du brun.

Le sentant prêt, Harry souleva légèrement Drago et commença à le pénétrer sans se précipiter. Afin que son ange blond n'ait pas mal, il patienta et ne commença ses vas et viens que lorsqu'il senti Drago amorcer un mouvement.

Toujours avec la même lenteur et la même douceur mêlée d'une tendresse absolue, ils firent l'amour pendant de longues heures.

« »

A suivre…

Je sais c'est court mais je me voyais mal continuer sur l'hermaphrodisme de Ron après ce lemon. Désolée.

J'espère que vous aurez trouvé cette idée sympa. Perso, quand ma prof de bio a abordé ce sujet en cours, ça a été l'illumination. J'avais plus d'idée et là, pouf. Lol c'est tombé au bon moment !

J'espère qu'elle nous fera d'autres cours comme ça On était trois slasheuses à être mortes de rire et personne comprenait pourquoi lol

Bisous et à bientôt !

Crystal


	24. Chapter 25

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Chapitre 24:

« »

"Bien dormi, petit ange?" dit Drago en voyant Harry se réveiller contre lui

« Toujours quand je suis près de toi »

Harry se lova contre son petit ami et nicha son nez dans son cou pour lui faire de légers baisers, … et peut-être aussi un ou deux suçons.

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai appris quelque chose d'étonnant ! Avec ça, on va pouvoir enfoncer définitivement Weasley »

« Ha ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un hermaphrodite »

Harry ne se rendit pas compte de la tension qui empara tout d'un coup Drago, il continua son explication sans se douter de l'état du blond.

« J'ai découvert une lettre de son médecin comme quoi il devait subir la dernière opération. Qu'il devait aussi en parler à ses amis, ouais il aurait pu quand même ! En tous les cas, c'était excellent, j'étais plié en deux de rire quand j'ai eu fini de lire la lettre ! »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas drôle comme situation » dit Dray d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que ce n'est pas drôle de se moquer de cela alors qu'il n'y peut rien »

« Tu ne t'es pourtant jamais gêné pour te moquer de sa pauvreté, et là non plus il n'y pouvait rien »

« … Ce n'est pas pareil. Ce sujet-là est… différent »

« Rassure-moi Dray, tu n'es pas un hermaphrodite, hein ? »

« Que ferais-tu si je l'étais ? »

« Heuuu… »

« … Ok dégage de mon lit »

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, Dray ? T'es pas hermaphrodite que je sache, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

« Comment tu pourrais savoir si je l'étais, hein ? Tu ne t'es jamais aperçu que ton meilleur ami en étais, alors comment pourrais-tu savoir si moi j'en étais un ? »

« … »

« Dégage ! Maintenant ! »

Drago était fou de rage et cela se voyait très bien. Harry décida de prendre sur lui pendant quelques temps et de laisser le blond se calmer avant de revenir. Il prit donc sa veste et parti faire un tour.

« »

Au détour d'un couloir, il vit Granger en train de se faire prendre par un mec beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle.

Il les observa, caché dans l'ombre.

Une fois leur 'affaire' finie, il vit la jeune fille partir toute contente et le mec faire sortir ses copains d'une classe. Ces garçons avaient l'air de se réjouir. Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'un des leurs ait réussit à se faire une fille plus âgée. Peut-être parce que c'était la meilleure amie du Survivant. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient pu se rincer l'œil. Peut-être parce que… au fond il s'en foutait royalement.

Tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête, c'était la réaction de Drago. Il ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su lui dire que s'il était un hermaphrodite cela ne posait pas de problème ? Il ne voulait pas perdre son petit ami.

Avoir un moment de recul était normal mais pas partir ! Il n'aurait jamais dû partir. Il aurait dû le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave.

Mais il comprenait que dans ce cas, il ne pouvait rien faire à Weasley.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le parc. Arrivé près du lac, il s'assit et réfléchit.

POV d'Harry

Je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça à l'appart et lui demander pardon. Pas après ce que j'ai dit sur Weasley.

Il a dû prendre ça comme d'une insulte personnelle. Argh qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ?

Je l'aime, je le sais. Et accepter, je peux le faire mais…

Tiens pourquoi Rogue vient vers moi ?

« Mr Potter »

« Professeur »

« Que vous fassiez tout pour ridiculiser Granger, grand bien vous fasse ! Que vous la fassiez doubler, je trouverais cela très risible, même si cela signifie une année de plus à l'avoir dans ma classe, sauf si elle n'a pas les notes requises, faites ce qu'il faut pour, Potter. Mais là où je ne suis plus d'accord, c'est que vous lui ayez demandé de draguer _tous_ ses professeurs, donc par la même occasion, moi »

« Désolé, professeur, je n'y avais pas réfléchis, je l'avoue »

S'il gobe ça, il descend dans mon estime, comme si j'y avais pas pensé

« À qui voulez-vous faire croire ça, Potter ? »

« …À vous ? »

« Vous êtes né 20 ans trop tard, Potter. Et pour Granger, faites quelque chose ! Je ne veux plus la retrouver dans ma salle de classe à se faire prendre par n'importe qui ou bien à se masturber devant moi, compris ? »

« Je ne peux rien vous promettre »

« Continuez à jouer avec mes pieds et c'est vous qui aurez des problèmes »

« Enfoncez-moi et nous tomberons ensemble, vous m'avez toujours couvert, professeur. Mais je lui parlerai. Avec un peu de chance, elle jettera son dévolu sur le professeur MacGonnagall »

« … Si elle arrive à avoir Minerva, je vous fais passer avec un Optimal »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Je ne mens pas »

« Vous êtes un Serpentard pourtant »

« Bien répondu, mais il n'empêche que là, j'étais sérieux »

« Il n'y a qu'un problème, McGo n'aime que les meilleurs et si possible les Gryffondors voire des Serdaigles. Là, il s'agit d'un double problème, Granger va devenir nulle et en plus c'est une Poufsouffle. McGo ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture mais elle préfère les Serpents aux Blaireaux »

« C'est votre problème Potter, pas le mien »

Facile à dire !

Et il se barre, comme ça, non mais il en a de bonnes celui-là ! Et comment je vais faire moi ? Bon elle est où la soi-disant gothique ? Mais comment je vais faire moi ?

Fin du Pov

Harry se leva et oubliant pendant un moment sa dispute avec Drago, il se dirigeât vers le dortoir des Poufsouffles (rappel : Hermione est à Poufsouffle maintenant)

À suivre…

Bon je SAIS ! c'est minuscule, mais là je voulais vous le mettre aujourd'hui et avec tous mes exam (qui ne se sont finis qu'aujourd'hui), j'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus. Et puis j'avoue que l'arrêter ici, c'est pas si mal (on ne tape pas !)

Gros bisous !

Crys (qui vous aiment toutes et tous)


	25. Chapter 26

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Note1 : il n'est pas très, très long ce chap mais faut pas oublier que maintenant il n'y a plus les réponses aux reviews donc forcément ça fait moins long. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a dit que dernièrement mes lemons étaient assez courts. Je ne trouve pas mais cette fois, il est _très_ long, càd plus d'une page et demi !

Note2 : Vous voyiez les mangemorts comme dans hp4 (le film) ? Et les sœurs Patil sont Indiennes ? Je voyais pas ça comme ça mais au sinon j'ai adoré, surtout Tom

« »

Chapitre 25:

« »

POV d'Harry

Non, je ne peux pas aller voir cette fille alors que j'ai toujours ce problème avec Drago. Chaque chose en son temps et Dray passe avant tout le monde.

Je sais que j'ai agi comme un con mais maintenant il faut que j'arrive à rattraper cette bourde monumentale.

Bon où est-ce qu'il est cet ange blond ?

« Harry ? Je t'avais dit de dégager ! »

« Et c'est ce que j'ai fait comme un con » Je réponds en le voyant arriver de la chambre

« T'as toujours été con Potter »

« Dray, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu ce moment de recul. Mais si tu es hermaphrodite, c'est pas grave. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

« Qui a dit, il y a peu, qu'il va ri comme un baudet en lisant une fiche médicale d'un patient atteint d'hermaphrodisme ? Qui c'est qui a voulu le dire à toute l'école afin que le patient en question soit humilié à vie ? Hein ? Qui ! »

Vu la façon dont il hurle je crois que je ne suis pas pardonné

« C'est moi, moi et encore moi, je le sais bien. J'ai agi puérilement, je l'ai bien compris. Il doit me rester des traces de mes quatre années à Gryffondor. Quand tu m'as dit de dégager, je suis allé au bord du lac. En passant, j'ai vu Granger ce faire prendre et espionner. Ça nous a toujours fait rire mais là, je m'en foutais parce que je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi. Je ferai tout pour qu'on reste ensemble. J'ai bien réfléchi, je vais aller me documenter ou bien tu me parleras de tout. Comme ça je saurai ce que tu vis et je pourrai t'aider »

« Qui t'as dit que j'avais besoin d'aide ? »

« Tu m'as dit que ce n'étais ni drôle, ni facile comme situation »

« … »

« Drago, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire de plus pour te le prouver. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis désolé, que je t'aime et que ton hermaphrodisme n'est pas un problème »

« Je ne suis pas hermaphrodite »

« Je t'aiderai comme je pourrai et… »

« Je ne suis pas hermaphrodite »

« Ce n'est… »

« JE NE SUIS PAS HERMAPHRODITE ! »

« Hein ? »

« Pour la 4ème fois, je ne suis pas hermaphrodite, Harry »

« Mais pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? »

« Parce que, quand j'étais petit au manoir, je ne m'entendais pas bien avec les autres jeunes de la famille. J'étais l'héritier, ça n'arrangeait rien. Et puis j'ai rencontré Mickaëla. C'était une cousine par alliance mais on s'entendait vraiment super bien ! Je n'étais jamais posé de question sur le fait qu'elle voulait qu'on l'appelle Mike, qu'elle s'habillait toujours de façon androgyne et qu'elle avait une caractère assez masculin.

On s'entendait vraiment bien. Mais du jour au lendemain, elle n'est plus venue au manoir. Je ne l'ai jamais revue chez personne de la famille. Même si ses parents étaient là, elle n'était plus jamais invitée.

Et un jour, j'ai entendu une conversation. C'était à un dîner chez les Crabbe. J'avais entendu le nom de Mickaëla et je m'étais rapproché pour écouter. Ils disaient qu'elle était une honte pour la famille Malfoy, qu'un hermaphrodite était tellement… je ne me souviens même plus le mot.

Je ne me souviens que de « honte pour la famille Malfoy » Je ne comprenais pas le mot « hermaphrodite », ce n'était pas vraiment au programme du cours « Comment être un parfait Malfoy ». Alors je me suis mis à chercher comme un malade et puis j'ai trouvé. Je trouvais ça tellement injuste ! Je l'adorais mais à cause de ce petit problème physique de naissance, elle ne sera jamais plus admise chez les Malfoy. Maintenant tu sais tout »

« … Je, je suis désolé Dray, je ne savais pas. Tout comme je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un ami de cette façon. Je n'en ai jamais eu étant petit. Les premiers étaient Granger et Weasley et puis au bout d'un moment je me suis lassé de moi-même »

« … »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as rejeté à ce moment-là, je t'ai trop fait penser à ceux qui ont exclu ton amie. Pardonne-moi, Dray, s'il te plaît ! »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu l'es, idiot. Quoi que tu fasses, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir »

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi »

Fin du POV

Harry se rapprocha de Drago et commença à l'embrasser. D'abord tout doucement, prenant son temps. De sa langue, il lécha les lèvres de son amoureux, quémandant l'entrée de cette antre chaude et humide.

Une fois la permission accordée, il entra dans la bouche de son amant et un ballet effréné débuta. Ils se redécouvraient petit à petit. Ce qui avait commencé comme lent et doux baiser s'était transformé un baiser sauvage et passionné.

Leurs corps se frôlaient sans se toucher. Juste pour se chauffer, pour s'échauffer et faire monter l'envie.

Leurs mains se retrouvèrent pour s'enlacer, pour se retrouver, pour s'appartenir. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble !

Puis leurs doigts se décroisèrent pour oser frôler les corps. Comme si timidement ils se touchaient pour la première fois.

L'opposition entre leurs baisers et leurs « caresses » était tellement excitante qu'elle les enflammât petit à petit.

Prenant un peu de confiance, les mains se mirent à caresser réellement le corps de l'autre. Evitant consciencieusement certains endroits trop sensibles pour le moment, elles se limitaient aux bras, aux dos, aux torses.

Il fallait savoir faire durer les petits plaisirs !

Mais les deux amants se mirent en mouvements pour pouvoir faire l'amour dans un lit bien douillet avec des ressorts ayant déjà fait leur preuve à diverses reprises.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Drago reprit le dessus, et poussa Harry sur le lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur le brun et recommença à l'embrasser.

Cette fois leurs caresses étaient du même ordre que leurs baisers : passionnés, ardents, excitants, intimes,…

Plus timides pour un sou, les mains passaient sous les vêtements pour trouver les points sensibles et faire mourir de plaisir la victime de leurs douces tortures.

C'est sans s'en rendre véritablement compte que les deux amants se retrouvèrent nus et excités l'un contre l'autre.

Toujours dominant, Drago décida de délaisser les lèvres du superbe brun se trouvant sous lui pour aller embrasser le cou. Il décida, pour marquer leur réconciliation, de lui faire un superbe suçon, ça fera les pieds aux Gryffondors et à tous les autres.

Une fois bien marqué, il descendit sur le torse et le recouvrit de légers baisers papillons. Les petites pointes de chaire se firent amoureusement mal traiter.

Entre les baisers, les léchouilles, les petites morsures, Harry n'était plus que gémissements de plaisir ! Il aurait voulu donner lui aussi du plaisir au démon blond mais ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement tellement il était perdu dans les abîmes du plaisir.

Drago continuait sa lente descente et arriva au nombril qu'il honora de sa langue. Enivré par les gémissements de son amant, le blond commença à lécher le gland de Harry.

Il le prit dans sa bouche et aspira comme il pouvait afin de procurer un plaisir indescriptible à celui qu'il aimait.

Obtenant l'effet voulu il lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur pendant de longues secondes qui semblèrent des heures.

Ne voulant pas le torturer de cette manière plus longtemps, il prit le sexe de son amant en bouche et commença de lents va-et-vient mais qu'il accéléra bien rapidement.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'Harry se déverse dans la bouche de Drago

Après avoir embrassé Harry afin de le laisser se goûter, Gray redescendit pour embrasser et lécher l'anneau de chaire qu'il pénétrerait juste après.

Après l'avoir assez lubrifié et avoir de fait de même avec son propre membre, il commença à préparer son amant.

Un doigt, deux doigts, mouvements de ciseaux, trois doigts. Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, il se mit à l'entrée, et commença tout doucement à le pénétrer.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à commencer les coups de boutoirs et à ressentir un plaisir immense.

Harry était perdu dans les sensations de plaisir croissant au fur et à mesure que Dray touchait sa prostate avec force. Ces ondes de bonheurs qui l'envahissaient parce que Drago lui faisait l'amour, le liquéfiaient sur place.

Tous les deux vinrent quelques minutes plus tard à la jouissance et Dray s'écroula sur le brun qui l'entoura instinctivement de ses bras.

Savourant cette ivresse qui les absorbait à chaque fois après la jouissance, ils s'endormirent, se laissant bercer par la respiration de l'autre.

« »

« Rogue veut que Granger arrive à se faire McGo ? Mais comment on va faire ça ? » demanda Drago dans le salon.

Harry venait de lui raconta sa discussion avec Severus. Blaise et Pansy étaient dans le même étonnement

« Oui, vous avez des idées ? »

« »

A suivre…

Et vous vous avez des idées ? lol

Alors vous voyez Dray n'est pas hermaphrodite C'est quoi tous ces « ouf » que j'ai entendu ? Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais faire ça à mon dragounet quand même ?

Je sais ce chap est encore très court mais je viens de le faire d'une traite et très rapidement parce que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment

Bisous à toutes et tous

Crystal

Ps : Bonnes fêtes à toutes et tous ! Et une bonne année 2006 plaines de beaux bishonens et de jolies histoires


	26. Chapter 27

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Chapitre 26 : 

« »

Après une nuit pleine de luxure, Harry et Drago avaient demandé à leurs amis de venir les voir afin de parler des nouveaux coups à faire aux Gryffondors et autres gentils petits agneaux, vermines d'une civilisation trop prude et trop gentille.

C'est lors de cette entrevue qu'Harry apprit à chacun le défi lancé par Rogue.

« Mais quelle idée il a eue celui-là ? Comment tu vas y arriver ? » Demanda Pansy essayant de repousser comme elle le pouvait la main de Blaise de sous sa jupe.

« Je ne sais pas du tout, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Et vous ? » Fit Harry pour répondre.

« Peut-être du polynectar ? » Proposa Blaise

« Ou un philtre d'amour ? » Proposa à son tour Vincent

« Je ne crois pas que cela marcherait » Dit Drago « Elle est futée la vieille. L'air de rien, elle en a dans la caboche et puis le polynectar ne dure jamais qu'1h. Quant au philtre d'amour, je crois qu'avec les années, elle a appris à déceler leur goûts, leur odeur, ou tout indice »

« Et tu as une idée ? » Demanda Pansy

« Personnellement, je pensais au charme de mirage. Ce charme lui fera voir ce qu'elle veut voir. Un phantasme en quelque sorte »

« Je crois que j'ai bien fait d'abandonner Granger pour toi, Drago. Tu es décidemment bien plus intelligent qu'elle… et tellement plus mignon ! » Fit Harry en papillonnant des cils comme une collégienne enamourée.

« Je ne suis pas mignon, Potter. Tu devrais commencer à comprendre certaines choses avec le temps. À moins que ton cerveau atrophié ne soit trop rachitique que pour faire connecter tes minables neurones » siffla avec mépris Drago

« Ho allez Drake, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, on vient de se réconcilier ! Allez soyons sérieux Dray, ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie de rien du tout. Allez me fais pas la tête. Parce que si tu me pardonnes, peut-être que ce soir, je te ferai… »

« Ho arrêtez espèces de dégoûtants ! Allez faire vos cochonneries dans votre chambre et non devant nos yeux innocents » s'écria Blaise alors que Harry commençait à se pencher extrêmement fort sur Drago, et sa main à se balader dans des endroits très… privés.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça Blaise ? Alors que ça fait 1h que tu essayes tant bien que mal de mettre ta main dans la culotte de Pansy. Nous, nous ne disons rien, par respect pour votre amour si grand et si puissant »

« Toujours aussi secoué du bocal Harry » Dit Pansy en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré.

Harry était plié en deux de rire. Décidemment, ils ne seraient jamais sur la même longueur d'ondes tous les 6.

« »

Les vacances de Pâques étaient finies depuis maintenant 2 semaines et Harry en avait déjà marre. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : que la fin de l'année arrive rapidement afin de pouvoir annoncer haut et fort qu'il sortait avec Drago et qu'il était désormais un vrai Serpentard et qu'il comptait le rester !

Lentement les choses se mettaient en place. Les vengeances devenaient de pire en pire afin d'atteindre bientôt le point culminant. Autant en finir avec un coup d'éclat. Beaucoup auront très mal en cette fin d'année.

Si Chacun continuait de jouer son rôle, peu s'en remettrait ! Entre ceux qui auraient des dommages physiques, d'autres qui en auraient des psychologiques, et puis ceux qui cumuleraient, heu une aile de Ste Mangouste serait apprêtée.

Tout le monde sait que l'on ne sort jamais indemne de ce genre de petite farce. Même si certains ont plus de chances que d'autres…

« »

POV de Drago

Allez encore 2 mois et demi et ce sera fini !

Je suis tellement heureux que cela se finisse, j'en ai vraiment marre. J'essaye de ne pas trop le montrer à Harry –même si je sais qu'il le sent- mais là franchement ça devient pesant !

Enfin, j'ai de la chance depuis plus de deux mois, il n'a plus touché Weasley et Granger.

Je suis soulagé. Je suis sûr de ses sentiments pour moi. Je sais qu'il ne fais ça que parce qu'au début c'est moi qui lui aie demandé. Je sais qu'il n'en a pas la moindre envie. Je sais que je ne risque pas de le perdre pour l'une de ces deux enflures.

**Mais j'en ai marre qu'il les touche ! **

Merde, c'est moi son petit ami ! Ils ont intérêt à avoir profité de ces moments généreusement octroyés car tant que je pourrai leur faire du mal, ils souffriront !

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, on se fait le petit ami d'un Malfoy sans en payer les conséquences !

Vous avez craint les Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous craindrez le Prince des Serpentard… et son petit ami.

Bon pendant que Potter est en train de les embobiner encore une fois, moi je fais quoi ?

J'aime pas passer au second plan !

Bon, je fais quoi moi ?

Et si j'allais parler avec parrain de ce superbe défi ! Faudra vraiment qu'il m'explique comment il a fait pour inventer un truc pareil !

« Fin du POV »

« »

« Hermione ! »

Harry appela Hermione dans les couloirs juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

« On va faire un tout ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » lui répondit-elle

« Alors comment ça se passe avec ces chers Poufsouffles ? »

« Ce sont des minables ! D'abord bêtes comme leurs pieds et ensuite ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais folle à lier ! Ils n'ont vraiment rien compris. Je me sens enfin moi-même. Ces fringues sont hyper cool, ce style me plaît et puis tous ces garçons et filles autour de moi, ça me plaît tellement ! »

« Je suis heureux que tu sois enfin quelqu'un de bien. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à la fille parfaite ! Tous ces tatouages, ces piercings, ces fringues, cette coupe de cheveux, ce maquillage, cette attitude, c'est tellement sexe ! »

« Je fais tout ça pour toi Harry. Je t'aime tellement ! Quand est-ce que l'on pourra enfin s'afficher ensemble ? »

« Je ne sais pas Hermione, je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais rompre avec Ron pendant les grandes vacances et que l'on pourrait se… rapprocher à la rentrée. Non ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux Harry ! »

« Ha au fait il y a une idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Et ça serait vraiment cool que tu le fasses ! Tu as tellement de cran et de sex-appeal ! »

« Qu veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« MacGonnagall me sort par tous les pores de la peau ces temps-ci. Elle ne m'aime plus et me le fait sentir. Je me disais que si tu arrivais à la berner et à l'humillier, je serais vengé. »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Arrive à coucher avec elle sans qu'elle sache que c'est toi puis révèle-lui la vérité, s'en sera fini à jamais d'elle. Pour l'éternité peut-être »

« Ho ouiiiiii qu'elle bonne idée Harry. T'es tellement doué ! Bien sûr que je le ferai mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment. En plus à son âge, est-ce qu'elle sait seulement encore ce que signifie jouir, bander, branler, baiser ? »

« La question serait plutôt est-ce qu'elle a déjà seulement eu des rapports sexuels ? Apporte-moi la réponse le plus rapidement possible ! Avant les examens ! Et quant à ta question, je me disais que si tu lui jetais un charme de mirage sur elle, afin que tu deviennes le fantasme de cette chère et désirée Minerva, ce serait parfait »

« Mais cela fait longtemps que je ne »

« Pour cette fois seulement, je te permets d'utiliser tes capacités intellectuelles, ensuite tu les rayeras de ta mémoire. Salut »

« Ha oui, merci Harry. Au revoir ! »

« »

« Hé, Harry ! »

« Oui Ron ? »

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Hermione ces temps-ci, non ? »

« Serais-tu jaloux ? »

Ron rougit brusquement. Tous les Gryffondors aux alentours ricanèrent gentiment en se disant que Ron ne voulait pas qu'Hermione reste trop longtemps en compagnies d'un autre garçon même son meilleur ami.

« Ho non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? C'est ridicule, tout à fait ridicule. Non, non, non, je ne suis pas jaloux, quelle question ! »

Ron s'enfonçait de plus en plus et devenait de plus en plus rouge. Tout le monde riait autour de lui et surtout _de_ lui, aidé bien entendu de Harry qui ne s'en gênait pas le moins du monde.

« Allez Harry, arrêtes c'est pas sympa ! »

« Mais enfin Ron, c'est juste pour rire, ce n'est pas méchant ! Entre amis, c'est normal ! »

« Mouais » répondit puérilement Ron en croisant les bras et en faisant semblant de bouder.

« Bref, venons-en au fait. Où en es-tu avec tes conquêtes ? » demanda Harry en baissant la voix de sorte que seul Weasley puisse l'entendre.

« Que… que veux-tu dire, Harry ? »

« Hé bien tu sais, voyons. Ces garçons… lesquels es-tu réussis à mettre dans ton lit depuis Quentin ? »

« Mais… mais… heu… aucun » répondit-il complètement gêné

« Quoi ! Mais alors j'ai fait tout ça pour rien ! Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule Ron ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu m'as dit que tu aimais les mecs mais que tu n'osais rien. Que tu avais besoin d'aide. JE t'ai offert cette aide et maintenant tu fais abstinence ? Mais tu joues à quoi, bordel ? »

« Mais c'est pas ma faute. J'ai pas envie de me taper tous les mecs de Poudlard, il me faut des sentiments ! »

« Tu sous-entends que je joue les putes, c'est ça ? Que j'écarte les jambes pour n'importe qui, seulement parce que j'aime prendre du plaisir avec des garçons. Que parce que je ne veux pas m'attacher à un seul mec, je m'amuse à jouer les catins avec tous les gays et bi de Poudlard ? T'avais pas le droit de me dire ça, Ron. Je te hais »

Harry se leva subitement, faisant tomber sa chaise en même temps. Il avait enfin trouver une excuse pour hurler sur Weasley sans utiliser la véritable raison.

Il jubilait intérieurement de la tête de Ron. Quel plaisir que de le voir essayer de démentir, de s'excuser, de revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit ou… n'avait pas dit.

« »

Une simple phrase pouvait lui faire perdre l'amour de Harry. Et Ron venait de s'en apercevoir.

POV de Ron

Mais… mais non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi il le prend comme ça. C'est une erreur, un simple malentendu. Il n'a pas comprit !

Ce ne sont pas avec d'autres que je voulais faire l'amour mais avec lui. Lui qui est si beau, si parfait, si gentil, si bon avec tout le monde. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu arriver avec jusqu'à ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

C'est un être tellement parfait que je ne mérite, je le sais bien !

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver qu'un jour je pourrai me débarrasser de cette pouffiasse blonde… enfin noire maintenant. Bref la gothique qui se prend pour je ne sais quoi. Et que ce jour bénit de Merlin et Morgane, j'oserai t'avouer mon amour. Et surtout que ce jour tu me souriras et tu me diras :

« Moi aussi Ron, je t'aime plus que tout. J'ai eu tellement mal en te voyant avec _elle_ »

Et à ce moment-là nous nous embrasserons. Nous nous prendrons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Nous n'hésiterons pas à nous afficher. Nous serons déclarer plus beau couple de l'année pour les 100 ans à venir.

JE T'AIME !

Je voudrais tant le crier au monde entier. Est-ce mal de vouloir être heureux avec toi ?

Je ne te traiterais jamais de catin, de pute, ou de tous les synonymes possibles. Je suis jaloux de tous ceux qui passent dans tes bras.

Je sais que c'est hypocrite de ma part. moi qui n'arrête pas de coucher avec Hermione, moi qui ait couché avec ce Serpentard… Quentin. Moi qui ait couché avec ce si bel homme qui me faisait tellement réagir quand tu me contais cette histoire comme quoi je devais imaginer cet éphèbe.

Je ne vaux rien à côté de toi, je le sais. Mais peut-être me verras-tu un jour comme un homme à part entière et non comme ton meilleur ami depuis 5 ans.

J'en suis venu à jalouser ma sœur qu'il a dépucelée, ma petite amie avec qui il passe tellement de temps. Mais ce n'est pas de lui que je suis jaloux mais d'elle ! Comment peut elle passer autant de temps avec lui. Elle n'a pas le droit, elle ne le vaut pas surtout depuis qu'elle a changé !

Une vraie traînée ! Elle devrait avoir honte de se montrer en plein jour. Elle n'a pas le droit de lui parler, qu'elle parle avec des Poufsouffles (c'est à peu près le même niveau) mais pas avec lui !

Je le voudrais tant avec moi !

Il faut que je le rattrape ! Comme un con je suis resté ici mais il fallait que je lui coure après ! Non mais quel con

« HARRY ! »

Je vais voir s'il n'est pas à son appart. Il n'y a jamais personne là-bas.

Ha j'entends une voix, ce doit être lui.

Je sais ça ne se fait pas mais il faut que je sache si c'est son petit copain.

Pourquoi il parle avec Malfoy ? Hey pourquoi Ce petit con embrasse Harry

« Lâche-le Malfoy, dégage de là ! »

« Hein mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? » demanda Malfoy d'un air ennuyé, comme si je les avais arrêtés à un moment crucial.

Encore heureux que je suis arrivé au bon moment.

« Dégage Malfoy ! Bas les pattes ! Comment oses-tu essayer de violer Harry ? »

Ha ça y est Harry réagit enfin. Le pauvre, il doit être sous le choc !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Ron ? Je t'en veux toujours ! Et si j'ai envie d'écarter les jambes pour Drago, je le fais. Ça ne te regarde pas ! Dégage de là ! »

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit. Malfoy ne le forçait pas ? Mais mais c'est pas possible ! Non !

« Allez pleure un bon coup Weasley et dégage de là »

Harry ne peut pas me dire ça, c'est pas vrai

« T'as pas encore comprit dégage ! »

Je… je peux pas rester là, il faut que je parte

« Ron ! Ron attends ! »

Il va me dire que c'est une méprise !

« Oui Harr… »

« Oubliette »

Fin du POV

Weasley s'écroula au sol, évanoui

Harry et Drago en profitèrent pour entrer dans leur appartement et se faire des cochonneries pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire… bon bon ok, je décris

À peine rentrés dans leur appartement, Drago se jeta sur Harry.

« Alors, comme ça tu as envie d'écarter les jambes pour moi ? J'aime beaucoup cette idée Mr Potter. Tant que tu ne fais pas ça avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Comment pourrait-on avoir envie de quelqu'un d'autre quand on t'a toi ? » lui répondit Harry alors qu'il se déshabillait frénétiquement.

Dray se rapprocha de lui tout en observant allègrement celui qu'il aimait enlever ses vêtements avec une passion non retenue.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à l'enlacer de ses bras musclés. Il le porta jusqu'à la table et l'assit dessus.

« Envie d'innovation, ptit dragon ? »

« Toujours avec toi »

Sur ces paroles, il lui ravit les lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Leurs baisers étaient toujours plus ardents. De plus le piercing de Drago n'arrangeait pas les choses.

C'était tellement excitant de sentir cette petite boule de métal glisser sur sa langue ou sur son corps !

Drago délaissa la bouche de son partenaire pour embrasser chaque coin et recoin du visage du brun.

Après avoir recouvert le visage de baisers papillon, il entreprit de faire de même sur tout le corps de son amant.

C'est ainsi qu'il commença à embrasser le cou de Harry –zone **_très_** érogène chez son petit démon- et de le faire mourir de plaisir.

Après un dernier coup de langue derrière son oreille, il descendit vers le torse imberbe. Il en embrassa chaque cm2 et s'amusa à torturer les petits boutons de chairs qui se durcirent instantanément.

Continuant sa lente descente, il passa sa langue dans le nombril du brun et mima l'acte sexuel dans celui-ci.

Entendant son partenaire gémir à pleins poumons, il continua à descendre mais sans jamais toucher à l'organe si tendu et si dur qui n'attendait que d'être pris.

C'est ainsi qu'il embrassa légèrement la peau autour de l'aine ainsi que l'intérieur des cuisses qui s'écartaient de plus en plus.

« S'il te plaît Dray, je t'en supplie. Prends-moi ! » Pleura presque Harry qui se consumait petit à petit sous la torture de son amant.

« Tout ce que tu voudras Harry »

Il remonta donc légèrement et lécha le sexe dressé comme s'il se délectait d'une glace… ou d'une sucette géante.

Après avoir embrassé les bourses, il déposa un petit baiser sur le gland qu'il fiit par prendre en bouche.

Il exerça une fine pression sur celui-ci afin de faire ressentir le plus de sensations à celui qu'il aimait.

Il prit ensuite le membre dans sa bouche et commença les va-et-vient à une cadence d'abord normal puis de plus en plus effréné.

Sentant Harry proche de la jouissance, il lécha une dernière fois la hampe dressée et revint embrasser son amoureux.

Tout en échangeant un baiser digne des meilleurs films, il le prépara doucement à sa venue.

Perdu dans ce baiser, Harry ne sentit même pas les deux premiers doigts entrer en lui. Mais lorsque Drago pénétra le troisième doigt, Harry sentit la douleur le prendre au même instant.

Drago patienta donc un temps afin qu'Harry s'habitue à sa présence puis fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux.

Une fois qu'il le sentit prêt, il se plaça à l'entrée, embrassa son amour et commença à entrer lentement en lui.

Chaque coup de boutoir les menait aux portes du Nirvana. Chaque fois que Dray touchait la prostate, Harry ressentait des vagues de plaisir le traverser de part en part.

Dray, dans ses va-et-vient trouvait Harry si étroit si doué pour donné du plaisir, qu'il prenait lui aussi son pied comme jamais dans sa vie.

Au stade de plaisir où ils étaient avant même que Dray le pénètre, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à jouir tant le plaisir était grand.

C'est ainsi que Dray se déversa en Harry et Harry jouit entre leur deux corps.

« Je t'aime » dit Drago avant de s'effondrer sur Harry qui le prit dans ses bras tout en se couchant sur la table.

« Je t'aime Drago »

Harry prit Drago dans ses bras et le transportât dans leur chambre où ils se couchèrent tous les deux jusqu'au lendemain.

« »

À suivre…

« »

Ça y est j'ai renoué avec les 10 pages Word ! Ça faisait longtemps lol mais pour y arriver, j'ai du rajouter le lemon qui n'était pas prévu au départ. Mais je me suis dit, vais être gentille

Vous avez de la chance, normalement je n'aurais pas su mettre ce chapitre avant dimanche ! Mais hier des amis nous ont invité à manger et comme il y a internet, j'en profite

Gros bisous à toutes et tous !

Crystal


	27. Chapter 28

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Je sais que vous devez en avoir marre des notes et je suis désolée

Mais voilà, j'ai un GROS problème : mon bulletin est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas bon.

Enfin si je relativise ça va pratiquement partout sauf une matière que j'exècre : le néerlandais. Je me retrouve avec un 25 dans cette matière et mes parents n'ont pas vraiment apprécié --'

Je me retrouve donc avec, si j'ai de la chance et de bons points, l'ordinateur 1h30 par semaine + le dimanche soir si j'ai fini mes cours.

Et comme j'ai pas vraiment envie de doubler mon année, je vais m'en tenir à ce que mes parents me permettent. J'essayerai quand même de vous finir un chapitre par semaine mais je ne peux rien vous assurer.

J'ai essayé d'écrire le plus possible avec le temps octroyé mais je n'ai pu faire que 6 pages. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois promis !

Je vous à toutes et tous de gros bisous et je suis encore désolée !

« »

Chapitre 27 : 

« »

« Bon Dray tu te dépêches, oui ou non ? » dit Harry pour la 100ième fois en 10 min

« Minute papillon j'arrange mes cheveux, il faut que je sois impeccable, déjà que pour te faire plaisir je ne mets pas de gel »

« Mais ça fait 20 min que tu me répètes la même chose ! Ils sont très bien tes cheveux alors si tu pouvais enclencher la 2è ça me fera plaisir ! »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Drago en passant sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain

« Tu peux pas comprendre, mais si tu veux un synonyme : GROUILLE TES FESSES ! »

« Pas besoin d'être vulgaire ! »

Harry, exaspéré, se retourna, s'assit dans le divan pour la 15è fois depuis le début de la soirée et recommença à dessiner. Il croyait ne jamais pouvoir terminer ce dessin avant le lendemain, mais finalement il y avait des chances pour qu'il puisse même y apporter toutes sortes de détails supplémentaires avant de partir.

« Je t'attends, moi ! Parce que pendant que monsieur fait mumuse avec sa plume et du parchemin moi je m'enracine » dit Drago avec une hypocrisie typiquement Malfoyenne.

« Enfin, ô Miracle, il est prêt ! J'étais sur le point d'envoyer un hibou à Blaise pour qu'il nous excuse de ne pas venir, troubles capillaires empêchant de sortir de cet appartement »

« Fous-toi de ma gueule, en plus, je ne te dirai rien ! Allez, en route. T'as pas oublié le cadeau j'espère »

« Non monsieur, je n'ai pas oublié le cadeau môa ! Ce n'est pas comme certains »

« Un seul mot à propos de ça devant Blaise et… et tu fais abstinence pendant 2 semaines » finit Dray dans un sourire victorieux

« Mais mon chéri, si tu fais ça tu te prives toi aussi de sexe pendant une semaine »

« Mais il y a un certain nombre de gays à Poudlard Darling »

« Dans ce cas-là tu ne seras pas gêné que je me fasse certains… 'amis' moi aussi »

« Essaye seulement d'y penser et je te jure que je te mets la ceinture de chasteté utilisée au Moyen-âge sur les femmes infidèles… Felix Felicis » répliqua Drago sans oublier de prononcer le mot de passe pour entrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards

« Essaye seulement d'y penser et je jure que ce sera pire ! Blaise ! Joyeux Anniversaire vieux, tiens c'est de ma part… et de Drago »

« Comment ça ? Seulement de ta part et un peu de Dray ? Je vais finir par croire que notre Prince a oublié l'anniversaire de son valet n°1 » rit Blaise en remerciant Harry et Drago… qui boudait un petit peu.

« Si tu le veux pas, dis-le tout de suite ! » ronchonna Drago

« Ho non mon vieux, des cadeaux de ta part, c'est comme un bûche de Noël à la ganache et à la mousse au chocolat : exceptionnel ! »

« Tu m'étonnes, c'est chez moi que t'en as mangé ! »

« Oui et tu me réinvites quand tu veux, c'était… indicible ! Ce fût d'ailleurs le seul moment de la soirée où l'on s'est tous tu tellement il fallait en profiter ! »

« Bon tu l'ouvres ce cadeau où on te le réserve pour ta Noël ? »

« Je l'ouvre ! »

Blaise prit le cadeau des mains de Harry. C'était un superbe paquet emballé d'un papier bleu nuit, où des étoiles filantes argentée volaient lentement.

Après avoir déballé son cadeau minutieusement, Blaise découvrit un manteau en cuir de dragon. Et par n'importe quel dragon ! Le vénitien à crête noire dont la chasse n'autorisait la mort que de 5 dragons par an. Tout vêtement fait à base de ce cuir était donc extrêmement rare et coûteux.

« …Wouaw ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Ho merci, ce cadeau est superbe ! »

« Tant que tu ne le fous pas à la poubelle ou que tu ne le ranges pas dans une malle pour ne jamais l'en sortir, on s'entendra ! » rit Drago de bon cœur

La soirée ce passa dans la bonne humeur. Les elfes de maison avaient préparé un énorme gâteau pouvant rassasier sans aucun problème tous les élèves de Serpentard. Fait de chocolat, de mousse au chocolat de feuilles d'or –pour faire joli- de riz soufflé –pour ne pas rendre ça écoeurant- d'un chemin de cake au chocolat et d'une fine croûte, ce gâteau était succulent. (ndla : je m'y connais)

Afin de pouvoir inviter Harry à cet anniversaire sans qu'il n'y ait de soupçons, les Serpentards étaient allés dîner dans la Grande Salle mais n'avait touché à rien ou presque, … juste de quoi ne pas mourir de faim avant de goûter au gâteau.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous ensemble dans la Salle Commune pour fêter joyeusement le 17è anniversaire de Blaise Zabinni.

Celui-ci avait tout reçu : des pulls, des pantalons, des disques sorciers, des farces et attrapes, des produit capillaires –il est aussi maniaque de Drago à propos de ses cheveux, on se demande à cause de qui ?- des posters, des places de concerts, des friandises, des livres de toutes sortes (bd, romans, pornos, tout ce qu'aime un ado dont les hormones bouillonnent) et même des caleçons dont la provenance n'a jamais pu être découverte mais vu la tête de Zabinni lui devait le savoir

La soirée se passa entre danses, discussions, alcools, flirts,…

Quand vint minuit les 4 premières années furent envoyées se coucher et les 6è et 7è années firent de même, laissant ainsi les 5è entre eux.

Tous les élèves se mirent en rond et commencèrent les jeux débiles connus pour faire partie des soirées alcoolisées –pas toutes… mais certaines… ou certains jeux !- : gage ou vérité, les mimes, le jeu de la bouteille, les suites à compléter sous peine de boire, …

C'est ainsi que Vincent se retrouva à imiter le singe en rute, Pansy à faire un strip-tease intégral, Harry à embrasser Quentin, Drago à se déguiser en fille, Millicent à imiter ce que ferait Rusard s'il se retrouvait en tutu rose, pile poil au moment où Rogue entra dans la Salle Commune.

« Très jolie imitation Miss Bulstrod »

« Merci Professeur ! » dirent en même temps tous les élèves bourrés.

« Ha vous avez l'air fin comme ça, non mais franchement regardez-vous, tous ivres alors que vous n'êtes même pas majeurs. C'est à se demander ce que vous ferez à 20 ans ! Ivres dès 10h du matin ? Je vous préviens ! Si UNE personne en-dehors de Serpentard venait à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici ce soir, vous le regretterez amèrement toute votre vie dont l'espérance risque de chuter de quelques années !

« Oui monsieur ! » Redirent en cœur tous les élèves bourrés, qui étaient tellement ivres qu'ils se fichaient éperdument des menaces de leur professeur préféré qui l'air de rien les adorait et qui ne leur ferait pas le moindre mal. Et puis c'est pas comme s'ils allaient aller se vanter de cette soirée auprès des Poufsouffles, Serdaigles ou autres Gryffondors, franchement !

« Irrécupérables » murmura Rogue avant de sortir rapidement de l'antre de ses petits agneaux si mignons et inoffensifs. Ils seraient capables d'inviter une horde de loups et de les bouffer au petit-déjeuner… Il allait encore se faire un cheveu blanc qu'il devrait retrouver en 4è vitesse et arracher, bande de sales morveux adorés.

« Bon c'était à Blaise, tu dois rouler une pelle, tadam tadam tadam, Grégory ! »

« Argh, vais vomir » murmura Blaise en voyant la tête de Greg. _Il ne s'améliore vraiment pas avec l'alcool, lui. Au contraire _C'est quoi le gage qu'on on veut pas ? »

« Rouler une pelle à Weasley dans la Grande Salle devant tout le monde. Ou rouler un patin à Rusard devant tout le monde. Ou faire un strip complet devant MacGonnagall en cours de métamorphose devant Serpentard et Gryffondors MAIS un Serpentard le filme et le moindre ensuite aux Serpentards et peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu choisis quoi ? »

« J'hésite »

« Entre quoi et quoi ? »

« Greg, McGo et Weasley. Avec Greg c'est juste un petit moment à passer juste devant vous. Avec McGo, je vais me taper la pire punition du siècle et faire perdre assez de points à Serpentard pour qu'on ne puisse jamais espérer avoir la 3è place. Et avec Weasley je me tape la honte de ma vie devant tout le monde. Mais il n'empêche que Weasley est vachement mieux que Greg –même si c'est pas difficile-«

« Faut choisir ! Mais oublie de prendre tes responsabilités »

« Greg, bouge tes fesses et rapplique ici ! »

Gregory, complètement à l'ouest avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré ne prit même pas la peine de contester l'ordre et se leva pour approcher son camarade de classe.

Il se mit sur les genoux afin d'être à la hauteur de Blaise. Il avait quand même comprit ce qu'il allait se passer !

Blaise dans une dernière grimace de dégoût approcha son visage de Greg et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sachant parfaitement qu'un baiser chaste ne contenterait jamais l'assistance, il fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de Greg et joua quelques secondes avec celle de l'autre Serpentard.

Quand il estima en avoir fait bien assez, il repoussa Gregory qui en tomba sur les fesses. Malheureusement pour Blaise, le sourire niais qui ornait les lèvres de Greg lui fit comprendre que l'un d'eux avait apprécié le baiser.

Blaise n'eut le temps que de se lever en 4è vitesse et de foncer vers les toilettes les plus proches avant de régurgiter tout le gâteau et l'alcool qu'il avait avaler pendant la soirée.

« »

« Harry ! Harry »

Granger courait dans les couloirs pour essayer de rattraper Harry qui lui ne ralentissait pas du tout.

« Harry, comment je dois faire pour la vieille ? Je dois faire ça quand et où ? Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

« Débrouille-toi, t'as dit que t'y arriverais »

« Oui mais… »

« Je suis pas ta mère, Hermione. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais utiliser tes méninges, tu sais déjà plus ce que c'est ? »

« Si mais… »

« Mais rien du tout, je veux pas être impliqué dans cette histoire, compris ? »

« Oui. Tu es si sexy quand tu joues les bad boy Harry ! »

« Ouais ben le bad boy il va aller voir ailleurs si t'y es pas ! »

« À tout à l'heure ! »

« Ouais c'est ça »

Mais elle fait chier celle-là ! Elle pourrait pas prendre des initiatives, non ? Vivement qu'elle se fasse virer !

Bon je fais quoi, moi maintenant ? Ho je sais, je vais aller voir Dumby pour lui confirmer mon allégeance à sa cause. Il faut qu'il croie que je suis le parfait homme de Dumbledore, sinon je vais avoir des problèmes

Bon c'est quoi le mot de passe ?

« Canard au sucre »

« Langue de mousseux verts »

« Sorbet citron »

« Dents de vampire »

Ha enfin ! Il était temps…

Bon toquons

« Entrez »

« Bonjour profess… »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ?

« »

À suivre…

Bon très court mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire plus cette fois

J'espère que vous avez lu la note en haut du chap, sinon allez la lire !

Bisous et à mardi !

crystal


	28. Chapter 29

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, NAHA !

« »

Chapitre 28 :

« »

_Bon c'est quoi le mot de passe ?_

_« Canard au sucre »_

_« Langue de mousseux verts »_

_« Sorbet citron »_

_« Dents de vampire »_

_Ha enfin ! Il était temps…_

_Bon toquons_

_« Entrez »_

_« Bonjour profess… »_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ?_

_« »_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ?_

« Oncle Vernon ? » dit Harry toujours sous le choc

« Bonjour Harry » fit Dumbledor voyant que Vernon Dursley ne comptait pas répondre à son neveu

« … »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était venu voir Dumbledor afin d'assurer son rôle de parfait Gryffondor et voilà qu'il se retrouvait en compagnie de son oncle.

« J'ai fait venir ton oncle Harry afin qu'il voit dans quel établissement tu vis 10 mois par an » expliqua Dumbledor

_Il se fout de ma gueule, le vieux ? Il croit vraiment que je vais gober ça ?_

« Professeur, dites-moi la vérité »

« Même si c'est un sale bâtard sans le moindre respect, je l'avais dit, fallait l'envoyer à St Brutus ou le laisser crever sous les décombres » marmonna dans sa barbe Vernon mais assez fort pour que ce soit entendu des deux autres occupant de la pièce.

_Je le ferai mourir à coup de doloris, ce salaud_

« Professeur ? »

« Oui Harry ? » dit le directeur comme s'il n'avait entendu ni la première question de son jeune élève ni la remarque de Dursley.

« Arrêtez de jouer avec moi deux minutes, _s'il vous plaît_. Mon oncle déteste le monde sorcier, il a des boutons en entendant le mot magie, qui est d'ailleurs tabou chez lui. Il manque de s'étouffer en entendant parler du monde sorcier. Et me hait par-dessus tout. Je peux donc raisonnablement croire que vous l'avez emmener ici de force sauf s'il avait quelque chose à y gagner. Et j'ai tendance à croire la seconde proposition parce qu'au sinon il ne serait pas aussi calme. Alors ? »

« Toujours aussi intelligent à ce que je vois, Harry. Le contact d'avec les Serpentards ne pas perturber tant que cela. Si ce n'est au début mais l'erreur est humaine, enfin c'est ce que dit le dicton »

_ Sale vieux croulant, tu comprendras ta douleur une fois le moment venu !_

« Vous ne répondez toujours pas professeur »

« Chaque chose en son temps, Harry »

« Et la franchise, vous ne voudriez pas en user une fois de temps en temps, non ? Mon oncle qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ? » dit Harry en se retournant vers son oncle

« Parle-moi autrement, mon garçon, compris ? Et tu n'as pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment, tu n'es jamais qu'un gamin insolent et immature »

« C'est vrai que ce cher Dudley est profondément mature. Il ne fait que taper sur tout ce qui bouge, manger pour 5, enfin pour ça il ne fait que prendre exemple sur vous. Ha oui, j'avais oublié à la maison, il ordonne et vous obéissez. Mais c'est moi qui suis insolent et immature, vous avez raison »

« Ho toi tu vas apprendre à te moquer de moi ! » s'exclama Vernon en levant la main prêt à frapper Harry

Mais à ce moment-là Dumbledor intervint et figea l'oncle Dursley quelques secondes avant de le libérer et lui demander gentiment de s'asseoir.

« Voyons Harry. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes impulsions et à être plus patient avec ton oncle. Il n'a pas la chance d'être un sorcier alors arrête de le lui rappeler constamment ! » fit le directeur avec un regard désapprobateur pour le jeune homme.

_Ça y est ça va encore être de ma faute maintenant. Non mais faut se calmer sinon va y avoir des problèmes c'est moi qui vous le dit ! _

« Pour cela j'ai décider que tu reprendrais des cours d'occlumentie avec le professeur Rogue à partir de ce soir ! »

_QUOI ?_

« QUOI ? »

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendu Harry ! Alors dépêche toi d'aller manger puis tu iras voir le professeur. Tu peux disposer maintenant »

_Je peux… disposer ? Non mais ça va pas, je suis pas ton chien moi. Ni ton elfe de maison. Va te faire foutre pauvre con !_

« … »

Harry, sans un mot, quitta le bureau d'un pas rageur. En plus, il ne savait toujours pas ce que faisait Dursley dans le bureau de Dumbledor. Il avait beau eu coller son oreille à la porte pas un son ne traversait la paroi de bois brut. Un sortilège d'insonorisation sûrement.

« »

« Ton moldu était là ? » demanda Blaise à Harry lorsque celui-ci lui eut expliqué toute l'histoire.

« Oui. Je crois que Dumby a percé à jour ma couverture et qu'il est en train de négocier avec mon oncle le style de vacances auxquelles j'aurai droit cet été »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait vil à ce point-là ? Le Lord Noir est mort l'année dernière, tu n'es donc plus une arme » fit remarquer Pansy

« Je ne crois pas que Dumbledor s'en jamais fait au sujet de Voldemort. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été capable de le tuer il y a de cela bien longtemps. Je me souviens avoir même vu une lueur de déception dans ses yeux quand je lui ai raconté comment je l'avais tué. Comme s'il était déçu qu'il soit mort »

« T'inquiète chéri on trouvera bien un moyen de nous venger de lui aussi » lui dit Dray alors qu'il le serrait dans ses bras

« Oui mais pour le moment je ne vois pas trop comment. Nous devons encore faire deux ans à Poudlard tout de même » lui fit remarquer à Harry qui s'empêchait tout de même de ronronner sous les caresses agréables de son ange blond.

« Pour ça j'ai une idée mais il faut d'abord que je vois si c'est possible. Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure ! »

« Allez dis-nous c'est pas sympa ! »

« Bon d'accord mais vous vous taisez jusqu'au bout puis vous me dîtes si vous e suivez dans cette aventure ou non. Je ne vous oblige à rien et rien n'est encore sûr. On verra bien si c'est possible ! »

« Ok ! » dirent tous les autres Serpentards se trouvant dans la pièce

« »

POV de Drago

D'abord aller voir Sévérus, puis avec ce qu'il me dit envoyer une lettre à mettre puis la laisser faire avec Sev.

Après m'occuper du ptit lion qui va trop penser à son oncle que pour s'occuper de moi. Donc faut que je trouve un moyen incontournable pour lui faire mourir d'envie que je le prenne ou de… tiens et si c'était moi qui me laissais prendre cette fois ? Ça pourrait être bien ça, oui faut que j'y réfléchisse !

Bon donc d'abord Sévérus, il est où là ?

Pas dans son bureau, on dirait. Allons voir dans son appartement.

« Un mélange de chien et de lion, ça donne un hybride nommé Black »

Hein ? Pourquoi ça s'ouvre pas ?

Depuis quand il a changé de mot de passe ? Et sans m'en avertir en plus !

« Beau démon » dit-il à l'être ténébreux qui gardait l'entrée de l'appartement.

« Oui ? »

« Veux-tu demander à mon cher parrain s'il daignerait m'ouvrir, s'il te plaît ? »

« Héhé tu t'es fait avoir. Il ne veut peut-être plus de toi chez lui »

« Si j'avais voulu ton avis je t'aurais affiché chez moi, tête d'abruti. Alors maintenant, tu bouges tes fesses et tu vas lui dire que je suis là compris. Parce que s'il apprend que tu ne l'as pas averti de ma présence, je peux t'assurer que tu vas te retrouver dans un feu illico presto ! » cria Drago

« C'est bon, c'est bon j'y vais. Faut se calmer dans la vie »

Le démon se dépêcha d'aller avertir le professeur Rogue que son filleul l'attendait devant la porte.

C'est ainsi que moins de deux minutes plus tard Rogue ouvrit l'entrée et laissa le jeune Drago entrer.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais changé de mot de passe quand même » râla Dray

« Bonjour quand même. Pour un Malfoy, je trouve que tu as perdu tes manière »

« Bonjour Parrain et excuse-moi »

_Aller un grand sourire pour qu'il soit content et c'est dans la poche_

« Et range moi ce sourire. C'est offensant que tu imagines un seul instant m'avoir avec ça. Minerva passe encore mais pas moi ! »

« Bon et ce mot de passe. Tu n'en veux plus à Black ? »

« Comment je pourrais lui pardonner, hein ? Non c'est seulement que je me suis dit que le jeune Potter n'apprécierais pas d'entendre ce mot de passe, c'est tout »

« Depuis quand tu t'en fais pour Harry ? »

« Depuis qu'il est dans ma maison, qu'il est ton ami puis accessoirement ton petit ami, qu'il agit en Serpentard confirmé, bref comme ses maudits père et parrain, et qu'il ne s'en prend plus aux Serpentards, pas même à moi. Ça te va comme réponse ? »

« Et le nouveau mot de passe ? »

« J'avais pensé à 'tel père tel fils mais en mieux' mais j'ai choisit 'le renouveau est toujours meilleur' »

« Pas mal j'avoue »

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« Plusieurs choses. Alors d'abord est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Dumbledor a fait venir Dursley à Poudlard ? »

« Il ne m'en a rien dit mais je l'ai déjà vu regarder Harry avec un air soupçonneux donc je pense qu'il est entrain d'arranger un sale coup pour les vacances de Harry »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Est-ce que tu m'aideras à ensorceler les Dursley pour que Harry puisse venir au manoir cet été ? »

« … On verra en temps et en heure »

« Parrain, il faut y penser maintenant parce que si tu ne veux pas, il faudra que je m'arrange autrement »

« D'accord mais pour ça il faut d'abord acheter une nouvelle baguette et pas chez Ollivander de préférence »

« Ce sera fait. Bon maintenant il faut qu'on parle de ce qui se passera l'année prochaine. Écoute-moi : … »

« un peu plus tard »

« Bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Cela me semble réalisable si on met Dumbledore hors du coup. Bon j'irai les voir pour savoir si c'est faisable. Ils sont dans leurs petits souliers avec moi. Je suis un héros de guerre maintenant haha » dit Rogue après que Drago lui ait raconté son plan

« Et moi de mon côté, je vais envoyé une lettre à Mère. Elle saura sûrement t'aider là-dedans et puis pour les autres gens à convaincre, bien sûr »

« Oui elle devrait être douée, c'est sûr et certain »

« Bon j'y vais moi, merci parrain »

« Salut gamin »

Drago sortit du bureau pour aller retrouver ses amis près du lac. Puisqu' Harry était auprès des deux taches de service autant rester avec les Serpentard et prendre un peu d'air frais.

« »

Harry était auprès de ses deux « amis » dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et il faut le dire, il s'emmerdait royalement.

Soudain lui vint une idée qui pourrait divertir chaque personne présente, enfin surtout lui, et passer le temps.

« Hey les gars. Qu'est-ce que vous penseriez de tous se déguiser. On mélange des petits papiers sur lequel sont inscrits différents costumes. Chacun tire au sort et on doit se balader comme ça dans l'école, ok ? »

« OUAIS ! » firent en chœur tous les Gryffondors présents.

Connaissant Harry, il falsifia bien sûr tous les petits papiers.

C'est ainsi que Ron se retrouva déguiser en Christina Aguilera dans la tenue (et maquillage) qu'elle portait dans le clip : « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? »

Hermione se retrouva en elfe de maison

Harry se déguisa en le héros de Matrix. Avec le même costume que porte l'acteur sur le poster Matrix revolution.

Ginny se retrouva en prostituée

Seamus était habillé Superman

Dean lui avait « opté » la sobriété : Madonna

Et ainsi de suite

Quelle ne fut pas la réaction des professeurs en voyant les gentils lions de Gryffondors sortir et se balader partout habillés ainsi.

Cela rapporta gentiment 50 points à la maison Or et Rouge. Personne ne sembla se rappeler que deux membres de l'ancien trio de choc de Poudlard étaient maintenant dans une autre maison.

« »

C'est fourbu mais étonnement content que Harry rentra chez lui ce soir-là. Il avait un grand sourire en entrant mais resta comme deux ronds de flancs en voyant l'appartement dans la pénombre.

Drago était là au milieu de la pièce, habillé plus sexy que jamais et se déplaçant tel un félin.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Harry bande comme un malade.

Son petit ami voulait le séduire et il était très doué pour cela !

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva sur un lit les mains attachées aux montant du lit ave un ange blond s'empalant avec frénésie sur son sexe bien dur.

Jamais les rôles avaient ainsi été échangés mais Drago avait quand même réussi à dominer son amant.

« »

À suivre…

Ça y est j'ai trouvé comment faire la fin, j'ai eu une illumination en écrivant ce chap. enfin faut voir comment tourner ça, j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore mais bon

Je vous fais de gros bisous !

- - - -

- - -

- -

- -

- -

-


	29. Chapter 30

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

**On ça fait hyper longtemps que je n'ai pas posté alors je vous mets déjà ça. Pour le lemon qui se profile à la fin du chap ben… à vous de voir si vous voulez vraiment lire ça mdr !**

« »

Chapitre 30 :

« »

20 avril. La fin de l'année scolaire pointe peu à peu son nez. Harry attendait cette date avec impatience ! Il serait alors débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes de tous ces emmerdeurs.

Mais tout n'était pas encore prêt. Drago avançait petit à petit dans ses démarches et Harry devait encore peaufiner tous les coups tordus qu'ils avaient mis en place.

La descente aux Enfers n'était sûrement terminée !

La liste de tous les mauvais coups était faite mais toutes les cases n'étaient pas encore cochées. Et il faudrait sûrement plus de trois mois pour terminer. Là était le problème…

« »

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

« Vous me promettez qu'il ne leur arrivera rien ? » Demanda Dursley en contenant sa rage

« Je vous ai fait une promesse. Je ferai tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour les protéger, Mr Dursley » Répondit calmement Dumbledore

« Ha si je le tenais celui-là. S'il n'était pas si égoïste, si imbu de sa personne, si… »

« Cela, cela ne peut venir que de ses gênes paternelles. Il ressemble tellement à son père »

« Que des monstres, que des déchets ! »

« C'est pour cela que, ces vacances-ci, il faut que vous… »

« »

L'une des dates clefs était arrivée. Hermione allait aller voir le professeur McGonnagall. Elle avait tout revu dans les moindres détails. Le plan était minuté à la seconde même.

Aussi quand le professeur de métamorphose quitta sa table à 19h50 précise, la jeune Poufsouffle la suivit.

Toutes les deux empruntaient de longs couloirs sombres, saluant au passage quelques tableaux, … pour Minerva en tous cas.

Enfin la vieille dame ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le tableau ancien protégeant l'entrée de son appartement.

Quiconque serait passé devant n'aurait osé imaginer être devant l'appartement de la sévère directrice adjointe.

Comment imaginer qu'un tableau représentant une jeune fille de 16 ans en train de se faire dépuceler pouvait se trouver là (ndla : j'avoue depuis le temps elle ne doit plus être vierge).

« »

_Flash-back :_

« Hermione, il faut que tu trouves l'entrée de son appart, le mot de passe et les différents sorts de protection, compris ? » Demanda Harry en regardant la jeune fille

« Heu… oui, oui, ok, je vais faire ça »

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle essayait de suivre sa prof. 2 semaines qu'elle se faisait semer coup sur coup. Surtout qu'Harry refusait catégoriquement de lui prêter sa cape. Mais elle avait tout de même fini par trouver l'entrée. Son professeur disparaissait toujours dans le même couloir et un seul tableau était susceptible de cacher une entrée.

C'est ainsi qu'elle commença à chercher le mot de passe.

Seulement, aucun n'était le bon…

Elle finit donc par avoir recourt à un bon vieux moyen moldu : la caméra vidéo.

Cela lui prît une semaine de plus pour se faire livrer une mini caméra avec micro super puissant. Elle la fixa au coin du couloir près du plafond.

C'est ainsi qu'elle connut enfin le fameux mot de passe. Heureusement qu'elle était assise sinon elle se serait retrouvée les fesses à terre :

_« Sévérus en porte-jarretelles »_

Si elle s'attendait à ça ! Au moins maintenant elle n'aurait plus à chercher le fantasme de sa prof.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'à trouver quels sortilèges de sécurité protégeaient cet appart. C'était simple ! Enfin simple question d'études et de pratique, c'était facile, surtout pour elle ou en tous les cas son ancienne 'elle' (ndla : est-ce que c'est français cette phrase ?).

Là encore elle mit une semaines à comprendre que seuls les sorts d'insonorisation et d'anti-curiosité protégeait le lieu.

Aussitôt elle se précipita pour prévenir Harry de sa découverte.

« Harry Harry, je peux te parler ? C'est au sujet de… heu tu sais quoi » dit-elle en emmenant Harry loin des autres gryffondors

« Alors » répondit-il avec une mine ennuyée

« Ça y est, c'est fini ! J'ai réussi à entrer »

« Bien donne-moi le lieu exact et le mot de passe, le reste je te dirai quoi faire plus tard »

« Bien le mot de passe est 'Sévérus en porte-jarretelles' et ça se trouve… » lui expliqua-t-elle directement

« Ok maintenant laisse-moi faire »

Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers les cachots afin de retrouver tous les Serpentards. Il leur expliqua donc son plan en détail et ils organisèrent tous ensemble la suite des opérations.

« »

5 jours plus tard, tout était prêt.

Durant le dîner, Harry et Drago étaient rapidement partis se cacher dans les appartements de leur professeur. Ils avaient ré-aménagé le tout magiquement afin de ne pas être vu par quiconque se trouvant dans la pièce, tout en pouvant se mouvoir comme bon leur semble.

Ils avaient préparé une caméra afin d'avoir des preuves à montrer à leur cher prof de potions.

_Fin du flash-back_

Minerva McGonnagall entra dans son appartement sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi se serait-elle méfier alors que personne n'avais jamais su où elle résidait ?

« »

Hermione absorba une potion de polynectar.

Se retrouvant avec l'apparence du redoutable Severus Snape, elle énonça le mot de passe et entra avec prestance dans l'appartement de sa prof.

Celle-ci surprise par l'ouverture du tableau se retourna et fit tomber à terre le verre de lait qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Ne sachant que dire ou quoi faire, elle imitait parfaitement la carpe sortie de l'eau, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte.

La jeune sourit ironiquement face à cette réaction et dit :

« Je vous impressionne à ce point Minerva ? Pourtant lorsque l'on connaît votre mot de passe, on est en droit de se poser des questions, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« … »

« Je vais finir par me sentir vexer de votre silence ! Peut-être devrais-je repasser une autre fois… et à ce moment là peut-être pourrions-nous nous amuser un petit peu plus… »

La brunette fit quelques pas comme pour sortir de cette pièce mais Minerva se ressaisi à ce moment même et se précipita vers elle.

« NON ! non Severus restez ! Veuillez me pardonner pour cet instant de surprise mais c'est plutôt une joie immense qui m'habite de savoir que vous vous trouvez ici avec moi ! »

_Beuuuuurk_ pensèrent simultanément Harry et Drago qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Le faux Severus Snape sourit et alla embrasser sa « consoeur ».

« Et si nous allions vérifier que cet attribut si féminin me va toujours aussi bien » susurra-t-il a l'oreille de la vieille dame tout émoustillée.

« Hooo Severus depuis le temps que je rêve de vous voir nu avec juste un porte-jarretelles ! Venez ! »

« »

A suivre…

« »

Je sais c'est très court mais en se moment j'ai plus réellement envie d'écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'amuse plus autant qu'avant loin de là !

Je vous mets déjà ça, pour la suite, si vous me faites atteindre les 400 reviews, vous aurez soit la suite soit un os pendant les vacs au plus tard !


	30. Chapter 31

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Mini note : on est lundi je sais mais comme je suis pas sûre d'avoir mon ordi jusqu'à dimanche soir (mon père veut l'emmener à la campagne TT), je vous poste ce chap maintenant. Vous m'avez fait un immense plaisir avec autant de reviews donc je ne pouvais QUE vous mettre ce chap

« »

Chapitre 31 :

« »

Deux heures. Deux heures qu'ils assistaient à ce répugnant spectacle. Ils en garderaient des traces à vie. Qui donc pouvait sortir indemne d'une telle situation ? Voir le professeur McGonnagall faire… une fellation à un Rogue en porte-jarretelles était tout bonnement écoeurant ! Mais le pire c'est que ça ne s'était pas arrêté à ça. Non ! Ils avaient assisté à _tout_ !

Mais il y avait un avantage énorme à tout cela. En plus d'un optimal assuré en potion, Harry pouvait se targuer d'avoir la vidéo de ce moment… inoubliable.

Quel beau moyen de pression sur le prof de métamorphose !

« »

Après un dernier baiser bien baveux, Granger sortit enfin de ces appartements. Si elle avait fait cela dans l'unique but d'aider Harry, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait pris pas mal de plaisir à tout cela ! Comment imaginer qu'avoir un pénis entre les jambes était si agréable ? Finalement Freud n'avait pas tort. Le plus grand regret de la femme était de ne pas avoir de service trois pièces entre les cuisses (nda : c'est ce qu'on voit en philo _--°_)

En retournant à son dortoir de Poufsouffle, elle se promit de retenter cette expérience, … avec un autre partenaire bien sûr. Elle se savait perverse mais tout avait ses limites !

« »

Les images étaient bien à l'abri sur vidéo. Copié en plusieurs exemplaires c'est toujours plus sûr quand on est pas certain de la réaction d'un certain prof de potions !

Une fois dans leur chambre, Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent assis sur leur lit ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« C'était vraiment à dégoûter à vie du sexe hein ? » dit Harry avec sourire un peu forcé.

« Arrête ! J'arrive pas à me sortir ces images de la tête ! Non mais t'as vu comment elle a… »

« STOP ! Oui, j'ai vu. Et je préfèrerais ne pas me… remémorer ces scènes que je qualifierais de… monstrueuses ! Ce film devrait être rangé dans la catégorie 'horreur' »

« Même ce que j'ai vu dans les caves de mon père ne m'a jamais fait cet effet ! Mais comment elle a fait pour… »

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il l'embrassait déjà sauvagement.

« Un mot de plus et je te jure que tu fais abstinence jusqu'à la rentrée »

« QUOI ? Mais ça va pas la tête ? Déjà quand tu me laisses mariner deux jours, je suis au bord de l'explosion et je dois me satisfaire moi-même ! Comment tu veux que je résiste aussi longtemps ? »

« En te taisant et en m'embrassant par exemple. Ou en me faisant tout un tas de choses bien cochonne afin que la prochaine fois que l'on pense au mot sexe, ce n'est pas McGo et Rogue que l'on imagine mais nous en train de nous envoyer en l'air. Et tout simplement en ne reparlant jamais plus de ce que l'on a vu dans cet appartement, compris ? »

« Je comblerai tous tes désirs si tu les formules ainsi ! »

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? »

« Oui chef, bien chef ! »

Drago ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà fondu sur lui comme un affamé sur de la bonne nourriture !

Revisitant sans gêne la bouche de son amour, il fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres si sensuelle du beau brun, puis sur ses dents, puis en douceurs entreprit une valse lente et enivrante avec cette langue si… douée !

En manque d'oxygène, il se détacha lentement de ce corps abandonné et soumis à ses caresses.

Il se releva doucement, un sourire aguicheur planté sur les lèvres. Reculant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, il tendit la main à son compagnon dans une invitation à le suivre.

Sans quitter ce regard des yeux, Harry se releva et attrapa la main offerte.

Suivant le beau blond jusqu'au salon, il le retourna et l'embrassa.

Après un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres, il descendit le visage jusqu'à son cou et y déposa des dizaines de baisers papillons.

Puis descendant toujours, il défit en même temps chaque bouton de la belle chemise de soie blanche.

À chaque bouton défait il embrassait un peu plus cette peau blanche à souhait. Arrivé à la moitié du chemin, il attrapa entre ses dents un premier bouton de chaire et commença à le mordiller.

Rapidement excité par ce traitement, cette chaire se tendit joliment. Après un dernier coup de langue dessus, Harry passa au second qui n'avait pas attendu cette délicieuse torture pour se tendre.

Le beau brun continua sa découverte du torse de son amant. Il passa sa langue entre chaque abdominaux bien dessinés par le sport.

Arrivé au dernier bouton, il fait glisser la chemise le long des bras musclés de son amant et se recula un peu pour l'observer tranquillement.

Appréciant le spectacle, il se réavança néanmoins et passa sa langue le long de la limite marquée par le pantalon noir du blond.

Electrisé par cette sensation, Drago ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir le corps. Ce que Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Fort de son succès, ce dernier repassa sa langue au même endroit avant de passa sa langue sur la bosse déjà conséquente qui se trouvait dans ce pantalon. A même le pantalon, il pouvait déjà sentir tout le plaisir qu'il donnait à son chéri.

A l'aide de ses dents, il fait sauter le bouton du pantalon. Puis après un baiser sous cette peau découverte, il fit glisser la fermeture éclaire toujours à l'aide de ses dents.

Il avança tout de même les mains afin de faire glisser lentement ce pantalon et l'enlever.

A chaque centimètre de peau offerte à son regard, il posait soit un baiser, soit un coup de langue.

Une fois le pantalon envoyé valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin, Harry fit retourner Drago et passa sa langue dans le creux de ses genoux. Endroit hautement érogène chez le blond et Harry en profitait.

Après avoir fait supplié son amant de continuer, il fait doucement glisser le boxer de celui-ci.

Admirant la belle courbe de ces fesses, il les caressa du bout des doigts.

Appréciant leur douceur, il y fit courir ses doigts puis ses lèvres.

Aucun son n'était prononcé si ce n'est les gémissements de Drago qui emplissaient la pièce.

Passant ses mains sous le bout de tissus, il libéra l'érection de son ange sans s'en occuper.

Remontant lentement en déposant de légers baisers papillons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, il se releva et fit un suçon dans le cou couleur porcelaine.

Une fois le déshabillage terminé, Dray se retourna et entreprit à son tour de déshabiller le beau brun.

Mais plutôt que la méthode douce, il préféra _sa_ méthode.

Il repoussa Harry contre la table, l'installa dessus sans douceur.

Après un baiser long et sauvage, il déchira la chemise bordeau de son démon et l'envoya au loin.

Ensuite il retira en vitesse chaussures et chaussettes et tira avec force sur le pantalon.

Son démon aux yeux verts se retrouvait juste en boxer noir, offert à lui sur une table.

Il écartait les jambes dans une invite extrêmement explicite ! Mais ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il voulait…

Le boxer enlevé, il laissa Harry sur la table et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans se presser.

Le brun avec un sourire en coin, le suivit peu après.

Quelle belle vision s'offrait à lui ! Drago, nu, sous une douche brûlante, se prélassait sous le jet d'eau.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'à son tour il entre dans la douche et ravisse les lèvres mouillées de son amour.

S'en suivit un baller frénétique pour savoir qui aurait l'avantage sur l'autre. Et même si dans ce genre de bataille il n'y a jamais de gagnant ou de perdant, chacun mettait un point d'honneur à y mettre toute l'ardeur possible.

Se caressant, se touchant, se redécouvrant avec plaisir, les deux faisaient tout pour satisfaire l'autre.

Dray déposa des baisers sur le torse de son amant puis descendit jusqu'à son aine.

Il se lécha les lèvres et donna quelques coups de langues sur le gland. Quelques baisers sur les bourses afin de tester les limites de son amour, puis il prit entièrement en bouche.

Il entendit Harry hoqueter de surprise.

Il ne laissait pas Harry s'habituer, il faisait allées et venues lentes puis rapides, jamais la même vitesse !

Le sentant proche de la jouissance, il se releva.

Avant que le brun ait pu émettre un grognement de frustration, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva.

De surprise, Harry passa ses jambes autour de la taille du blond.

Celui-ci sans préparation commença à le pénétrer. Attendant tout de même quelques secondes afin qu'il s'habitue, Harry amorça de lui-même le début de cette danse ancestrale.

Les gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Ces sons auraient fait jouir à eux seuls le plus pieux des prêtres !

N'y tenant plus, Harry se libéra en craint le nom de son amant.

Les muscles entourant son sexe, se serrèrent sous la jouissance et amenèrent Dray à l'orgasme.

« »

Effondrés sur leur lit, Harry et Dray étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils savouraient encore les sensations que l'orgasme déclenchait.

Quelques câlins plus tard, ils s'endormirent heureux.

« »

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent normalement. Si tant est qu'ils aient pu être réellement normaux après les changements de maisons.

En cours de potion, Rogue observa discrètement Harry. Celui-ci le remarqua et après avoir compris lui fit un léger signe de tête lui disant qu'effectivement tout était fait et… impeccablement !

Rogue, bien heureux d'avoir enfin pu se venger de Minerva, cette idiote était directrice adjointe à sa place , eu un fin sourire. Sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bien pour tous les élèves de la maison de cette _chère_ McGonnagall !

« »

Une fois les cours finis, Harry et Dray prirent le chemin des appartement du maître des potions, emportant avec eux la précieuse vidéo.

Ils prononcèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans la superbe pièce style ancien.

Ils burent un verre ensemble puis les deux élèves firent apparaître tout le nécessaire au visionnage de la cassette.

Ils saluèrent leur professeur et se carapatèrent le plus rapidement possible. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas fous et ne voulaient pour rien au monde être sur place lorsqu'il verrait les images. Quoique ils auraient donné beaucoup pour voir sa tête,… mais pas leur tête, c'était un peu trop cher comme prix !

« »

POV de Severus

Alors. Alors. Alors. Voyons voir ce petit bijou !

Comment notre chère Minerva s'est-elle humiliée ?

Alors comment ça marche ce truc ? « On » « Off » ?

Voilà ! Un bon chocolat chaud et un paquet de pop-corn. Le bonheur !

« »

QUOI ?

Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? 'Severus en porte-jarretelles' ? Mais pourquoi elle a un mot de passe pareil ?

« »

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Ho Merlin, ho Merlin, ho mon Merlin ! NON !

« »

TT … mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? TT

« »

POTTER ! MALFOY !

« »

« Atchoum »

« Atchoum »

« Ben qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? » demanda Drago après avoir éternué

« Sais pas. Chez les moldus, on dit qu'on éternue lorsque quelqu'un parle de vous »

Un elfe apparut tout d'un coup dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux élèves.

« Le professeur Rogue aimerait vous voir. C'est urgent » leur dit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant cinq fois de suite.

« Ok. On arrive » lui répondit Drago

« Tu crois qu'il va nous tuer tout de suite ou on a une chance de conserver un ou deux membres pendant encore quelques jours ? » lui demanda anxieusement Harry

« Tu veux vraiment une raison ? »

« … Non »

« »

« Vous vouliez nous voir professeur ? » demanda poliment Dray bien que peu sur de lui.

« Expliquez-vous »

« … Hum… heu pourriez-vous définir le 'expliquez' ? »

« Auriez-vous récupéré un cerveau de Gryffondor, Potter ou bien l'avez-vous toujours eu ? »

Face à cette remarque acerbe Harry se terra dans le silence. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que Rogue ne l'avait pas insulté et il aurait préféré oublié l'effet que cela faisait.

« Professeur. Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Drago

« Il se passe que je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette petite blague Malfoy ! » répliqua doucereusement le maître des potions.

« Si vous parlez de la vidéo professeur, j'ai le regret de vous affirmer qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une plaisanterie. Nous avons tout filmé en personne ! J'en connais chaque minute ainsi qu'Harry. Et je peux vous assurer que cette vision nous crée des cauchemars ! »

« … »

« Vous croyez vraiment que j'aime vous imaginer en porte-jarretelles avec rien d'autre sur le corps et en train de vous faire s… »

« DRAY ! »

Là c'était Harry qui venait de sortir de son mutisme afin d'éviter de revivre la douloureuse vision de Rogue en train de se faire…

« Si vous doutez de moi, professeur, vous n'avez qu'à croiser McGonnagall dans un couloir sombre et sans témoin. Vous allez vous faire violer ! »

« … »

« Bon. Si ça ne vous pose pas de problème, je préfèrerais y aller. Tu viens Harry ? »

Dray sorti avec Harry et laissa son prof se remettre du choc.

Le pauvre se servit un triple whisky pur feu. Il en avait bien besoin !

« »

A suivre…

« »

J'ai été super contente de toutes vos reviews ! Ça m'a vraiment boustée ! Alors comme promis voilà la suite !

J'ai plus énormément d'idées, je crois que j'ai épuisé mon stock de perverties mdr !

Si vous avez des idées je suis toute ouïe ou plutôt les yeux grands ouverts !

En tous cas merci ! et à bientôt !

Bisous

Crystal (qui vous adore et attend vos reviews -)


	31. Chapter 32

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Chapitre 32 :

« »

Severus n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là. Se tournant et retournant dans son lit avec tellement d'images en tête qui ne cessaient de l'horrifier. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ! Humainement, magiquement, socialement, même de façon perverse il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Et même si ces images le bouleversaient, il craignait avant tout les heures à venir. Comment pourrait-il croiser le regard de Minerva ?

_POV de Severus_

Et si je me faisais porter malade ?

Non avec ce que j'ai vu elle serait capable de venir jouer les infirmières !

Mais comment je vais m'en sortir moi ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ce stupide pari avec Potter ? En plus je vais devoir lui mettre un optimal, rhaaaa stupide Gryffondor ! Ha ben non même plus, tiens !

C'est pas une bonne journée, c'est pas une bonne journée !

Bon règle n°1 aujourd'hui : Ne jamais rester seul !

Pas envie de me faire violer (merci sales gosses !)

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Je hais les réveils !

Faut vraiment que je me change les idées moi ! Allez hop une bonne douche !

_Fin du POV_

Severus se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain et resta une bonne demi-heure sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Sentant la tête lui tourner un peu, il passa lentement du chaud au froid. L'eau bien froide lui fit un bien fou et enfin revigoré, il sortit de sa douche une serviette autour de la taille.

Manquant bien évidemment de se casser la figure sur l'essuie qui traînait, il se rattrapa tant bien que mal à l'évier avec une main tandis que l'autre s'agitait dans tous les sens et que ses pieds partaient un peu trop vers le haut pour son propre bien. C'est dans cette position totalement ridicule qu'il se dit pour la énième fois depuis quelques heures que ça allait être la pire journée de sa vie.

« »

Portant ces habituelles robes noires, le célèbre professeur de professeur de potion se dirigeât d'un pas sûr vers la grande salle. Voyant ce lieu comme sa condamnation à mort, il ne rêvait que de fuir. N'importe où mais loin, très loin !

Quoique sachant que la forme animagus de McGonnagall est un chat, et que lui était pour le moment la souris (noire mais souris quand même), il ne savait pas très bien si la fuite était la bonne solution. Ces sales bêtes pleines de poils ont la fâcheuse de toujours pourchasser leur proie et de jouer avec ! Pauvres petites souris sans défense !

« »

Devant les grandes portes, il ne put néanmoins empêcher un temps d'arrêt. Mais les élèves arrivant pour leur petit déjeuner, il se sentit obligé de faire face. Inspirant un bon coup, il entra dans cette salle où l'attendait Minerva.

D'un port altier, fier et conquérant il traversa la longue salle, inspirant la crainte ou le respect à ses élèves. Provoquant un sourire mielleux de la part de Dumbledore, et un sourire niais de la part d'une certaine prof de métamorphose.

« Asseyez-vous donc près de moi, Sévérus » lui dit celle-ci lorsqu'il s'approcha de la place libre à côté d'Albus.

« C'est fort aimable de votre part, Minerva, mais je dois m'entretenir avec Albus »

« Mais non, mais non, mon cher Severus. Nous en parlerons dans mon bureau un peu plus tard. Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée ! » lui répondit tout sourire le directeur.

_Vieux sénile !_

« Mais oui ! Venez donc près de moi, cela fait siiiii longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas entretenus mon ami »

« Je crois que certaines raisons nous ont poussés à ce choix » siffla dangereusement Snape

« Mais nous faisons tous des erreurs dans la vie »

« Vous sûrement, moi jamais »

« Que nenni, vous et moi devons nous retrouver, nous ressourcer ! Albus, accepteriez-vous que Severus et moi-même prenions notre journée afin de renouer nos liens d'amitiés ? » demanda-t-elle au directeur

« Bien sûr ! Que ne ferais-je pas pour l'entente entre les maisons et entre les professeurs ? »

_Ho Merlin !_

« Albus, je vous rappelle que j'ai cours toute la journée avec mes élèves ! De plus, les élèves doivent pour certains passer leurs BUSE et pour d'autres leurs ASPIC. Il serait particulièrement déplacé de ne pas assurer mes cours aujourd'hui à moins de deux mois de la fin de l'année ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne ! Les élèves passent avant tout »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer pour sauver sa peau, ou plus précisément ses fesses ?_

Malgré cette belle occasion envolée, Minerva ne baissa pas les bras. Pendant tout le déjeuner elle lui lança des sourires, des sous-entendus qu'un sourd entendrait, lui beurra ses tartines qu'il échangeât contre des crêpes.

Mais le pire de tout : Elle lui fit du pied. Jamais sensation ne lui avait parut plus déplaisante !

Sentir ce pied (limite décharné, faudrait pas oublier l'âge !) lui renversait le cœur. Il avait bien tenté de lui écraser le pied mais le gémissant de plaisir qui avait suivi l'avait convaincu de ne pas recommencer !

« »

Pendant tout ce temps deux élèves n'avaient rien manqué de ce spectacle hilarant ! Drago et Harry avaient dû se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire durant tout le petit-dej' ! Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient franchement pas se le permettre ! Entre Rogue qui les dépècerait à la petite cuillère et les Gryffondors qui se poseraient des questions… Quoique ça c'était pas sûr à cent pour cent. Bêtes comme leurs pieds, ils goberaient facilement un mensonge supplémentaire !

Mais bon, à quelques semaines de la fin de l'année le moment était peut-être mal choisi pour tout faire capoter… Plus que deux mois ! Deux mois et ils se libèreraient de toutes les chaînes qu'ils s'étaient forgés en moins d'un an. Ils l'avaient choisi et s'étaient quand même bien marré durant toute l'année.

« Tu viens Harry ? On doit aller en cours » lui dit Ron avec un regard de merlan frit.

« Je te suis Ron, t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard au cours de Rogue ! »

_En plus, il risque d'être d'une humeur massacrante ce matin ! J'espère que Weasley et Granger vont se faire bouffer le nez par notre chauve-souris adorée ! Pas moi pitié parce que je dois avouer que je le sens mal, il va m'en vouloir !_

« »

POV d'Harry

« Monsieur Potter ! Quand apprendrez-vous à mettre votre chemise dans votre pantalon ? Aussi bon à rien que votre père ! »

Et c'est parti ! 3 min top chrono, je sens que je ne vais pas du tout aimer ce cours !

« Et dépêchez-vous espèce de crétin décérébré ! »

S'il continue, il va souffrir

« Osez encore une fois me regarder avec ce regard et vous regretterez de ne pas être mort en même temps que vos parents ! »

« Et si vous osez encore une fois me parler de cette manière, certaines choses se sauront dans cette école et c'est pas moi qui le regretterai ! »

Prends sa dans les dents !

« Tout le monde dehors ! »

Si tu croies que tu me fais peur…

« Potter ! Que ce soit bien clair si un mot, ne fût-ce qu'une syllabe, ne sort de votre bouche à ce sujet, je vous jure que je vous ferai comprendre ce que le mot douleur signifie ! »

« Si vous voulez vraiment que ce sujet ne soit pas connu des élèves de Poudlard, vous auriez tout intérêt à arrêter de m'insulter, de me menacer et de me persécuter ! Merde ! C'est quand même pas ma faute ! Vous avez voulu que Granger couche avec McGo, elle l'a fait ! Maintenant que le fantasme de ce prof ce soit de coucher avec vous, c'est pas moi qui l'ait inventé et c'est pas moi qui l'ait convaincu de vous voir de cette façon ! »

C'est vrai quoi ! Merde à la fin ! Faudrait pas me rendre responsable de tout !

Tiens il a l'air fatigué le père Rogue

« Je sais Potter, je sais ! Mais là, je crois pas pouvoir survivre… Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer ne fût-ce qu'un instant McGonnagall en train de vous draguer ? »

Brrrr je préfère pas !

« Voilà alors maintenant vous connaissez les images qui tournent dans ma tête depuis hier et les sensations que j'ai depuis ce matin ! »

« Mouais, bon, avouez que je ne suis pas responsable de tout ! A la base, c'est votre faute mais bon je suis quand même un petit peu, pas énormément mais c'est déjà ça, désolé de ce qui vous arrive »

« Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre… »

« Prenez-le bien ! Avec tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir pendant des années, le fait que je sois un peu peiné pour vous est un vrai miracle ! »

« Dégagez Potter, et priez pour que je ne me fasse pas violer par cette vieille chouette ! C'est vous qui payeriez les pots cassés, et je peux vous jurer que ce sera cher, très cher ! »

« Bonne journée professeur ! »

Je crois que je m'en sors bien ! Mais fais gaffe à tes fesses Rogue, c'est un bon conseil ! Héhéhéhéhé

Ho non c'est pas possible ! J'ai à peine claqué la porte de la classe que ces deux abrutis me tombent déjà dessus ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Merlin ?

« Alors ça a été ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

« Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ? »

« Il ne t'a pas sauté dessus ? »

« Il t'a frappé ? »

« Violé ? »

« Tenté de te tuer ? »

HEIN ?

« STOPPE ! Une question à la fois et pas trop débile si possible ! Non il ne m'a pas sauté dessus, n'a pas tenté de me violer ou de me tuer, il ne m'a pas frappé, il ne m'a RIEN fait ! On a juste parlé et je me suis barré maintenant j'ai sommeil, je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit ! »

« Mais… »

« Harry… »

« QUOI ? »

« …Il est 9h du matin »

« … Et alors ? »

« »

À suivre…

« »

Ça fait hyper longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, c'est pas très long je suis parfaitement d'accord mais si vous ne voulez pas attendre encore longtemps beeeen -

Je précise quand même que j'ai écrit un chap entre temps mais c'est pour la fic de Caromadden (j'ai écrit tout le lemon et un peu plus mdr vous me connaissez -) sa fic est vraiment bien allez la lire !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Continuez comme ça je vous adore !

Gros bisous !

Crys

Et à bientôt !

Au fait, j'arrête pas d'écrire ! Je sais que depuis un moment je suis assez lente, c'est dû aux restrictions d'accès à l'ordi, mais je continue d'écrire sur papier. En fait j'ai blindé de débuts d'histoires mais mes problèmes sont que :

j'aime pas recopier sur l'ordi :s

j'ai pas énormément envie de me relancer dans une fic longue T-T

Donc voilà lol


	32. Chapter 33

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Chapitre 33 :

**Note** : Oui oui ENFIN la suite ! Surtout enfin de retour de vacances et je repars bientôt en plus. Donc je vous poste la suite et le chap suivant, ô miracle, déjà écrit ! Je dois juste savoir si je vous voulez que j'écrive un lemon ginny/hermione c'est comme vous voulez !

« »

POV d'Harry

_« STOPPE ! Une question à la fois et pas trop débile si possible ! Non il ne m'a pas sauté dessus, n'a pas tenté de me violer ou de me tuer, il ne m'a pas frappé, il ne m'a RIEN fait ! On a juste parlé et je me suis barré maintenant j'ai sommeil, je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit ! »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Harry… »_

_« QUOI ? »_

_« …Il est 9h du matin »_

_« … Et alors ? »_

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur foutre qu'il soit 9h du mat et que je veuille me coucher ? Et puis c'est tout à fait normal pour un mec qui a passé la nuit à faire l'amour avec la bombe sexuelle qui lui sert de petit ami.

Mais je dois avouer qu'il y a un peu beaucoup de phéromones dans l'air. Parce que bon Drago c'est normal ! C'est une bombe, je suis une bombe, nous deux ensembles, c'est explosif.

McGonnagall, beeeeen, c'est déjà autre chose. Dire que je la croyais vieille fille, coincée du cul, capable de faire un infar en entendant des mots trop crus. Et vu ce qu'elle a pas arrêté de crier, hurler, gémir… pendant ce moment si… inoubliable, je crois au contraire qu'elle a du être strip-teaseuse plus jeune ou une adepte du sado-masochisme. Ouais ce doit être ça ! Brrrr rien que de repenser aux « fais-moi mal », « mets ta dans mon », je comprends maintenant pourquoi on dit aux enfants de pas regarder de films d'horreurs avant de se coucher ! Veux mon doudou, moi ! T'es où Drago ?

Pour ce qui est de Ron, cet imbécile a toujours des vues sur moi. Il bave rien qu'à me regarder. On dirait une collégienne de 16 ans face à son premier amour et… HO MERLIN c'est le cas ! Ce mec est à moitié fille (bon plus tout à fait mais c'est pas le plus important !), il a 16 ans et je suis son premier amour (masculin). Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Merlin ?

Quant à Hermione, ça y est cette fille est foutue ! Ces points sont tellement désastreux (et je compte faire en sorte que ce soit pareil aux exam) qu'elle va forcément doubler. Elle est devenue une pseudo gothique. Elle porte des fringues, un maquillage, des bijoux et une coiffure variant entre le gothique et le punk, par contre niveau mental, ça varierait plutôt entre la pute de bas étage et l'obsédée sexuelle perverse.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de piercings qu'elle a ! Je crois qu'il y en a aux oreilles, au nez, au sourcil, à la langue (mais pas aussi bien que celui de Dray !), aux tétons, au nombril, au clitoris (j'ai pas vérifié mais elle s'en est assez vanté !), s'il y en a d'autres, je me demande où…

Ses tatouages sont aussi assez dispersés. Celui que je préfère reste et restera le « frappez avant d'entrer » au-dessus de ses fesses ! Il est génial ! Mais bon dans le genre éloquent, y a le code barre derrière l'oreille, le fil de barbelés autour du cou, l'araignée sur l'aine, un superbe serpent sur l'avant-bras. Sans oublié les derniers venus (c'est devenus une drogue pour elle !) : des flammes noires sur chaque fesses et des empreintes de pattes de panthère sur les seins comme la rappeuse Eve.

Mais bon sa nouvelle folie ne s'arrête pas là. Grâce à moi elle s'est même découvert une véritable nature de nymphomane. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un ayant aussi peu de respect pour son corps mais bon elle fait ce qu'elle veut. C'en est à un point où même les petits de Poufsouffle se la font. Elle fait du rentre-dedans aux profs (même les plus crades !) et je me demande s'il y aura moyen de l'acoquiner avec Rusard mais je suis quand même pas sûr de _mon_ état psychologique après ça…

Il ne reste pas beaucoup de monde dont j'aimerais me venger. Tous les mecs de Gryffondor se sont fait Granger, souvent à plusieurs d'ailleurs (ils étaient pas censés être des mecs biens ?), pour ce qui est des filles beeeen je m'en fous un peu mais je leur ferai des petits malheurs pendant les exam afin de les faire rater -

Mouais il me reste donc Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang et Colin Crivey.

Et pour ça, je sais dors et déjà, ce qu'il va leur arriver !

Fin du Pov

« »

« Harry ? »

« … »

« Chéri ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Réveille-toi »

« … »

« Mamour ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Tu vas me forcer à utiliser des petits noms ridicules pour te sortir de ce lit ? »

« … »

« _Mon petit canard en sucre_ si tu n'es pas debout dans 10 secondes, je montre cette superbe photo de toi ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer rempli de petit cœurs »

« Si tu fais ça, Drago, je te butte. Ou plutôt non, plus de câlins pendant longtemps »

« Tu sais très que tu ne pourrais pas tenir »

« Tu veux vraiment parier ? »

« … heu non pas vraiment mais j'aimerais quand même que tu te lèves »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il y a des trucs que je préfèrerais faire avec toi réveillé »

« Et c'est moi l'obsédé »

« Rhôôô je ne pensais même pas à ça Harry ! Et HAAAAA espèce de crétin tu vas me décoiff mmmh »

Quel meilleur moyen de faire taire quelqu'un que de l'embrasser ?

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Harry après avoir enfin lâché son petit ami de la prise koala qu'il affectionnait tant.

« Je me disais juste qu'il était temps que l'on s'occupe enfin d'une de tes ex, elles ont tendance à te regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit et ça m'énerve »

« Hoooo mon roudoudou serait-il jaloux ? »

« Me regarde pas comme ça ! Oui je suis jaloux, c'est normal non ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je trouve ça mignon moi, ça prouve que tu tiens à moi »

Après cette remarque Harry se lova contre son amoureux qui une fois de plus râlait et grognait dans sa barbe inexistante quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « pas mignon ; fichu petit ami ; mais pourquoi je l'aime ? ; les Malfoy sont tombés bien bas ». Pourtant malgré tous ses bougonnements il ne put empêcher sa main d'aller se perdre dans les cheveux noirs de jais de Harry. Il avait beau dire, oui il était raide dingue amoureux du nouveau serpentard.

« Et avec laquelle tu veux comment commencer » demanda Harry toujours bouiné contre lui.

« Weaslette »

« Et je suppose que tu as déjà une idée, je me trompe ? »

« Tu me connais trop bien »

« Alors, ton plan ? »

« En fait, ce n'est pas _mon_ idée mais celle d'un autre Serpentard. En plus je crois que tu en as déjà parlé à Granger. Maintenant faut voir si elle a réussi à le faire »

« Me rappelle pas »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? L'idée c'était de la faire devenir la pute de l'école. Pas la Marie-couche-toi-là mais une vraie prostituée »

« Ha ouais je m'en rappelle… vaguement. Mais Granger avait parié réussir en un mois, faudra que je lui réclame ce qu'elle me doit puisqu'elle n'a pas réussi »

« M'étonne pas toi ça, donc ça va être à nous de jouer et je sais comment faire ! »

« Vas-y accouche, c'est ce que je te demande depuis tout à l'heure »

« Tu l'as dépucelée donc écarter les jambes ne sera pas trop dur. De plus elle manque vachement d'argent. De plus si j'ai bien compris, elle raffole de tout ce qui est à la mode, des cadeaux, des bijoux… Il faut que Granger et d'autres lui fassent voir plein de trucs qu'ils se sont achetés. Puis on demande à deux ou 3 mecs de se la faire et de lui laisser du fric après. Elle va d'abord se sentir humiliée mais Granger lui dira que de cette manière elle peut s'acheter tout ce qu'elle veut »

« Pas mal l'idée ! Pas mal du tout. Tu t'occupes des mecs qui devront la payer, essaye de trouver deux Poufsouffles, j'essayerai de convaincre un ou deux Gryffondors. Et je m'occuperai de Granger et des autres filles qui devront la faire envier l'argent »

« Pas de problème. Bon lève-toi maintenant on se retrouve ce soir. Pendant ce temps je convaincs ces mecs et je préviens les Serpentards et parrain »

« A tout à l'heure »

Avant de laisser son petit ami repartir, Harry lui roula tout de même une pelle à lui faire perdre la tête.

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi »

« »

Harry se leva à contrecœur. Son uniforme était complètement froissé, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Comme il faisait chaud il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

C'est ainsi qu'il sorti de l'appartement sans se regarder dans le miroir. S'il l'avait fait il se serait aperçu qu'il donnait de lui une image tout à fait sensuelle et érotique, un véritable appel à a luxure.

Tous les élèves se retournaient à son passage et lui, toujours endormi, ne remarqua absolument rien. Aussi quand il entra dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Granger et Weasley bavaient allègrement.

« 'lut »

« Re-bonjour Harry » lui dit Hermione

« Ça va mieux mec ? » lui demanda Ron

« Ouais même si ma seule envie de retourner me pieuter »

« C'est ce que tu devrais faire Harry. Ce n'est pas si grave de rater un cours ne t'inquiète pas ! » Lui assura Hermione en train de se dire qu'elle sècherait bien l'après-midi pour dormir lovée contre la bombe sexuelle qui lui servait de petit ami officieux.

Harry ne prit pas bien du tout cette remarque et fusilla du regard la gothique.

« Tu peux passer ton temps à sécher ou à t'occuper de ton corps, ne me compare pas à toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de rater mon année moi ! Je serai premier de cette promo avec les compliments de tous les professeurs ! »

« C'est vrai Hermione, Harry n'est pas comme toi. Il est même tout le contraire. Si toi tu as décidé de ne plus rien faire et de doubler c'est ton problème. Lui a décidé de faire l'inverse et de travailler. Alors n'essaye pas de l'entraîner sur la mauvaise pente comme toi ! »

« Ron quand je t'aurai sonné je te le ferai savoir ! Je ne faisais que dire à Harry que s'il est vraiment crevé, il devrait s'accorder une journée entière pour se remettre et puis travailler enfin de se remettre à niveau »

« Et alors je devrai bosser deux fois plus que je ne le fais actuellement, merci c'est sympa de penser à mon bien-être Hermione » la remercia Harry

Puis il ajouta plus bas pour que seule elle puisse entendre :

« Tu es ma petite amie pour autre chose que penser bébé. En plus je dois te parler donc débarrasse-nous de Ron après »

« Ok »

Ils mangèrent ensuite dans une ambiance plus ou moins bonne étant donné que Harry était plongé dans une conversation passionnante avec Ryan et Joe et que Hermione et Ron ne faisait que s'échanger des banalités (_il fait beau ; oui mais demain ce sera pluie ; ha bon_).

Harry était en train de découvrir que ces deux mecs à qui il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé (ce sont ces aînés d'un an) étaient hilarants. De vrais obsédés, tournant tout en dérision et au sexe mais super marrants. Ils étaient tous les trois à côté l'un de l'autre de façon à ce que tout le monde n'entende pas leurs dires.

Faut dire qu'avec ce qu'ils disaient… ils étaient en train de se vanter de ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à telle ou telle fille. De vrais salopards, de vrais serpentards. Quand Harry leur demanda pourquoi ils n'étaient pas à Serpentards, les deux amis lui dirent qu'ils avaient tout fait pour y aller, allant jusqu'à menacer le choixpeau de servir à nettoyer les toilettes. Leurs parents étaient assez stricts, conservateurs… et étaient sortis de Gryffondors. Donc Serpentard était proscrit.

Mais ils profitaient largement de cette place qui en fait leur permettait de faire beaucoup plus que les Serpentards. Eux qui étaient de vrais nymphomanes (ndla : qqun sait quel est le mot masculin ?) pouvaient se permettre de se faire n'importe qui alors que pour les Serpentards c'était beaucoup plus dur. De plus, il pouvait faire passer leurs mauvais coups beaucoup plus facilement, avec de pareilles têtes d'ange aussi…

C'est ainsi qu'Harry apprit comment ils s'étaient faits la moitié de Poudlard (càd le quart des filles et le quart des mecs toutes maisons confondues). Ils racontèrent toutes leurs anecdotes et Harry en apprit beaucoup sur certains élèves ! A son tour il leur raconta certains trucs de sa période méchante. Tous les trois rirent beaucoup pendant ce dîner et en profita pour leur parler de son plan.

Ryan et Joe venaient de lui dire qu'ils trouvaient Weaslette tout à fait bandante mais qu'elle les énervait beaucoup trop. Cette fille était trop pleurnicharde, vantarde, hystérique… Mais ils ne savaient pas comment la remettre à sa place : une sang pure ok mais sans le sou ! Le problème c'est que étant la seule fille de la famille, elle ne récupérait pas les vêtements de ses frères mais en avait des nouveaux. De plus, elle arrangeait ces affaires de façon à ne montrer que c'était tout le temps les mêmes.

Ils furent donc super enthousiastes à l'idée de coucher avec elle puis de la payer, ça lui montrerait ce qu'elle était !

La première phase du plan était remplie. Maintenant Granger !

« Bon moi j'y vais, j'ai oublié mon devoir de sortilège à l'appart je vais vite le chercher »

Harry se leva et laissa Hermione se débrouiller pour trouver une excuse avec Ron.

« »

« Rooooon tu en as pour longtemps encore ? » demanda Hermione comme si elle était pressée

« Mais Hermi j'en suis qu'à mon premier dessert et puis on a encore une demi-heure ! »

« Mais je dois faire pipi moi ! » expliqua-t-elle en serrant les cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

« Ben va aux toilettes alors »

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre qu'elle fila en vitesse retrouver Harry qui voulait lui parler.

« »

Elle le retrouva 3 couloirs plus loin, non chalamant appuyé contre le mur.

« Tu as fait vite, bon chien » lui dit-il lorsqu'elle fut arrivée près de lui.

Elle donnait vraiment l'impression d'être une chienne qui accoure à l'appel de son maître (c'était un peu le cas d'ailleurs) et il se la représentait facilement avec une la langue pendante et la queue qui frétille.

Sans ajouter un mot il entra dans la classe vide qui se trouvait en face et elle le suivit comme le bon chien qu'elle était.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas tenu ta promesse » lui dit-il d'emblée la voix coléreuse juste après avoir insonorisé et fermé la porte de plusieurs sorts.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas »

« N'avais-tu pas promis de faire de cette catin la pute officielle de Poudlard ? » lui cria-t-il alors

« Ho Harry, je suis désolée… je… j'ai essayé je te le jure mais j'y arrivais pas et puis il s'est passé tellement de trucs après que… que j'ai complètement oublié… » Expliqua-t-elle en regardant le bout de ces bottes.

Elle s'en voulait. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déçu mais ne savait pas du tout comment se faire pardonner.

« Je croyais que c'était ce que **tu** voulais ! C'est pour **te** faire que j'avais organisé tout ça ! Si tu ne le voulais il fallait me le dire ! »

« Mais c'est ce que je veux ! Je te le jure ! Je veux cette salope paye une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Alors il te reste une dernière chance pour y arriver. Mais ne me déçois pas cette fois ! »

« Je te jure que je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra ! »

« Tu as bien intérêt ! Voilà ce que tu vas devoir faire. Chaque jour tu lui montres de objets, vêtements ou autre coûteux. Je me fiche de savoir si tu les auras piqué ou acheté. Je veux qu'elle t'envie, qu'elle veuille pouvoir s'offrir autant que toi. Pour les mecs qui la payeront, je m'en occupe. Mais quand elle t'en parlera (de façon spontanée ou parce que tu lui aura un peu forcé la main) tu lui dira que c'est génial de pouvoir coucher pour de l'argent. Que c'est de l'argent facile et absolument pas sale qu'elle aime prendre son pied. Compris ? »

« Oui, oui ! Je le ferai sois en sûr »

« J'espère ! Bon j'y vais moi. Au fait pour te faire comprendre que je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi comme tu l'as fait et que je veux me venger de Dumbledore aussi. Tu feras comme avec McGonnagall. Je me fiche de savoir comment tu t'y prends ou comment ça avance mais je veux qu'avant la fin de l'année tu aies couché avec lui. Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler, tout ce que je veux ce seront les clichés de ce moment si inoubliable pour toi »

« Pas ça Harry tout mais pas a ! »

« De un, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, tu n'avais qu'à tenir ta _promesse_. De deux, c'est toi qui aimais le sexe et toute la perversité qui allait avec. De trois, tu as adoré le moment passé avec McGo, tu me l'as dit. De quatre, tu as dit que tu ferais tout me faire plaisir. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? »

« Bien sûr mon chéri ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je le ferai, je ferai tout pour toi, TOUT ! Je veux être parfaite à tes yeux. Dis-moi ce que je dois encore faire pour cela, je t'en supplie »

« Tu t'en approches de plus en plus. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu y arriveras. La perfection est si dure à atteindre ! »

« Dis-moi et je ferai ! »

« Je veux que tu sois unique. Je veux que tu sois toujours pire ! Les filles gentilles ce n'est pas mon truc ! Au niveau du look c'est très proche du génial. Manque encore quelques mèches de couleurs, peut-être encore des piercings et des tatouages et aussi plus sexe, plus m'as-tu-vu, plus aguicheuse. Pour la mentalité, il y a encore du chemin. Niveau sexe, c'est parfait : tu es ma catin à moi, j'adore ! Obsédée et perverse à souhait. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il suffirait de pas beaucoup pour que tu redeviennes celle que tu étais et… ça me déchirerait le cœur ! »

« NON ! Je ferai tout pour rester comme je suis ! Pour que ce soit MON caractère »

« Je sais ma puce que tu essayes mais y arriveras-tu ? »

« Je te le promets ! »

« Il faudrait que tu sois aussi plus sans-gêne ! Partout et avec tout le monde sauf moi. Mon fantasme suprême serait d'avoir une meuf qui me vénère. Je veux être son Dieu, qu'elle ne jure que par moi. Je veux vraiment être le maître dans mon couple. Elle n'aurait rien à dire quand je suis là !

Elle me devrait respect et déférence. Qu'elle joue les méchantes avec les autres, une vraie Serpentarde en fait. Je veux qu'elle me soit d'une fidélité sans faille mais qu'elle accepte que j'aille voir ailleurs. Que tu te faces plein d'autres types, ça m'excite pour le moment. Mais notre couple n'est pas officiel, donc pour moi tu fais ce que tu veux surtout si ça peut me faire cet effet là.

Une fois que toi et moi ce sera officiel, je ne veux pas être ridiculisé en lisant partout dans la presse que je suis cocu avec la moitié de l'école. Ça c'est hors de question ! »

« Je serai celle que tu voudras » lui répondit Hermione avec ferveur sans même relever que lui se permettrait de la tromper.

Cela ne lui posait pas réellement de problème. Ce n'est pas Harry qu'elle haïrait mais bien toutes ces pétasses qu'il se ferait.

« Et pour Ginny, je m'en occupe dès aujourd'hui ! »

« Ok, bon moi je vais en cours. Va rejoindre Ron et n'oublie pas de jouer la petite amie fidèle et amoureuse ! »

« »

À suivre…

Alors vous avez aimé ?

Envoyez-moi plein de reviews !

Bisous !

Crys


	33. Chapter 34

Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Chapitre 34 :

« »

Après avoir quitté Granger, il restait encore 20 min avant que les cours ne recommencent et il ne pouvait pas aller voir son chéri. Il décida d'aller trouver des filles qui pourraient jouer les vantardes devant Ginny. Mais mis à part des Serpentards qui accepteraient ? Peut-être ne se méfierait-elle pas des anciens Serpentards devenus Serdaigles ?

Il se dépêcha d'aller retrouver Laura et Cassis. Ginny ne les connaissaient peut-être pas puisqu'elles n'étaient pas de son année. Une fois celles-ci trouvées, il ne lui fût pas difficile de les convaincre de marcher avec lui. En fait un simple bisous sur la joue (un Serpentard ne fait jamais rien pour rien, ce fut un bisous symbolique) les convint d'accepter.

Pour Harry, sa part du contrat était remplie. Il avait convaincu Hermione, deux mecs et deux filles. Maintenant à Drago de trouver deux mec pour le faire aussi mais il ne se faisait aucun doute sur le succès de son petit ami a dénicher les deux bourreaux !

« »

Tout au long de l'après-midi, Hermione repensa à tout ce que Harry lui avait dit.

Il y avait d'une part toute la partie sur la fille idéale. Elle était réellement prête à correspondre à tous les critères de la fille parfaite afin de plaire à son petit ami. Cela ne représentait pas vraiment un sacrifice pour elle. Devenir fidèle ne posait pas vraiment de problème car pour le peu dont elle avait goûté, il était vraiment doué pour tout ce qui concerne le sexe. De plus, Ginny n'avait pas manqué de s'en vanter à une époque, de même que toutes les autres traînées qui avaient couché avec lui.

Elle se sentait un peu comme une vierge avant le mariage. Ils se réservaient pour le moment où ils rendraient officiel leur couple.

Quant à Ginny, elle se réjouissait à l'avance de ce qu'elle deviendrait : un catin, une vraie, ce qu'elle avait toujours été !

Mais pour pouvoir réellement la faire rêver, il lui faudra acheter des choses coûteuses. Elle en avait certes, mais pas assez ! Elle irait dès demain en acheter à Pré-au-lard. De toutes façons, les profs n'essayaient même plus de l'empêcher de sécher ou de ne rien faire en cours si ce n'est se maquiller, draguer, chiquer…

« »

Le soir même, elle se rendit chez les Gryffondors et commença à parler à Ginny de tout de rien. Puis elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le dortoir de celle-ci.

Ginny l'admirait depuis longtemps déjà. Et même avec ce look, elle avait toujours une part importante dans la vie de la petite rousse.

« Que veux-tu me montrer Hermi ? »

« Ça ? » lui répondit-elle en soulevant son débardeur puis sa jupe. Elle lui faisait admirer ses sous-vêtements en dentelles noires.

Son soutien était pratiquement transparent et son string pareil. Ils ne cachaient rien que ce soient les tétons ou la fine rangée de poils pubiens.

« Ils sont beaux hein ? Je les ai achetés aux « secrets de Candy », je les trouvais tellement bien ! »

« Whaaaa c'est vrais qu'ils sont beaux ! Ils ont du te coûter une fortune ! »

« C'est vrai qu'ils étaient chers mais je préfère me payer le meilleur ! Montre les tiens »

Ginny se déshabilla complètement afin de ne rester qu'en soutient et culotte.

« … Ha oui effectivement… on peut trouver mieux. Parce que la culotte en côton défraîchie et plus du tout élastique, ce n'est pas très sexe »

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas l'argent pour pouvoir m'offrir ce que je veux »

« C'est bien dommage. Je peux te prêter quelques trucs si tu veux »

« Tu ferais ça ? Ho ouiiiiiiii ce serait génial ! »

« Ok demain je te prêterai quelques trucs, promis. Mais il faut vraiment que tu changes de look. Si tu trouves l'argent, fais-le directement parce que sans ça tu risques pas d'être très populaire. T'as les formes qu'il faut c'est ça le pire ! T'as au moins un bonnet C, tu as des hanches, pas de graisse ni cellulite et en plus tu es mignonne. Dès demain je fais de toi une vraie femme ! »

« Ho merci ! Ce serait tellement bien ! En plus demain j'ai rendez-vous avec… »

Toujours en sous-vêtements, Ginny baissa les yeux tandis que ses joues se coloraient.

« Avec qui ? » insista Hermione

« A… avec Bryan un gars de 7è »

« Ouiiiiii je vois, il super beau ce mec et en plus c'est cou… heu un bon coureur »

Hermione se rattrapa de justesse. Elle allait dire que c'était un bon coup mais Ginny ne devait pas savoir qu'elle se faisait tous les gars du lycée dans le dos de son frère.

« Ha bon ? Je savais pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est beau ! Comme demain on sera vendredi et que le samedi on a pas cours, je pourrai passer toute la nuit avec lui. Je sais que c'est juste pour ça qu'il m'a invitée mais j'avoue que… que depuis Harry je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle et que ça me manque. Il était tellement doué qu'il me menait à l'extase chaque dois et même souvent plusieurs fois ! »

Hermione devait se retenir de ne pas insulter cette garce qui osait vanter les prouesses sexuelles de SON petit ami et avec qui elle n'avait jamais pu faire ça. Elle s'avança vers la rousse et tandis la main. Elle passa celle-ci sur l'aine de Ginny puis descendit vers le triangle interdit qu'elle se mit à caresser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je suis sûre que demain quelqu'un se glissera là. Non plutôt quelque chose de long et dur qui coulissera. Avec un peu de chance , avant une langue viendra titiller cet endroit si puis se perdre là »

« Mmmh »

Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous cette main audacieuse. Hermione avait beaucoup d'expérience elle le savait mais elle ne savait pas si elle en avait avec les femmes.

« Et puis tout au long de ce moment si fort, des mains passeront et repasseront ici. Ces deux collines si tentantes, si vastes qu'elles n'appellent qu'à se faire caresser. Et ces pointes de chairs se feront pincer et peut-être même mordiller. Se sera tellement bon qu'elles durciront et pointeront. Et là, là où encore et encore il coulissera, toi tu mouilleras parce que tu prendras du plaisir. Un plaisir intense qui te submergera pour te faire atteindre la jouissance »

« Mmmh ouiiiiiii »

Hermione déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Celle-ci tarda à ouvrir les yeux. Puis elle s'approcha et déposa à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres. Hermione choisit ce moment pour se reculer et lui glisser néanmoins à l'oreille :

« On ne se voit demain »

Et elle sortit, un sourire machiavélique ornant ses lèvres.

_ Trop facile _

« »

Le lendemain, Cassis décida de commencer son rôle. Elle entra dans le cercle d'élèves qui se trouvait près du lac et où comme par hasard se trouvait Weaslette.

« Salut les filles, comment ça va ? » leur dit-elle

« Ça va et toi ? »

« SUPER ! »

« Haha qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse aujourd'hui ? »

« Je viens de recevoir mon nouveau parfum. Un hibou me l'a apporté ce matin même. Sentez comme il sent bon ! »

Chacune passa à son tour pour sentir son cou soit ses poignets.

« N'est-ce pas le nouveau parfum _Rêve_ de _ZAND _? »

« Si si lui-même ! »

« J'aurais voulu me l'offrir mais quand j'ai vu le prix, je me suis dit que j'allais attendre ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il coûte cher ! Mais chacun ses priorités dans la vie, moi c'est m'amuser et plaire. Mon argent ne me sert qu'à ça donc ça va »

Ginny ne participait pas à la conversation. Elle aurait voulu être comme Cassis mais encore une fois l'argent lui manquait. Tout ça à cause de son frère ! Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute mais sans cela, elle pourrait se permettre d'être coquette et frivole. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être comme ça.

Ce qu'elle voulait pour l'avenir ? Avoir de l'argent, c'est tout ce qui l'importait !

« »

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Ginny se retrouva dans un groupe où Laura et d'autres filles plus âgées se trouvaient. Ça faisait toujours bien de se trouver avec des élèves de classes supérieures ! Celles-ci étaient en train de parler de tout et rien quand l'une dit :

« Remontre-moi ton collier Laura, il est tellement beau ! »

« Encore heureux qu'il soit beau ! C'est un cadeau de Damian. Il est en or blanc avec des diamants ! »

« Tu en as de la chance de recevoir de tels cadeaux ! »

« Je sors avec lui et il m'offre des cadeaux. Je trouve ça honnête comme arrangement ! »

« T'as raison ! Autant en profiter ! »

« Mais cela ne ressemble-t-il pas à de la prostitution ? » demanda timidement Ginny

« D'une certaine façon, peut-être. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ne prendrais pas ce que l'on me donne. Autant en profiter ! Et puis si un jour, un mec me propose un bon paquet de gallions pour coucher avec lui, pourquoi pas ? J'aime bien m'envoyer en l'air et si ça peut me rapporter, je ne vois pas où le mal »

« Mais n'est-ce pas dégradant ? » redemanda Ginny

« Tout dépend de la façon dont toi tu vois les choses. Moi je dis qu'il faut profiter de la vie et de ses opportunités. Il y a des filles qui se prostituent parce qu'elles aiment coucher et si ça peut leur donner du fric tant mieux. Y en a qui le font parce qu'elles y sont obligées et que le seul moyen qu'elles ont de s'en sortir avec assez d'argent. Y en a qui le font pour arrondir leurs fins de mois. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dégradant. La seule chose qui pour moi est horrible dans ce milieu ce sont les proxenets et les pauvres filles obligées de se prostituer alors qu'elles ne le veulent pas. Le reste, je m'en fous. Et puis, c'est le plus vieux métier du monde ! »

« Oui, c'est possible »

« »

Ginny se dirigea vers la maison des Poufsouffles et entra. Elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son amie.

« Ginny, entre ! Viens je t'ai préparé ce que tu allais mettre ce soir ! »

« Ha bon, c'est quoi ? »

« Regarde ! Il y a un soutien en dentelles rouges, assez sexy que pour montrer que tu n'es pas pucelle et que tu veux du sexe. Pareil pour le string. Je t'ai préparé un pantalon bien moulant noir et taille basse de façon à ce que l'on voit bien ton string. Quand au dessus, je t'ai pris cet ancien haut rouge. Comme je ne le mets plus je te le donne. Je l'ai arrangé pour qu'il soit parfait »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'ai découpé les manches et j'ai fait un très large décolleté »

« …Ho »

« Bien maintenant que tu sais ce que tu mettras, à poil »

« Pardon ? »

« Déshabille-toi. Faut que tu ailles te laver puis que je m'occupe de toi. Allez vas-y quoi ! On est entre filles ! »

Lentement et timidement Ginny commença à enlever ses vêtements sous le regard méprisant d'Hermione mais elle ne le vit pas. Une fois nue, elle regarda à nouveau son amie qui, elle, s'était figée.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? » dit-elle en pointant du doigt son triangle interdit

« Ben… heu… il est où le problème ? »

Ginny était complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui reprocher ?

« Mais… mais… tu ne t'épiles pas ? »

« Ben… non »

« Jamais ? Même pas te raser ? »

« … Non »

« Ho Merlin file dans la douche puis je m'occupe de ton corps ! »

Ginny courut jusque dans la douche et se mit rapidement sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Pendant ce temps, Hermione revenait de son choc. Elle prépara des ciseaux et des bandes d'épilation ! Il fallait vraiment changer ça !

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, une serviette autour d'elle, Ginny revint dans la chambre.

« Enlève cette serviette, assieds toi sur le lit et écarte les jambes »

« HEIN ? »

Hermione, ne voulant pas passer son temps à s'expliquer, lui enleva la serviette, l'assit sur le lit et lui écarta les cuisses. Munie de sa paire de ciseaux elle commença à couper ces poils décidemment trop longs. Ensuite elle apposa de très fines bandes de cire afin de lui faire une 'coupe hirokwa'. Une fois cela enfin terminé (avec quelques cris de douleurs au passage) elle lui permit enfin de s'habiller.

Ginny se jeta sur le string. Elle avait craint depuis qu'elle s'était déshabillée, que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Une fois complètement habillée, Hermione commença à la maquiller puis à la coiffer.

Ginny se demandait si le résultat n'était pas un peu trop osé mais Hermione lui assura qu'il était parfait pour ce qu'elle allait faire !

Le sous-entendu à peine voilé ne fut pourtant pas remarqué par la petite rousse qui avait simplement ça sur le fait qu'elle allait s'envoyer en l'air.

Tout était enfin prêt et Ginny put aller à son rendez-vous, celui qui lui désignerait son avenir à Poudlard.

« »

À suivre…

Vous avez pas voulu d'un lemon que j'étais disposé à écrire un yuri en plus LOL Un choc en moins pour vous ! Enfin croyez-moi je vais vous épargner l'une des pires choses possibles vous comprendrez bientôt et me remercierez à genoux MDR

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chap même s'il est entièrement basé sur Ginny et ses prochains malheurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry et Drago reviennent dans les prochains

Laissez-moi plein des reviews, j'adore ça !

Bisous

Crystal


	34. Chapter 35

Auteur : Moua ! -

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

Note : Bon je suis un peu déçue que ma nouvelle 'fic' les malheurs de Drago Malfoy n'ait pas marché mais bon ce sont les aléas de tous les auteurs. M'enfin c'est triste snif T-T

Lol voici le nouveau chap

« »

Chapitre 35 :

« »

Ce devait être un moment magique pour Ginny et ce le fut ! Brian avait été un amant exceptionnel. Il l'avait emmenée au 7è ciel avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ils avaient été dans la salle sur demande afin de pouvoir faire ça dans un lit chaud, douillet, moelleux et qui supporterait leurs ébats. Mais surtout un lit pour pouvoir s'y endormir ensuite blottis tendrement l'un contre l'autre… Enfin c'est ce qu'_elle_ croyait.

Brian n'attendu que le temps de se remettre de son orgasme pour se lever et s'habiller. Encore un peu stone, Ginny ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

« Mais… Tu ne restes pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle étonnée

« Non pourquoi »

Brian feint l'étonnement et en profita pour rapidement prendre son portefeuille. Il lança 2 billets sur le lit et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Ginny lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Elle était rouge de colère et peut-être aussi de honte.

« Y a pas assez ? Ha… désolé je savais pas, je croyais que ça suffirait »

« … … … Pourquoi me donnes-tu de l'argent Brian ? »

Elle essayait de se calmer. Mais se faire prendre pour une catin n'était pas chose facile !

« Je… je croyais que… Ho et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier. Prends ce fric et fiche-moi la paix ! »

Brian sorti rapidement de la pièce et s'en alla un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il se dépêcha d'aller retrouver Joe, son compagnon de luxure, perversité… et lui raconta tout sans omettre un seul détail.

« »

Pendant ce même temps, Harry et Drago se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Déjà tous un peu éméchés par l'alcool, ils avaient décidé de jouer au jeu le plus con, le plus écoeurant par moment, le plus érotiques à d'autres mais surtout le plus marrant qui existe : le jeu de la bouteille !

Ayant formés un grand cercle, tour à tour ils tournaient cette bouteille qui pointerait leur futur partenaire pour un flirt poussé.

C'était au tour de Drago de tourner la bouteille. Comme toujours l'attente stressait un maximum, chacun se demandant qui il devrait embrasser. Espérant que ça tombe soit sur soi-même, soit sur une personne qui les ferait bien rire.

Tous les yeux rivés sur la bouteille, personne n'entendit le tableau s'ouvrir et laisser entrer quelqu'un. Cette personne s'avança se demandant ce qui captivait ainsi et se glissa entre deux élèves.

La bouteille ralentit son mouvement rotatoire et finit par se figer et pointer le nouveau venu. Les élèves, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un, se tournèrent d'un même bloc afin de connaître l'identité du nouveau venu.

Drago sentit ses yeux lui sortir de la tête

_Ho Merlin_

« »

Ginny était bouleversée

Comment une chose pareille avait pu lui arriver à ELLE ! Elle était pourtant belle, intelligente, maligne, appréciée de tous alors COMMENT ?

D'accord elle était pauvre mais est-ce une raison ? Comment ce mec avait-il pu lui jeter cet argent à la figure comme on le ferait avec la plus minable des catins ?

_Maman, papa, j'ai tellement honte ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

La pauvre était en pleurs. Pour elle, sa réputation était finie, elle avait accepté de l'argent pour coucher…

« »

« Pro… Professeur Rogue ? »

Là sur le coup, le pauvre Drago était dégrisé ! Tout comme les autres malheureux Serpentards qui allaient en prendre pour leur grade…

« Rassurez-moi Mr Malfoy. Vous n'allez pas essayer de m'embrasser » demanda Rogue du ton le plus doucereux possible

« Je… je ne me permettrais pas »

Drago ne savait pas où se mettre ni comment gérer la situation. Leur professeur tellement adoré (et surtout tellement gentil !) venait de les trouver dans une position délicate, complètement bourrés et surtout venait de se retrouver victime désignée pour un roulage de pelle en bonne et due forme !

Et cette fois c'est lui qui prendrait sur la gueule, il le sentait !

« Non mais entre vous, vous vous permettez une orgie, C'EST CA ? » rugit le sombre professeur « Comment osez-vous salir ainsi vous abaisser à des jeux aussi méprisables ? Vous salissez votre nom ainsi que celui de votre maison ! Vous devriez avoir Honte ! »

_Pas crier, pas crier… pas bon pour la tête_ voilà les seules pensées cohérentes qui venaient en ce moment au prestigieux Drago Malfoy

« Monsieur Malfoy, en tant que préfet et en tant que… vous-même vous auriez dû faire cesser cela au lieu d'y prendre part ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de TOUS aller vous coucher et ne plus JAMAIS recommencer ces jeux tout juste dignes des Gryffondors ! »

_Oui Monsieur, A vos ordres Monsieur_

« Oui Professeur »

« Et en 4è vitesse ! »

« Oui Professeur. Allez ! Bougez-vous, tout le monde au lit la soirée est finie »

Les élèves se levèrent tant bien que mal, maugréant en silence contre l'arrêt de la soirée. Le regard méprisant furieux de leur professeur les prévenant que la moindre remarque serait synonyme des pires souffrances… Ils furent sages comme des images et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou afin de voir si le marchand de sable ne les attendait pas un étage plus haut.

« »

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Granger se dirigea rapidement vers la table des lions afin de se renseigner directement du 'résultat' de la soirée pour la si gentille Ginny.

« Alors ma belle, comment c'était hier soir ? » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en s'asseyant à ses côtés

Aussitôt des larmes apparurent rapidement et perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Ho Hermione, si tu savais ! »

« Quoi ma chérie ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu m'inquiètes ! »

« Il a été si… si odieux ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie si humiliée de ma vie ! »

« Mais… mais pourquoi ? »

« Il… NON je n'oserais jamais le dire ! »

« Mais siiii vas-y parle-moi, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… oui mais c'est… c'est… J'ai tellement honte ! »

« Arrête deux secondes de t'apitoyer ! Tu es une Gryffondor nom d'une chouette ! Aie un peu de courage ! Et maintenant parle ! »

« Oui… Tu as raison 'Mione mais… mais pas ici, viens ! »

« Hey ! J'ai pas encore mangé. Oui bon ne me regarde pas comme ça, je le mangerai en marchant »

« »

« C'est bon ? On est assez loin ? Alors parle ! »

« Ben voilà Brian… Brian m'a… Brian m'a payée » commença Ginny, rouge de honte

« Comment ça 'payée' » dit Hermione faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre et mâchonnant un bout de croissant

« Ben tu sais ? »

« Ben…non »

« Mais si… comme une vulgaire catin. Il m'a rémunéré pour avoir couché avec lui »

« Tu lui as demandé de l'argent ? … Tu sais que c'est pas bête ! C'est un super moyen de te faire plein de fric. Toi qui te pleins de ne pas avoir un sou à dépenser, tu as trouvé le b on moyen de te faire de l'argent de poche »

« Mais… mais non ce n'est pas ça ! »

« Ben c'est quoi alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! On a couché ensemble, puis il s'est levé, s'est rhabiller, et m'a jeté à la figure cet argent. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a demandé si mon prix était plus élevé. Puis il s'est barré sans rien dire »

« Ha… en effet ce n'est pas très… comment dire… gentleman ? Enfin tu dois avouer que tu as gagné pas mal d'argent comme ça, je me trompe ? »

« Oui mais ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi et imagine que cela se sache ! Je peux dire adieu à ma réputation. Ou plutôt je peux dire bonjour à l'étiquette 'Weasley catin de Poudlard en chef' »

« Ne dramatise pas. Les mecs n'en parleront pas ou alors entre eux s'il y en a qui a une envie subite de se payer une fille »

« Mais je ne veux pas ! »

« Tu aimes le sexe ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Tu manques d'argent ? »

« Oui mais… »

« As-tu déjà vu un boulot aussi bien payé dans ta vie ? »

« Non mais… »

« Alors où est le problème ? »

« Mais c'est humiliant ! »

« Si tu le dis. Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un job sympa, qui paye bien et qui a des horaires pas mauvais du tout. Bon d'accord il ne faut pas être pudique mais tu ne l'es pas et il ne faut pas un amour-propre démesuré mais sinon ça va »

« Tu vas me dire que tu le ferais ? »

« Ben moi je n'ai pas de problème d'argent vois-tu. Mes parents savent tout me payer. Mais si un jour j'étais dans la dêche comme toi, oui je le ferais »

« Mouais, je… Faut que j'aille en cours »

« »

La journée passa lentement pour tout le monde. Entre Ginny qui n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les évènements de la veille et sa conversation du matin, Hermione qui savourait la nouvelle mais qui il faut l'avouer s'emmerdait grave en cours, Harry et Drago qui avaient la gueule de bois, comme tous les Serpentards, et qui ne passait que lentement, très lentement.

Mais pour Harry, c'était différent. D'accord, il avait la tête qui bourdonnait mais il attendait le soir avec impatience. Il réservait une petite surprise à son amoureux. Une savoureuse surprise, même !

« »

POV de Drago

Mal à la tête ! Ho et le ventre ! Promis juré, je ne boirai plus jamais de ma vie ! Je le jure mais Merlin faites cesser ce mal de tête ! J'arrive même pas à suivre le cours de la vieille chouette. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

_- _Donc, comme je vous l'ai déjà enseigné et si vous avez oublié cela se trouve à la page 209 du manuel, vous tournez complexement le poignet de cette manière et disant explicitement…

Comprends rien du tout !

- Et donc n'oubliez pas ! Cave canis disciplini !

Houlà ! Parce que si en plus elle cause en latin, je fais comment pour suivre cette saleté de cours, moi ? C'est vraiment ce moquer du monde tout ça !

En plus j'ai même pas mon ryry avec moi. Pourquoi cette vieille peau l'a mis avec Finnigan d'abord ? C'est mon mec à moi ! Pas à l'Irlandais !

Veux mon ryry ! A cause de la beuverie d'hier soir j'ai même pas pu profiter de ses câlins. Il fait tellement bien les câlins mon ryry. Mon ryry c'est le plus fort ! C'est le plus beau aussi. Et le plus fort en plus. Et le mieux, c'est qu'il a moi et rien qu' à moi.

Ho et puis pourquoi on doit porter des robes, nous ? Je peux pas voir ses fesses. Elles sont pourtant si bien modelées dans son jean si serré. Je mordrais dedans avec un plaisir mmmmh j'en salive à l'avance.

Et si je m'offrais du ryry au dessert ?

- Mr Malfoy ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne travaillez pas ?

Gneu ? De quoi elle cause là ?

Et pourquoi ryry me montre un chien à ses pieds et un dé dans sa main ? Haaa vi fallait transformer l'un en l'autre…

Bon faudrait peut-être lui répondre à la vieille…

- Heu… Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien M'dame. Pourrais-je aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ?

2 fautes seulement, je m'en tire pas trop mal. Maintenant reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle accepte.

- Bien avez-vous besoin de quelqu'un pour vous accompagnez ?

- Volontiers Madame

- C'est le rôle du préfet cela, qui est le préfet chez les Serpentards ?

- Moi Madame, dit mon ryry

Viiiiiiiii je vais avoir mon ryry rien qu'à moi pendant plusieurs minutes ! Chouette !

- Bien, allez-y Mr Potter. Le temps d'aller jusque là et de revenir il ne restera même pas 10 minutes. Bon prenez vos affaires Mr Potter, vous vous rendrez directement au cours suivant.

- Bien madame

OUAIIIIIIIIS je l'ai pour 25 min rien que pour moi !

Allez range vite tes affaires mamours pour que je te fasse plein de câlins !

Allez plus que deux mètres.

Voilà maintenant la porte… tu la ferme et YATTAAAAA

« He ben Dray, je t'ai manqué à ce point-là ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai pas eu de câlins depuis hier soir »

« Hoooo mais donc tu es en manque de câlins ? Viens, doit y avoir une classe désaffectée dans le coin non ? »

« Sûrement ! Viens ! »

Ouaiiiiiis ! C'est la récré XD

Fin du Pov

Les deux Serpentards se trouvèrent rapidement une classe vide et suffisamment éloignée. Mais dans ces cas-là, le temps passe tellement vite quand on prend un petit peu de plaisir avec son amant.

Ils durent malheureusement se rendre au cours de Rogue. Cours durant lequel pas un Serpentard ne pipa le moindre mot, n'essaya de saboter une potion, … Ils tentaient plutôt de ne pas se faire remarquer ! Il faut avouer que le regard de leur professeur en arrivant les avait plutôt dissuader de faire les malins aujourd'hui.

« »

Les heures furent donc longues pour tous les élèves mais heureusement la fin de cours venait de se faire entendre. La ruée des élèves hors de leur classe était toujours un évènement redouté pour Rusard qui fuyait toujours ce moment !

Imaginez un peu : Plusieurs centaines d'élèves sortant de leur cours en courant, se dépêchant d'aller ranger leurs affaires pour avoir temps libre. C'est flippant… et très dangereux ! On en ressort rarement indemne quand on ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

Les 1ères années se font avoir les deux premiers mois puis apprennent à raser les murs jusqu'à leur poussée de croissance.

Les autres années, du haut de leur grande taille, se frayent pas trop trop difficilement un chemin.

Les profs, courageux mais pas téméraires, attendent toujours plusieurs minutes avant de sortir le bout de leur nez. Généralement les 1ères années, trop naïfs pour leur bien, ont tendance à croire que c'est par zèle Mouhaha gentils petits !

Et le concierge lui, s'enferme tout simplement dans ses appartements jusqu'à être sûr qu'il ne reste que des _petits_ groupes éparpillés dans l'école.

« »

Après un bon repas, Drago et Harry se dirigèrent vers leur appartement afin de profiter l'un de l'autre.

Assis depuis quelques minutes et se faisant plein de papouilles, Harry se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre.

« 'Ry tu vas où ? »

« Attends tu vas voir »

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec un petit paquet rectangulaire et emballé. Il le tendit à Dray qui étonné le prit et le déballa.

Seulement voilà, l'image qu'il y avait sur la boîte ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

_Candy Posing Pouch_

Sous ce titre pas très évocateur se trouvait la photo du bas-ventre d'un homme seulement recouvert d'un string un peu bizarre. On le voyait face mais la matière avait l'air franchement spéciale : toutes des petites boules multicolores. Et déjà que les strings ne lui disaient rien mais si en plus c'était en relief…

« Heu… oui… merci… » fit Drago pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry avec un petit sourire

« Ben je vois bien que c'est un string… »

« Et la matière ? »

« Aucune idée »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas adorer ! Mets-le et rien d'autres ! Tu vas passer une soirée inoubliable »

C'est Drago mitigé qui se dirigea vers la chambre. A la fois émoustillé par la promesse de son petit ami et pas du tout rassuré à l'idée de devoir mettre ce string qui ne lui disait rien du tout !

Et en plus ces boules avaient tendance à rouler sous sa peau au moindre mouvement ! En gros, pas très agréable. Mais rien que le regard que son petit ami posa sur lui quand il entra lui fit tout oublier. Il était tellement lubrique et passionné !

Harry vint vers lui et tout en continuant d'avancer, il poussa Drago sur le lit. Allongé sur lui, il lui murmura :

« Dans le nom de ce string, il y a '_candy_' Je sens que je vais me régaler ce soir Dray »

Harry l'embrassa passionnément puis il déposa des baisers papillons sur sa gorge, y laissa un énorme suçon, puis il amorça sa descende rapidement.

Il ne s'attarda pas le moins du monde sur ses abdos toujours aussi bien dessinés ou sur son nombril. Il passa directement au string qui le narguait. Il passa sa langue sur celui-ci et apprécia la saveur sucrée qui en découla.

Pour Drago, la sensation de ses petites boules roulant sur son membre le fit durcir instantanément.

Il subissait avec délectation les petites morsures de son amant lorsque celui-ci croquait dans le sucre. Cette langue mutine léchant sans relâche afin de ne pas perdre une seule miette du festin.

Légèrement repu et surtout avide de sentir son compagnon en lui, il le délesta de son 'sous-vêtement'. Son membre bien tendu et surtout déjà bien lubrifié le narguait.

Il se positionna à genoux au-dessus de celui-ci et s'empala doucement. Son gémissement mêlé à celui de Drago s'éleva dans la pièce. Jamais il ne se sentait plus complet que dans ces moments-là.

Il entama rapidement des mouvements de va-et-vient. Heurtant à chaque fois sa prostate, il embrassa passionnément son beau blond.

C'est en sentant son petit ami jouir en lui qu'il ne résista plus et alla connaître l'extase. Effondré dans les bras de Drago, il savourait le plaisir post coïtal.

C'est enveloppés dans la chaleur de l'autre Harry et Drago se laissèrent bercer par les bras de Morphée.

« »

À suivre…

Je suis HORRIFIEE ! Mon lemon ressemble à rien T-T vous avez vu sa taille ? Mais j'avoue que je n'avais aucune inspiration, si, si ! vous avez bien lu. Pas d'inspiration pour un lemon. C'est la fin de tout !

Enfin j'espère que cela vous a quand même plus, hein ?

Laissez-moi plein de reviews !

_Bisous, je vous adore !_

_Crys_


	35. Chapter 36

Auteur : Moua ! -

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

**Note : Samedi c'est mon annif, j'ai 18 ANS ! Trop fière lol **

**Comme cadeau, siou plaît que tous les lecteurs me laissent un ptit mot (même tout petit lol) ça me ferait si plaisir !**

Bisous et bon chap !

« »

Chapitre 35 :

« »

" Heu… chéri… tu fais quoi là ? » demanda Harry

« Je m'épile les sourcils »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, rien »

« Je te connais 'Ry. Où est le problème ? »

« … Ben… depuis quand les hommes s'épilent-ils les sourcils ? »

« Depuis qu'ils prennent soin d'eux et qu'ils ont de la classe »

« … »

« Bon quoi encore ? »

« Il n'y a vraiment que les Malfoy pour s'épiler les sourcils »

Harry rajouta pour lui-même et surtout beaucoup plus bas :

« … et les folles »

Malheureusement pour lui son chéri avait _très_ bien entendu…

« T'as dit quoi Potter ? »

« Bon avant que tu ne hurles, je n'ai pas dit que tu étais une folle ! »

« Tu l'as sous-entendu ! »

« Tu entends surtout ce que tu veux entendre… comme les chiens »

« Après m'avoir traité de folle, je suis un chien maintenant ? Pourquoi pas une chienne tant que tu y es ? »

Là, c'est sûr Drago commençait vraiment à s'énerver !

« Tu sais très bien que je ne dirais jamais ça ! Je t'aime et je te respecte. Je n'ai jamais voulu te traiter de folle et pour l'histoire du chien, c'est comme tout le monde. Tu as tendance à entendre et retenir ce que tu désires. Ma voisine avait un chien pareil : quand tu l'appelais –et tu pouvais hurler- il faisait la sourde oreille. Mais si tu touchais à sa gamelle, il rappliquait en 4è vitesse. Et avant de dire quoique ce soit, je ne dis pas que tu ne penses qu'à ton ventre ! Je t'adore. C'est limite si je ne te vénère pas, donc ne crois jamais que je t'insulte »

« Mouais ok. Bon où j'en étais ? »

« 3è poil du sourcil gauche ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'il se prit un coussin en pleine tête

« Excuse-toi, supplie-moi ! »

Drago se trouvait sur Harry à califourchon sur ses hanches. Après lui avoir asséné de nombreux coups de coussins, il se mit à le chatouiller.

Refusant de céder sous ce chantage, cette torture vicieuse, Harry se tordait de rire.

« JAMAIS ! » hurla-t-il

« Alors tu vas t'étouffer de rire mon ryry d'amour »

« T'oserais pas ! »

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

« Tu y perdrais trop ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Mes baisers, mon amour, mon corps, moi »

« C'est vrai que ton corps me manquera »

« HEY ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Et le reste ? » demanda Harry complètement vexé

« Heuuu »

« Dans ce cas-là, abstinence à durée indéterminée »

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » fit un Drago affolé

« Je vais me gêner tiens ! »

Harry boudait, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage fermé.

« Donc, je dois trouver un moyen de te convaincre que je suis un petit ami aimant, passionné, câlin, tendre…

Tout en énumérant ses qualités, Drago déposait de légers baisers partout sur le visage d'Harry et finit sur ses lèvres tentantes.

Le brun ne répondit pas aux baisers de son Serpentard préféré mais fondit devant sa persévérance et les « je t'aime » murmurés à son oreille. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et partagea un baiser où ils passèrent tous leurs sentiments.

Ses mains passèrent ensuite sous le T-shirt de son blond. Il le lui retira, ne rompant leur baiser que pour jeter le bout de tissus encombrant. Il caressa tendrement son dos tout en flirtant toujours.

Ses doigts passaient sur ses hanches, sentant avec délice les frissons parcourir sa peau. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, dansant la valse universelle des amoureux. Chaque contact peau contre peau leur procurait de délicieux électrochocs.

Dans des gestes lents et doux, les vêtements s'effondraient au sol. Les gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Les corps se chauffaient, se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre afin d'attiser le désir de l'autre.

Pourtant seules les mains et les langues entretenaient le plaisir. La tension montait en eux doucement sans que jamais la délivrance ne soit offerte. Ils voulaient profiter de cette langueur douce et sadique qui les enivrait.

Mais dans cette histoire connue de tous les amants, vient toujours ce moment plus passionné, plus intime encore, celui où enfin les corps s'unissent et ne forment plus qu'un.

Drago couché sur le dos entre les draps de soie observaient avec délice son petit ami monter et descendre sur son membre dur. Il était l'incarnation même de la luxure. Voir ce corps parfait, tendu pour lui et couvert de sueur due à ce sport si agréable.

Voir ce visage crispé de plaisir lui donnait envie de se libérer sur le champ mais les sensations de son petit serpent lui importaient plus que tout. (Puis si le plaisir durait plus longtemps, pourquoi pas ?)

Ces va et vient étaient lents et longs afin de faire durer l'acte d'amour. Mais les vagues de plaisir les submergeant, Harry ne pu plus résister et se libéra sur le ventre de Drago.

Celui-ci sentant l'étau se resserrer autour de lui, jouit à son tour dans le corps de son brun. Epuisé, Harry se lova dans les bras de son amant et heureux, ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

« »

Les Serpentards étaient tous réunis dans leur salle commune et le sujet de discussion était bien entendu le succès de l'opération « Weasley catin ». Enfin succès, ils n'en doutaient pas. Les échos rapportés par Granger étaient plutôt positifs. Mais il fallait tout de même avouer que pour Weasley fille, il n'y avait pas meilleur métier ! Quel espoir avait-elle pour le futur ? Elle n'avait pas le génie de ses frères (comprendre : les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie). Elle n'était pas très intelligente, belle mouais, mais surtout, elle manquait cruellement de fric !

Le plan était déjà bien entamé. Maintenant il fallait surtout continuer ! Les garçons devaient dès à présent l'aborder, lui demander combien, ses heures… et surtout faire courir la rumeur. Et généralement, cette partie-là était la plus rapide et la plus redoutable.

Mais après le sujet Weasley, ils profitèrent de l'absence de leur deux princes pour enfin aborder leur sujet… ou plus précisément celui de Harry…

« »

En ce samedi matin, jour de Pré au Lard, chaque élève de Poudlard pu voir un couple hors du commun descendre les escaliers de l'école.

Drago Malfoy, superbe comme à son habitude, portait un pantalon en cuir noir et moulant à souhait. Sa chemise déboutonnée en haut et en bas laissait entrevoir un torse imberbe et laiteux. Un lacet de cuir lui enserrait le cou. Par-dessus, il portait une superbe cap, tenue par une broche d'argent gravée. Il représentait la classe et la perfection absolue.

A ses côtés, Harry faisait craquer tout le monde. Il portait la tenue traditionnelle écossaise par excellence : le kilt et la chemise ample et presque transparente.

Rouge de honte, il essayait tant bien que mal d'obliger son kilt à rester en place. Pourquoi, par Merlin, y avait-il autant de vent aujourd'hui ? Dans sa large chemise blanche qui ne laissait pourtant pas grand-chose à l'imagination, et son kilt, Harry n'en menait vraiment pas large.

« Blaise, je te retiens ! »

**Flash-back**

Tous les Serpentards étaient réunis dans leur salle commune. Seuls manquaient Harry et Drago.

« Hé les gars ! Je viens d'avoir une super idée ! » cria Blaise

Tous les Serpentards connaissaient Blaise. Celui-ci faisait partie des pires blagueurs qu'ait connus Poudlard. Quand un mauvais coup se préparait vous pouviez être sûr qu'il y était mêlé de près ou de loin. Aussi, chacun s'approcha ou tendit l'oreille.

« Vous connaissez la fierté de notre prince »

Acquiescement de la part de tous.

« Et aussi son lien indéniable avec la noblesse britannique »

Re-hochement de la tête.

« Voilà mon idée : Harry ne vient pas de la noblesse, ou en tout cas n'a jamais été bercé dedans. Et Poudlard se trouve en Ecosse. Or que trouve-t-on dans un dîner mondain écossais ? »

« … »

« Des kilts, bande d'ignards ! »

Mouais là les Serpents bien que très intelligents, nageaient dans la plus totale confusion.

« Faut vraiment tout vous expliquer ? Je veux voir Harry porter un kilt. Je suis sûr qu'il serait hyper gêné -et trop mignon aussi-. En plus, il faudrait arriver à l'obliger à le porter à la manière traditionnelle : sans rien en dessous ! Petit détail que Drago ne devra pas savoir. Vu sa curiosité et sa libido il ira de toutes façons vérifier ! »

« Moi je suis d'accord mais comment tu vas lui faire porter un kilt ? » demanda Pansy

« On lui dit simplement qu'en tant que Serpentard de la haute, il se doit de respecter certaines traditions »

« Mouais, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte »

« Si chacun l'encourage –surtout Drago en fait- il ne pourra pas refuser. En plus, je suis sûr que Dray rêve de le voir en kilt ! »

« Tu crois vraiment ? » dit-elle un peu sceptique

« S'il n'y a pas encore pensé, crois-moi, ça va l'obséder jusqu'à la réalisation de son fantasme »

« Pas faux, le connaissant… »

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à promettre de porter ce kilt. Le pauvre n'avait pas pu résister aux assauts de son petit ami. Il l'avait torturé pendant toute la nuit afin de lui arracher cette promesse. Et Merlin sait qu'il est doué avec sa langue, ses mains et tout son corps ! Quelle douce séance de tortures !

**Fin du Flash-back**

Les deux préfets devaient amener les Serpentards à Pré au Lard. Par ordre de Rogue (encore un coup de Blaise !), les deux préfets devaient s'assurer _ensemble_ du comportement des Serpentards. Au moins ça l'évitait de devoir passer du temps avec les Griffys qui décidemment ne s'amélioraient vraiment pas.

En effet, il venait d'être nommé Grand Martyr des Lions. Par jeu, les verts l'avaient donc proclamé à leur tour Grand Martyr des Serpents. Désespérant…

Harry se retrouva donc au beau milieu de Pré au lard avec un kilt qui tentait de se barrer (genre remake de Marilyn Monroe) et avec un petit ami à la main baladeuse.

Faut le comprendre, il voulait savoir si Harry avait bien suivi la tradition

Autant dire que les Serpentards se bidonnaient, que Harry était rouge de gêne, que Drago était vicieux, pervers (et possessif l'air de rien), que les lions le plaignaient…

Quelle journée !

Bien sûr Drago avait réussi à un moment à coincer Harry dans un coin sombre. Il n'avait pas hésité à soulever le kilt et à admirer le membre encore au repos de son amour. Quelle vue excitante ! De plus, voyant le désir dans les yeux de son beau blond, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de réagir.

Avec un sourire sadique, Drago planta ses yeux dans les deux superbes émeraudes du brun et s'accroupi, le visage au niveau du sexe tendu.

Toujours en le regardant il sorti sa langue et commença à jouer avec le gland déjà humide. Il s'amusait à voir Harry gémir tout en s'empêchant de crier. Son visage reflétait tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Sans prévenir, il engloutit le membre turgescent. Sans attendre, il entama un va et vient d'abord lent et langoureux pour devenir progressivement rapides et passionnés.

Harry ne pu en supporter davantage et se libéra entre les lèvres de son amant.

Sitôt Drago se releva et embrassa fougueusement Harry, lui permettant ainsi de goûter à sa propre essence.

Il porta Harry qui lui encercla aussitôt les hanches de ses cuisses. S'en suivirent de longues minutes de passion dévorante où leurs corps se mouvaient l'un dans l'autre.

Le brun mordait le cou du blond pour s'empêcher de hurler de plaisir.

Quand enfin la jouissance le prit, Harry pu dénouer ses jambes du corps de son amant.

Mais les sensations qu'il venait d'éprouver l'empêchèrent de se tenir debout. En effet, ses jambes le lâchèrent. C'est Drago qui le soutint en le serrant contre lui. Enfin à sa place !

Les Griffondors avaient accepté à la demande de Harry de ne pas s'approcher des Serpentards, de ne pas les regarder de travers, en gros de ne rien faire !

Ainsi Harry pu passer une journée entière aux côtés de ses amis tout en essayant vainement d'esquiver la main baladeuse de Drago et en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les sourires moqueurs des autres.

Ils avaient fait les magasins (60 de boutiques de vêtements, qui a demandé pourquoi ?) et avaient fini leur journée aux trois balais. Malheureusement pour eux, cet imbécile de Weasley vint les accoster :

« Alors Harry, ces connards ne te font pas trop souffrir ? »

« Ta compagnie lui est sûrement plus nuisible que la nôtre » lança Drago l'air de rien

« Je ne crois pas non »

« Whaaaa quelle argumentation, ce doit être ton ascendance animale, la belette »

« Ho toi ! »

« RON ! ARRETE ! » Hurla Harry

« Mais… »

« Stop, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler ! Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à présent. On a su passer la journée sans s'insulter et toi tu arrives et tu sèmes la zizanie. Tu es fier de toi ? Non, ne réponds même pas alors casse-toi ! »

Harry était hors de lui. Sa journée avait vraiment été bien (un peu gênante ok mais bien quand même) et ce crétin de Weaslaid venait tout gâcher.

Sa déception était tellement visible que les Serpentards attablés avec lui se penchèrent vers lui et le consolèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

Afin de lui rendre le sourire, ils s'amusèrent à critiquer les lions et à inventer les pires plans possibles et imaginables.

C'est ainsi que sorti de l'imagination débordante de Blaise le prochain sale coup : Hermione et Dumbledore ensemble. Même si sur le coup, l'envie de vomir s'était faite assez pressante, l'idée pouvait vraiment les aider quant à leur dessein final !

L'idée première, qui avait causé pas mal de problèmes mentaux aux élèves présents (nda : n'est-ce pas Lyra et Danaé ), était de foutre Dumbledore et Rusard dans le même lit et leur faire faire des choses pas très catholiques. Et puis pourquoi dans un lit… (Vous voyez à quoi vous avez échappé et de peu !).

Mais non définitivement non, trop dur, trop hard, trop choquant…

En plus, Rusard est fan de SM alors imaginer le dirlo accroché en l'air avec des chaînes lui écartant les cuisses, avec une boule en bouche et tout le touin-touin était… _bug mental._

Ils rentrèrent donc au château, les deux préfets escortant leur maison. Le cortège faisait forte impression : leur classe, leur conduite…

Ce n'est qu'une fois en haut des marches du grand escalier qu'une rafale de vent surpris tout les élèves. Bien sûr Harry ne s'y attendait pas, en bon naïf ! Son kilt se souleva donc et dévoila ses attributs aux yeux de tous.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON »

« »

À suivre…

« »

Voilàààààà chap écrit entièrement pendant les cours mdr mais fini et recopié à temps lol

Donc laissez-moi plein de reviews pour mon annif, ça vous prends 1m30 mais ça me ferait tant plaisir !

Bisous à toutes et tous !

Crystal


	36. Chapter 37

Auteur : Moua ! -

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai ! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

**Note : Merci à toutes et tous ! 32 reviews pour un chap, c'est GENIAL ! Ça a été un super cadeau ! Si vous pouviez continuer comme ça j'adorerais **

**Pour le fameux string en bonbon du chap 35, je l'ai reçu en version féminine (avec le soutif en plus merci les filles !) donc si j'y pense il y aura une photo gros plan (pas avec moi dedans !) sur mon sky sinon ça y est déjà en plus petit lol l'adresse est dans mon profile**

Bisous et bon chap !

« »

Chapitre 37 :

« »

Harry était rouge de honte ! La moitié de l'école venait de se rincer l'œil et s'empresserait de commenter le sublime spectacle au reste des élèves.

« Blaise, t'es mort ! »

Avant que le beau black ait pu répliquer, Harry se précipita à l'intérieur du château avec la ferme intention de s'enfermer dans ses appartements jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Pour faire bonne figure et protéger leur secret, les Serpentards au complet ricanèrent même s'ils avaient plutôt envie de soit baver, soit tuer ceux qui bavaient. Parmi cette catégorie de Serpents se trouvait bien sûr Drago.

Comment ces espèces de blattes au QI d'une moule pouvait s'offrir le luxe de mâter SON mec, SES bijoux de familles et de, comble de l'horreur, baver !

Une sourde envie de les éviscérer à la petite cuillère monta à une allure grand V. Ce ne fut que grâce à ses amis qu'il délogea des marches de l'escalier pour se diriger vers les cachots.

Il faut avouer que quand Vincent et Gregory vous empoignent chacun un bras, vous avez le choix : soit vous suivez docilement en espérant limiter les bleus sur les bras, soit vous résistez et vos pieds ne toucheront plus le sol avant un moment.

Cette humiliation-là, il la laissait aux Gryffondors.

Il devait pourtant faire preuve d'un self contrôle extrême pour ne pas hurler sur cette bande de chien galeux qui regardaient toujours dans la direction où Harry avait fui.

C'est donc le malheureux sol qui se prit un regard de mort et qui reçut les insultes silencieuses du prince blond.

Au détour de plusieurs couloirs, les Serpentards se divisèrent. La majorité repartit vers la salle commune et le reste se dirigea vers les appartements des deux préfets.

Zabini essaya de se faire discret et d'intégrer les rangs de la majorité mais c'était sans compter son prince qui refusait de se prendre un savon à la place du fautif.

« Mais Drago, pense à notre amitié ! Tu ne veux quand même pas me voir mort, si ? »

« Je préfère ça à je ne sais combien de temps d'abstention »

« Pervers ! »

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? »

« Mais ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si le vent s'est levé et a soulevé son kilt, si ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre mais Harry. Et après qu'il ait décidé comment te faire souffrir, ce sera à mon tour. Car inutile d'argumenter, pour moi, c'est entièrement ta faute si la moitié de l'école a vu les attributs de MON mec. »

« Mais je te dis que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

« Et moi je te dis que si »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non. ET puis de toutes manières même si c'est moi qui aie émis cette idée. C'est toi qui as convaincu Harry. Apprête-toi à user de ta main dans les prochains jours. »

« Tu oserais ? »

« Si je tombe, tu tombes avec moi ! »

« Saleté de… »

« Serpentard ? Oui et fier de l'être »

« … »

« Et puis c'est pas comme si t'en avais pas profité de sa tenue aujourd'hui »

« Explique-toi »

« Tes mains ont été vachement baladeuses et si je ne m'abuse, il n'y a pas eu que les mains »

« Tu as osé nous espionner ! » Hurla Drago en plein milieu du couloir

« Non je suis tombé sur vous par hasard et je n'ai pas mâté si c'est ce que tu crois. Et puis j'étais pas seul ! Il y avait Pansy, Milli, Vinc', Greg et Théo ! »

« Balance ! » Crièrent les 5 Serpentards rouge de gêne et surtout pas très impatients de savoir ce que Drago leur réserveraient.

« Je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard. Maintenant faut voir dans quel état est Harry »

« 10 gallions qu'il s'est enfermé dans la chambre » dit Pansy

« 10 pour la salle de bain » répliqua Milli

« 15 pour le divan avec un pantalon à ceinture et un coussin serré fort contre lui » lança Théo avec un petit sourire

« Non mais vous n'avez pas honte » leur dit Drago d'un air choqué

« NON ! »

« 20 pour qu'il nous attende super énervé et qu'on va se faire gueuler dessus avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche » fit à son tour Blaise

« Je tiens les paris » dit Greg « Allongez le fric maintenant »

« Et la confiance Greg qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? » s'outragea Pansy

« Justement, avec des Serpentards, il faut toujours se méfier » lança Vincent

« Pfff bonjour l'amitié » bougonna Blaise en prenant tout de même l'argent dans sa poche arrière.

« »

Harry était en train de maudire tout ce qui pouvait porter un nom en ce bas monde. Cela passait du vent aux Gryffondors, de Blaise aux Serpentards en passant par Drago, de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard, des coutumes stupides au familles de sang-pur, de sa bêtise aux générations futures de tous les élèves de cette foutue école.

Il maudissait :

Blaise pour son idée foireuse

Drago pour l'avoir convaincu

Le vent pour avoir soulevé son kilt

Les kilts parce qu'ils sont bien trop courts

Les 'coutumes' écossaises pour leur stupidité évidente

Les élèves présents pour avoir mâter son intimité

Les élèves absents pour bientôt regretter de ne pas y avoir assisté

Poudlard pour être un aimant à problèmes et à cafards miteux (cf les maisons autres que Serpentard)

Les Serpentards pour l'avoir entraîné dans cette situation absolument gênante

Les Sang-purs pour avoir des idées débiles par moments

Par contre il bénissait Merlin pour avoir maintenu les deux espèces de loosers qui pour une fois ne se trouvaient pas au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils allaient tellement regretter de ne pas avoir vu ce fabuleux spectacle !

Mais là présentement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'était d'abord enfermé dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée même si la clé dans la serrure avait peut-être aidée dans la décision.

Mais en s'asseyant sur les toilettes, il avait ressenti le froid horrible de la céramique sur ses petites fesses pas très chaudes d'accord mais…

Du coup, il avait filé en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre pour enfiler un boxer moulant (donc chaud ! qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu se les geler aujourd'hui !) et un pantalon TRES masculin et avec une ceinture bien fermée !

Mais rester à ne rien faire dans sa chambre, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc.

Aussi il se dirigea vers le salon où il s'installa dans le fauteuil, mettant inconsciemment un coussin sur son intimité comme maigre rempart à ses attributs masculins.

Il les attendait. Il savait qu'ils allaient venir. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient se prendre ! Il alla même se faire quelques munitions !

« »

Les sept amis se trouvaient devant le tableau gardant l'entrée de l'appartement. Mais personne n'osait faire le premier pas.

« Bon qui entre en premier ? » demanda nerveusement Pansy

« C'est chez toi Drago, à toi l'honneur ! »

« C'est peut-être chez moi mais il n'est pas marqué kamikaze sur mon front ! Et puis c'est bien Pansy et Milli qui ont parié pour la chambre et la salle de bain. Donc à priori, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Mes chéries, allez donc vérifier l'exactitude de votre pari »

« Mais… » Tentèrent-elles en même temps

« Pas de mais qui tienne ! Let's go »

Les deux amies entrèrent donc en premier, suivies de Blaise et Drago et enfin Blaise Greg et Vinc fermaient la marche. Pas maso eux, quoique vu la suite.

Harry était toujours assis dans son divan, son coussin serrer contre lui, les fusillant du regard.

Il y eut 3 mines dépitées, une ravie et 3 qui attentaient nerveusement la suite. Connaissant le proverbe « le calme avant la tempête », ils se tenaient eux sur leurs gardes.

Soudain, un vase vint s'écraser au mur 3 cm à côté du visage de Blaise. Celui-ci tourna la tête lentement, vit les débris et déglutit difficilement.

Seulement ce n'était pas fini. Divers objets s'élevèrent d'un coup dans les airs.

Des regards pas très rassurés observaient la taille, le poids et la matière des objets lévitant et tentaient de mesurer plus ou moins le danger et les chances de s'en sortir sans trop de casse personnelle.

Drago tenta de calmer Harry, se doutant que c'était leur dernière chance.

« Chéri, ça va ? »

Seulement voilà, ce n'était vraiment pas la question à poser…

« Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sa voix était décidemment trop calme pour leur bien à tous. Ce fut confirmé lorsqu'une première salve de projectiles leur arriva dessus à toute allure.

Si Pansy se prit un coussin en pleine figure, Drago évita de très peu une poêle (qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là d'ailleurs ?). Blaise se prit un tableau dans le ventre, Théo en réveil matin dans les coucougnettes, Millicent, elle, eut droit à un gros (très gros) bouquin en plein dans la poitrine. Étonnamment, Gregory et Vincent ne furent pas les cibles vivantes de ces armes volantes. A croire que Harry ne leur reprochait rien.

Pansy qui s'en était très bien sorti (un peu sonnée mais bon) se dirigea rapidement vers Harry et lui assainit une forte gifle.

Tremblant, il porta la main à sa joue qui le lançait douloureusement.

« Je comprends que tu sois choqué, gêné et même en colère mais BORDEL T'EN PRENDS PAS A NOUS ! »

« Je… heu… je… »

Harry était complètement perdu. Il était un peu traumatisé de l'épisode précédent mais venait surtout de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait à ses amis.

« Je… Je suis désolé »

Harry fondit en larmes en disant ces mots. Pansy qui était déjà à côté de lui, le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« Là, ça va t'inquiète pas, on n'est pas mort ! Pleure pas ptit chou ! »

Drago voyant les larmes de Harry couler se précipita vers lui.

« Je t'en supplie bébé, chéri, mon ange, ne pleure pas ! Je suis là, viens dans mes bras »

Harry se détacha des bras de son amie pour plonger dans ceux de son petit ami. Il laissa libre cours à sa frustration, sa colère, son humiliation, sa tristesse. Ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Il s'accrochait à Drago comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il retenait prisonniers en lui depuis si longtemps s'échappaient enfin sous forme de gouttelettes salées sur ses joues.

Il finit tout de même par s'endormir épuisé dans les bras du blond.

Celui-ci le porta doucement dans leur chambre et le coucha entre les couvertures.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et le serra à nouveau contre lui.

Leurs amis n'avaient pas besoin d'explications, d'au revoir ou autres paroles futiles dans ces cas-là. Ils sortirent en silence et les laissèrent se reposer.

Ils repartirent lentement et en silence se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Déjà pas connue pour son calme, celle-ci était littéralement assourdissante. Toutes les conversations étaient tournées vers le kilt de Harry ou plutôt l'absence de kilt.

Ils virent les Serpentards ronger leur frein et faire semblant de se moquer de Saint Potter. Mais même si Harry était un leader né qui pouvait être sans pitié.

Sans savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient tous pris d'affection pour lui. Le genre de sentiment qui vous pousse à protéger quelqu'un, à ne pas supporter la moindre critique à son encontre.

Comme s'il était fragile…

Et ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'il l'était.

« »

Partout on entendait des remarques du genre :

« Mais pourquoi je n'étais pas là ? »

« T'aurais du voir ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu ! »

« J'aimerais bien en avoir une pareille »

« Tu crois qu'il a une petite amie ? »

« Il doit être un dieu au lit ! »

« Tu crois que c'est normal de bander en voyant ça ? C'est un mec mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il était bien foutu ! »

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa taille en érection ! »

« Moi j'y arrive très bien et j'aimerais bien qu'il me… »

Là ça partait vraiment en vrille !

Il n'y en avait que pour l'appareil génital d'Harry Potter. Manquerait plus que Creevey était sur place et ait fait une photo pour que ryry pète définitivement une durite.

Et là les Serpy pouvaient dire adieu à leur corps /- parfaits. Et pas qu'eux d'ailleurs.

« »

Deux personnes regrettaient plus que tout leur absence ! Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Hermione, à la table des Poufsouffles, se frappait la tête contre la table en répétant son mantra du moment :

« Mais pourquoi j'étais pas là, mais pourquoi j'étais pas là, mais pourquoi j'étais pas là… »

Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment où elle pourrait admirer sans gêne ce membre si excitant qui trônait fièrement entre les deux cuisses de son chéri adoré.

Mais encore une fois, elle était passée à côté de sa chance ! Merlin n'était décidemment pas avec elle !

Ronald Weasley, lui, ne mangeait rien. Sa déception et sa frustration lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Imaginer le nombre de personne qui avait pu admirer la virilité de celui qu'il aimait lui renversait le cœur et l'estomac.

Et puis, _p _qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir y assister lui aussi !

Chaque parole qu'il entendait au sujet de cet évènement du style :

« Il faisait au moins… cm »

« Et les fins poils noirs qui l'entouraient »

« Elle avait l'air tellement… »

Tout ça le faisait bander comme pas possible ! Il s'était rapproché le plus possible de la table et avait même été jusqu'à mettre sa serviette sur son aine pour tenter de passer inaperçu.

Mais le coup de la serviette et de son inappétit était vraiment trop flag que pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

Aussi, Seamus trouva très amusant d'essayer de savoir.

Quant il vit la bosse très proéminente que cachait son pantalon, l'Irlandais ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque bien haut et bien forte.

La rumeur se répandit rapidement dans la salle à manger et tout le monde en rit mais pas trop.

Vu la trique que pas mal de gars avaient, ils ne se permettaient pas trop de commentaires.

Et pour les filles, se voyant elles-mêmes dans le lit du survivant pour profiter de ses atouts, elles n'en rajoutèrent pas trop.

Par contre à la table des Serpentards, ils ne riaient pas du tout au contraire. Ils prenaient mentalement note qu'il y aurait bientôt un Weasley de moins sur terre.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Hermione Granger fusillait du regard son 'petit ami officiel'. Elle ne désirait que le torturer de la pire des manières pour oser bander en pensant à _un_ mec et surtout à SON mec.

Ron croyait à tort qu'il venait de décevoir sa petite amie et surtout il venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait « d'annoncer » publiquement son homosexualité.

_Ho la galère !_

« »

A suivre…

« »

Encore merci vous tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait SUPER PLAISIR ! Continuez comme ça please !

Bisous et à bientôt pour le chap suivant où j'essayerai tant bien que mal de mettre la théorie d'Aristophane sur l'origine de l'homme et de l'homosexualité (géniale comme théorie !).

**Crystal qui vous adore !**

Ps : à tous les auteurs qui subissent le virus de la page blanche, ouvrez grands vos yeux et vos oreilles en cours et partout, ça donne toujours plein d'idées ! . comme quoi les profs servent quand même à quelque chose mdr


	37. Chapter 38

Auteur : Moua ! -

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai !!! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

**Note : Vraiment désolée pour mon retard mais avec les examens, les révisions, les cours et l'annif de ma meilleure amie (à son tour d'avoir 18 ans lol) je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de vous écrire ce chap avant. En plus j'avais commencé un brouillon que j'ai perdu TT enfin peut-être tant mieux parce qu'il a rendu malade la dite meilleure amie . vous êtes peut-être sauvés… mais je ne promets rien !**

Bisous et bon chap !

« »

Chapitre 37 :

« »

Ron croyait à tort qu'il venait de décevoir sa petite amie et surtout il venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait « d'annoncer » publiquement son homosexualité.

_Ho la galère !_

xxXXOOooOOXXxx

Drago, à table, était en train d'établir la liste des tortures à infliger à Weasley, et à toute la Grande Salle d'ailleurs ! Ces espèces de morpions, de cloportes inférieurs à lui se permettaient de fantasmer sur _son_ mec !

C'en était insultant ! De quel droit osaient-ils s'imaginer avec la bombe sexuelle qu'était Harry ? D'accord il avait bien ri du désarroi de son petit ami, d'accord lui aussi fantasmait (mais lui il avait le droit !), d'accord il était le premier à s'amuser de toute cette comédie… mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser !!

Heureusement, ils arrivaient sur mai, plus que deux mois dans cette foutue école et ils seraient libres, libres de s'aimer au grand jour et surtout libres de tous les faire tomber. Et Merlin sait qu'ils tomberaient de haut !! Ils auraient mal et il savourait d'avance sa vengeance !

Mais là tout de suite, il continuait de serrer dans ses bras son ange qui dormait toujours.

Après le repas, Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Greg et Vince étaient rapidement venus leur donner les dernières infos. Ils n'avaient vraiment envie que l'un de leurs deux princes l'apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre.

Les cinq Serpentards pouvaient voir les sillons tracés par les larmes sur les joues du brun. Ils étaient réellement et profondément attristés de le voir comme ça. Il se montrait enfin tel qu'il était : un jeune garçon fragile qui n'avait jamais eu de chance dans la vie.

Ils retinrent leur respiration lorsqu'ils virent Harry émerger de son sommeil. Ils n'avaient pas oublier la colère un peu douloureuse pour eux qu'avait piquer Harry peu de temps auparavant. Mais contrairement au jeune homme en colère qu'ils croyaient devoir réaffronter, ils ne virent qu'un garçon timide qui n'osait pas les regarder en face.

« Je… Je suis désolé pour tout… tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre vous, vous n'y étiez pour rien »

Il avait la tête basse, il avait honte de ses actes et de ses paroles. Il avait enfin trouvé de vrais amis et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire c'était de les accuser des sept plaies d'Egypte et de manquer de les tuer. Il ne les méritait vraiment pas !

Attendri par la bouille toute mignonne qu'arborait son petit prince, Théo s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« On ne t'en veut pas Harry. Crois-moi ! On sait très bien que tu n'étais plus maître de tes émotions et puis je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions réagi mieux que toi. Nous ne sommes pas des saints nous non plus. Et puis, nous sommes en colère. Mais pas contre toi. Contre ces crétins qui se croient assez bien que pour s'imaginer dans un lit avec toi. Ils ne te connaissent pas, nous, on te connaît et on sait ce que tu vaux. Tu vaux 100 mille fois plus qu'eux. Ils ne te méritent pas mais ils se croient dignes de toi. Tu as intérêt à les remettre à leur place rapidement, hein ! Et puis regarde-nous et sourie-nous on te préfère ainsi ! Hein, les copains ? »

Les quatre autres Serpentards approuvaient de la tête. Drago serrait fort contre lui son petit serpent tandis que Harry rougissait et ne savait pas quoi dire face à cette marque d'amitié.

Il leur fit donc un grand sourire, embrassa son blondinet et parti se laver. Il passa la journée entouré de ses amis, ses vrais amis. Il passa aussi la soirée sur leur territoire : la salle commune des Serpentards.

Ils étaient tous réunis là à écouter des histoires drôles, des histoires tendres, des histoires d'horreur au gré de leurs conteurs.

Vint le tour d'Harry qui, toujours lové dans les bras de son petit ami, commença ainsi :

« »

_Notre monde a régressé en matière de certaines mœurs. D'accord aujourd'hui nous connaissons les droits de l'homme, l'esclavage est aboli et c'est bien mieux ainsi mais dans l'Antiquité les Grecs avaient une chose qui a disparu au cours des siècles : la tolérance vis-à-vis de la sexualité._

_Tous les hommes pratiquement étaient gays ou bi, que ce soit à Athènes ou à Spartes. Deux cités pourtant opposées._

_À Spartes, les hommes mangeaient chaque jour leurs repas ensemble. Ils se réunissaient ensemble et mangeaient leur brouet apporté par les hilotes._

_Une fois, le repas pris, certains retournaient chez eux afin de retrouver leurs épouses. Ils accomplissaient leur devoir conjugal, à savoir assurer une descendance. _

_Mais une fois le coup tiré, ils revenaient auprès de leurs amis et là, profitaient pleinement de leur virilité. Toute la nuit durant, ils s'amusaient entre hommes car aucune femme ne leur apportait ce petit plaisir si intime et si personnel que les hommes s'offrent entre eux !_

_« »_

_À Athènes, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Certes, ils ne cachaient pas leurs préférences sexuelles mais ne s'affichaient tout de même à ce point-là. Ils se réunissaient dans des banquets (qui d'accord se finissaient parfois –souvent- en orgie .) et faisaient l'apologie de la beauté masculine et la redécouvraient encore et encore._

_Chez les moldus, l'un de ces Athéniens est resté célèbre. Il s'agit de Platon. Celui-ci a écrit une œuvre appelée « L'Apologie de Socrate ». Socrate était un philosophe et plus précisément le mentor de Platon pour ce qui est de la philosophie. Socrate était laid mais très intelligent. Et ce côté-là a beaucoup plus à un jeune homme à la beauté reconnue de tous. Platon décrit dans 'Le Banquet', œuvre toujours consacrée à Socrate, que lors d'un banquet, les hommes un peu ivres se sont mis à parler de la beauté et de l'amour. Ils devaient ainsi séduire un jeune homme beau comme les dieux qui venait d'arriver. _

_Chacun à son tour se répandit en éloges sur la beauté et sur ce qu'était l'amour. Mais l'histoire la plus intéressante, de mon point de vue bien sûr, est celle d'Aristophane, un écrivain encore reconnu aujourd'hui._

_Sa théorie sur l'amour est absolument géniale !_

_Selon lui, les hommes n'étaient, à l'origine, pas comme nous les connaissons aujourd'hui, ni comme eux se connaissaient. La race humaine ne comportait pas deux genres mais trois. Nous étions des sortes de grosses boules avec deux têtes, quatre bras et quatre jambes. Nous étions composés de la manière suivante :_

_Homme/homme_

_Femme/femme_

_Homme/femme_

_L'amour qui unissait ces binômes était si fort que Zeus prit peur. Il voulu les exterminer mais qui aurait vénérer les dieux si les hommes étaient décimés ? Non décidément il ne pouvait tuer les humains. _

_Aussi, il prit son glaive et divisa tous les binômes. C'est pourquoi il existe aujourd'hui des hommes et des femmes ayant une tête, deux bras et deux jambes. _

_Mais à cause de cette division, nous sommes à jamais incomplets ! _

_Et c'est cela la quête de l'amour. Nous sommes tous à la recherche de notre moitié manquante. Nous la recherchons toute notre vie et nous n'aurons de répit qu'une fois trouvée._

_Selon lui, les hommes provenant d'un binôme homme/homme sont des hommes forts, puissants et d'action. Ce sont ceux qui s'investiront pour la cité._

_Les femmes provenant d'un binôme femme/femme ne s'intéressent qu'aux problèmes typiquement féminins, elles aiment parler et se réunissent souvent entre elles._

_Les hommes et les femmes provenant d'un binôme homme/femme sont, quant à eux, plus volages que les autres car ils sont beaucoup plus à la recherche de leur moitié. Comme les hétéro sont beaucoup plus nombreux que les gays ils doivent chercher beaucoup plus !_

_Moi je sais que j'ai trouvé ma moitié, et j'espère vraiment que vous trouverez la vôtre car vous le méritez vraiment !_

« »

Tout le monde s'était tu, absorbé par l'histoire belle et pourtant si simple contée par leur petit prince.

Cette fausse légende portait un message de tolérance et d'espoir qui était rare. Généralement, elles étaient surchargées de morale, d'avertissements et autres mais là juste de l'espoir, de l'amour et de la tolérance. C'était agréable.

Ils avaient tous le sourire, un sourire ému. Les yeux dans le vague, ils s'imaginaient leur moitié.

Certains, moins romantiques, s'imaginaient les scènes de débauche au coin du feu chez les Spartiates. Cela devait quand même être amusant à voir tous ces hommes nus en train de se donner du plaisir ou d'en donner à leurs voisins. Non, définitivement pas amusant, excitant oui mais pas 'amusant'.

« »

Drago aussi était ému. L'histoire était belle, certes. Mais ce dont il se souvenait, c'était plutôt la dernière phrase de son petit brun :

_Moi je sais que j'ai trouvé ma moitié, et j'espère vraiment que vous trouverez la vôtre car vous le méritez vraiment !_

Son chéri le considérait comme sa moitié, comme sa vraie moitié, comme son autre part de lui-même. Il ne le quitterait donc jamais et ça, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer de joie.

Il répétait inlassablement 'merci' à son compagnon, la tête nichée dans le cou de celui-ci pendant qu'Harry lui caressait le dos. Il ne dit qu'une phrase :

« Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense et ce que je ressens au fond de mon cœur »

« »

Le réveil fut difficile pour les deux tourtereaux. Aujourd'hui Harry ne pourrait plus se cacher et devrait affronter ses « camarades » et ça il n'en avait mais alors vraiment pas envie.

Il s'imaginait déjà le regard libidineux de tous les élèves et même de certains profs, il en était sûr !, portés sur lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de dégoût en s'imaginant Dumbledore ayant le regard fixé sur son entrejambes. Brrrr ça faisait peur !

Il ne put s'empêcher, même s'il savait que c'était débile, de mettre 3 caleçons, un jean serrant mais difforme, un long pull et sa cape par-dessus. Toutes ces couches ne servaient peut-être à rien mais mentalement il avait besoin de se créer un rempart entre ses bijoux de famille et la tentation de ses condisciples.

Par contre Drago n'était pas très heureux de tous ces trucs qui l'empêchaient d'accéder comme il le voulait à son trésor personnel. Si si ça n'appartenait qu'à lui, donc pas touche !

Surtout que Harry avait tendance à lui frapper sur la main à chaque fois que la sienne venait fureter aux environs de son aine. Et on appelle ça un petit ami ?

Résultat des courses, Drago boudait dans son coin. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de profiter de son amoureux comme bon lui semblait ??

S'il avait envie de mettre sa main dans le caleçon d'Harry, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ? Injustice quand tu nous tiens !

« Drago ! Arrête de bouder »

« Fais ce que je veux, na »

« Pire qu'un gamin »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin »

« Si »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non »

« Si »

« NON ! Juste un petit ami frustré ! »

« Holala tu vas arrêter Calimero ? »

« Hein ? C'est quoi Calimero»

« C'est qui plutôt »

« Et c'est qui alors, Calimero ? »

« Calimero est un petit poussin noir qui passe son temps à se plaindre ! »

« Rhooo ! Tu oses dire que je me plains ? »

« … Oui ! »

« Rhooo comment oses-tu ? »

« Pffff ça y est après le calimero, j'ai droit à la vierge effarouchée. Bon t'arrêtes un peu ? Je te signale que c'est moi qui vais subir le regard absolument écoeurant d'au moins la moitié de l'école alors cesse un peu de te plaindre et mets-toi un peu à ma place »

« Je m'y mets et je me sens vachement à l'étroit sous toutes ces couches »

« Désespérant, tu sais que tu es désespérant ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ? » lui dit Drago avait des yeux plein d'espoir

« Non »

« QUOI ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Après la superbe déclaration d'amour d'hier soir »

« On reste calme ryry on reste calme ! Non Drago je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais plus, j'ai juste dit que je ne t'aimais pour ton côté décourageant, exaspérant et usant. C'est compris ou je dois me retaper une déclaration d'amour publique ? »

« Comme si je t'avais forcé ! »

« Non c'est vrai, ça m'a fait plaisir, crois-moi mais n'espère quand même pas que je le refasse tous les jours. J'ai ma dignité ! »

« Moi je trouverais ça bien !! » dit Drago avec un énorme sourire plein de dents

« Oui je m'en doute chéri mais ce sera non. Peut-être que je ferai un effort pour notre dixième anniversaire de mariage » lui sourit Harry avant de se retourner pour aller manger

POV de Drago

_Peut-être que je ferai un effort pour notre dixième anniversaire de mariage _

Hein ? Mariage ? 10ème ?

Il veut m'épouser ?

Mon chéri veut m'épouser ?

Mon Harry veut m'épouser ?

Harry me demande en mariage ??

« »

À suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Laissez-moi PLEIN de reviews !! Héhé . je suis très gourmande lol

Avec un peu de chance (pour vous) le chap suivant ne tardera pas trop

Je vous aime !

Bisous

Crystal


	38. Chapter 39

Auteur : Moua ! -

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai !!! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouve à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

**Je sais l'attente a été longue maiiiiiiiiis j'ai mes raisons désolée ! J'aurais voulu poster plus tôt mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu. Cela dit la suite est déjà bien entamée (malheureusement que sur papier) et j'ai plusieurs projets en cours qui deviendront sûrement de longs OS**

Bisous et bon chap !

« »

Chapitre 39 :

« »

Harry, Drago et tous les Serpentards devaient vraiment commencer à se grouiller. Ils ne leur restaient pas longtemps avant la fin de l'année (moins de deux mois !) et rien n'était prêt ! Tous les éléments n'étaient pas en place et toutes les vengeances n'étaient pas effectuées. Ça allait vraiment être chaud. Pour parer à ce problème, les Serpentards se réunirent dans leur salle commune pour une réunion de crise.

Harry et Drago étaient assis, comme à leur habitude, sur l'un des divans près de l'âtre. Ils 'présidaient'.

« Bon les gars, nous… HEY ne me regardez pas comme ça les filles ! Oui c'est bon ok, je recommence. Je disais donc : les filles, les mecs nous avons un problème ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il nous reste à tout casser 1 mois et demi, voire trois semaines, avant de repartir chez nous. En considérant que sur ces sept semaines, il y a les ASPICS et les révisions. Et j'espère bien que chacun d'entre nous réussira ! Je ne veux en aucun cas que ce 'jeu' interfère dans votre réussite ! »

Le maître avait parlé, c'est donc le prince qui embraya.

« Cela dit, maintenant il faut que l'on se mette d'accord sur ce qui est prioritaire, qui doit encore en prendre pour son grade, ce qui peut être fait pendant les vacances… »

« Faudrait que pendant les vacances, quelqu'un retrouve le fameux photographe de Granger afin d'avoir les fameuses photos. Kevin et Andreas, vous êtes des sang-mêlés, vous pourriez le faire, non ? »

« OK » répondirent les deux garçons en chœur

« Ensuite, pour qui veut, continuez avec Weaslette. Je la veux putain avant juin. Au plus il y en a au mieux c'est »

« Pour ce qui est de Weasley » rajouta Harry « je ne peux pas faire mieux. Il est fou de moi, je ne peux pas le forcer à coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. En plus officiellement il est toujours avec Granger. »

« Dumbledore, on a pas encore d'idée, mais on ne tardera pas à trouver. Ce type cache des trucs pas nets » (ndla : je confirme, ce sera crâde XD)

« Pour McGo, harcèlement sexuel sera suffisant »

« Il nous faut encore Cho Chang ! Quelqu'un a ue idée ? »

« … »

« Ouais je vois qu'elle vous inspire autant qu'à nous » (ndla : si vous êtes plus inspirés que moi…)

Forcément tous les Serpentards étaient écroulés de rire, c'est le genre de remarque qui faisait mousche à tous les coups !

« Faudrait la mettre en cloque »

« L'idée est bonne mais on ne peut pas faire ça à l'enfant, il n'a rien fait ce pauvre gosse pour mériter une mère pareille »

« La marier ? » proposa Blaise

« Tu penses un peu au pauvre gars qui va devoir se la coltiner ? »

« Ben ouais justement : Weasley » répondit-il à Drago

Tout le monde était à nouveau mort de rire.

Se reprenant comme il pouvait, Harry parvint difficilement à articuler :

« Il a viré gay, je te rappelle »

« Oui mais il t'aime, je suis sûr qu'il fera bien ça pour toi »

« Oui mais le divorce existe ! »

« Pas bête »

« Qui a dit que je l'étais ? Faites gaffe à vos réponses ! XD »

« … »

« C'est bien moi aussi je vous aime mes poussins. Venez que je vous fasse de gros bisous ! »

Drago ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de s'élancer et d'enlacer ses camarades. Il le ceintura de ses bras et le ramena contre lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fumé son petit ami mais sa jalousie l'empêcherait de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !

« »

En plein milieu de leur réunion, le tableau gardant leur entrée s'ouvrit brusquement :

« POTTER, MALFOY ! »

Le cri fit sursauter les deux Serpentards. Rogue était dans une colère noire.

Le pauvre venait de se faire coincer par MacGonnagall dans les couloirs.

« Flash-back »

Severus n'aimait plus se balader seul dans le château. Sa collègue l'avait bien trop souvent coincé au détour d'un couloir.

Et là, là il ne le sentait vraiment pas.

Comme un pressentiment.

Il accéléra le pas mais une main vint tout de même se positionner insolemment sur son postérieur.

Réprimant un sursaut, il se retourna lentement mais aussi rigide qu'un piquet.

« Ho mon Sévy, tu m'as manqué toute la journée. Je me repasse sans cesse le film de cette nuit magique et si passionnée »

_Merlin dis-moi que ce n'est qu'une image et qu'elle n'a pas le vrai film PITIE !_

« Minerva, ce fut un moment très… unique et il gardera cette spécificité »

« Ne t'inquiète pas trésor, je ferai en sorte que chacune de nos nuits restent uniques »

« Vous ne comprenez pas Minerva. Cette nuit fut la seule qui nous a uni. Cela ne se refera jamais. Maintenant, veuillez garder s'il vous plaît les détails de cette nuit et de ne plus me parler ou m'approcher pour autre chose que le domaine professionnel. Bonne nuit professeur »

« Mais… mais… pourquoi reniez-vous notre amour ? »

« Je ne renie rien puisque rien ne nous lie. Je ne vous ai jamais aimée, je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous aimerai jamais »

« Mais… et cette nuit alors ? »

« C'était une erreur »

« Et cette passion ? »

« Un égarement »

« Que se passe-t-il Severus ? Vous avez changé ! »

« Je suis enfin redevenu moi-même, tout simplement »

« Il y a autre chose… une autre femme ! Quelle est la salope qui a osé vous voler à moi ? Dites-moi son nom ! »

S'en suivit une longue, très longue crise d'hystérie que Severus n'apprécia que très très moyennement. Il préféra battre en retraite et aller refouler sa colère sur ses deux meilleurs élèves.

« Fin du flash-back »

« TOUT CA C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE, MISERABLES CLOPORTES ! VOUS DEVRIEZ ME REMERCIER A GENOUX D'ÊTRE ENCORE VIVANT ! »

« … »

Plus personne n'osait piper mot.

Malgré qu'il soit leur directeur, Severus Rogue restait un homme à ne pas mettre en colère. Et contrairement aux Griffondors, les Serpentards n'avaient rien de suicidaire ou de masochiste dans leurs gènes (ndla : qu'en on pense que le français ont élu ce type…). Sadiques oui masochistes non.

Harry et Drago ne savaient pas trop quoi faire :

Parler au risque de se faire lapider ou se taire et se faire insulter encore, encore et… encore.

Ils avaient pourtant beau avoir de l'amour propre, ils préféraient garder leur peau intacte.

« QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE MAINTENANT ? ME LAISSER ME FAIRE VIOLER ? »

Rogue d'une pâleur sans nom en général, était aussi rouge qu'un homard.

Epuisé physiquement et moralement, il se laissa tomber avec grâce sur un des divans en face des deux leaders.

« Je suis las de me faire harceler par cette vieille bique. Maintenant elle croie que je sors avec une autre et ne désire plus qu'une seule chose : la trouver, la dépecer, la découper, la brûler et j'en passe. Malfoy, Potter, faites quelque chose pour arranger tout cela ! C'est un ordre »

« Trouvez-vous une petite amie puissante et connue »

« Ou mieux : un(_e_) fiancé(e »

« Et où vais-je trouver cela Potter ? »

« Heu… Mme Malfoy ? Aïe Dray, t'es pas gentil ! »

« Ne mêle pas ma mère à cette combine, Harry ! »

« Ben si elle d'accord, pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr que ça la ferait bien rire et puis ils sont amis, elle et le professeur Rogue »

« Potter, pourquoi ais-je l'impression que cette histoire vous amuse beaucoup ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas ? Non franchement, je pense que celui d'entre nous qui est le plus embourbé dans ce genre de situation, c'est moi. Et moi je n'en fais pas tout un fromage. Je cherche des solutions, tout simplement. Maintenant si vous n'aimez pas celles que l'on vous propose, à vous de trouver mieux ! »

« Comment ? Comment osez-vous ? »

« Rhoooo mais arrêtez un peu, Calimero ! »

Les rares élèves à avoir eu un lien avec le monde moldu rirent en pensant à ce poussin noir avec une coquille d'œuf sur la tête qui se plaint tout le temps.

Sans le vouloir ils avaient transposé les deux personnages et s'imaginaient bien Rogue avec une coquille d'œuf sur la tête.

Image assez hilarante, il faut l'avouer… Encore heureux que leur professeur ne connaissait pas les dessins animés !

« »

Les jours passaient lentement mais le plan avançait.

Ginny avait eu de nombreuses crises d'hystéries à cause des garçons. Toutes les sections s'y étaient mises.

Faut dire que quand il s'agit de sexe, les garçons n'ont du sang assez que pour un seul cerveau : celui du bas.

Pourtant l'appât du gain facile la tentait. Seul son amour propre la retenait encore mais la résistance était faible, très faible. C'est pourquoi chaque jour, plusieurs garçons se présentèrent à elle comme clients.

Il ne faudrait que très peu de temps pour qu'elle renonce à son ego démesuré, il faut l'avouer. Quand tu as besoin d'argent, tu ne fais pas la fine bouche sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr !

« »

Harry était contre un mur, il supportait encore les discussions pathétiques de ses 'amis'. Mais un propos retint toute son attention :

« Ces Serpentards devraient être supprimés. Ce ne sont que des ex-futurs mangemorts qui profitent du manque de preuves à leur encontre. Ils côtoient chaque jour des gosses naïfs qui ne connaissent pas encore les réalités de la vie et surtotu le danger qui plâne au-dessus de leurs têtes' »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Ces proposétaient aussi méchants que gratuits, stériles, racistes et dangereux. Lui, il aavit étudié l'impact de ce style de propos à l'école. Le monde était encore marqué par les horreurs nzaies du vingtième siècle. Et même, Voldemort était pareil, mais avec les idées inverses. On ne peut moralement pas laisser ce genre de propos.

« Arrête Ron. Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer les Serpentards mais tu n'as pas le droit de tenir de tels propos. Tu parles limite d'eugénisme et de génocide. A mort tous les Serpentards, c'est ec que tu dis ! Mais les Serpentards ne sont aps tous mauvais. Tout comme tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas tous bons. Souviens-toi de Pettigrow, Gryffondor mangemort. Traitre qui a vendu mes aprents. Alors arrête Ron. Et n'oublie pas que JE sui un Serpentard »

Harry n'ajouta plus rien. Il préféra s'en aller et se calmer avant de se trahir. Ce genre de propos, il ne les supportait vraiment pas ! Qu'importe ceux qui les tenaient et contre qui ils étaient lancés. Il entendit vaguement Hermione crier sur Ron mais ne vit pas la giffle magistrale qu'il se prit. Elle essaya bien de le rejoindre mais il avait déjà disparu.

Les nerfs à vif, il était reparti dans sa chambre.

Il était passé devant Drago sans le voir. Surpris, le blond le suivit et entre dans la pièce à son tour. Il trouva celui qu'il aimait assis sur le lit, les genoux repliéset la tête posée dessus. Il avait l'air triste et pensif, déconnecté du monde.

Drago s'assit à ses côtés et ne dit rien. Ils restèrent ainsi côte à côte pendant près de deux heures.

Harry finit par laisser glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci l'entoura d'un de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Je t'aime Drago »

« Je sais »

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal »

« Je sais Harry »

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un t'en fasse »

« J'en sais »

« Tu ne me laisseras pas hein ? »

« Jamais mon ange. Dors maintenant et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime Harry et que je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal »

Le brun sourit et s'endormit bercé par le souffle du blond.

Drago le serra contre lui, le coucha, se mit à ses côtés et carressa lentement ses cheveux espérant l'appaiser quelque peu.

Durant son sommeil, Harry bougea et se retrouva sur Drago, la main placée très… intimement.

Le blond ne put retenir un gémissement à cette caresse involontaire.

Dans son sommeil peu profond, Harry entendit ce son qu'il adorait. Avide d'en entendre d'avantage, il reproduit son geste tout en feignant d'être toujours en plein rêve.

Pourtant au second gémissement, il ne put empêcher un sourire de venir orner ses lèvres. Ce que vit immanquablement Drago bien évidemment. Mais il décida de de laisser faire les choses.

Le petit brun augmenta ses caresses, se fit plus insitant et se décida à passer à l'action.

Il vint se mettre à califourchon sur les hanches de son petit ami et plongea sur ses lèvres. Le baiser était tantôt tendre et doux, tantôt ardant et passionné.

Les mains du blondinet vinrent directement se nicher sur les fesses de son chéri. Les caressant lentement, remontant par moment le long du dos afin de le serrer le plus possible contre lui.

Joueur, Harry sourit à Drago et commença à déposer de légers baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire, puis dévia le long de son cou.

Il s'acharna un temps sur cette peau tendre et admira le suçon qui commençait déjà à apparaître.

« J'aime te marquer, ça prouve que tu es à moi »

Sans laisser le temps à Drago de répondre, il commença à lécher le petit bout de peau derrière l'oreille droite du blond, point particulièrement sensible chez son petit ami.

Les gémissements qu'il entendit lui firent comprendre qu'il s'y prenait très, mais alors très bien. Sa langue se traça ensuite un chemin entre ses pectoraux musclés.

Il titilla et agaçales tétons déjà durcis. Après s'être attardé sur les deux petites boules de chaire, sa langue se perdit entre les abdos diablement bien dessinés.

Il mima l'acte sexuel dans son nombril, puis descendit le long de l'aine jusqu'au creux des cuisses qu'il souleva quelque peu.

Les suppliques de Drago convinquirent finalement Harry de goûter au fruit défendu. Il passa sa langue le long du sexe dressé. Son percing roulant sur la peau chaude fit perdre tous ses esprits à Drago.

De longues secondes de douces tortures s'en suivirent. Le sentant proche de la libération, Harry se releva et se positionna au-dessus de Drago.

Il s'enfonça lentement pour ne pas se faire mal. Quand il ressentit la présence complète de Drago en lui, il se mit à fair de lents allés-retours alternés par de rapides mouvements.

Le blondinet aurait déjà atteint le 7ème ciel bien des fois si Harry ne l'en avait pas empêché.

Quand enfin la libération lui fut permise, il poussa un râle de plaisir pratiquementcouvert par celui de son ange brun.

C'est repus et heureux que les deux amoureux se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« »

A suivre…

Vraiment désolée pour ce retard inqualifiable mais en moment pas mal de tuiles me sont tombées dessus et avec mon BAC dans un mois, je ne veux pas me louper.

Bisous à toutes et tous !

Une petite review me ferait quand même grand plaisir

Crystal


	39. Chapter 40

Auteur : Moua ! -

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai !!! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer : Ben les persos appartiennent à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling, vous connaissez ?

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouvent à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

**Note : ****Voilà enfin la suite, on ne me tue pas s'il vous plaît. La fin arrive à grands pas. Normalement plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres, 4 grand maximum (pas encore écris, sauf le début du 41). Je ne sais pas si je me réembarquerai dans des fics longues, je n'ai plus le temps pour ça. Je crois que ce sera plutôt des OS ou des mini-fics.**

**Bonne lecture**

« »

Chapitre 40 :

« »

15 mai. Plus que seize jours avant le début des examens. Tout le monde bûchait. Surtout les 5è et les 7è qui souhaitaient obtenir le plus de BUSES et d'ASPIC possibles.

Harry, en 6ème année, n'avait pas ce stress mais il avait décidé de briller à ces examens. Il obtiendrait la note la plus élevée dans toutes les matières afin de ne pas être freiné dans son choix d'études et de carrière.

« »

Alors que les élèves allaient reprendre leurs cours, ils entendirent la voix de Dumbledore résonner dans les couloirs.

**« Que tous les élèves de 6****ème**** année ainsi que ceux de 7****ème**** se dirigent vers la Grande Salle »**

Le ton de la voix était dur. Déjà des rumeurs se propageaient. Un mot revenait constamment « _enquête _». De là, naquirent divers histoires : vols, meurtres, Voldemort…

Tout le monde se posait des questions et chacun craignait de savoir.

Harry et Drago, accompagnés de tous els Serpentards, arrivèrent à leur tour et virent la mine grave de leur directeur.

« Tous les sixième et septième sont-ils là ? Allez ! S'il vous plaît ! Dépêchez-vous et approchez ! »

« Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Non mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir si tu veux mon avis »

« Ces personnes » commença Dumbledore en désignant six jeunes d'une vingtaine d'année que personne n'avait jusqu'alors remarqués « sont des étudiants de l'ULLS (Université Libre de Londres pour Sorciers). Ils sont ici pour effectuer une enquête, ordre du ministère. À si peu de jours avant les examens, Buses et Aspics cela arrive au mauvais moment. J'aurais voulu pouvoir refuser mais ce n'est malheureusement pas en mon pouvoir. Cette enquête durera environ une heure, faites-le vite mais sérieusement, ensuite retournez en cours. Chaque maison à sa table et commencez. »

Un jeune homme se présenta aux Serpentards avec des feuillets.

« Voilà vos questionnaires, répondez à toutes les questions honnêtement. Si vous n'en comprenez pas certaines questions, demandez-moi plutôt qu'à votre voisin. Répondez sans vous soucier du politiquement correct ou incorrect. C'est anonyme, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de noter votre classe. Cette étude a été commandée par le ministère de la magie, les réponses sont donc très importantes. Et n'oubliez pas, il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse ! »

« Ha oui, il y a des élections le mois prochain » dit pensivement Drago

« Ils veulent juste savoir comment orienter leur programme » répondit Harry

« Probablement »

« Bon ben allons-y »

(Ndla : je vous saute le questionnaire, je l'avais écrit -2 pages- mais franchement c'était nul vv alors je l'ai supprimé)

_POV d'Harry :_

Putain, enfin ! On a pourtant autre chose à foutre à ce moment de l'année ! Je veux bien que ce n'est qu'une _double_ heure d'histoire de la magie qu'on a raté mais bordel, faut pas pousser bobonne dans les orties. Dumbledore aurait pu dire non mais bien sûr il s'en fout. Ce n'est pas lui qui doit passer des examens dans moins d'un mois.

Bon, c'est bon là ? Je peux y aller si j'ai fini ? Ouaip ? Bon alors je me barre avant que Weasley n'ait fini.

Il est tellement transparent ce type. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est raide dingue de moi. Comment Granger ne l'a pas encore vu, c'est un mystère. Quoique si elle le voyait, elle serait capable de le réduire en charpie… ça serait bien drôle ça d'ailleurs ! Faudra que j'y pense mais comment faire ? Enfin là, je vais plutôt réviser ce cours qu'on vient de rater. Ça au moins ce sera bénéfique pour ma santé. Parce que franchement, ils sont nuisibles ces deux-là. Faudra penser à inventer un vaccin, je suis sûr que l'inventeur gagnerait le prix Nobel (de la science _et_ de la paix). Ce serait un héros ce mec !

Bon allez mon livre d'histoire et direction le saule cogneur.

_6 juin 1426 : Batholoméus, sa fronde à la main lança l'attaque sanglante qui restera à jamais dans les anales. Aucun survivant, juste du sang, des cadavres et des cendres fumantes…_

Chouette comme matière…

_Fin du POV_

« »

Harry saturait. Histoire de la magie était bien le cours le plus rasoir de l'école. Combien de révoltes de gobelins, venait-il pas d'étudier ? Et il n'avait malheureusement pas terminé.

Après la décapitation de Meriok II, dit le petit, en 1529, il eut besoin d'une pause. Aussi, il s'étira, reposa ses livres et partit se dégourdir les jambes.

Affublé de sa cape d'invisibilité, il commença à parcourir les couloirs. Des pas résonnant sur le marbre le décidèrent à emprunter un autre chemin. A peine avait-il biffurqué que les pas stoppèrent à quelques mètres de lui. Il put reconnaître aux sons des voix, son directeur, Albus Dumbledor, et Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Leur conversation eut le mérite de retourner le cœur du jeune Serpentard :

« Merci pour ces informations Alastor »

« Rien n'est jamais gratuit Albus. Comment est-il ? »

« Vu ce que vous me ramenez comme informations, je ne peux que vous donner le meilleur. Un jeune Poufsouffle de première année »

« Vous me faites déjà saliver Albus »

« Je n'en doute pas. Un visage d'ange, tout craintif et surtout jamais exploré, pas même par moi. »

« Ho ! J'ai droit à l'exclusivité ? C'est bien rare ça »

« Je sais me montrer reconnaissant »

« Je m'imagine déjà bien défoncer ce petit cul de vierge. Ha plus ils sont jeunes, mieux c'est ! »

« Vous l'aurez demain à 20h dans la salle habituelle. N'oubliez pas le sort d'oubliette »

« Ne m'insultez pas, je ne suis pas un débutant »

« Simple mesure de précaution »

« Sur ce, à demain Albus, pour regarder ensemble ce que vous m'offrez »

« Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde. Vous êtes tellement inventif que je ne m'ennuie jamais »

Lorsque les deux hommes se furent enfin séparés et que surtout ils furent à bonne distance, Harry put enfin libérer la bile qui ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans son estomac.

Comment pouvaient-ils parler du viol d'un gosse de cette manière ? Ces pervers étaient des violeurs pédophiles !

Il retourna comme il pu dans sa chambre. Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter et sans qu'il ne fasse quelque chose contre.

Son petit ami voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter, lui demander des explications. Mais lorsqu'il voulu le toucher, il fut envoyer trois mètres plus loin.

Sa magie intérieure le protégeait.

D'abord sonné, Drago entra dans la chambre du brun. Il le trouva assis dans un coin, les genoux repliés, la tête posée dessus, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors doucement il s'assit près de lui et se tut.

Quand enfin l'ex-Griffondor se décida à parler, le blond ne savait pas si dix minutes ou trois heures avaient passé.

« C'est dégueulasse. Comment peut-on faire ça à un gosse ? »

« … »

« Ils vont le violer »

« … »

« C'est pas la première fois qu'ils le font en plus »

Drago ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il prit son ange dans ses bras et le mit au lit. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, il souhaitait juste le faire oublier pour la nuit ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu.

Mais ce que venait de lui dire Harry tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Un enfant allait se faire violer. Sachant cela, il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. S'imaginant 1000 scénari, tous plus gores les uns que les autres, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre le matin et les explications d'Harry.

« »

Les yeux rouges et la tête cotonneuse, Harry se réveilla tôt, toujours dans les bras de Drago. Il se leva et aller se doucher sous les yeux du blond qui n'avait pas le cœur à aller le rejoindre.

Un peu plus réveillé, Harry livra enfin ce qu'il avait appris la veille à son petit ami. Celui-ci encaissa mal la nouvelle et dans un excès de colère détruisit une partie de la chambre.

Evidemment, Harry le laissa faire. Chacun sa méthode pour évacuer.

Il leur fallait sauver ce gosse ! Voilà bien la seule certitude qu'il leur restait. Ils allèrent donc mettre au courant les Serpentards et ils mirent tous ensemble en place un plan suffisament solide que pour le sauver.

Ils allaient jouer gros puisqu'ils ne savaient ni où cela aurait lieu ni qui serait la victime.

Il leur faudrait créer une diversion suffisament importante au moment du repas pour empêcher Dumbledore de s'esquiver en douce.

Chaque Serpentard serait en charge d'un première année de Poufsouffle de sorte à savoir directement qui manquera le soir-même.

Avec sa carte des maraudeurs, Harry devrait repérer Fol'œil et le suivre jusqu'à la salle secrète. Mais le mieux serait de pouvoir avoir le nom de la future victime avant même qu'elle n'arrive à la salle.

Une confrontation directe avec l'aurore ne servirait pas leurs intérêts.

Au petit déjeuner, chaque Serpentard par petit groupe se vit attribuer la tâche de surveiller un Poufsouffle. Le but était d'essayer de l'avoir à l'œil le plus possible au long de la journée.

« »

_19h40__ heure du repas_

Blaise était chargé de savoir qui manquait à l'appel et de transmettre le nom à Drago et Harry par magie.

Une fois à table et tout le monde installé, il demanda à chacun si leur « protégé » était présent.

Une angoisse certaine pris les Verts et Argents lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que _tous_ les les premières années de Poufsouffle étaient à leur table et que le directeur semblait bien trop heureux que pour avoir annulé sa soirée.

Paniqué, Blaise demanda à tous les Serpentards s'ils remarquaient l'absence d'un première année, qu'importe sa maison.

« Sully ! Sully n'est pas là ! Mon petit frère » s'écria une cinquième année.

« Merde ! Je les préviens » cria à son tour Blaise.

Harry et Drago, cachés sous la cape, virent apparaître _Sullivan Spencer, Serpentard_, sur le bout de parchemin qu'ils avaient emporté et qui permettait à Blaise de leur donner le nom de la prochaine victime.

Rapidement ils scrutèrent la carte. Plusieurs noms apparaissaient, ils devaient trouver le bon.

Enfin ils le dénichèrent au troisième étage dans l'aile Ouest, là où personne n'allait jamais. Ils s'y précipitèrent aussitôt.

L'enfant n'avait pas l'air pressé aussi purent-ils le rattraper rapidement, raccourcis et escaliers aidant.

L'inquiétude et la rage de le sauver les prenant, ils attrapèrent le jeune Sully et le serrèrent contre eux très fortement. Celui-ci ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il commença à se débattre et à vouloir crier au secours.

Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, les deux préfèts le baillonèrent et le ligottèrent de leurs mains et bras. Ils tentaient de le rassurer comme ils pouvaient dans une telle situation.

« Chut ! Nous ne te voulons pas de mal »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On te ramène au dortoir et on t'expliquera tout »

« Tu nous reconnais ? Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune garçon vit enfin à qui il avait affaire et se calma. Doucement il hocha la tête pour leur faire comprendre que c'était bon, il ne tenterait pas de s'échapper.

Rapidement les trois élèves quittèrent les lieux alors qu'ils entendaient la cacophonie créée pour et par la diversion commencer à monter.

Une véritable bataille de nourriture s'était engagée dans la Grande Salle. Avec évidemment des portes scellées magiquement et un vieux glucosé pris pour cible.

Les élèves pouvaient s'en donner à cœur joie !

Les aliments volaient de partout.

Théo prit à pleines mains les spaguettis qui étaient dans son assiette et les fit voler jusqu'à Ronald Weasley qui se les prit de plein fouet.

La vengeance allait être terrible. Le rouquin empoigna une grosse poignée de purée et le projeta vers son assaillant. Celui-ci avait vu l'attaque et se baissa. Aussi c'est Pansy Parkinson qui se prit la purée en pleine figure.

Ce genre de combats singuliers avait lieu partout dans la salle.

Quand Dumbledore cru bon de se lever pour faire cesser tout cela, il se prit une tarte à la cerise sans savoir l'esquiver. Le pauvre était allergique à tout fruit en dehors du citron. Malade et dégouté le vieillar se rassit et attendit la fin du capharnaum en se lamentant sur cette tarte immonde à son goût.

Snape éviatient avec adresse tout aliment arrivant dans sa direction. Ses têtes de pioche avaient décidemment beaucoup plus de cran en restant anonymes.

« »

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchis le tableau de leur salle commune, une tornade rousse se jeta sur le plus jeune des trois afin le serrer dans ses bras. Le pauvre garçon devenait bleu –preuve que les filles ont également des muscles.

Il fallut tout le talent de persuasion d'Harry et de Drago pour qu'elle se décide enfin à laisser à nouveau respirer son petit frère.

Le brun regarda à nouveau sa carte. Le fameux couloir était maintenant désert et l'auror avait migré vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était encore coincé à son grand désespoir sous une avalanche de choses visqueuses, liquides ou autre, autrefois nommées nourriture.

« »

Un peu plus tard, ce fut la fête au dortoir des Serpents. Chacun heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de victime.

Toutes les maisons avaient perdu 50 points car on n'avait pu déterminer le début de cette bataille… puis tout le monde avait participé donc…

« »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours le lendemain, MacGonnagall regarda Harry et Drago de travers et leur demanda :

« Potter, Malfoy, où étiez-vous donc hier pendant le repas ? Vous auriez pourtant adoré son déroulement »

« Que je sache madame, il n'est pas interdit de sauter un repas pour pouvoir étudier en paix » se défendit Harry

« Vous devriez être rassurée Miss, vous n'auriez pas apprécié les notes de mon coiffeur et de mon teinturier que je n'aurais pas manqué de vous envoyer. Cela dit à cette heure-là, j'avais mieux à faire » rajouta-til avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus érotiques.

« Et ça en faisait du bruit » dit Harry avec un air franchement dégouté

« Tu n'avais qu'à te joindre à nous Potter, Ha non c'est vrai, pas avant le mariage et avec nulle autre qu'une Gryffondore »

« Où est le mal ? »

« Pauvre Pote Potter, les plaisirs de la chaire te sont étrangers. C'est pourquoi tu poses une question aussi ridicule »

« Mon corps se mérite »

« Le mien aussi, cela dit je suis magnanime et je permets à certains d'y goûter. Je ne suis tout simplement pas égoïste »

« Parce que tu te donnes peut-être ? »

« Essayerais-tu de me faire passer pour un sentimental si je dis oui, ou un cœur de pierre si je dis non ? »

« Mon idée sur la question est déjà faite, ce n'était pas une question »

« Ho si monsieur me connaît par cœur, je ne tenterai pas d'en savoir plus »

« Comme tu veux Malfoy »

« Comme toujours Potter »

« … »

Harry devait se retenir de ne pas acquiéscer. Alors dans un sourire qui se voulait ironique, Harry retourna à son livre et feignit d'en lire quelques lignes.

La prof, ainsi que tous les élèves Gryffondors, était figée. Cette conversation avait quelque chose d'irréelle. Enfin aux yeux des ''gentils'', ces nouvelles étaient bonnes.

Le bon Harry avait la bonne attitude et les bons buts. Pas de sexe avant le mariage et une lionne pour épouse… Ginny Weasley sûrement.

Cela leur allait très bien !

« »

Une fois le cours terminé, ils eurent droit à une heure de sieste, grâce à Monsieur Binns. Harry et Drago purent donc un peu récupérer, ainsi que d'autres. Lorsque la fin de la pause sonna, Harry fut entraîné par Ron Weasley avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Alors, ça va vieux ? »

« Très bien… et toi ? »

Il devait vraiment se forcer à rajouter cette fin qui n'était vraiment plus du tout automatique.

« Oui ! J'ai adoré comment t'as fait croire à tout le monde que tu étais puceau et attendais le mariage »

« Je n'ai fait que dire ce que chacun voulait entendre » _Comme chaque jour qui passe_ « Et jour au jeu de Malfoy »

« Ca a du être super désagréable d'entendre La Fouine et sa meuf ! »

_Non, puisque la meuf en question c'était moi_

« Oui surtout que pour tout entendre j'ai tout entendu, comme si j'y étais… »

« Pauvre vieux ! »

_Non ça c'est toi_

« Parlons d'autre chose ! Alors tu t'es trouvé un mec ? »

_\\__Oui et c'est toi//_

« Je ne suis pas un dragueur, tu le sais bien »

« Je sais, Ron je sais »

« HARRY, Ron comment allez-vous ? »

Hermione venait d'arriver en courant. Dans son intonation on pouvait clairement entendre la joie de voir Harry et la lassitude de devoir encore se coltiner le rouquin…

« Bien »

« Bien »

« Vous n'imaginez pas combien le cours de Snape est chiant ! Je me suis emmerdée tout du long »

« Je ne comprendrai jamais comment fait 'Mione pour parler vulgairement avec des tournures de phrases recherchées. Tu sais toi ? » Demanda Ron à Harry.

« Hermione est et restera un mystère pour moi »

« Haha, c'est sûr ça ! »

Ron ne remarqua le petit clin d'œil qu'Harry avait lancé à Hermione qui sur le coup rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Alors vous en êtes où pour vos examens ? » demanda Harry pour changer de sujet

« Ho ça va je ne me prends pas la tête mais ça ira, je ferai d'office mieux que les jumeaux donc pas de blème. »

« Et toi Hermione ? »

« Bof moi je m'en fous » répondit-elle en tournant son chewing-gum autour de son doigts.

Ron tomba de haut. Il savait qu'elle avait changé mais ça ! Il ne s'y attendait tout de même pas ça ! Sa copine n'avait plus RIEN à voir avec celle qu'elle était quelques mois au paravant. Et il ne supportait pas ce qu'elle était devenue.

« Mais regarde-toi bon sang ! Regarde ce que tu es devenue ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es minable, tu es pathétique, tu n'es plus rien »

« …Regarde-toi avant de dire ça »

« Mais tu fais pitié ma pauvre fille. Personne ne voudra jamais de toi »

« Ca c'est ce que tu crois. Je sais que je peux plaire n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

_Putain hier je me demandais comment amener cette conversation mais là…_

« Bien sûr 'Mione »

« Bah de toute façon t'es pas son genre » dit Ron en levant le menton

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton mordant

« Déjà il suffit de te regarder, ensuite il y a des choses que je sais »

_Hey ! Il va pas tout me foutre en l'air ce con tout de même !_

« Ha ça, on ne dirait pas parce que… »

Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Harry lui lançait un regard aussi noir que noir se peut et il lui faisait signe d'arrêter cette conversation.

« Parce que ? » S'amusa Ron en la voyant sécher

« Ho et puis rien, toi et moi c'est fini ! »

« ENFIN » s'écria Ron

La scène était drôle pour Harry, jusqu'à ce que les deux zigotos se retournent vers lui et s'écrient en cœur :

« HARRY ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Qui préfères-tu ? » demanda Granger

« Hein ? »

« Entre Hermione et moi, qui préfères-tu ? »

« Je dois choisir entre vous deux ?

« Oui ! »

« Oui ! »

_Je dois choisir entre me couper la main et me tirer dans le pied ? Franchement, je tiens trop à mon corps et ma santé mentale, profitons de cette gueguerre pour __nous débarrasser de ces deux parasites_

« Je ne peux pas choisir »

« Tu dois sois honnête ! »

_Dis pas de bêtise, t'aimerais pas la réponse_

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, alors si je dois choisir l'un et laisser l'autre de côté, je préfère jeter l'éponge tout de suite ! Vous me décevez trop ! »

« Mais »

« Non je ne veux rien entendre ! »

_Je fais vachement tragédienne comme ça --'_

« Attends ! »

« Quoi ? »

« On va faire des efforts, je te le promets ! »

« Non c'est trop tard. Vous venez de me montrer votre vrai visage. C'est fini, j'arrête les frais ! »

_He hop, emballé c'__est pesé, bye bye les craignos !_

À suivre…

Ce chapitre ne me plait pas beaucoup plus que ça. On m'avait supplié de ne pas mettre l'épisode avec Dumby mais j'en avais vraiment besoin pour la suite de l'histoire. Puis ce vieux n'est décidément pas net

Bisous à toutes et tous et à (très) bientôt pour la suite !!!

Crystal d'Avalon qui vous aime et qui est très gênée de l'attente que vous eue !!!


	40. Chapter 41

A uteur : Moua ! -

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : le vrai : Harry / Drago ; les faux : Harry / Hermione et Harry / Ron (j'en rajouterai !!! … enfin je crois …), ha oui et il y a eut un Hermione / Ron mais qui est cassé … mais pas officiellement **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer : je les ai demandés à Papa Noël mais je ne les ai pas reçus éè

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouve à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

**Note : ****J'avais envoyé une rar a pas mal d'entre vous pour les prévenir que le chapitre 42 était écrit mais que le 41 me posait problème. En plus du problème, j'ai **_**encore**_** perdu mon fichier fanfiction. Alors soit, j'ai la poisse ; soit quelqu'un m'efface mes fichiers é****è mais je n'y crois pas. Enfin bref, voici **_**enfin**_** le chapitre tant attendu.**

Bisous et bon chap !

« »

Chapitre 41 :

« »

Les examens étaient à. Enfin, déjà… les réactions divergeaient. Certains attendaient cela avec impatience, d'autres craignaient ce jugement final. Durant deux longues semaines, rien d'autre n'existaient en-dehors des études. Dumbledore payerait à n'en pas douter, Weasley et Granger tomberaient pour de bon, McGonnagall aussi. Bref leur tour viendrait rapidement mais après juin.

_« »_

_Premier examen : histoire de la magie_

Les élèves entrèrent un à un en classe. Ils étaient placés selon un ordre bien précis. Goyle, Crabbe et Weasley étaient tout devant. Malfoy, Potter et Granger se trouvaient à l'arrière. Les professeurs devaient encore croire à un retournement de situation vis-à-vis de la Miss-je-sais-tout. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit mais bon il fallait quand même croire en la Saint Glinglin pour espérer un regain de fierté de la blonde. Ha ces profs…

L'examen était long et demandait une connaissance approfondie du cours et des bouquins annexes.

Si pour harry, le résultat serait bon, il ne doutait pas que l'examen serait raté pour une majorité de la classe (Serpentards exclus pour la plupart). La plupart s'étaient contentés de lire leur cours deux ou trois fois, essayant de s'endormir après deux ou trois pages au moins ?

Du coup, les Serpentards s'étaient entre aidés : chacun étudiait de fond en comble un chapitre puis, telle une veillée, ils se retrouvaient tous dans la salle commune et chacun après l'autre racontait ce qu'il savait. Les récits étaient vivants, remplis d'anecdotes et de remarques. Les scènes étaient mimées ou jouées, ce qui donnait de beaux souvenirs en perspectives : Goyle tenant le rôle d'un troll des montagnes et grognant des sons rauques et graveleux ; Nott qui se glissait à la perfection à la perfection dans le personnage du lutin Camien ; Pansy s'illustrant en tant qu'elfe ; Harry en… Harry Potter.

Il est toujours plus agréable de s'instruire en s'amusant. Ensuite, il suffit de lire une fois le cours et de s'intéresser aux livres non scolaires mais dont les informations sont précieuses.

Puis il est tout de même agréable de voir un Drago Malfoy en collants verts mimer une scène d'attaque équestre !

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini son examen et qu'il fut sûr d'avoir réussi, Harry laissa balader son regard sur la classe. Pratiquement tout le monde était penché sur sa copie. Hermione le dévorait du regard tout en mâchouillant sa plume rêveusement. Ron séchait et le fixait amoureusement.

Harry sourit en pensée et commença le jeu de la séduction. Il se lécha les lèvres lentement puis les mordilla sensuellement. Il s'étira de tout son long puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. L'effet fut immédiat. Complètement hypnotisé par ce spectacle, Ron ne fit pas attention à ses gestes. Un bruit sourd rompit le silence de la pièce. Weasley venait de laisser tomber sa règle de métal. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui.

« Reprenez le travail ! »

De sa petite voix, le professeur Binns réussit à se faire obéir grâce au stress ambiant.

Mais une personne ne détourna pas le regard : Hermione Granger. Elle le trucidait du regard. Ses yeux lui annonçaient la pire des tortures. Mais contrairement à sa lâcheté habituelle, il soutint le regard et même, le lui renvoya. Que c'était jouissif !

Harry profita de cet échange pour remettre sa copie et sortir rapidement. Hermione fit de même mais trop lentement que pour le rattraper. Il passa l'après-midi à réviser métamorphose. Il connaissait toutes les formules et savait les mettre en pratique, il se rassurait juste.

Juste après le dîner, Drago l'emmena dans sa chambre. Aux yeux de tous, il s'agissait d'une querelle supplémentaire entre les deux ennemis.

Pour Harry par contre, c'état inexplicable. Pourquoi était-il fâché contre lui ? Il voyait bien que ce n'était pas du chiqué, Drago était réellement en colère. La question demeurait : pourquoi ?

Durant tout le trajet, Drago ne dit rien, serrant assez fort sa main pour faire comprendre à son amant que les explications attendraient. Une fois arrivés, le blond jeta Harry sur le divan et se posta devant lui, les bras croisés.

« A quel jeu, jouais-tu tout à l'heure ? »

« Hein ? »

La réponse n'était pas très intelligente et son air non plus. Il est clair qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Pendant l'examen, ton air aguicheur »

« Ha, ça »

Harry pouffa de rire, comprenant enfin ce que Drago lui reprochait. Cela dit, le blond n'apprécia que très moyennement le rire de son petit copain. Vexé, il le planta là et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre qu'il ferma magiquement.

« Merde ! Drago ! Ne le prends pas mal, je vais t'expliquer »

« … »

« J'ai réussi à semer la zizanie entre Granger et Weasley »

« … »

« Ils ne se parlent plus et se haïssent par jalousie »

« … »

« J'en ai profité pour ne plus leur adresser la parole. Ils voulaient que je choisisse entre eux deux, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. »

« … »

« Je voulais juste raviver leur haine ! Je te promets que jamais il n'y aura rien entre moi et quelqu'un d'autres que toi. »

« … »

« Je t'aime. Ma vie c'est toi et personne d'autre ! »

Drago ne répondait toujours pas, dépité Harry se laissa glisser dos à la porte et continua son monologue.

« Je ne m'imagine pas passer ma vie sans toi. On n'a que 16 ans, mais quand je pense à plus tard, c'est toi que je vois à mes côtés. On est trop jeunes pour parler mariage ou enfants, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser. Je veux juste que tu saches que dans mon cœur, il n'y a que toi. »

Drago avait ouvert la porte durant cette déclaration d'Harry. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, il savait pour l'examen mais sa jalousie avait pris le dessus. Mais il ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce discours.

Il s'agenouilla et prit son amour dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime mais demande-moi en mariage et je te quitte. »

« Je m'en rappellerai »

Harry se pencha en arrière, un peu poussé par la main du beau blond sur sa joue.

« Ne regarde que moi »

Sur ces mots, Drago l'embrassa doucement comme pour sceller une promesse. Promesse à laquelle Harry répondit avec délice. Le baiser, lent et doux, se transforma peu à peu en un baiser suave, sauvage et agressif.

La passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre se retrouvait entre leurs lèvres. Lorsque les lèvres ne suffirent plus, les mains se mirent en mouvement. D'abord juste pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre puis pour se redécouvrir.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils se retrouvèrent couchés sur le lit de Drago. Celui-ci, à califourchon sur son amant, commença à l'effeuiller tout en le chauffant de son sourire séducteur et de ses coups de reins prometteurs. Les boutons de la chemise du brun sautèrent un à un alors que des mains blanches venaient s'y placer sitôt. Ce fut ensuite le tour du pantalon : le bouton défait, c'est avec les dents que Drago fit descendre la fermeture éclaire. Ne restait plus maintenant que le boxer bien moulant de l'ex-Griffondor.

« La vision que tu m'offres là est un véritable appel au viol, Harry »

« Alors qu'attends-tu pour me faire subir les pires outrages ? »

« Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle demande ? »

« En ne refusant jamais »

« je m'en rappellerai »

Drago se pencha lentement pour voler les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. Pour toujours, ce serait lui et juste lui. De toute façon, depuis la première minute, il n'y avait eu que lui. Ce petit brun aux yeux d'un vert unique, cet enquiquineur de survivant, cette unique Némésis. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait vibrer ainsi, que ce soit par la colère ou l'amour. Il n'existait réellement que grâce à lui. Ce n'était pas une drogue comme dans certaines relations. Non Harry était simplement celui qui le rendait vivant et humain.

Le baiser fut lent et agréable. Les caresses étaient douces. Ils profitaient sachant pertinemment que cela finirait en séance de torride.

Les mains passaient tendrement sur la peau de l'autre. Par moments, elles s'entrechoquaient. Ils voulaient tellement donner à l'autre qu'ils se caressaient aux mêmes endroits.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Drago se retourna. Alors qu'il commençait à embrasser le sexe du brun, il sentit des frissons le parcourir. Harry lui rendait baiser pour baiser, coup de langue pour coup de langue. Ce jeu érotique commença donc. Chaque geste de Drago était immédiatement imité par Harry. Le blond pouvait ainsi demander à son amant ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse. Quoiqu'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, le brun était extrêmement doué et qu'il savait ce qu'aimait son amant.

Drago en profita pour préparer Harry à son arrivée. Il se fit à son tour lubrifier et préparer même si cela n'aurait pas d'utilité. Le plaisir, lui, était là, c'était le principal.

Drago finit par reprendre sa position initiale. Lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans le brun, il se sentit à nouveau entier, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Harry ne supporta pas la lenteur (sadique à son goût) et s'empala sur le membre de son amant. Ce simple fait les fit gémir tous les deux. Leurs ébats furent passionnés et violents. Les cris de jouissances remplirent la chambre toute la soirée (oui le lendemain, les examens continuaient) au rythme des corps s'emboîtant, s'embrassant, se goûtant, se faisant l'amour comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

« »

Une semaine et demi d'examens venait de se finir, marquant ainsi la fin de la session. Ils en avaient enfin fini. Ils avaient terminé par divination (Harry et Drago avaient vu la mort atroce du premier) et se trouvaient pour le souper dans la grande salle. Alors que l'ambiance était au soulagement et aux rires, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

« Chers élèves, je m'en veux de couper court à votre joie mais j'ai eu vent de tricheries pendant cette session d'examens. En conséquences, j'ai décidé d'ajouter un examen demain matin qui portera sur la matière de tous les examens. Les examens seront supervisés par deux professeurs :

5èmes, 6èmes et 7èmes années Griffondors et Serpentards : Professeurs McGonnagall et Rogue.

5èmes, 6èmes et 7èmes années Serdaigles et Poufsouffles : Professeurs Chourave et Flitwick.

Un vent de protestations se leva parmi les élèves, vite balayé de la main de la main par Dumledore.

« Si vous avez bien étudié, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur ! Bonne soirée et bonne chance. »

Les élèves, dépités, se lamentaient sur leur sort. Cela ne dura, cela dit, pas longtemps, puisque plusieurs élèves, moins cons que les autres, se précipitèrent dans leur chambre pour réviser les zones d'ombres et ce qui n'avait pas été.

Harry observait cela avec un sourire en coin. Il connaissait si bien sa matière qu'il pourrait refaire chacun de ses examens de la semaine. Or pour cet examen surprise, les professeurs ne pouvaient questionner sur tout. McGonnagall et Rogue feraient les chiens avec des questions pièges. Chourave interrogerait sur une plante complexe qu'elle n'avait pas choisir pour son test (il n'en restait donc que deux). Flitwick resterait dans le général, de même que Binns.

Tout était donc une question d'analyse. N'importe qui pouvait arriver à la même conclusion et étudier en conséquence. C'est donc tranquillement qu'il alla se coucher sans avoir ouvert un livre.

« »

Ils étaient là, chacun à sa place, attendant ce stupide examen supplémentaire.

Rogue circulait entre les bancs, distribuant les copies et des remarques désobligeantes à l'égard des lions. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne se dépêchait pas. Ce simple détail rendit le sourire à Harry. Il n'y avait pas que les élèves qui étaient punis. Lorsque Drago regarda le test, une moue méprisante se dessina sur son visage, c'était trop simple.

Tout en remplissant cette formalité, ils assistaient tous à un show extraordinaire. Mais seuls quelques Serpentards y prêtaient attention. D'abord parce que pour trouver ce test facile, il fallait avoir révisé tous ses examens d'arrache-pied, histoire d'avoir encore toute la connaissance nécessaire. Puis parce que quels élèves seraient assez fous pour vouloir regarder Rogue pendant un examen. Aucun ! Si ce n'est les Serpentards qui connaissaient leur matière et la situation entre Rogue et McGo.

Car c'est en cela que le spectacle était si… délicieux ou plutôt risible et écoeurante. Voir la prof de métamorphose se déchausser puis tenter une incursion sous les robes du maître des potions donnait réellement envie de rendre son déjeuner.

Par contre, le voir s'escrimer à repousser les mains baladeuses de sa consoeur, au niveau de son intimité plus que menacée, était à se tordre de rire (intérieurement évidemment à moins d'être suicidaire).

Le pire, pour Rogue, c'est qu'elle était douée, la vieille, pour forcer l'entrée. Le maître des potions avait beau se répéter qu'elle n'oserait jamais le violer devant les élèves, il en venait à réellement douter.

Quand enfin la cloche sonna la fin définitive des examens, les réactions divergeaient : Rogue heureux, McGonnagall contrariée et frustrée, les Griffis aéantispar la fuite du temps et les Serpentards fiers d'eux et amusés du spectacle gratuit qu'offraient leurs professeurs. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats finaux c'est-à-dire un mois plus tard (les profs prennent leur temps quand ils corrigent, chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers).

Le bal serait pour le lendemain soir et le départ pour le surlendemain.

« »

« Je n'ai rien à me mettre ! »

Harry regardait son petit ami l'air de dire « Tu te fous de moi, là ? »

« Mais regarde Harry, je n'ai plus rien de convenable, rien pour ce foutu bal. »

« Si tu n'as rien de convenable, peux-tu m'expliquer la présence d'une garde-robe de 2m50 de long sur 2m de haut remplie à rabort de vêtements dont le prix à l'unité est supérieur au salaire moyen et mensuel d'un sorcier ? »

« Mais je veux te faire honneur, chéri ! Etre le plus beau, rien que pour toi. »

« Ne me prends pas par les sentiments Dray, c'estd éloyal ! »

« Serpentard » précisa Drago avec un petit sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit quand Harry lui rappela qu'ils ne pourraient pas danser ensemble en-dehors de la danse d'ouverture (les préfèts ouvrent le bal).

« Et si on utilisait du polynectar ? »

« Et qui se dévouerait pour prendre ma place ? »

« Heu… Granger ? »

« Solution envisageable »

« Particulièrement appropriée, je dirais »

« Mais admettons qu'elle prenne ma place, je prends celle de qui ? »

« Théo ne va pas au bal. Il veut profiter d'avoir le dortoir pour lui, pour rester avec sa copine. »

« Tout le monde pensera que tu sors avec Théo »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave »

« Tu devras embrasser Théo »

« Non, je t'embrasserai toi sous les traits de Théo, nuance »

« Mouais »

« Tu ne vas pas être jaloux tout de même »

« Moi ? Jamais. »

« Tu es jaloux de toi-même ! »

« Mais non »

« Mais si »

« Mais non, je te dis ! »

« Alors pourquoi refuser ? Je voudrais t'y emmener toi, le vrai toi. En apparence comme en fond. Mais nous sommes tellement proches de la fin ! On ne va pas abandonner maintenant tout de même »

« Non je sais »

« Tout est en marche. A la rentrée, ce sera fini. On a tout, mère s'occupe de tout au ministère. On va gagner, Harry ! »

« Ce n'est pas une compétition, Drago »

« Il y aura des gagnats et des perdants pourtant »

« Tu oublies que l'on peut gagner et perdre en même temps »

« … »

« C'est une vengeance, Drago. Une minable vengeance basse, vicieuse, sadique et tout ce que tu veux. Si certaines têtes méritent réellement de tomber, le reste c'estd e la pure méchanceté. Tu as su m'arrêter sur un point : ne pas révéler l'hermaphrodisme de Ron. Pour le reste, tu m'as complètement suivis »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Non, je suis simplement honnête avec moi-même. Tu sais, je me ferais presque peur. Je n'éprouve pas de remords pour tout ce que l'on a fait. Mais je ne veux pas devenir comme Voldemort et aimer faire du mal ! »

« Si tu as conscience de cela, c'est que tu en deviendras pas un sociopathe »

« J'espère »

« Bon cela dit, cela ne règle pas notre petit problème »

« Lequel ? »

« Le bal »

« On a qu'à décider que les préfèts doivent venir ensemble au bal »

« Et on fait passer cela comment auprès de Dumbledore ? »

« Rogue »

« Ca ne va pas paraître suspect qu'il veuille mettre son filleul chéri adoré avec ce morveux de Potter ? »

« Bêtise qui mérite punition ? »

« Faisable. Bon je vais le voir. Toi, tu prends un bon bain, tu te relaxes et je te promets de mener la vie dure à ton si charmant popotin. »

Drago finit sa phrase avec un sourire très prometteur. Harry rougit sous la proposition (quoique promesse serait plus juste).

« »

« Parrain, j'ai besoin de ton aide » dit Drago en rentrant dans la classe de Rogue.

« Bonjour Drago »

« Oui bonjour parrain, désolé »

« Tu ne l'es pas le moins du monde mais passons. Alors que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Je veux aller au bal avec Harry »

« Problématique »

« Je veux que tu demandes à Dumbledore que les préfèts des maisons aillent ensemble au bal »

« Et je fais ça comment ? »

« Punition sadique »

« Je vais encore avoir droit à un discours moralisateur »

« Tu as l'habitude »

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aime ça »

Rogue mit Drago à la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Arrivé à la gargouille, il marmonna à contre-cœur :

« Pataton citrouille » _Quel mot de passe stupide_

« Bonjour Severus »

« Bonjour Albus »

« Que me vaut votre visite, mon cher ami ? »

« Potter et Malfoy évidemment »

« Qu'ont-ils encore fait ? » demanda Albus avec un regard triste

« Ils se sont battus dans leur appartement. Cette fois, je veux une punition à la hauteur de leurs actes »

« Et vous avez une idée, je suppose »

« Oui, je veux qu'ils aillent ensemble au bal »

« Qu'ils soient cavaliers ? »

« Oui et sans possibilité de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre »

« Cela pourrait aider à resserrer les liens entre les maisons, oui. Les préfèts dansent ensemble et Harry et Drago seront ensemble par punition. Très bonne initiative, Severus ! Mais vous devriez être plus agréables avec… »

_Drago, tu me payeras ça !_

« »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue vint trouver Harry et drago pour leur annoncer leur « punition ».

« OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS » crièrent en chœur les deux amoureux.

Les deux jeunes gens se sautèrent dans les bras.

Sentant l'air s'électriser et se charger de désir, Sévérus préféra laisser les amoureux sensemble et s'éclipser avant d'assister à un documentaire sur la reproduction homosexuelle.

« »

30 juin, le château était en pleine effervescence. Le bal de fin d'année débuterait d'ici deux heures et l'excitation était à son comble. Garçons et filles hésitaient entre rire et pleurer.

Filles : _Je ne serai jamais prêtre Cette robe me grossit Baaaaaaaal !_

Garçons : _Tu tables sur un retard de combien ? J'aimerais voir l'état du dortoir des filles_

« »

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les préfèts. Sous les yeux de tous, ceux-ci ouvrirent le bal, rapidement suivis des autres étudiants. Si l'annonce de la punition d'Harry et Drago avait surpris tout le monde, plus personne n'y faisait à présent attention. Ce soir était le dernier avant de quitter Poudlard. Tout le monde en profitait le plus possible.

Les deux amoureux purent donc profiter un maximum de la soirée. Ils devaient néanmoins se méfier de Dumbledore. Aussi, seuls quelques rares sourires purent être remarqués.

Ron et Hermione vienrent évidemment demander une danse mais ils se firent « gentillement » remballer par un Severus Rogue sur les nerfs. Le pauvre passait sa soirée à incendier les étudiants et (surtout) à fuir McGonnagall qui ne cessait de vouloir danser, l'embrasser…

Un jour il se vengerait !

Harry et Drago étaient incontestablement les plus beaux hommes de la soirée. Le brun n'était habillé que de blanc et le blond n'était que de noir vêtu. Un ange et un démon, mais lequel était qui difficile de le savoir…

« »

A suivre…

« »

Comme dit plus haut, le chapitre 42 est écrit (sur papier, faut que je le retape). Par contre, vous risquez de me tuer pour la suite du scénario x)

J'espère quand même que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!

Bisous et à très vite.

Cryssouille


	41. Chapter 42

Auteur : Moua ! -

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : Harry / Drago **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !!**

Disclaimer : je les ai demandés à Papa Noël mais je ne les ai pas reçus éè

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouve à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

**Note : ****je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard, désolée V****V**

Bisous et bon chap !

« »

Chapitre 42 :

« »

Ca y est le train était arrivé à King Cross. Harry devrait passer au moins un mois dans sa famille. Il dit discrètement au revoir à ses amis, puis embrassa passionément Drago. Leurs adieux s'étaient déjà prolongés jusque tard dans la nuit mais l'idée de se séparer était toujours aussi dure à supporter.

Lentement, il passa le mur du quai 9 ¾ et se dirigea vers son oncle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Vernon souriait…

Il le sentait mal. Le sourire de son oncle était tout à fait inhabituel. Jamais il ne souriait un premier juiller. Au contraire, ce jour faisait plutôt office de deuil pour la famille Dursley. Leur bonheur était mort jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet. Définitivement quelque chose clochait et ce quelque chose ne lui disait rien de bon…

Et quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Vernon était au courant de son non-droit de pratiquer la magie. Il le savait depuis trop longtemps que pour l'avoir oublié.

Ils ne mirent que 30 minutes pour faire le trajet jusqu'à Privet drive. Trente minutes à la fois trop longues et beaucoup trop courtes.

Sans savoir ce qui l'attendait exactement, il n'était aps vraiment sûr d'en sortir indemne.

« DM-DM-DM-DM-DM »

_Toujours sur le quai 9 3/4_

« Bonjour Mère » dit Drago en l'embrassant

« Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

« Assez oui, j'étais avec Harry »

« En parlant de lui, où est-il ? »

« Il est déjà partir mais il te passe le bonjour. »

« Ho… je suis déçue. J'aurais aimé le voir. »

« Il viendra à la fin des vacances ! »

« Bien. On transplane ? »

« Au manoir Malfoy. »

« HP-HP-HP-HP-HP »

« Va dans ta chambre, garçon. Et tu laisses tes choses ici. »

« Bien, oncle Vernon »

Harry commença à monter les escaliers mais à peine avait-il posé les peids sur la deuxième marche que la main de son oncle s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Ho non mon garçon, tu laisses le pigeon aussi ! »

« Mais ! Tu as toujours accepté que je la prenne avec moi !! »

Harry était abasourdi. Jamais on ne lui avait interdit la présence d'Hedwige. C'était injuste de lui retirer cela !

« He bien maintenant, c'est fini ! »

« Mais comment va-t-elle se nourrir ? »

« Soit elle survit, soit on la mange. »

« Non ! »

« Alors tiens-toi bien et fais ce qu'on te dit »

« … Oui mon oncle »

« Va dans ta chambre. Tu redescendras pour le dîner. »

« … »

Harry ne rajouta rien et monta dans sa chambre. Dégoûté, il se jeta sur son lit et se mit à penser à son chéri. Drago lui manquait déjà : sa peau, des cheveux, son piercing, son tatouage, sa voix chaude, ses mots doux, son regard amoureux et emplis de désir. Tout en lui lui manquait.

En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir les caresses prodiguées quelques heures avant au paravant par son amant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était doué avec ses doigts et sa langue.

Dans un soupir, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Une main tendue en l'air devant ses yeux, il laissa échapper un _« Drago »_ murmuré.

« DM-DM-DM-DM-DM-DM-DM »

« Maman. Où en es-tu poru ce que l'on t'a demandé ? » demanda Drago

« J'ai parlé de cette affaire avec Julius McFerry. Il n'est pas le plus influent au sein du Maganmagot mais il est écouté de tous. Il a ses entrées partout et sait comment lancer les informations pour qu'elles servent à sa cause. »

« Il est de notre côté ? »

« Il s'est toujours méfié de Dumbledore mais n'a jamais rien tenté jusqu'à présent. Il n'avait aucun fait et encore moins de preuves. »

« Comment ça va se passer ? »

« Il va faire ciruler les informations aux bonnes personnes. Il va faire en sorte de de libérer les membres du magenmagot de tout influence de l'Ordre du phoenix. »

« Et pour les preuves ? »

« Nous verrons penfant les vacances, Drago. Chaque chose en son temps. »

_Oui mais moi je veux mon Harry_

« HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP »

« …Et après, tu laveras la voiture. »

« Puis tu rangeras ma chambre »

« Tu feras aussi les courses »

« Et tu iras chercher les photos que j'ai fait faire développer. »

« Ce sera tout ? » demanda Harry d'un ton ironique à sa famille qui l'accablait de corvées.

« Si tu veux faire aussi le jardin, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Harry lança un regard vers la fenêtre et revit pour la nième fois de la journée la pluise tomber à verse depuis le matin.

Satisfait du silence de son neveu, vernon prit ses clefs de voiture et enjoint sa femme et son fils à le suivre. Harry resterait seul cette après-midi mais il ne pourrait aps en profiter.

Depuis son arrivée, une semaine plus tôt, chaque jour, on l'obligeait à travailler comme un forçat. Lorsqu'il ne finissait pas ses corvées, il ne pouvait lâcher Hedwige pour qu'elle aille chasser. Alors il trimait toujours plus pour permettre à sa chouette d'aller se nourrir. Il avait réussi à glisser une petite lettre pour Drago parmi celles pour l'Ordre et ses « amis ». Son oncle vérifiat chaque lettre qu'il envoyait.

« DM-DM-DM-DM-DM-DM »

« Je m'ennuie ! »

« Voyons Drago. Tu sors, tu vois tes amis, tu bouges. Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda sa mère.

« Je veux mon petit ami ! »

« Tu le verras dans deux semaines »

« C'est LONG deux semaines je te signale »

« Les retrouvailles n'en seront que plus belle » répondit-elle d'un air détaché

« Je n'ai eu AUCUNE nouvelle depuis UNE SEMAINE »

« Il ne peut peut-être pas »

« Et _pourquoi_ ne pourrait-il pas ? »

« Il n'a peut-être pas le temps »

« … »

« HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP »

Harry gisait par terre. Ils n'y avaient pas été de main morte. Même à terre, ils avaient continué à lui asséner des coups.

Depuis 6 jours, les coups étaient devenus quotidiens. Il n'avait pas su finir les corvées alors ils lui avaient fait payer. Mais les fractures, foulures, hématomes l'empêchaient de travailler vite. Il n'arrivait plus jamais à finir ses corvées.

Chaque jour, les punitions devenaient pires. Son courrier était hyper surveillé, il ne pouvait pas prévenir l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas non plus eu l'occasion d'envoyer de lettre à Drago. Il avait tellement besoin de lui !

« OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP »

« Nous irons le chercher le 1er août pour le sortir de là. » dit Albus d'un ton rassurant aux membres de l'Ordre.

_Après cela, il nous mangera dans la main. _Rajouta-t-il dans ses pensées.

« HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP »

« Non ! Non mon oncle ! Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! »

La terreur l'avait fait se reculer au fond de son lit. Il voyait son oncle avancer en se gaussant. La main sur la ceinture et l'autre sur sa braguette.

Un coup de lanière fit hurler harry.

Un deuxième, un troisième suivirent.

Puis bien d'autres.

Autant le jeune homme bénissait les coups, autant il redoutait leur arrêt.

Son oncle le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au bord de l'évanouissement.

Harry ne bougeait plus. Pourtant dans son esprit, une alarme s'agitait.

Il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Sa seule pensée fut pour Drago.

« DM-DM-DM-DM-DM-DM-DM »

Le 25 juillet, Drago décida que c'en était trop. Un doute affreux le tiraillait.

_Il ne m'a rien envoyé depuis plus de deux semaines. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un problème. Ses moldus l'ont toujours détesté et il n'a pas le droit__ d'utiliser la magie. Ho Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé !_

Complètement paniqué, il fut tout de même plus ou moins calmé par ses amis.

En effet Blaise, Pansy, théo, Gregory et Vincent passaient régulièrement au manoir. Pour voir mais surtout pour rassurer Drago qui allait vraiment finir par péter un câble.

Le pauvre était frustré par trois semaines d'abstinence sans on petit copain. Manque de câlins, de baisers et de sexe. Mais aussi apr deux semaines d'inquétude croissante.

Aussi, ils avaient promis à leur leader qu'ils iraient voir Harry. Tout du moins pour l'observer de loin car il y aurait sans aucun doute des aurors pour le protéger.

Ils partirent donc tous les six vers 7h ce matin-là. Même s'ils savaient transplaner, cette zone était protégée. Ils devraient donc utiliser les moyens moldus pour y arriver. C'est pourquoi, ils partirent tôt, très tôt, histoire d'être sûrs d'arriver avant la nuit.

Habillés de manière plus ou moins normales (si tant est que des sorciers richards puissent être normaux), ils transplanèrent Chemin de Traverse. Ils passèrent par le Chaudron Baveur pour se retrouver côté moldu.

Heureusement que Théo s'était rappelé qu'il fallait échanger de l'argent sinon ils n'auraient jamais quitté le quartier de la gare. Ils furent obligés de demander de l'aide à un passant.

« Bon, va bien falloir qu'on demande notre chemin. » dit Théo un peu dépité

« Donc Drago est hors course, il se fera insulter et rembarrer à tous les coups. » rit Pansy

« Qu'ils essayent ! » fit Drago un peu vexé.

« Drago, on est là pour trouver Harry, pas pour se battre. »

« … »

« Ok, j'irai lui demander » se sacrifia Théo qui sortit son petit sourire timide et sa plus grande politesse.

Difficile de ne pas craquer…

« Excusez-nous madame, pourriez-vous nous dire comment arriver à Little Mening, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Théo à une dame passant à côté de lui.

« Ho, c'est dans la banlieue, ça ! Vous devez prendre le métro, direction Betty Pounds, puis le bus 48 jusqu'à Little Mening. »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Une fois la dame éloignée, les six jeunes se regardèrent pendant une minute. C'est Greg qui rompit le silence en posant la question qui les tourmentait tous :

« C'est quoi le métro ? »

« … »

« Soyons logiques » dit Pansy « C'est un moyen de transport. Le tout, c'est de trouver où on peut le prendre et savoir comment ça fonctionne. »

« Le tout sans passer pour des crétins absolus » rajouta Drago

« On peut demander simplement où se trouve le 'métro' » proposa Blaise

« Vas-y Pansy » dit Drago avec un sourire sournois

« Evidemment » répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, plutôt joli garçon

« Salut » lui dit-elle

« …Salut »

« Tu saurais me dire où se trouve le métro s'il te plaît »

« Le grand panneau avec un M est à deux mètres de toi »

Pansy se retourna vers le panneau composé simplement d'un grand M sur fond bleu.

« Heuuuuu oui »

« Ça indique l'entrée de la bouche de métro » rajouta-t-il comme s'il avait affaire à une crétine congénitale.

Deux choses vinrent à l'esprit des Serpentards :

_Ce moldu se moque de nous_

_La __bouche__ de métro ?_

Les pauvres étaient encore plus perdus qu'avant. Depuis quand les moldus voyageaient-ils dans des bêtes inconnues ?

Pas rassurés pour un sous, les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers le fameux panneau marqué d'un M. Arrivés là, ils remarquèrent enfin l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol.

Toujours sur leurs gardes, ils descendirent les marches. Malgré leurs masques de confiance qu'ils se devaient de garder, ils ne pouvaient empêcher la tension de leurs corps.

De plus, ils faisaient tache au milieu des badaux qui se dépêchaient. Les six suivirent la file de personnes qui se hâtaient dans les sous-terrains.

Ils les virent franchir des machines qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient sur leur passage. Quand leur tour fut venu… les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas. Ils avaient beau pousser dessus, ils demeuraient closes.

Les gens derrière eux commençaient à pester qu'ils allaient rater leur métro. Une vieille dame cependant s'approcha d'eux avec le sourire et leur dit :

« Vous devez d'abord acheter un ticket »

« Heu… et où pouvons-nous en acheter ? » demanda, un peu gênée, Pansy

« Le guichet se trouve là-bas » lui répondit la vieille dame en lui indiquant l'autre côté du couloir.

« Merci beaucoup, madame »

Les Serpentards se dirigèrent donc vers le guichet indiqué. Un homme se trouvait là, derrière une vitre.

« Pourrions-nous avoir six tickets s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien, cela fera ₤17 »

« Voilà »

« Merci, bon voyage »

_Bon voyage ? Mais on ne part pas à l'étranger… _Se dirent les Serpentards

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les machines et après avoir soigneusement regardé ce que les personnes ce que les personnes faisaient puis ils retentèrent leur chance.

Miracle ! Les portes s'ouvrirent !

« DM-DM-DM-DM-DM-DM »

Ils arrivèrent enfin deux heures et demi plus tard à Privet Drive. Postés près d'un arbre, ils épièrent le n°4 de 11h à 17h sans voir une seule fois Harry.

L'inquiétude de Drago augmentait d'heure en heure.

À 17h30, il n'y tint plus. Il « sortit » de leur cachette et se dirigea vers la maison des Dursley.

Ses amis ne le retinrent pas, eux aussi s'inquiétaient. Ils le suivirent et arrivèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il sonnait.

La porte s'ouvrit trente secondes plus tard sur un homme de 45-50 ans et d'un poids dépassant l'obésité.

« Oui ? » leur demanda-t-il de manière agressive

« Nous aimerions voir Harry » dit Drago

« Il n'y a pas d'Harry, ici » répondit Vernon d'une voix bourrue et en refermant la porte.

Drago sortir sa baguette et la lui pointa sous le nez.

« Nous SAVONS qu'il est ici, montrez-nous le chemin. »

« En haut, première porte à droite »

Les six Serpentards forcèrent le passage et se dépêchèrent d'aller à l'étage.

La porte était scellée par de nombreux verrous. D'un sort, ils les firent tous voler et ouvrirent la porte avec violence et entrèrent dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était dans la pénombre. Il leur fallu quelques secondes pour arriver à distinguer la silhouette d'Harry, assis en boule dans un coin et complètement silencieux malgré ses tremblements.

« Harry ? »

« … »

« Harry ? » répéta Drago en s'approchant

« Non… non… je t'en supplie… mon oncle… tu avais promis »

Les larmes lui coulaient à présent le long des joues.

Drago tenta bien de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais Harry se débattit et tenta de s'éloigner.

« Harry… c'est moi… Drago » murmura le blond pendant que ses amis restaient statufiés devant ce spectacle.

« Ne me fais pas de mal »

« Mon amour, tu sais bien que jamais je ne tenterai quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire du mal »

« … »

« Tu te souviens de moi ? Drago, ton petit ami »

« … Drago ? »

« Oui ! »

« Sors-moi d'ici, je t'en supplie Drago. Aide-moi »

« Bien sûr, mon amour. On part tout de suite ! »

« »

A suivre…

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que certains d'entre vous ont des envies de meurtres ?

Héhé, je sais que ce chapitre va en étonner plus d'un et c'est un peu ce que je cherche, il faut l'avouer P

Il fallait bien que tout le monde souffre un peu, non ?

J'espère que néanmoins ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bisous à tous

Crystal


	42. Chapter 43

Auteur : Moua ! ^-^

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : Harry / Drago **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer : je les ai demandés à Papa Noël mais je ne les ai pas reçus é___è

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouve à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

**Note : ****j'aurais voulu vous le poster demain mais n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir…**

**Joyeux Noël à tous et d'avance bonne année 2009 !!!!!!!!**

Bisous et bon chap !

« »

Chapitre 43 :

« »

Les six Serpentards ramenèrent Harry d'urgence au manoir Malfoy. Ils le couchèrent dans le grand lit de Drago. Ils avaient peur, peur de ce qui était arrivé à leur ami.

Pour qu'Harry cesse de trembler et pleurer, Théo versa de la potion de sommeil sans rêve dans sont thé. Depuis, ils étaient tous assis sur le lit, leurs yeux ne le quittant pas.

« »

Depuis deux jours, le manoir vivait l'enfer. Harry était instable. La peur au ventre, il se raccrochait à Drago comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Celui-ci devait faire attention à tout : ses gestes, ses paroles, le ton de sa voix…

Les cinq amis se relayaient auprès du petit brun. Ils tentaient de le faire rire, de lui faire penser à autre chose mais même pour eux le cœur n'y était pas.

Pas une fois, Harry n'avait accepté de quitter la chambre. C'était d'ailleurs un gros sujet de dispute dans son couple. Drago tentait chaque fois de le convaincre de descendre jusqu'au salon ou à la salle à manger mais dès qu'il essayait (un peu trop au goût du brun) de le convaincre, Harry s'énervait… et pas qu'un peu.

Cette situation les tuait tous à petit feu. Alors Pansy décida de réagir.

« Drago, je t'ai donné assez de temps pour essayer de le remettre sur pieds. Tu vas voir ce que cela va donner maintenant que c'est moi qui vais m'y mettre. » dit Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Secret ! Toi, tu vas va faire en sorte que tout soit prêt en bas pour le repas. Je descends avec Harry dans vingt minutes. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Drago qui lui ne l'était pas du tout.

Pansy ne répondit même pas. Elle se retourna après lui avoir souri et haussé les sourcils.

« »

Pansy entra dans la chambre d'Harry, traversa la pièce sans un mot et ouvrit les rideaux d'un grand geste.

« HEY !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi ouvres-tu les rideaux ? » s'écria Harry en se redressant dans son lit

« Je prends les choses en main, contrairement à toi. »

« Mais mêle-toi de tes affaires bordel ! »

« Puisque tu n'es pas capable de remonter la pente tout seul, je dois bien prendre les choses en mains. »

« Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, moi ! »

« Et cela change quelque chose peut-être ? »

« Mais merde, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Laisse-moi ! »

« Non, je ne sais pas. Tant que tu ne nous expliqueras pas, nous ne pourrons pas savoir ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas en parler ! »

« Ho arrête Harry. On sait tous que ce qui s'est passé doit être horrible et nous sommes tous là pour toi mais si tu restes cloîtré dans cette chambre à ressasser des idées noires, cela ne pourra pas aller ! »

« C'est tout ce que je souhaite pour le moment »

« Non Harry. Ce que tu souhaites, c'est oublier et revivre »

« Je… je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus. »

« Laisse-nous t'aider Harry ! Descends dîner avec nous, ce sera déjà un bon début. Puis j'ai des choses bien croustillantes à te dire. »

« Non »

« Tu tiens vraiment à avoir la trace de mon pied sur ton joli postérieur ? »

_**Flash-back**_

Harry et Drago étaient tranquillement lovés l'un contre l'autre dans leur salon personnel quand leurs amis entrèrent. Pansy avait un énorme sourire, Grégory et Vincent essayaient de calmer Blaise qui menaçait la jeune fille des pires tortures et Théodore qui, lui, était grosso modo écroulé de rire.

« … avec de l'eau glacée. Ecartelée dans la grande salle. Brûlée vive… »

« Ca va Blaise ? » demanda Harry complètement abasourdi

« Cette garce m'a sorti de mon lit à coups de pied aux fesses. Théo, arrête de te marrer. Ça fait mal ! » finit-il en se massant le postérieur.

Il avait à peine terminé que les deux préfets pleuraient de rire en imaginant la scène. Et connaissant Pansy, cela s'était bien déroulé de cette manière.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

« Heu… non, ça ira » répondit Harry qui grimaçait en se remémorant l'épisode de Blaise. Il avait eu mal pendant trois jours.

« Alors, habille-toi et descends. Si tu n'es pas en bas dans 6 minutes top chrono, je viens te chercher et tu n'aimeras pas, je te l'assure ! »

« … »

Sur ces paroles très rassurantes, la brune sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres Serpentards, un peu plus bas.

Harry, resté seul, se demandait encore ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il était à la fois heureux de cette initiative qui lui donnait un semblant d'espoir mais il ne crevait de peur quant à l'avenir. Descendre voudrait dire accepter ce qui lui était arrivé, faire face réellement pour la première fois à Drago et puis surtout devoir parler.

Il savait très bien que Pansy ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer. Blaise et Drago non plus ne le laisseraient pas non plus.

Drago… qu'allait-il se passer ? Il se sentait tellement mal par rapport à lui mais aussi par rapport à lui-même. Devait-il tout arrêter ? Devait-il croire en leur couple, en Drago, en lui ?

Depuis qu'il était là ces questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Mais aucune réponse ne lui venait.

« »

Pansy avait à peine mis un pied dans la salle à manger qu'une tornade blonde lui sauta pratiquement dessus suivie de près par quatre autres jeunes pressés d'avoir des nouvelles.

« Alors ? » _c'était Vincent_

« Est-ce qu'il descend ? » _là, c'était Blaise _

« Comment va-t-il ? » _cette fois, c'était Théo_

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? » _Gregory_

« Mais répond, bon sang ! » _et enfin Drago, même si le tout avait du être dit plus ou moins en même temps._

Pansy les regarda éberluée puis éclata de rire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il descend »

Les cinq Serpentards se rassirent et attendirent plus ou moins patiemment la venue de leur petit brun.

« »

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se dépêcha de s'habiller et se précipita en-dehors de la chambre.

Il ne fit pas attention et se retrouva sans comprendre par terre sur un truc non identifié.

« Harry, cela te dérangerait-il de te relever parce que tu n'as beau pas être gros, tu pèses ton poids »

« Hein ? Pansy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je me fais compresser quoi d'autre selon toi ? »

« Ha mince, pardon, je suis désolé »

Harry se dépêcha de se relever et aida la jeune fille à en faire de même.

« J'étais venue te chercher puisque tu ne venais pas »

« Désolé, je pensais à différents trucs et j'ai oublié les 6 minutes »

« Mouais, bon, allez, viens, il y en a qui sont intenables en bas tellement ils veulent te voir »

« Je… je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, Pansy »

« Tu ne seras jamais prêt Harry. On ne peut pas être prêt à faire face à une telle réalité. Alors le meilleur moyen, c'est de sauter le pas. »

« C'est facile à dire »

« Ho non Harry, ne crois pas cela ! Nous crevons tous de trouille d'entendre ton histoire, on se sent tous coupables de ne pas être venus plus tôt et surtout on se demande comment nous allons pouvoir t'aider »

« … descendons » dit simplement Harry en fuyant le regard de la brune

Les deux adolescents descendirent en silence jusqu'à la salle à manger.

A chaque pas, Harry sentait la peur croître.

Arrivés devant la grande porte, il s'arrêta, inspira un grand coup et entra. Il vit les regards de ses amis qui convergèrent d'un coup vers lui. Il y avait tellement de sentiments dans leurs yeux qu'il se mit à pleurer devant eux.

Amour, amitié, espoir, tristesse, colère, joie, malaise, gêne, vengeance, soulagement…

Il retrouvait en eux tout ce que lui-même ressentait depuis son arrivée au manoir. Pour la première fois, il se permit enfin de libérer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Entre les sanglots, il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé durant les vacances, les mauvais traitements, les insultes, les coups, les attouchements et la tentative de viol par son oncle. Tentative avortée par l'ivresse de l'homme qui n'avait même pas pu bander.

Les six amis furent anéantis par l'histoire de l'ancien Griffondor. Ils se promirent de venger le jeune homme, les Dursley allaient souffrir et Dumbledore aussi pour l'avoir laissé là-bas.

Mais l'heure était plutôt à la reconstruction du petit brun. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, qu'il sache qu'ils étaient là pour lui, qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal bien au contraire.

Le repas se passa dans une atmosphère étonnamment détendue pour une telle situation. Théo raconta avec force de détails leur expédition dans le Londres moldu. Bien qu'Harry n'avait pas la tête à rire, le sourire lui vint dès les premières anecdotes pour se transformer finalement en de grands éclats de rire à la fin.

« Vous êtes réellement insortables » réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire. Le pauvre avait mal au ventre tellement il riait.

« Comment voulais-tu qu'on sache ? » demanda Drago faussement vexé

Harry ne su pas répondre tellement il riait.

Son rire réchauffait le cœur de tous ceux qui étaient attablés autour de la table.

« Merci »

Harry avait baissé les yeux en disant cela. Même si cette véritable expédition l'avait ien fait rire, il savait que cela n'avait pas été facile pour eux d'arriver jusqu'à Privet Drive, que leurs fiertés avait du être mises à mal plus d'une fois.

« Ne baisse pas les yeux, Harry. Nous ferions n'importe quoi pour t'aider, n'en doute jamais. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Greg et Vince t'aiment aussi énormément »

« Je sais mais je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter »

Harry avait toujours les yeux baissés même si la remarque de Drago lui réchauffait le cœur de manière inimaginable.

« Tu ne mérites que le meilleur Harry et j'ai l'arrogance de croire qu'en amour je suis le meilleur pour toi et qu'en amitié, rien ne vaut les Serpentards. Ne crois jamais que tu es en tort pour quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ce sont ces ignobles moldus qui sont en tort ainsi que Dumbledore et toute sa clique. Ne te sens pas sale, ne te sens pas inférieur à qui que se soit car tu vaux plus que n'importe qui, ok ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

Harry avait relevé les yeux pendant le discours de Drago et l'espoir était clairement visible dans son regard. Le doute l'étreignait encore mais il voulait croire aux paroles du blond.

« Nous, on le sait » lui dit Pansy en souriant tendrement.

Harry ne trouva plus rien à répondre, il sourit simplement à cette remarque.

« »

À suivre…

« »

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu parce que moi il m'a bien fait chié XD J'ai perdu deux fois le début de ce chapitre, il est donc plus court qu'à l'origine désolée !!!!

Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un joyeux Noël et d'avoir une année 2009 remplie de plein de bonnes choses. Je vous donne rendez-vous en 2009 pour le chapitre 44.

Bisous à tous (et n'hésitez pas à reviewer D)

Crystal


	43. Chapter 44

Auteur : Moua ! ^-^

Titre : Quand Harry change de maison

Base : Harry Potter

Couple : Harry / Drago **Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs !!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer : je les ai demandés à Papa Noël mais je ne les ai pas reçus é___è

Résumé : Après une idée de Dumbledore, des élèves ont été changés de maison afin d'améliorer l'entente entre les élèves. Harry se retrouve à Serpentard et acquière leur façon de penser. Il se retrouve préfet et attrapeur de Serpentard et crée un lien d'amitié avec Drago. Cette amitié va se changer en amour, au fur et à mesure. En même temps, Harry et Drago décident de faire une 'blague' aux Griffondors et plus précisément à Granger et Weasley. Harry va leur faire croire qu'il regrette son changement d'attitude envers eux et veut redevenir ami avec eux. Puis après avoir récupérer leur amitié il doit leur faire croire qu'il est amoureux de chacun d'eux, en secret bien sûr. Et bien sûr, à la base Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble.

« »

**Un peu plus de 4 ans après le premier chapitre, je boucle enfin cette bien longue fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant que moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à me suivre et à me reviewer. J'ai été heureuse de faire ce bout de chemin avec vous. L'aventure s'arrête ici pour cette fic et probablement pour moi en tant qu'auteur. L'inspiration m'ayant quittée il y a deux ans lorsque j'ai quitté le lycée. Mais si mon esprit tordu se remet à être productif, je reviendrai (en espérant vous retrouver sur ma route…).**

**Pour la dernière fois…**

Bisous et bon chap !

« »

Chapitre 44 :

« »

Aujourd'hui le manoir était en fête. En ce 31 juillet, Harry fêtait ses 17 ans. Tous les Serpentards étaient là pour célébrer leur prince.

Les cadeaux fusaient, la musique faisait danser tout le monde, chacun s'amusait… même Harry !

Depuis qu'il s'était ouvert, cela allait beaucoup mieux. Ho évidemment, il n'était toujours pas super à l'aise avec ceux qui criaient ou quand Drago venait le câliner. Mais cela s'améliorait grâce à ses amis.

Ce matin, Drago était venu le réveiller avec un baiser tout doux.

« Bon anniversaire, mon amour. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Pansy Théo, Blaise, Greg et Vince défoncèrent la porte et sautèrent sur le lit en lui criant :

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE !!!! »

Et les six Serpentards commencèrent à le chatouiller. Harry faillit s'étouffer tant il riait. Il avait beau les supplier, les menacer, ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Drago pris de pitié pour son cher et tendre décida de secourir le beau brun.

« Stop, stop. Ne le tuons pas tout de suite, j'en ai encore besoin. »

« Haha… merci Drago… même si je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre. »

Harry essuyait ses dernières larmes en se remettant difficilement en position assise.

« Bref les gars, ça c'est du réveil ! » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« On est là pour ça. » s'écrient-ils en cœur.

Ce genre d'entrée en matière n'était vraiment pour le mettre à l'aise mais comme dit le dicton « il faut combattre le feu par le feu »…

« Allez, dépêche-toi, y a un petit déj' du tonnerre en bas et si tu ne te grouille pas, t'auras plus rien » dit Greg avec un grand sourire.

Connaissant l'appétit de Greg et Vince, Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller et se précipita dehors.

« Le premier en bas ! »

Tous les Serpentards se regardèrent abasourdis puis coururent derrière Harry en riant.

Ils le retrouvèrent installé auprès de Narcissa et en train de se servir un bon tas de crêpes.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans la joie, de même que la journée qui fut complètement centrée autour d'Harry. Des éclats de rire égayèrent le manoir des heures durant jusqu'à ce que des coups furent frappés aux grandes portes de l'imposante bâtisse.

« Qui ça peut être ? » demanda Drago

« Il ne faut pas qu'on me trouve ici !! » s'inquiéta Harry.

Il n'était en effet pas censé se trouver là ! La peur que Dumbledore se soit aperçu de sa disparition et qu'il soit venu le chercher le terrifiait.

« Viens, on va regarder. Mère doit être en train d'ouvrir. » chuchota Drago

Les six amis se dirigèrent sur la pointe des points des pieds vers le palier du premier étage. Il donnait une vue directe sur le hall d'entrée.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés que Narcissa ouvrit les portes. D'un coup, une foule d'adolescents entra en regardant en direction du palier où se trouvait Harry et les autres.

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !!!!! »

Tous les Serpentards étaient venus célébrer l'évènement. Et on ne pouvait douter que Drago et compagnie était la cause de tout cela. Le sourire d'Harry devait faire trois le tour de son visage quand il couru dans le hall pour serrer ses amis dans ses bras. Pour le coup il avait oublié tous ses soucis et était juste heureux de les voir.

Ils firent la fête jusqu'au levé du jour.

« »

« OÙ EST-IL ???? »

Dumbledore fulminait. Harry n'était pas chez les Dursley. Ce sale petit con avait osé partir de chez lui. Donc non seulement il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais en plus cela signifiait qu'il avait perdu son emprise sur lui.

« Dursley, je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Où est Harry ? »

Des éclairs sortaient des yeux de Dumbledore et même Vernon comprit qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Il est parti… il y a une semaine à peu près… Avec des amis à lui » Gémit-il l'oncle comme il pouvait.

« Qui ? »

« Parce que vous croyez que je leur ai demandé ? »

« Fol'Oeil, retrouvez Harry. Tout de suite !!! »

« Bien monsieur le directeur »

Les aurors transplanèrent directement au ministère de la magie. Ils mirent en place tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour retrouver le Survivant.

« »

Depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Ordre du Phoenix avait été dissous publiquement. Aussi, Dumbledore réuni en secret les anciens membres de m'organisation. La population ne devait jamais rien savoir de la disparition d'Harry Potter.

« »

Une fois tous les membres encore vivants réunis, Dumbledore leur expliqua le problème. Les réactions furent horrifiées… quoiqu'à la réflexion celles des Weasley changèrent rapidement du moins pour les parents et Ron. Ils avaient l'air un peu gêné.

Ils se doutaient bien que le jeune homme avait du rejoindre son petit ami comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans l'année (à Noël). Mais s'ils révélaient l'information, ils risquaient gros. Ils n'avaient que très très moyennement envie de se mettre Dumbledore à dos car il ne faisait jamais bon de le mettre en colère…

« »

Malgré les nombreuses recherches, personne ne mit la main sur le héros national. La tension était palpable au terrier. Entre le secret que gardaient les Weasley, les allées et venues des membres et l'humeur massacrante de Dumbledore, tout cela alimentait les angoisses.

« »

« Alors Narcissa, comment avancent les choses au ministère ? »

« Très bien, Harry. Tout est en place. Il leur faut juste le coup d'envoi. »

« Il faut juste bien prévoir quand déclencher quoi » rajouta Drago.

« Les journalistes doivent distiller les informations petit à petit durant les deux dernières semaines d'août. »

« Les accusations au ministère devraient être lancées d'ici une semaine » continua Narcissa. « Il faudra leur laisser le temps de faire le procès ou du moins de le préparer officiellement. Nos dossiers sont évidemment prêts. »

« Il ne faut pas oublier de lancer les rumeurs dès maintenant » dit Harry. « Officiellement, ce sera pour ça et à cause des problèmes avec mon oncle que je suis parti. Le monde sorcier doit savoir que j'ai disparu. »

« C'est le début de la fin ! »

« »

Le monde sorcier entrait dans l'une des périodes les plus agitées qu'il ait eues à vivre (si on oubliait la période Voldemort évidemment).

Les scandales s'accumulaient et personne à Poudlard n'était épargné.

Tout démarra avec la rumeur qui disait qu'Harry Potter avait quitté sa famille et que personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Dumbledore avait répliqué que JAMAIS le Sauveur n'avait disparu, qu'il était à l'abri et à l'écart du monde sorcier. Et évidemment qu'il savait où Harry était et qu'ils étaient en contacts réguliers.

Mal lui en prit puisqu'Hermione Granger dit à la presse que Dumbledore avait réuni les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix afin de retrouver le Survivant mais qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils n'avaient pu retrouver aucune trace du jeune homme. L'Angleterre ouvrit alors les yeux sur la vraie personnalité du grand sorcier.

La population était inquiète. Où était Harry Potter ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Il accorda une interview exclusive au père de Luna Lovegood dans laquelle il expliqua les mauvais traitements subis dans sa famille ainsi que ses doutes quant à Dumbledore.

En même temps, la machine était lancée. Le procureur accusait Albus Dumbledore de pédophilie, viol sur mineur et complicité de viol sur mineur, preuves à l'appui.

Malgré l'ascendant de Dumbledore, avec une accusation aussi grave, il fut emmené à Azkaban pour y attendre le jugement. Alastor Maugrey fut mis derrière les barreaux trois heures plus tard.

Personne ne pouvait y croire. Deux des plus grands héros de la guerre accusés des pires crimes possibles. On ne touchait pas aux enfants. Même Voldemort ne s'était attaqué à eux qu'à la toute fin et encore on ne l'avait accusé « que » de menaces, coups et blessures et meurtres. Jamais d'attouchement sexuel ou de viol ! La tentative de meurtre sur Harry n'était qu'un écart à ses principes… oui oui même lui en avait.

« »

Contrairement aux moldus, les procès sorciers étaient rapidement tenus. Il fallait dire que toutes les preuves étaient là, les dossiers étaient déjà montés et il y avait même des témoins.

Ce procès fut le plus médiatique de toute l'histoire sorcière anglaise. Douze jurés devraient juger de la culpabilité des deux accusés, puis 3 juges décideraient de la peine à infliger. Les témoignages du jeune garçon qui avait failli être violé et d'Harry furent à huis-clos puisqu'il s'agissait d'un mineur attouché.

Pour la première fois, la population était aux portes du tribunal. Rares étaient ceux ayant pu entrer alors ils attendaient les résultats à l'extérieur. Des heures durant ils attendirent, ils étaient des milliers. Tout à coup quelqu'un sortit l'air grave, le silence se fit.

« COUPABLE »

La sentence était tombée, Dumbledore et Fol'œil devraient répondre de leurs actes. Les gens rentrèrent chez eux, l'air un peu hagard. Ils attendaient la suite. La peine, la succession de Poudlard…

La peine tomba le lendemain : Le baiser du détraqueur. Et il serait donné le soir-même.  
Les juges avaient pris en compte la requête du procureur. Celui-ci avait peur que ses relations et son influence lui permettraient d'échapper à sa condamnation.

_« »_

Seuls le ministre de la magie, Harry Potter, Minerva MacGonnagall, Severus Snape (qui ne s'en approchait toujours pas) et le président du Magenmagot assistèrent à l'exécution.

Il n'y eu pas un mot. Le regard grave, ils virent les deux corps tomber, dépourvus de leurs âmes.

_« »_

La presse était là, amassée devant sur les berges du port. De retour d'Azkaban, les cinq sorciers furent assaillis de flashs et de questions. Le ministre prit toute l'attention des journalistes en répondant aux questions puis en posant pour les photographes. Minerva était dégoûtée par cette affaire et n'eut pas le courage de répondre à la moindre question. Elle transplana rapidement. Le président du magenmagot répondit aux questions que l'on lui posait mais devait rester muer par rapport à tout ce qui concernait le futur de Poudlard. Rien n'était encore décidé.

Harry vit enfin le bon moment arriver. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se présentait à la presse. Avant le procès, il n'avait accordé qu'une interview au père de Luna Lovegood. Et pendant le procès, il avait fui les journalistes préférant montrer une facette de lui qui attirerait le respect et la compassion : un témoin qui se devait de témoigner mais qui n'arriverait pas à répéter cet horrible récit une fois de plus.

Il arriva donc l'air grave devant les journalistes. Les questions fusèrent mais il les stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« Je sais que vous avez de nombreuses questions à me poser et je le comprends. Mais à votre tour, comprenez que je ne sois toujours pas en mesure de vous raconter certaines choses à l'heure actuelle. Je passe mes nuits à revivre la conversation que j'ai entendue entre Dumbledore et Maugrey. Je pleure en repensant à tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire avant et vomis en repensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver à ce gosse si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps.

Vous saurez tout, je vous le promets. Mais laissez-moi le temps de guérir ces blessures. Elles ne sont pas physiques, je ne peux les soigner avec une potion ou une crème. Cela prend du temps.

Je sais que vous vous posez énormément de questions sur l'avenir de Poudlard. Moi aussi. Rien n'a encore été décidé, il faudra que le magenmagot se réunisse avec le ministre de la magie ainsi que les professeurs Snape et McGonnagall. Ensemble ils décideront de qui reprendra les rênes de cette somptueuse école. Si on me demandait mon avis, je dirais que ma voix va au professeur Snape. Il a toujours été là pour me protéger même lorsque nous nous haïssions. Il serait un directeur strict et sévère et probablement un peu partial mais je sais qu'il fera toujours ce qu'il faut pour les élèves. Pour les mener le plus loin possible et pour les protéger comme il se doit.

Je suis désolé de ne pas m'attarder sur vos questions mais je suis un petit peu bouleversé par ce que je viens de vivre. Au revoir. »

Et Harry transplana. Il avait dit ce qui était prévu mais qui finalement ralliait bien ses pensées. Snape serait un bon directeur. Certes partial mais il mènerait les élèves à leur plus haut niveau et surtout il les protégerait.

_« »_

Le mois d'août se termina. Aucune déclaration sur l'avenir de Poudlard n'eut lieu. Les lettres d'admission ainsi que les listes de fournitures furent envoyées par Minerva comme toujours.

Les élèves prirent donc place dans le Poudlard Express sans savoir qui serait leur directeur.

_« »_

Les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, bientôt suivis par les premières années. Ceux-ci attendirent debout à l'avant de la salle puisqu'ils n'étaient pas répartis. Les professeurs n'étaient toujours pas là.

Tout d'un coup, une petite porte au fond s'ouvrit. Les professeurs entrèrent afin de s'installer à leur grande table. De nouvelles têtes étaient apparues dans le clan professoral mais ce qui choqua –quoique peut-être pas tant que ça- ce fut que la place centrale fut attribuée à Severus Snape. Ainsi donc la décision était tombée : le nouveau directeur de Poudlard serait l'ancien directeur de Serpentard. Celui que tout le monde redoutait.

Une fois les professeurs installés, la répartition pu commencer. Les élèves furent envoyés les uns après les autres dans les diverses maisons de l'école. Une fois cela fait, le nouveau directeur se leva afin de prononcer le traditionnel discours.

Son regard balaya les élèves avec froideur et insistance. Malgré tout, peu d'élèves se sentirent réellement mal à l'aise.

« Oubliez l'aire d'Albus Dumbledore. Cette période est révolue. »

_D'entrée de jeu, le ton était donné._

« Lui qui miroitait l'entente entre les maisons, lui qui avait ce regard doux, gentil, mielleux et paternaliste, lui qui était si aimé de vous tous ainsi que du monde sorcier. Eh bien lui a été déclaré coupable de viol sur mineur ainsi que complicité de viol. Nous nous sommes tous fait avoir par ses airs de gentil vieux monsieur.

Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont peur de moi. Et je l'avoue, j'ai été un mangemort avant de devenir espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais maintenant, en qui allez vous avoir confiance ? Je suis dur, sans pitié, implacable mais je n'ai jamais rien fait dans le dos des autres, si on oublie mon rôle d'espion. Ce que j'ai à dire, je le dis. Ce que je pense, je vous le fais savoir même si cela ne vous plaira pas. C'est pour ça que l'on m'a fait confiance en me nommant directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il fallait une rupture par rapport à l'époque Dumbledore et croyez-moi, je la ferai.

En tant que directeur, je me dois de vous rappeler que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite aux élèves en dehors des cours dispensés dans cette partie du domaine ainsi que des punitions qui pourront s'y effectuer. Vous avez tous reçu le règlement de l'école, j'entends à le faire respecter, croyez-moi bien sur ce point ! Bon appétit. »

Silence de mort dans la salle. Les élèves avaient besoin de digérer l'information. Mais bientôt les élèves de Serpentard se mirent à applaudir leur ancien directeur de maison sous l'égide de Drag et Harry. Puis peu à peu toute l'école se mit à applaudir leur nouveau directeur. Les applaudissements se murent même en ovation. Même si dans la tête de chacun, une pensée venait leur rappeler que de toute façon, ils allaient en baver avec Snape en directeur.

_« »_

**FIN**

Voilà. Ca me fait bizarre de boucler enfin cette histoire si prolifique au départ. 4 ans que je l'écris, 4 ans que certains d'entre vous me suivent en supportant mes retards continuels lors de ces deux dernières années.

J'ai une idée de fic en tête (basée sur le manga _x day_ pour ceux qui connaissent), on verra si elle prendra forme un jour _^.^_

Alors encore une fois, MERCI !!!!!!!!!! mille fois merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis heureuse que cette fic vous ait autant plu. Je suis aussi contente d'être arrivée à la terminée. 44 chapitres, c'est énorme…

Vous me manquerez !!!!

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin et de la fic en général.

**Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.**

**Crystal d'Avalon**


End file.
